I Volunteer
by MissBunburyHope
Summary: "There will be no volunteers." I knew that fairy tales didn't always have happy endings but the Capitol proved it to us. They reaped lovers, a pregnant mother and her husband, a brother and sister, a rebel, and best friends. They said it was chance but these stories were written long ago and they knew how they wanted them to end. If we have no destiny we're dead.
1. Prologue The Rule Change

**I Volunteer**

_**"There will be no volunteers." I knew that fairy tales didn't always have happy endings but the Capitol proved it to us. They reaped lovers, a pregnant mother and her husband, a brother and sister, a rebel, and best friends. They said it was chance but these stories were written long ago and they knew how they wanted them to end. If we have no destiny we're dead.**_

* * *

**Prologue- The Rule Change**

_District Eleven, three months before the Reaping_

(Oakley)

As we all settle down on the floor in my family's front room, in front of the television screen, I turn to the three of my friends that are in the room with me and ask, "Do you have any idea what this could be about?"

"You heard as much as we all did, Oak," answers Grace from beside me.

"I know but I don't always take in all the information," I say, winking.

She smiles. "You did this time," she reassures me, entwining her fingers through mine.

"It must be something pretty important as they're announcing it so suddenly," decides Basil.

"Usually they give a couple of days warning but they didn't on this occasion," agrees Susan as she absentmindedly plays with Basil's hair.

"Does that mean Orion and Hope don't know about it?" I sigh.

"Probably," mutters Susan. "They weren't at work when they told us about the announcement this morning and I didn't see them this afternoon to tell them."

We all nod in agreement.

"Does anyone know where they were?" Grace questions.

"I certainly didn't," I reply. "I can't imagine why they didn't go to work."

"They never don't go to work," Susan adds.

"But I suppose there's a first time for everything," finishes Basil.

That probably makes it worse.

We all fall silent as the anthem of Panem begins playing when the screen suddenly turns on. As Claudius Templesmith and Caesar Flickerman both appear to begin introducing the announcement, the front door opens to reveal the flushed faces of Orion and Hope, both crouched over and trying to catch their breath. They walk in, shutting the door behind themselves, and collapse in the corner.

I don't think I want to know why they're like that.

"Where we you?" asks Grace over the voices from the TV, never the one for subtlety.

Hope laughs and readjusts herself so the two are more comfortable. Then she stares up from Orion's lap, waiting for him to make the explanation.

He rolls his eyes. "We were at work just...elsewhere."

"What were working on?" Basil mocks, wriggling his eyebrows at them as he looks over his shoulder to the corner.

Hope sticks her tongue out at him. "We were working in the orchard," she argues, "and we were doing the work... Just not quite in the way that we were meant to or in the place."

"Don't make it sound even worse than you already have," accuses Orion, staring at Basil.

Basil raises his hands in mock surrender. "How can you work elsewhere?"

"There are some parts of the orchard that we're not actually meant to go in but Orion found the other day and convinced me to go with him there to work," Hope explains. "We did our usual work there."

"Why are you so out of breath then?" questions Susan. "Were you chasing each other or running away from someone?"

"We're not out of breath anymore," begins Orion, stopping as he receives glares from the four of us. "Some peacekeepers saw us so tried to catch us. We outran them and hid, thinking we'd be fine until they saw us again and we ran into town. There, we heard that there was going to be an announcement about the Reapings so we assumed you'd all be here, as this is where we usually come for these sort of things."

I sit up straighter and look at him. "It's about the Reapings?" I repeat.

"Yeah," answers Hope. "Did you not know?"

Before I have chance to reply, the room turns eerily cold and the words freeze in my throat. I turn back to the screen to see that the two amiable co-hosts have disappeared, only to be replaced by a large stage, on which only a microphone is placed.

President Snow walks slowly, not because of his age, but to make the audience feel even more tense, onto the stage, tightly holding a golden envelope in his old hands. He obviously knows what's in it but is holding it to add to the effect.

The brightly coloured audience in front of him, in their extravagant clothes and oversized embellishments, quietens down their cheers when the President reaches the microphone and taps it to make sure it has been turned on.

I feel everyone hold their breath in the room and I pull Grace closer to me, trying to reassure her that it's all okay.

"Citizens of Panem," he begins, "friends of the Capitol, this announcement is spoken for the Districts who send a male and female tribute for the Hunger Games each year." He pauses to let the people in the Districts begin to take in his information. "This is about the Reaping for the Hunger Games which follows the same rules in each District." He pauses again.

Hope and Orion were right about it being about the Reapings, I guess.

"The number of children in District Three volunteering for one spot in last year's Games has made us realise something. That they are all loyal to each other and dislike the killing."

This is answered by some supporting calls from the braver members of the crowd who like the Districts but perhaps not the Capitol's punishment for them. I like those Capitol people.

"So for the Hunger Games this year, and all future Games, there will be no volunteers- only those who have been chosen will participate."

A shocked silence falls as the whole audience realise the power that their President can impose.

I swear in this moment, the only noise you could hear across each District and the Capitol would be President Snow exiting from the camera's view as the screen switches off.

After a few minutes, Basil says shakily, "I suppose it's not going to make any difference to us."

"What do you mean?" I mutter, my eyes still fixed onto the blank screen's position on the wall.

"No one ever volunteers in District Eleven," he clarifies.

"I bet they rig the Reaping," decides Hope.

We all turn to face her.

She has her eyes shut as she faces the way the screen was positioned, and she's curled up on Orion's lap with his arm around her. As she feels all our eyes upon her, she adds, "There's got to be a reason why they put the rule in this year. It's not like they've never had a fight for one spot before. I know it always used to happen in District One and Two before they worked out a system for volunteering. So they're obviously going to pull particular names at the Reapings to either make the Games more interesting or to make the chosen tributes pay for something they've done in the past."

"There's still no one interesting in District Eleven," Susan argues.

Hope shrugs as Orion says, "Hope, I think you're really interesting and amazing but I wouldn't want you to into the Games."

The trace of a smile appears on her lips. "But I bet the Capitol know all the secrets from each District. Who's committed crimes, who's in love, who's disabled, who's related. Need I go on?"

I sigh. "If that's the case, I don't think I'll want to be watching these Games."

"I think you'll want to," disagrees Basil. "Because if these Games are rigged to get those who have committed crimes, the two in the corner have basically thrown themselves in."

"Hey!" Orion complains. "We've never done anything...much. And then it's always necessary."

I can't help but agree with Basil, though. How ever much I think of those two as my friends, they haven't exactly stuck to the laws that are enforced with awful consequences for if you're caught breaking them. But they hardly ever are and, if by a small misfortune they are caught, they always seem to get away with it.

"I'm going to have to say that Basil's right, on this occasion," admits Grace.

"Woah! You two really are in for it then if Basil and Grace are agreeing," laughs Susan, trying to lighten the topic.

Orion doesn't even crack a smile as he stares at Susan, wrapping an arm around Hope when she sits up and leans on him. The expression on her face as stony and so different to the usual kindness that graces her pretty features.

"Don't," Hope challenges as Orion's arm around her tightens its grip. "Don't ever joke about us being reaped over anyone else."

"Why ever not?" Basil says, smirking. "From what you've said, you've only made it seem like you will be."

"That was a suggestion, yours was an accusation!" Hope shouts. "I don't think it will really happen. Sure, maybe they'll get some people who have committed crimes that are punishable by death, which they will be when they go into that Arena. They'll have one person that they want to come out and only that person will be coming out. No one else will have a chance this year."

She turns around and buries her face into Orion's chest as he says, "You lot are geniuses. You're meant to be our friends. When this was announced, I was expecting 'what's going to happen when someone who can't go into the Arena has to go in and no one can volunteer?' But no, you instantly turn on us and say that we're going in. Thanks guys but, if that's what you think, we may as well go. If you blame our inevitable journey to the Arena on the fact that we've supposedly committed crimes, maybe we'll change before the Reaping, but there's obviously no reason why to as you're all so set on the fact that we're going in."

Without giving us chance to argue, they've both stood up, linked hands and walked out of the front door.

"Great," I mutter. "You've pushed them away and we may not speak to them again if they do happen to go in."

"Oh right, let's all turn the blame on me," snaps Basil. "I didn't see you defending them. From what I heard, I only got agreements from everyone in the room but them-"

"Stop it!" instructs Susan, covering the boy's mouth with her hand as she fixes her eyes onto his.

"Yeah, Basil," I laugh. "You're not-"

"Doing that as well," finishes Grace, placing her hand over my mouth. "We've all broken those two away from us and we need to make up with them so we can't have the four of us breaking up too. Just at least stay together until the Reaping."

I nod and mumble from beneath her hand, "It's only because I don't want to lose them earlier than we will."

* * *

******Author's Note: This is a rewrite of my original introduction because I didn't like it... It's the same actual thing when the rule change is introduced but I've added bits before and after. For those who have read further on of my story, you may want to read this but then you may not want to, depending on how you feel... But I will be updating the later part of the story soon but school work is currently my priority... Anyway, read, review and enjoy!**

**Also, just for future reference if people want to know the order of this story...**

Chapter 1: Introduction

Chapters 2-9: Chapters 1-8 the Reapings

Chapter 10: Chapter 6 Capitol Reaping Report

Chapters 11-14: Chapters 10-13 the Train and the Tributes' Parade

Chapter 15: Chapter 14 Training

Chapter 16: Tribute Profiles

Chapters 17-18: Chapters 15-16 Training

Chapter 19: Training Round Up and Scores

Chapter 20: Chapter 17 the Interviews

Chapters 21-23: Chapters 18-20 Before the Games Begin

Chapter 24: Chapter 21 the Bloodbath

Chapter 25: Tribute Support

Chapters 26 and onwards: Chapters 22 and onwards the Arena


	2. Chapter 1 The District One Reaping

**Chapter One- The District One Reaping**

(Electra)

I laugh at the boys near to me as I run my hand through dark hair, which is curled today for the Reaping. I was told by mother and Carina that, as there are no volunteers anymore, I must look my best at all times. Which is the reason why my hair is curled, why I have some of mother's makeup on and why I am wearing an outfit which reflects my beauty.

I turn back to face the stage where Gryphon Zabala, the escort for this District, is standing. He says some speech about the history of Panem and the reason for the Games, then he reminds us that they'll be no volunteers this year. That's the only bit that I really listen to as the man's bubbly voice floats above the crowds.

I do though pay full attention as he walks over to the bowl filled with the female names. He puts his hand in and grasps for a slip of paper. He finally pulls out a piece of paper and walks back to the microphone with it tightly gripped in his hand. He unfolds it and then announces the name of the female. "Electra Temple."

I smile as I raise my hand above my head to show where I am. The girls around me make room for me to walk through, until the peacekeepers arrive behind to guide me to the stage. I allow them to walk me there, until I step onto the stage on my own. I stand next to the escort and throw my hair over my shoulder as I smile once again for the cameras.

Gryphon nods to me then walks to the bowl of male names. He picks up a slip of paper and walks back to the microphone. "The male tribute is…" he pauses as he unfolds the paper, quickly glancing over his shoulder at our mentor for this year as he sees the name, "…Domino Sullivan."

I recognise the name of the boy as one who is a year older than me so I turn to look at the eighteen year old boys. Sure enough, I see a tall boy with dark hair walking out of the other boys and making his way onto the stage. He steps up and stops on Gryphon's other side. He ignores me, though, and glares with his pale eyes at our escort.

"Are you looking forward to the Games?" asks Gryphon in a sly voice.

"Oh, I certainly am," answers Domino, "and I'm sure our mentor is looking forward to them too."

I stare open-mouthed at them. Am I invisible or something? Or are they ignoring me on purpose? I cough slightly to remind them of my presence because they're _not _going to forget me anytime soon.

Gryphon finally turns back to the crowds as he says, "Ladies and gentlemen, your tributes for this year's Hunger Games." He spins around and pushes us into the building behind us. Once we're inside, he leads me to the room I'll make my farewells in, and he allows our mentor to take away Domino.

Either that's favouritism or he's planning something. No one's really noticed me yet.

I sit down on the comfortable sofa, made of a dark violet velvet, and run my hand along the armrest. I could quite easily get used to this if I were to win. I'm not guaranteeing that I will but I have a better chance than many of the others- the ones from the _poor_ districts, the ones where the Hunger Games is just a chance to die sooner. I laugh slightly at my thoughts and lounge back onto the soft cushions that surround me.

"I do hope you'll behave better than this when you get to the Capitol," sighs my mother as she walks into the room.

I look over to the door and see her walking in with Carina following behind. She looks pleased with my lecture as I'm just about to leave, maybe never to return.

"I don't see why I should," I reply. "If I'm going to die there, I'd like to enjoy it."

"Electra! That is not the way you should be thinking of your turn in the Arena," mother scolds. "You've been trained for this your whole life, so you could easily come out alive."

"Yeah Ellie, at least try to think you'll come out alive," smirks Carina, sliding onto the seat next to me. "It's not too difficult."

I scowl at my older sister, who _did _easily come out of the Arena. She's a lot prettier than me so it wasn't hard for her to trick the boys and none of the girls that year were able to survive the Arena. Somehow, she managed to, so here she still is. "You sure you don't want to help with the mentoring this year?"

"I'm certain," she replies. "I don't want to go back to that place unless necessary. Okay, it is a lot better than here and it's got some gorgeous guys, but it would bring back too many memories."

I struggle to stifle a laugh- she doesn't care in the slightest about her time in the Arena, she just likes how it made us even richer. "Of course."

"Domino's going to struggle, though," she says, casually changing the subject.

"Err, I don't think so," I disagree. "He's _really _trained for this. Have you not seen him?"

"Oh, it's not that I think he won't survive because of the lack of training- he's definitely had lots of training. It's that I don't think Lance is going to let him have it easy," she explains.

I stare at her. "What's Lance got to do with him?"

"I won't disclose that information with you," she jokes. "I'll leave you to work that out yourself. Or for you to ask them." She stands up and moves back to mother's side.

"It doesn't matter, though," mother begins.

"Surely it does!" I argue. "I don't exactly want to have secrets kept from me in the Capitol."

"Ask them yourself when you get to the train then," she groans. "Just please stop acting like this before you reach the Capitol. I don't want you to show yourself up in front of the whole of Panem."

I try not to roll my eyes. Unless they all know I am Carina's sister, they probably couldn't trace me back to mother. Actually, they probably do know already. "I won't show myself up," I promise, not actually agreeing to anything.

"Good," smiles mother, satisfied with my tentative comment. "We should see you in a few weeks then, when you, too, have won." She says it as a question, not really a remark, as the peacekeepers open the door and begin to usher them out. My time with them is up.

"Bye," calls Carina, waving slightly over her shoulder as she goes.

"Just wait, is father coming?" I shout as the door begins to shut.

"I don't think he even knows you've been picked yet," she answers at the same time as the door is shut.

I lean back on the seat once more. Father doesn't know about this. He won't be coming to say goodbye. The last things he could say to me could be when he shouted at me yesterday…

As the few other people who visit me come into the room to wish me good luck, I pay very little attention to words they speak as my argument with father from yesterday runs through my head.

"_You're stupid Electra," he began to say, pacing in front of me. "I don't understand why we decided to have two children."_

"_Father," I whispered._

"_Silence girl!" he shouted, turning on me suddenly. "What have you ever done? When Carina was only fourteen, she won the Hunger Games. You? You've just stayed at home, the home that Carina achieved for us, doing nothing. You're useless and just a waste of space. When they asked us at the hospital if we wanted to keep you, we should've said no. Allowed them to train you properly, so you only lived to fight. At least you could've done something worth living for then. Now you've only got two more years when you could be in the Games and you can't even volunteer. You're never going to be like your sister."_

"What's wrong Elle?" asks Hugh as he sits next to me. Hugh was my training partner from the day I started so we're good friends. Very good friends. Sometimes more than that, but we don't really let it get in the way with our life. However, we're so close that he seems to know what's wrong with me before I've even realised.

"Huh?" I murmur, snapping back to reality and looking at him for the first time.

He looks worried and scared for me, but he laughs anyway. "You've always been excited or at least laid-back about the prospect of being in the Games and living to be like Carina, but now you look as if you couldn't care in the slightest what happens to you."

I groan. "That's because I don't care anymore. What happens just happens."

"Don't think like that," he sighs. "At least try to think on the positive side just a little."

I smile and shrug my shoulders. "I'd try but I don't think a false pretence could convince me."

"If you say so." He breathes out deeply and watches me. "Please try to do well."

"I am going to try and survive, but I can't ensure it," I admit.

"Oh." He bites his lip. "Don't be like your sister though and bribe your way to victory."

"It worked, though," I reason.

"You think she likes the way she won?" he questions.

"I don't think she cares," I reply. The look on his face makes me add, "I wouldn't do that, though, anyway. I promise you that."

"That's a relief," he smiles.

"I should think so." I look up when a peacekeeper comes in. Hugh was my final goodbye so I throw my arms around him and whisper, "I think I'll miss you if I can't come back."

"I should think so," he copies me, rubbing my back slowly, then kissing my cheek. "So I suppose this is goodbye for now."

"Yeah," I agree, "I guess it is."

Then the peacekeeper grabs the back of his shirt and pulls him away from me. He waves as he is dragged out of the room and then the door is shut.

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay, so this is the first actual chapter- the first chapters will be the Reapings for each of the different Districts. I am so happy that you guys reviewed my last chapter, I had more reviews for the introduction than any of my other stories :') I hope you enjoy the Reapings because they'll be introducing the characters and I'll have action later, probably when they get to the Capitol... So once more, ENJOY :D**


	3. Chapter 2 The District Two Reaping

**Chapter Two- The District Two Reaping**

(Ranger)

"There will be no volunteers this year."

The reminding words ring around in my head and I have to try my hardest to stop my face from dropping as everyone turns to face me. _Everyone _knew that _this year _was going to be _my year_. I would volunteer and bring glory. Now I can't. I clench my hands into fists in my pockets as I wait for the female tribute's name to be called.

"Stella Hadley."

I watch a girl with blonde hair climb onto the stage. She is about sixteen and I think I recognise her as one of the girls, who had also trained for their time in the Games. I met her a couple of times, but never paid any particular attention to her. She's lucky, I suppose. Although, behind her confident exterior, her hands shake a little as she pushes the hair out of her brown eyes.

I bite my lip as I wait for the male to be called, knowing that I'll forever be jealous of him and anyone else who will go in there.

"Ranger Bourne."

I laugh as a huge grin covers my face. "Yes!" I shout happily, everyone turning to face me once more. I don't care, though. I'm going into the Arena. And I'm coming out alive. I walk over to the stage and stand next to Petal Cohen, the escort for District Two, who looks surprised to see the delight that covers my face.

"You seem pleased to be a tribute," she points out.

"You can say that," I laugh. "I've been training to do this all my life."

"Of course," she mutters. Then she looks back and forth between me and Stella. She raises her eyebrows and shakes her head as she instructs, "Shake each other's hand."

"Of course," I mimic, turning to face Stella as she laughs at my impression of our escort.

We shake hands and she smiles at me as I try not to notice her. We turn back to face the crowds as Petal says, "Ladies and gentlemen, I give you your tributes for this year's Hunger Games."

I make some kind of bow before we're ushered into separate rooms and told that some people will come to see us, before we leave for the Capitol. To be honest, I don't know why they're coming to see me because I'll be back soon. I move over to a large window and glance out quickly to the crowds of people who are disappearing now.

Gemma walks slowly into the room and looks at me, smiling, as she shuts the door behind herself. "You're really rather pleased with this arrangement, aren't you?"

"It was always planned that I'd do this so why do you seem so surprised?" I reply, turning around to face her.

She is wearing a flowing turquoise top with a short blue skirt. Her golden hair has been tied into a messy bun behind her head so some stray pieces of hair curl around her cheeks. "I'm not surprised," she reasons, standing next to me as I wrap my arms around her waist, "for I know you'll be great and win. It's just the chances of choosing your name were minuscule."

"I was destined for this Gem," I joke.

She puts her arms around my neck and stares up at my face. "I'm sure you still are. So don't waste this opportunity because, remember, you've only got one shot at this."

I laugh. "You don't say. But don't worry, I'm not going to die. I'm going to come out of this alive and straight back to you."

"Good, because I don't want you to get distracted so that someone else is the reason for your downfall." She smiles as we lean towards each other and press our lips together. She is the most beautiful girl I've ever met and I've never once regretted being able to do this.

A door behind us is pushed open and a peacekeeper walks in. "Miss Avery, your time is up."

Gemma pulls back from my lips and whispers, "See you soon. Kill them all quickly and you'll be back sooner." She drops her arms from my neck and I let go of her waist as she walks confidently out of the room. "Oh yeah, Ranger," she says, turning around. "Once again, try not to have too much fun without me."

I laugh once more as I call, "I'll try not."

The door shuts behind her though before she can reply. I sigh and flop down onto the seat, resting my head back and staring up at the ceiling, which is ornately patterned. Not something I'd choose for sure.I look over at the door and swing my legs off the seat when I hear someone else walking in. It's Duncan, my trainer.

"You're rather pleased with this arrangement, are you not?" he smiles as he pulls up a chair opposite me.

"Pleased is one word," I begin. "Absolutely ecstatic are better, though. Volunteering was going to secure a chance at victory, so this makes me so happy because I wasn't certain for a go." He nods in agreement. "It's as if Petal chose my name on purpose."

He laughs nervously. "But she couldn't have done."

"You didn't fix the Reaping, did you?" I throw my hand in front of my face in pretend shock.

"No, that would be an awful accusation!" he says. "So, some advice." He changes the subject so quickly that my mind can't help but stay with the last topic, slightly. "You will easily survive because you're so much better than them and you'll get sponsors."

I nod. "I know."

"Just make sure you don't fall in love." He looks seriously at me.

"I wasn't planning to," I laugh. "I don't need to."

"Make sure you don't then," he instructs surely.

"I've already promised someone that I won't. I don't break promises and I don't fall in love." I cross my arms in front of my chest and stare at him.

He returns the stare then raises his eyebrows. "Are you most certain of that?"

"Almost as certain as that as the fact that I'll win," I retort.

He chuckles. "You're definitely most sure then, aren't you? I don't think I've seen a tribute as confident as you yet."

"No one's as confident as me," I agree. "Watch me keeping my words. If I break one of them, maybe the rest will follow after. I am sure, though, that none will not happen but, if one were to, I'll still win for definite."

He smiles as the peacekeeper comes in to take him from the room. He stands up and I do the same as he shakes my hand. "Good luck Ranger, I'll be seeing you soon then."

"I guess you will," I say, nodding my head.

"Goodbye." He drops my hand and is lead out of the room.

I sit back down and watch him until the door is shut. He didn't seem certain when he said that he didn't fix the Reaping. I don't think I believe him.

I sigh as I try to think of why I'm still waiting. Mum and dad said good luck to me before they went away- that was before they made the announcement of the volunteering, so they were expecting me to go and they can't have got back in time. No one else in my family really cares enough to come and wish me the best, though.

I look up at the door when it is opened to see a tall young boy, probably about ten in age, with blonde hair and green eyes walking into the room. His skin is tanned and he looks as if he's already begun his training for the Arena. I don't recognise him straight away but something in his appearance makes me take a second look. I still don't know after the second glance as he walks over to me and takes Duncan's vacated seat.

He offers out his hand as he says, "My name's Jasper."

I shake his hand and reply with, "I suppose you know who I am?"

He nods, sitting back in his seat. "I saw the Reaping. I was excited to see you going into the Games because I thought you'd be good."

"Thanks," I mutter, unsure as to why he's here. "Why did you want to see me in it, though?"

"I've got my reasons," he answers.

"I'd rather you'd say because I don't want to be solving mysteries in the Arena," I admit.

"Do you recognise anything about me?" he asks.

"I kind of do but I wouldn't be able to place where from. Why, though?" I question, closely watching him.

"What would you say if I were your brother?"

* * *

**Author's Note: The rest of the chapters won't be updated as quickly but my friend was desperate to read it and I didn't want to give her a sneak preview... This is the District Two Reaping and thank you for my friend for her contribution of her character as tribute. Please review to let me know if you like how the chapters are going and any improvements. Enjoy and I hope you liked the ending (I just made it up on the spot...) :D**


	4. Chapter 3 The District Three Reaping

**Chapter Three- The District Three Reaing**

(Cameron)

I sigh as I stare out of the window at the top of my house; from here I can see the Square being set up for the Reaping. It's my sister's first and I'm scared for her. No one can volunteer in her place, so, if she were picked, she wouldn't be saved. I stand up and run my hair through my dark blonde hair, desperate not to spend too much time thinking about such things as that. I mean, she's only one slip of paper in thousands. I begin to walk down the stairs, pausing as I hear voices below me.

"Don't worry yourself Louise, you're going to be fine," mum says. "Look at your brother and how many Reapings he's got through."

"I know mum," replies Louise, "but there are less girls than boys."

"There's still only one of your name," mum reasons.

I reach the bottom of the stairs and decide to go and help mum with persuading Louise that she's going to be fine. I walk into my sister's room and see mum sitting beside her, slowly rubbing her back. I sit down in the seat in front of her and smile. "Lou, you're not going to get picked. I promise you that."

She looks at me, unconvinced at my encouragement. She smiles back at me, though, as she whispers, "You can't assure that, though. It's like saying that we'll have enough food this year."

I laugh unsurely. "You're really not in the most positive of moods today, are you?"

She shakes her head. "Sorry, Cam, I'm just scared."

I put my hand under her chin and lift it up. "You're going to be fine. You're strong and you're fast. You're clever and you know how to survive. But they _won't_pick you."

"If you say so," she mutters, managing another weak smile.

"I do," I agree, moving onto her other side and putting my arm around her too. Mum looks at me and silently thanks me. "Come on, though, we're going to need to go soon."

Louise nods and falls into mum's arms, who rubs her back again. "I'm coming too sweet, don't worry."

"I don't want to go, mum," Louise moans into mum's shoulder.

"The sooner you go, the sooner it'll be over with," mum points out.

I stand up as I hear a knock at the door. "Come on, Lou, that'll be Lauren."

She sits back and nods slowly again. "Okay." She stands up and takes a tight hold on my hand as we walk down the stairs, mum following behind.

We get to the door and I open it to find Louise's friend on the step. She smiles at her, looking more confident than she should be, and tries to ignore Louise's petrified look. Mum shuts the door behind us and we make our way over to the Square, my arm sliding around Louise's shoulder as we go to stop her shaking so much.

We reach the entrance to the Square and Lauren walks away. I drop my arm from her shoulders and kneel down in front of Louise to look her in the face, putting my hands on either side of her cheeks. "You're not going to get picked. I promise you that I won't let them choose you. I don't care that they're saying they'll be no volunteers this year, they wouldn't let a twelve year old in. But they wouldn't need to though because you're not going to get picked." I throw my arms around her and kiss the top of her head, mum doing the same.

"I know Cameron," Louise agrees. "We'll have a party later on then when I don't get picked."

I smile and she laughs. "See, that's how you're meant to be thinking." I stand up and see how she's trying not to look scared. It would've been nice of Lauren had waited to help her. I sigh, then look over to where the girls are gathering.

"Do you want me to take you there?" asks a girl with bright red hair and gold-brown eyes as she comes up behind Louise and realises that I'm hesitant of what to do.

Louise looks around and smiles at the kind looking girl. "Please," she says, nodding her head.

The girl turns to me. "Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah, I suppose so," I mutter, unsure of how else I can persuade Louise to go there. "Thanks."

"No problem," the girl replies. She begins to lead Louise away as she calls over her shoulder, "Good luck today."

"And the same back at you, too, I guess," I shout back. I feeling of relief floods through me as the worry about Louise is momentarily lifted, allowing me to walk over to where the other boys and my friends are standing. None of them are in the mood to talk and I'm glad, because I'm not either.

The crowd falls silent as Adymm Morre walks to the microphone and begins to same speech as he says every year- about the history of Panem and why we have the Games. And no volunteers anymore. That causes a little unrest, until he walks over to the bowl of female names. I close my eyes, cross my fingers and wish more than I ever have before that Louise's name won't be called.

"Orchid Garcia."

I don't recognise the name so I open my eyes as the unfortunate girl walks onto the stage. I gasp slightly as I realise that she's the girl who helped me and Louise no more than five minutes ago. I can tell that she hates the idea of being tribute but she's going to be strong just to buy her points before the Games have even started. I don't blame her and I admire her courage. I watch her until Adymm walks to the microphone with the male tribute's name.

"Cameron Gardener."

I groan and walk forward, peacekeepers taking hold of me to lead me onto the stage. Due to all the time I spent worrying about Louise, I forgot to worry about myself. I try to do the same as Orchid and attempt to not look weak, but my insides are screaming to curse my misfortune. Life isn't fair when you live in the Districts.

I turn to face her on the stage and she tries to smile at me, which I return, but we both know that we couldn't feel anything more different to how we're pretending to be.

Adymm nods to us and instructs us to shake hands. We do so and notice that Orchid's hands are shaking badly, so I try to reassuringly squeeze them. "Ladies and gentlemen, the tributes of this year's Hunger Games."

We are led into the building behind us and then to separate rooms so people can say goodbye to us before we leave, probably never to return. I think not being positive is contagious. I sit down on the sofa and look quickly around the ornately decorated room, wondering if this is how all the rooms in the Capitol will be like.

"Cam, I don't want to have a party for not getting picked without you," groans Louise as she walks into the room and sits next to me.

"No, please do," I argue. "I want you to celebrate the fact that you haven't been picked, still."

She shakes her head. "We can't celebrate when you're going to the Arena." She throws her arms around me and rests her head on my shoulders as I pat her back and glance up at mum and dad, standing sadly, watching me.

"I'll try my best to survive," I say. "I won't go down without a fight. It may not be the best fight because I can't defend myself but, actually, if I avoided all the fights, I could maybe survive. Survival wouldn't be too hard for me-"

"Sssh son," sighs dad, squeezing mum's shoulder. "Don't start worrying about it now."

"Sorry," I mutter, turning away from them.

"It's not your fault darling," mum begins. "You're like me. When you're nervous, you just keep talking."

Me and dad both laugh at the same time. "I guess so," I agree.

"I just hope you've inherited your father's fighting skills though because he certainly never gives up," mum teases.

I nod then smile at her attempts to make me feel better. They're not much but they're all I really need at the moment. Just my family and our silly little jokes.

Louise sits away from my shoulder now and leans over to my ear. "Talk to Orchid," she begins to whisper. "Don't forget her because you don't want to grow close to her in case you have to kill her. I think there was a reason why she helped you today, other than the fact that, apparently, you look cute when you're confused."

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay, I said I wasn't going to update this quickly but I wrote this last night so I thought I may as well update it so I could get the Reapings out of the way quicker. Here I have a question for you, which has been answered differently by my friends so I want to hear from you (leave your answer as a review?) : Do you want me to write a chapter on the Reapings of each of the Districts or just the main ones? I want to know because I'm worried that all of them might bore you, the characters all being OCs. Anyway, read, review and let me know what you think I should do. Thanks :D**


	5. Chapter 4 The District Four Reaping

**Chapter Four- The District Four Reaping**

(Skye)

"Come on, Murphy," I laugh, sitting down on the edge of my brother's chair. I watch him as he still lays in the same place, his bare chest, already tanned, soaking up even more of the sun.

He realises that I'm not going to move as he opens his eyes to look at me. "What's wrong, little sis? There's nothing to prepare for."

"Only the Reaping," I reason.

I offer my hand out for him but he refuses to take it. "There's nothing I can do to prepare though, Skye."

I sigh as I smile and stand up. "Fine." I walk over a pick up a bucket of cold water and tip over his head. Then I lean over, upside down, so my face is opposite his. "You asked for it."

"That doesn't really affect me," he smiles.

"Sure," I mutter, standing up and throwing my hair back over my head. "Come on, though."

"If it makes you feel better, I'll come now," he says, pushing himself up. He puts his arm around my shoulders as he asks, "Why so scared? You never usually are."

"I know, but I never said I was scared," I reason.

"Come on, you obviously are," he disagrees. "What happen to fearless Skye Fairchild?"

"She's apparently having a day off." I sigh. "I don't know why I'm like this today. Maybe I'm scared for you- worried you'll get picked and won't get out alive."

"Our names are in the same amount of times," he argues.

"I know, it's just I don't want to lose my twin," I laugh.

He laughs as well as we arrive at our house. "You won't lose me. If either of us go into the Arena, we must agree to come out alive."

"Sure, I can settle to that." I shake his hand as he pushes open the door.

"I'll be down in a minute then," he tells me, quickly running upstairs to his room.

I walk over to the mirror above the dressing table and grab a band, pulling my light blonde hair into a messy ponytail. I brush my clothes down as well then I stare at my casual appearance. I probably could look better just in case I am chosen. My hand strays along the different things on the table as I still look at my face, my bright green eyes suddenly becoming dull with the lack of products to make me appear different to my usual self.

"Contemplating something, sis?" questions Murphy as he walks down the stairs, buttoning the smart shirt he chose to wear.

"No, I've decided," I disagree. Decided not to do anything.

I turn around and he puts his arm around my shoulders again. "Mum and dad said they'll come down after us for the Reaping."

"They're coming?" I ask, surprised, opening the door, then shutting it as soon as we're out.

"When have they not come to a Reaping?" Murphy replies, pushing his hair out of his eyes.

"I swear they never come to them," I mutter.

"Nah, they always come," he argues. "You just never see them."

"Sure they do," I say, desperately not wanting to fight with him as we reach the Square where the Reaping is always held. "I'll see you after, then."

He smiles and tightens his grip on my shoulders. "I certainly will."

I push his arm from around me and wave before we walk to our separate areas. I hate this time each year when at least one person is sent to die. I know I've been trained to do this, so I could come out alive but I wouldn't want to kill other people like the winner always does.

"You feeling okay, Skye?" says Jada from beside me.

I look around to see her perfectly presented and try not to laugh slightly at my friend's lack of faults. "Yeah, I'm fine. How are you?"

"I'm good," she answers. "They were really training us hard yesterday, weren't they?"

"It's because of the 'no volunteer thing'. They're thinking that we could have an equal chance against the other Careers so they were training us to be better," I attempt to explain.

She nods her head but doesn't reply as Raeanne Melrose, the escort for this District walks over to the microphone with the female tribute's name. We just spoke through the whole of her 'History of Panem' speech without being punished.

"Skyla Fairchild."

I hear my name called and groan. I may have been trained but I'm not prepared for pats my arm and whispers some form of encouragement, which I miss as I walk away from the other girls and to the stage. I force myself to look strong and stop shaking as I stand on the stage, all eyes on me, whilst I wait for Raeanne to announce the male tribute's name.

"Troy Crossglen."

I look up. Is this really happening? This has just made the whole experience worse. Why is my best friend the other tribute? I watch as the strong, tall boy with golden hair and bright green eyes that I know so well walks to the stage and stands next to me. We stare at each other for a second before he bends down close to my ear and whispers, "Skye, it's not fair. They've rigged the results. They've done it so we can't volunteer and then the people who have to be in in don't want to be because they either can't or they'll struggle to kill each other. It's all a plot to make us suffer more."

I rest my hands on his shoulders as I reply, "I know, Troy, you're right. You're always right about these kinds of things and this seems obvious to be something like this." I don't get to finish what I was planning to say as some peacekeepers take hold of us and march us into our rooms in the building behind us. We missed Raeanne finishing her speech.

I am led into a room and sit down by the window, watching the people outside as they leave.

"Just remember you've got to come out alive now," Murphy points out, entering the room behind me.

I jump up and run over to him, shutting my eyes as I throw my arms around him. "I don't want to go into the Arena, Murph."

"I know you don't, Skye," he sighs, stroking my hair. "All the things we ever joked about could become your reality-"

"I could die," I groan.

"You're not going to," he disagrees, taking hold of my shoulder as he leans back to look into my eyes. "You're going to come out of this alive. I don't care what you think. You're strong and you're fast. You'll be perfect in a water Arena. You make good allies and you keep them. If you need sponsors so desperately, I'll send you all the money myself."

"We'll help as well Skyla, don't worry," adds a voice.

I look away from my brother and see that my parents are in the room, too, for the first time. I try not to glare at them but it's kind of difficult since they haven't spoken to me in such a long time. "Thanks," I manage to mutter.

"We're sorry for not seeing you for a long time," begins mum. "We've been busy and we thought you'd been training so much that you were busy, too-" She is cut off by Murphy who shakes his head.

"It doesn't matter, not now you're here to wish Skye luck." Personally, I think it matters a lot. I care that they practically abandoned us but I suppose now isn't the time to complain. I guess I can if I get back. "That's what you need to do, of course."

"Indeed," agrees mum. Dad squeezes her shoulder before she continues. "Good luck, darling."

"Yes, good luck, sweet," dad says. Then they walk out of the room, obviously unable to face more.

"That's it? That's all the blessing I'm getting from them? I haven't seen them for weeks and I get some half-decent apology and a 'good luck'. Why did they even bother coming?" I question, taking my arms away from Murphy and sitting down.

He sits next to me. "I know it's their fault, but don't blame them. Don't build up defences that will be destroyed as soon as you leave here." He sighs. "Don't take it all out on them, prepare yourself."

What's going to happen hits me again and I fall back onto my seat, my breath shallow and quick. "Do I have to go?"

"You're going to come out alive," he answers.

"I don't want to kill them," I continue. "My best friend's in there with me. Do I have to kill them?"

"You're going to have to if you want to win," he replies. "Whatever you do to survive, though, sis, don't trust Troy."

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay, since no one said which they'd prefer, I'm going to put the main Districts on here then write the other ones so I can refer to them- I'm going to round-up the other Reapings in one chapter at the end as a news report. I'm not sure on this chapter but I thought this one was necessary to later on in the story... The female tribute from this District was from Alice who answered my question on Yahoo! Answers- thank you :D So yeah, if you want to, let me know what you thought of this chapter.**


	6. Chapter 5 The District Six Reaping

**Chapter Five- The District Six Reaping**

(Logan)

"Belle Wolfe."

Distraught mutterings follow Belle's name being called as everyone turns to look at her. One brave voice calls, "Surely there's a rule against this. She shouldn't be allowed in the Arena."

Alexia Olivier, the District Six escort shakes her head. "Whoever's name is called at the Reaping this year will be the tribute for the Games. There will be no volunteers and no exceptions." She pauses before she carries on. "Belle Wolfe, come to the stage."

A small sob escapes Belle as the other girls let her out and then the peacekeepers lead her onto the stage. Once she is on the stage, her deep violet eyes search for me in the crowd and I catch her eye, only making her completely break down.

I take a deep breath and push the boys around me out of the way, stepping out of the roped-off area, so I can walk over to her. Some peacekeepers come up to stop me but I say confidently, almost unaware of their power when she's being threatened, "She's my wife, I'm going to comfort her."

They nod slowly and follow me as I walk to the stage. Then, they let me go, so I can sink onto the floor next to Belle.

I take hold of her and move her onto my lap, kissing her head and running my hand through the golden curls of her hair. Then I stroke the bump of our child who _should _be born in a few months. "Listen, Belle," I whisper, so only she can hear me as I know there will be cameras watching us. "I promise I'm going to find a way which proves that you can't do this. Other people will volunteer for you because they'd rather die themselves than let the two of you die."

"You can't," she replies. "Not this year." She buries her face into my chest to stop her tears flowing, gripping tightly onto my hands.

I don't know what I can say in reply, so I pull her closer to me as I rock her slowly to calm her down. However much I hate to admit it, she's completely right, though. They're going to use the baby to get to us.

Alexia watches us then shakes her head once again to clear her thoughts. "And the male tribute is…" She walks over to the bowl full of male names and hunts around for one. She picks one up and walks back to microphone. "…Logan Wolfe." She watches the crowd, waiting for movement as she repeats, "Logan Wolfe." Still no response.

Belle stops her crying enough so, still shaking slightly, she can lift her head to my ear. "Good luck."

"Where is Logan Wolfe?" asks Alexia desperately now. "Please come to the stage."

"He already has," calls Hugo from the front of the boys.

"He has?" questions Alexia, looking around her. "He can't have, though."

I sigh, raising my hand. "I am Logan Wolfe."

Another shocked silence falls as Alexia stares at this year's tributes, sitting on the stage floor. Husband and wife. Soon to be mother and father. "Oh," she mutters.

She doesn't add the usual part of how we're the tributes for this year's Games and leaves us to sit on the stage as everyone else around us goes, too. The peacekeepers don't even try to move us into the Justice Building, letting us sit in plain view of all the cameras. I don't care what the people behind the cameras are thinking anymore. Let them see us together, so maybe they'll feel some remorse and let Belle come out.

"Relax, Belle," I say softly, stroking her cheek. "I'm going to make them agree to letting you out."

"I can't relax, Logan, no matter what you say," she answers. "This is our child we're talking about. Our future, and they're going to be killed."

"I told you, I won't let that happen," I argue. "They won't want a pregnant woman in the Arena because they'll be worried that she'll destroy the show."

She laughs. "But still," she groans, "I don't want our child to be threatened when they haven't even been born."

"I know," I agree. "I'm as scared for them as you are."

Her eyes suddenly begin to tear up once more, so I pull her against my chest. "I don't want it to happen. I want them to have an assured future where they can live like any normal child. I'd prefer it if there were no Hunger Game,s so they definitely couldn't be killed but I know I can't say that's ever going to happen. Panem's evil and I can't say much better for the people in charge."

I smile. "I'd be careful," I advise. "If you're not, someone in the government will hear you and then they won't let you out of the Games."

"I didn't think they would in the first place," she admits. "They're cruel and horrible and they don't care about us. They only want to punish us for deeds which weren't ours."

"I was joking," I mutter.

"I wasn't, I was deadly serious," she says. "I don't believe you'll be able to stop them from making me go in. It'll just be something which entertains them more, add a bit more excitement to their annual performance."

"Sssh Belle," I hush. "It's going to be alright. You'll be fine. Our child will be fine. There's nothing you need to worry about."

"Hmmm," she groans, moving out of my grip and rubbing her stomach gently.

"Unless you've got an excuse to get you out yourself now?" I question.

"If you're wondering if I'm about to give birth, the answers no," she snaps, her voice suddenly harsher than it has been recently.

I sigh and put my hand against hers. "I won't let anyone hurt you," I promise. "The both of you."

"I wish you could make sure of that," she replies, leaning back against me.

"I'll try as much as I can," I answer.

I rub her hand and her eyes begin to close whilst her breathing slows and she finally begins to relax. I calm down as well, now that I know that she is no longer panicking. I can't make sure that no one will hurt her. I can't make sure that she'll get out of the Games. I can't make sure that our child will be alright. I can make her think that, though, and support her through her doubts.

As she begins to fall asleep on my lap, the already stressful day beginning to get to her, I put one arm under her legs and the other around her back. Then I lift her up and take her into the Justice Building. I don't know where we're allowed to go but the peacekeepers that see us don't stop us as we walk into an empty room.

I lay her down on the sofa and sit down next to her, her hand clasping mine. "Never leave me alone," she instructs quietly.

"I never planned to," I smile.

I watch her as she sleeps peacefully in front of me, a calm expression crossing her face, not once interrupted by the terrified look that will be there, instead, in a few days. Desperate not to break my promise, I keep my hand in hers and stay by her side.

Someone walks into the room and I slowly turn to face them. "Who are you?" I ask before they can say anything.

"That does not matter," the woman in the smart suit replies.

"I think it does," I begin to argue. "I don't want to speak to someone that I don't know the identity of-"

"That is convenient that my master needs to speak to your wife instead of you," she answers.

"Belle's busy," I snap.

"She is only sleeping," she corrects. "We can wake her up so my master can speak to her and then we can send her back to sleep after."

I shake my head and answer, "No. She doesn't need to speak to _your master_."

"I think you'll find that she does," she disagrees. "If you knew the matter that my master comes urgently to speak of, you'd allow it."

"I don't know it, though," I reason. "Maybe tell me and I'll agree."

"The matter is not for you to know, though," she taunts.

"Then you can't speak to Belle," I decide.

"We will speak to her and we'll speak to her now," she states.

Before I can reply, two peacekeepers have arrived behind me and pulled me to my feet, making me drop Belle's hand in my haste to fight back. They are stronger than me and they cover my mouth to stop any sound escaping which would wake Belle. Before I have another chance to object, they drag me out of the room and keep a firm hold on me, so I can't move. I don't care about myself, though, it's Belle who I'm worried about. What are they doing to her? What's so urgent that they have to speak now? What can't they say in front of me?

The questions spin around in my mind until, what feels like hours later, they open the doors to the room and I'm led back in. The peacekeepers let go of me as I walk over to Belle's side. She is sitting with her knees tucked beneath her chin and her eyes open wide to stare at nothing.

I slide my arm around her shoulders and find her trembling as I ask, "Are you alright? What was that?"

She shakes her head. "I don't know, I can't remember. I don't remember anything of what just happened."

* * *

**Author's Note: So this is for District Six; I really like these characters and I hope you do too though let me know if you don't :P as I've said before, I'm going to get the Reapings out of the way so I can move onto more interesting scenes... I hope you enjoyed :)**


	7. Chapter 6 The District Seven Reaping

**Chapter Six- The District Seven Reaping**

(Elijah)

I throw my jacket on the shelf behind me and run my filthy hand through my dark hair, messing it up even more as I walk over to Hazel. She moves her chair along slightly and pushes a finger to her lips as we both watch Fearne who is sitting next to the picture of mum and dad.

"I'm sorry to have left you with her last night," I begin, sure that Fearne's not going to hear me. "It wasn't fair that I left you on the night before her first Reaping."

"No, Elijah, I was fine with it," Hazel argues. "She didn't do anything."

"That's not the point," I sigh. "You said you didn't feel great before. You said your legs really hurt or something."

"I can never feel them," she reasons, looking down at her legs in the wheelchair. "They're not going to hurt."

"Sorry," I mutter in response to everything that's been said.

"Don't worry," she replies, smiling. "How did it go then?"

"Same as usual," I say. "I rather hate it but it's necessary to keep you two alive."

She laughs. "I know. I'll try and get a job that I'm able to do next year so I can help you."

I shake my head. "Don't Hazel. You struggle enough as it is without the added pressure of working."

"I'm not unable to do things," she points out. "I want to do something because just sitting at home bores me and you need help with supporting us."

"I can do it on my own, I don't want you to hurt yourself," I complain.

"You can't do it on your own," she disagrees. "_You _struggle. You wouldn't have had to if mum hadn't disappeared. Dad shouldn't have left mum."

"You don't know why he left," I groan.

"If he hadn't left, though, we would still have mum. Actually, we would have had them _both_. We wouldn't have to worry about working and taking care of ourselves. They could look after us and we could concentrate on what we should be able to!" she argues in a whisper.

"You don't know that for sure, though. You just think he's awful for leaving but he wasn't. You were only two when he left you have nothing to remember of him other than stories," I defend him.

"I remember him leaving and the feeling he made me have!" she snaps.

"Neither of them are to blame," interrupts Fearne, turning around to stare at us.

I look up at her. That's not right, not fair on her. The first thing she'll remember on the day of her first Reaping is us fighting. I walk to her side and put my arm around her. "Sorry, Fearne," I whisper, stroking her hair, "I really am."

Hazel moves her chair over as well as she says, "So am I."

"I know you are," answers Fearne. "Neither of you ever mean to say something against mum and dad but it's difficult not to."

I sigh, nodding my head in agreement. "You don't know quite how hard I find it."

She doesn't say anything for a moment so I look up at Hazel, trying to see if she knows what Fearne's thinking of. She doesn't, so we both look back at Fearne who, at that point, decides to ask, "Are we going down to the Square for the Reaping now then?"

"I guess we are," I agree, standing up. "Just let me change. Will you be okay with that Hazel?"

"When am I never okay?" she jokes.

"Sure," I murmur.

I walk upstairs and to my room, quickly washing off the worst of the dirt from work and picking up my best shirt. It's old now, but it's the only one I have that doesn't look tattered. That's because I've only worn it to one thing other than the Reapings and that was mum's funeral. I shake my head to try and get rid of those thoughts, before I go back downstairs and to my sisters.

We leave the house together and down to the Square, going to the areas we've been designated for our age when we get there. As we part, I wish each of them a silent good luck message. I couldn't live if one of them went in.

I stand next some boys of the same age as me and look at the stage as our escort, Tobias Webb walks to the microphone and gives this year's speech and a brief explanation of how this year's Games have changed. Then he gets the female tributes name and reads it out loud.

"Fearne Casswick."

No! This can't be happening! They can't let a twelve year old in. I won't let a twelve year old in! I'll go to those in charge and demand they let someone else take her place. I can't stop it, though, as my small sister leaves the girls around her to walk onto the stage, her hands shaking and her face terrified at the fact that she'll have to join the thing she hates the most.

"Elijah Casswick."

I look up and realise that they've called my name to be tribute as well. This certainly isn't real. This doesn't happen. I step out and walk over to the stage anyway, hugging Fearne tightly as I reach her. "It's going to be alright. I'll make sure you survive. I won't let anyone hurt you," I promise in a confident whisper close to her ear.

"I wish you could assure that," is all she answers with before we're pushed inside the building behind us.

When we're inside, I refuse to let her go as they go to take us away from each other to the rooms where people say goodbye. Eventually, they agree to letting us be together as we're family, so we'll have the same people seeing us.

We sit down on the large sofa in the middle of the room and I still hold Fearne close to me, carefully stroking her hair in a way that our mum used to do as I know she's panicking inside and needs something to remind her of better times. I turn my head to watch Hazel enter the room and bring her chair to where we sit.

"This can't be coincidental," she states as I nod my head. "They send you two in then leave me to live on my own. They know I won't survive."

"Hazel, you'll be fine without us," I moan. "Other people will help you-"

"Did our family do something that they're punishing us for? Killing us all?" she questions. "First dad leaves, probably dead by now. Then mum goes, obviously dead. You two are going into the Arena and they'll undoubtedly kill you straight away. And me, well, I probably won't survive a day without you to support me," she sighs.

"Don't think like that," I argue. "There's no reason for them to punish us-"

"What did he do?" she demands. "Was it so bad that we _all_ have to pay for it?"

"It wasn't completely bad, it was mainly good," I say. "It was actually the best thing he could do-"

"What was it?" she interrupts, staring at me.

"When he was selling the wood, he would sometimes save little useless bits of the most valuable woods," I begin. "Those small bits couldn't be used as fuel or furniture but they could be used for other things. The authorities didn't like him keeping them though because they thought he could sell them for his own profit illegally, so he ran away before they could catch him as he didn't want to become an Avox or be killed. But, anyway, one of the uses of the little pieces of wood was medicine. Hazel, he was keeping those small bits of the valuable woods to make a cure for you."

* * *

**Author's Note: I will have all of the main Reapings uploaded hopefully by Saturday then I'll do the round-up. This is the District Seven Reaping and the tributes were suggested by another of my friends :D I hope you liked this chapter as much as she did- enjoy and review :)**


	8. Chapter 7 The District Nine Reaping

**Chapter Seven- The District Nine Reaping**

(Faye)

As the sun rises, I watch it from my hiding place at the top of the hill. No one's ever found me here and I'm glad. It's the only place I've managed to feel free since that day. When I think of then, I have to use all the strength I have to stop myself turning around at the beginning of the memory. I always think of that on the day of the Reaping because I could possibly make it to the Capitol and avenge them. Today isn't the day to think of the memory, though. It's the Reaping and I could be prepared for it this year.

Once the sun is fully risen and I begin to see people in the District moving around, I notice someone from the wheat fields beginning to move towards where I sit. Silently, I pick up my few belongings and move away from my spot, leaving no trace but maybe a fleeting image in the invader's mind that I was there.

I smile. After I left the orphanage, I've managed to stay alone. The only time I've had to see people has been at the Reaping that happened this time last year or when I've worked in the fields, although I still manage to avoid people then. It's probably a combined effort of me not wanting to see them and them not wanting to see me.

Finally, I decide that I need to prepare myself for the Reaping. I don't know why, though. I don't care what anyone thinks about me. Even though I think that, I still go over to a small stream and wash my face before changing into an outfit which looks half-decent. I smooth it down then brush my short black hair into a style which I hate but makes me look almost as good as the girls who spend their time looking perfect. The only thing I like about my appearance without changing it is the colour of my eyes. They're the colour of the blue tanzanite stones that I saw on a Capitol news report once.

At just before midday, after stowing away my father's only possession that he left me, I walk down the hill and to the Square, once again managing to avoid everyone from the District. I reach the Square and go to the area designated for girls of my age. Most try to ignore me but a few that I recognise from the time I spent in the orphanage force themselves to give me an unwilling smile, which I don't return. No wonder no one tried to find me when I ran away from the orphanage; no one cared about me.

I laugh to myself as I turn to face the stage when Lorcan Griffiths, the escort for this District walks onto the stage with his usual speech. I blank out until he begins to tell us about how the Games will be different this year. I've been so unconnected to the District that I didn't even know they'd changed. I kind of heard workers in the field speaking of President Snow's speech but I didn't take in what they were saying. I didn't know there were going to be no volunteers. Granted it doesn't make a difference to many Districts but it will to the Careers.

I stare at Lorcan as he finishes the speech and grabs a female name. "Faye Alimaga."

Everyone looks around, unsure of whom this person is. No one has that name in District 9. Well, no one uses that name. As the name is repeated, I sigh and step forward. Confused whisperings follow as the people try to work out why I'm answering to a different name. I don't answer any of their questions, though, as I walk forward confidently to the stage.

Lorcan looks at me, as if to guess why I didn't come up straight away. He doesn't say anything, though, before he reaches for a male name. "Bridger Tesla."

I look over at the boys from the District and watch as a tall one with dark hair and brown eyes steps out, cursing his misfortune to be partnered with me. I smile to myself as I realise how much he'll want to avoid me. He steps onto the stage and tries to avoid my gaze until we're instructed to shake hands. Then we're led into separate rooms in the building behind us.

I sit down beside the window and lean back against the wall. No one's coming to see me. I don't have family anymore. I never had friends. Now's just the time I can relax before I go to avenge my parents. I smile and shut my eyes.

"Miss Alimaga," says a knowing voice from beside the door.

My head snaps up and my eyes open as I stare at the man who has his arms crossed in front of his chest as he leans against the door. "That's not my name," I argue.

"That's the name you answered to a few minutes ago," he points out as he moves to sit on a chair in the room.

"Well," I sigh, "I don't use that name normally."

"I know," he agrees, shaking his head. "You use another name to cover this one up. So no one knows who you are."

"Who are you?" I reply quickly.

"It is not important," he answers. "Who you are is, though."

"Let us reach an understanding, then, that you'll not find out who I am until I know who you," I bargain cautiously.

"If you insist," he smiles, as if he's planning something. "But, may we ask, how has your private training been going? With your father's last possession?"

I gasp. "You shouldn't know about that."

"Yes, that's what you seem to believe," he nods. "We know all about you anyway. You've never been able to hide."

I glare at him as he returns it with a steady gaze.

"You can't scare us, Miss Alimaga," he begins. "We know what you plan to do and understand that we're not going to allow you to do that. We'll stop you in the same way that they were stopped."

I shudder and run my hand along my back where a scar lies hidden. "Don't you dare," I mutter as strongly as I can manage.

"We don't take threats," he taunts. "Threats make us press our advantage even further. And, believe me, we have a large advantage over you." He stands up and walks over to me. "We look forward to seeing you soon in the Capitol and hope that you enjoy your stay in the Arena. We'll make sure that the fire's kept alight and will never stop burning."

I shiver at the thought of such intense heat and he smirks, knowing that he's got to me. Unwilling to let him be satisfied though, I repeat, "We don't take threats."

"Of course you don't, Miss Alimaga. You've made that clear now." He offers forward his hand for me to shake it but I refuse to. "We will see you soon, then."

"I'd rather prefer to not see you again," I say surely.

He nods and turns away, walking quickly out of the room, leaving me with nothing to think of but his open threats that he told me.

I shiver again and curl up on the window seat, resting my head against the wall so I can see the hill where I used to spend all my time. I'll never go back there again. Everyone in the Capitol will make sure of that. Whatever happened in the past has not been forgotten. I wonder if, before we leave, they'll let us go to one last place. I'd choose that without a doubt because I love it there. It was peaceful and quiet, only slightly relating to my past if you were to turn around, which I never did. It had a gorgeous view of the not so gorgeous District Nine, which should've felt like my home. It just let me escape, so I could live somewhere I always dreamt of.

Now I'll never be able to escape and I'll always be in a living hell.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed :D the female tribute for this District was suggested by my friend, who is known as Mrs Demetrius ;) she's really for this story but I can't help but feel that she wants to kill me sometimes... So, if I never finish this story, she's the reason why :/**


	9. Chapter 8 The District Eleven Reaping

**Chapter Eight- The District Eleven Reaping**

(Hope)

"Go away, Orion," I joke, turning around as a stone hits the back of my head. I begin to rub it as I complain, "That hurt."

He smiles and walks over to me, pulling me close to him as he rubs my head, too. "If you're going into the Arena this year, I thought I'd prepare you for getting injured."

"I'm not going into the Arena," I argue. "Granted there are meant to be no volunteers but that's doesn't make a difference to this District, especially after all we've been trying to make sure that we _won't _go in."

"I know," he laughs, "I just wanted to see what you'd say in reply. I actually wanted you to stop ignoring me."

"I wasn't ignoring you," I point out.

"Then talk to me and reply to what I'm saying," he moans, kissing my forehead.

"You know, it didn't actually hurt that much," I correct. "I just wanted to see what you'd do to apologise."

"Was that satisfactory?" he questions.

"Not at all," I answer, laughing at his attempt to try and look sad. "Oh, I'm sorry. It was most brilliant. I don't know what else you could've done to make it any better."

He grins as I put my arms around his neck and stare up at him. "Thanks Hope," he says, putting his arms behind my back and lifting me up to spin me around.

I giggle as my feet leave the floor. When he eventually puts me back on the floor, my head spinning, I manage to mutter, "I hate you."

"And I love you too," he replies, leaning his forehead against mine.

"You're so difficult," I sigh happily.

"And you're the most perfect being in the entire world," he answers, stroking my cheek, then shutting his eyes.

"Orion, just one favour?" I whisper.

"Hmmm," he murmurs.

"If I were to go into the Arena, you agree to not get jealous of the boy who would to go in with me," I say.

He chuckles as he opens his eyes to look down at me. "I think you should agree not to get jealous of the girl who would go with me, if I were to go in," he answers.

"Sure," I smile, laughing as well.

"Maybe we should just volunteer as tribute if the other's called?" he suggests.

"We can't anymore," I point out.

"I know, it was just a joke." He sighs. "Unless you seriously considered it."

I shrug my shoulders. "Only if you did."

He smiles as he mutters, "Come on. We're going to go down to the Square now and we've got to pick up Peony and Elowyn."

I nod my head and step back from him as he takes hold of my hand, lacing our fingers together. "It's their first Reaping," I begin to say. "How was Peony last night?"

"She's strong so, although I'm sure she's not scared, she's not going to show it if she is worried," he answers as we begin to walk towards the huts we call our houses. "She acted as if she didn't care in the slightest about it."

"Same with Elowyn," I agree. "It's like they don't worry about dying. They're definitely more suited to Four."

"It's only you who worries about dying," he corrects.

"Don't lie," I grumble. "You're as scared as me."

"Then you can't be at all scared because I'm not." I glare at him and he laughs as he runs his hand through my hair. "Okay, I am slightly scared of the Games."

"Thanks, that's made me feel all the better," I lie.

"Good," he says, aware that I'm not speaking the truth. We arrive in the area where our houses are and he suggests, "Meet back here in a few minutes? With our sisters and we'll all walk down together?"

I nod and let go of his hand. "See you soon then." Then I walk into my house and call, "Elowyn."

I hear her begin to move from one of the back rooms, before mother answers, "There's no point her going yet, if you're not ready."

I sigh as I watch them both come out of the back room. "I'm fine," I complain. "I got ready before I went out."

Mother raises her eyebrows. "You always look a mess when you go for a walk. Who was it with?"

"Only Orion," I reply, challenging the stories she's forming in her head. "And thanks, by the way, I appreciate the compliments."

She nods her head. "Of course. I just think it would be a good idea to smarten up before."

"No, I don't need to," I disagree. "I'm okay as I am." I turn to face Elowyn. "You, however, look lovely."

She smiles and runs her hand through her long dark hair as her blue eyes sparkle. "Thank,s Hope," she mutters as she moves away from mother to stand next to me.

"I'll be down soon," mother begins. "I need to wait for your father to come back then we'll make our way there. You two start, so you're there early."

"Okay, mum," says Elowyn, nodding her head. "We'll see you in a bit, then."

"Yes," agrees mother. "Bye, sweetheart."

We both wave as we walk out of the house. I shut the door behind me and let Elowyn go towards the Square with Peony as Orion appears at my side and puts his arm around me. I lean my head on his shoulder as we, too, start to walk to the Square. I don't even need to look to know exactly what he's thinking of.

"You seem quiet," he decides to point out after a few minutes of silence. "A lot quieter than you were earlier. And you're shaking."

I shrug my shoulders. "I don't know why."

"Hope, in all seriousness, are you scared?" he asks.

"I don't know, Orion. I guess I am a little bit for some reason," I admit.

"Don't be," he reassures me. "You're not going to get picked and, if you were, you could easily win."

"I really don't think I could," I argue. "I'd be no good against the Careers-"

"Sssh," he hushes, spinning around to stand in front of me when we reach the Square and our sisters walk away. "You'd be great there. There's a reason why dad used the training he had from home to train me, which allowed me to help you."

I groan. "I'm sure I'd forget it all."

He sighs, too, getting down on his knees in front of me and moving me onto one. He holds my face in his hands, before he moves one hand to his pocket. "I forgot to give this to you earlier on. A good luck token, although you don't need it."

I shut my eyes as his hands let go of my face to slip around the back of my neck. He locks whatever was there in place and lets it fall as I open my eyes. My hand strays over to the heart pendant that lies on my chest, the thin silver chain keeping it in place around my neck. I gasp softly at the beauty of it as I whisper, "Why have you got this for me, Orion? I've seen ones like this before and they're much more expensive than I am worth."

"You're worth much more than you pretend to be," he compliments me.

I look up from the heart and catch his eye as he watches me carefully. "Are you trying to make me feel better, like it's my first Reaping?"

He laughs and shrugs his shoulders. "It wasn't that initially, because I was going to give it to you anyway, but you did need persuading and it was the only thing I could think if," he admits. "I don't know what to a father would do for his daughter's first Reaping."

I sigh. "It's okay. That's more than enough for me, really."

He smiles. "I'm glad. I don't want you panicking."

I throw my arms around him and lean my head on his shoulder again as I hear mutterings from people around us, I'm sure even from the people who know we're just friends. "Thank you again."

"It's nothing," he says, kissing my cheek. "Now, are you going to get it out of the way sooner or later?"

"Sooner," I reply.

We stand up with our hands together and he looks at me. "I'll see you after then."

"Definitely." I nod as he lets go and we walk in our separate directions. I stand in the roped-off area and take a deep breath. I'm going to be fine.

I watch as Bleu Delion walks onto the stage and begins his speech. After a few minutes of the same boring words, I turn to my side to see Orion staring at me.

I roll my eyes as he mouths, "Are you okay?"

"Sure, why wouldn't I be?" I answer. "Have you been looking at me the whole time?"

"Yeah." He smiles. "You're beautiful when you're scared."

"Flirt." He tries not to laugh as I add, "And you're not too bad when you're worrying about me."

"Thanks, Hope." He pauses. "Are you going to listen to who is going to be called?"

"I don't want to. I'm scared it'll be me or Elowyn or Peony," I confess.

"There we go again," he says. "Being scared. But you may want to in case."

I nod and turn back to face the escort as he stands by the microphone with a slip of paper in his hands. "Hope Demers."

My face drops at my name as I quickly look at Orion again. He looks as scared as I am now as he returns my gaze. However, anyway, I step forward and am led onto the stage by some peacekeepers.

Once I am standing next to Bleu, my eyes turn to Orion, who was waiting for me to look. For what could be the last ever time, I take in every detail of his messy blonde hair, his dark brown eyes, his tall, muscular body and his tanned skin.

"You'll be fine, remember?" he promises me as I stare at him.

I can't help but shake my head. It's not as easy as he's making it seem.

He looks shocked at my movement and steps forward. He walks to the stage and stands next to me.

Despite the annoyance I'm feeling at him for disobeying the rules, I throw my arms around him once again as I point out, "You said you wouldn't volunteer."

"I didn't," he sighs. "Didn't you hear? They called my name."

I tighten my arms around him and he runs his hand through my hair. "I think that could be even worse."

"You don't have to be jealous anymore," he begins.

"It's not that," I answer. "It's that we've both been picked when there are no volunteers. What if the Capitol knows stuff about us and is therefore planning to use it against us to make their Games even better?"

* * *

**Author's Note: I apologise in advance for not putting the next chapter up for about another week because I've got to finish it still and I also need to learn my French writing. Unfortunately, school comes first. Anyway, thanks to those who read and have reviewed this. These are my two absolute favourite characters. I've been waiting _sooooo _long to put this up, so I HOPEd you enjoy this as much as me and that you liked the characters, too.**


	10. Chapter 9 The Capitol News Report

**Chapter Nine- The Capitol News Report**

"Hello citizens of Panem. Welcome to the Reapings for the 56th Hunger Games," introduces a man in a dark blue suit with violet coloured hair and perfectly white teeth. "I am Caesar Flickerman, your host for the Games."

"And I am Claudius Templesmith, the announcer for the Games," adds the smaller man beside him.

"Let us view the Reapings, then we will review them after," decides Caesar.

"I think that is the best idea," agrees Claudius.

* * *

_**District One.**_

_The many children of District One stand lined up in the Square. This year, no one knows who will be going into the Games as there will be no volunteers. Gryphon Zabala, the escort for the District walks to the microphone with a slip of paper in his hand. He reads the name, "Electra Temple."_

_The girl in question smiles and raises her hand before she walks onto the stage, showing off her beautiful dark hair and making her brown eyes shine once she reaches the escort._

_He notices her presence then gets the male tribute's name. "Domino Sullivan."_

_A boy with dark hair and pale eyes walks forward from the boys surrounding him and mutters something to their escort. He turns around momentarily to glare at their mentor, Lance Harlow before they are ushered inside._

* * *

_**District Two.**_

_At the words 'no volunteers', all eyes turn to face a specific muscular boy with blonde hair and green eyes. He clenches his hands into fists but shows no other emotions as he waits for Petal Cohen, their escort to read the female's name. _

"_Stella Hadley." A girl with blonde hair and brown eyes answers to the name, walking to the stage. She stands next to the escort and, with slightly shaking hands, pushes the hair out of her eyes._

_The escort then reads the male tribute's name. "Ranger Bourne."_

_The boy who had all attention drawn to him only moments ago, draws attention to himself again as he punches the air and shouts his joy at his name being picked. He walks confidently onto the stage and speaks quickly to his escort before he mimics her, causing his District partner to laugh. Then they both walk into the building behind them, after shaking each other's hands._

* * *

_**District Three.**_

_Adymm Morre, the escort for District Three walks to the microphone with the name of the female tribute for this year's Games in his hands. "Orchid Garcia."_

_A small girl with bright red hair and gold-brown eyes walks confidently to the stage to stand next to Adymm. She tries her hardest to hide her fear of the Games as she waits to see who her District partner will be._

_"Cameron Gardener." __A boy with dark blonde hair and hazel coloured eyes groans and walks forward, peacekeepers taking hold of him to lead me onto the stage. He also tries to look confident as he turns to face Orchid and they both fake a smile to each other before they shake hands. Then they're lead into the building behind them._

* * *

_**District Four.**_

"_Skyla Fairchild," calls the escort for District Four, Raeanne Melrose._

_A tall girl with light blonde hair and bright green eyes hears her name called and groans. The girl next to her pats her arm and whispers some form of encouragement as she walks away from the other girls and to the stage. She tries to look strong as she waits for the announcement of the male tribute's name._

_"Troy __Crossglen." __The girl looks up in surprise as she watches a strong, tall boy with golden hair and bright green eyes walk to the stage to stand next to her. They stare at each other for a second before the boy bends down close to her ear and whispers something. The girl rests her hands on her partner's shoulders as she starts her reply before they are marched into the building behind them._

* * *

_**District Five.**_

_After the name "Krisanne Harper" is called, a young girl of average height steps forward. She moves her bronze coloured hair away from her face and tries not to let her blue eyes show the fear she's feeling from being entered into the Games. She is lead to the stage by peacekeepers and then stands still next to the escort for their District, Storm Hart._

_He watches her standing beside him until he chooses a male name and calls it out loud. "Sterling Picard." An older boy walks forward, just as terrified as Krisanne was a moment ago. He runs a hand through his pale brown hair, messing it up as his green eyes look around in a desperate attempt to find a way out of it. Eventually, he walks forward too and is lead onto the stage, taking his place next to his District partner for the Games._

_The two tributes are instructed to shake each other's hands before the escort once more announces them to the crowd and then they are led inside._

* * *

_**District Six.**_

_The name "Belle Wolfe" echoes around the Square as the girls refuse to let the girl in question out. After Alexia Olivier repeats the name again a few more times, a girl with golden curled hair and violet eyes steps out of the crowds, sobbing slightly as she walks to her escort's side. When she searches for someone in the crowds, she completely breaks down, collapsing to the floor and crying even more._

_A boy with pale blonde hair and silver-green eyes at the back of the crowds pushes forward and fights with the peacekeepers who try to restrain him until they let him go. He walks straight over to Belle and moves her onto his lap, brushing the hair out of her face and kissing her head before he strokes the bump where their unborn child lies._

_They whisper something to each but then freeze when Alexia calls, "Logan Wolfe." The boy on the ground finally admits that he is the tribute then they are left alone on the stage in the Square._

* * *

_**District Seven.**_

_Tobias Webb picks out a name and announces to the crowd, "Fearne Casswick."_

_The youngest age that a child can be reaped is the age of the girl who steps out of the crowd, her tiny face terrified and her small body shaking. When she steps onto the stage, she begins playing with her long light brown hair and stares into the distance with her blue eyes._

_"Elijah Casswick." __A boy, already with a hurt expression covering his face, looks up at his name being called, his green eyes struggling to make sense of the happening. He tries to smooth down his dark brown messy hair as he walks to his sister's side and pulls her in a tight hug, whispering words of encouragement as he stands next to her._

* * *

_**District Eight.**_

_Emberlynn Ballard, the escort for this District steps forward with a name in her hands and says, "Kenzie Murray."_

_A tall eighteen year old with pale bronze coloured hair and grey eyes steps out from the girls around her, attempting to look strong as she walks confidently towards the stage. She stands next to the escort then begins to play with the band around her wrist as she waits to hear who her District partner is going to be._

_"Royce Valencia." __The girl on the stage registers some slight recognition at the name as she watches the boy who is younger than her with brown hair and dark blue eyes walk to the stage next to her._

_They both look at each other for a moment, trying to work out where they know each other from, before shaking each other's hand then turning their attention to their escort and from their District partner. They are quickly then ushered inside._

* * *

_**District Nine.**_

_Lorcan Griffiths stands by the microphone and waits for the tribute to come after calling, "Faye Allimaga."_

_For a while, no one comes until, after the name is repeated, a girl with short black hair and bright blue eyes sighs and steps forward. Confused whisperings follow but she ignores every one of them, walking straight to the stage instead._

_The escort examines her then says the name of her District partner. "Bridger Tesla." __A boy, the same age as Faye, with black hair and brown eyes steps forward, cursing his misfortune to be chosen with such a partner. _

_The girl on the stage tries to cover up her small smile as she watches him trying to avoid her gaze until they're instructed to shake hands then lead into the building behind them._

* * *

_**District Ten.**_

_Midnight Greene, the escort for the District steps to the microphone with a slip of paper in her hands. She opens it and says, "Rhyleigh Crowne."_

_A small girl with red hair and dark eyes looks terrified as she walks away from the girls around her to be led onto the stage. She shoves her hands into her pockets as she attempts to stop them from shaking and she looks into the distance, away from where she's standing._

_The escort then adds the name, "Malloy Bonnet." __A tall older boy leaves the other boys around him, pushing his pale blonde hair out of his grey eyes as the peacekeepers around him lead him to the stage. He climbs the steps up and then takes his place at his District partner's side._

_Midnight surveys them both for a minute before she instructs them to shake hands then they're led into the building behind them._

* * *

_**District Eleven.**_

_The escort for the District, Bleu Delion takes a deep breath before he speaks the name he has in front of him. "__Hope Demers." _

_The face of a tall girl with auburn hair and brown eyes drops as she quickly looks at__ a boy beside her with messy blonde hair, brown eyes and tanned skin like her__. He looks as scared as he returns her gaze before she steps forward and is led onto the stage by some peacekeepers._

_When she is standing next to the escort, her eyes turn back to the boy, who was waiting for her to look. She takes in every detail of him, then shakes her head. _

_He looks shocked at her movement and steps forward as the name "Orion Gradwell" is called. He walks to the stage and stands next to the girl._

_She throws her arms around him and they have a whispered conversation. The girl tightens her arms around the boy as he runs his hand through her hair and begins to play with the clasp on the back of her necklace._

* * *

_**District Twelve.**_

_Rusti Brook moves towards the microphone and announces, "__Kit Townsend."_

_A tall girl with brown hair and green eyes, after a moment's hesitation, steps out of the crowd and makes her way to the stage. She takes her place next to the escort and then glares at another girl in front of her, who is taking time to try and off-put her. _

_Kit turns away from the girl as her District partner's name is called. "__Draven Dalhaak__."_

_A boy, a year older than her, walks from the boys around him, showing his athletic body as he moves. He brushes his black hair away from his brown eyes as he nods to his partner._

_They shake each other's hands then both leave the stage to go inside to the building behind them._

* * *

"I think that's an interesting line-up that we have this year Claudius," comments Caesar when the films of the Reapings have finished. "What do you think?"

"I do agree with you," admits Claudius. "Having no volunteers has certainly changed it in some case."

"It has indeed," says Caesar. "I mean you'd usually have a volunteer for someone in the same position that Belle from District Six is in. And you don't usually have many twelve year olds in the Games because their older family may take their place."

"Yes, I've seen that happen before," remembers Claudius, nodding his head slowly. "Electra from One, though, I recognise her."

"You probably do. Her sister, Carina Temple won a few years ago," Caesar explains. "Ranger from Two looked pleased to be chosen."

"I think he could have been meant to volunteer until the Games were changed," Claudius guesses. "Did you notice that Cameron from Three looked remorseful when he realised he'd be against Orchid?"

"I did," Caesar begins, "but it could have been that he didn't want to be in the Games. That happens often."

"I suppose so," Claudius agrees. "He just looked a bit sorry, too, when he stood next to her."

Caesar shrugs his shoulders and smiles. "District Four could have friends from before the Games. They were talking privately before they were separated."

"Perhaps they were plotting against us!" jokes Claudius. They both laugh for a moment, trying to lighten the mood of the death tournament for the Districts. "I think District Five were trying to seem more stronger than they really were."

"Hmmm. District Six, though," sighs Caesar.

"Yes," says Claudius, the mood suddenly changed. "I don't want to see them go. Imagine how beautiful their child could be-"

"No, I don't want to," interrupts Caesar, resting his head on his hands for a second. "It's making me sad already, when I'm not thinking about it." Claudius pats his co-host's back until he sits up and pretends to wipe tears from his eyes.

"District Seven with the brother and sister will be good to see them looking after each other," points out Claudius.

"Especially when the sister is so young," adds Caesar, quickly recovered. "It showed when they were both called forward."

"Was I the only to think that Royce and Kenzie could have maybe recognised each other from a time in the past?" asks Claudius.

"I noticed something similar," murmurs Caesar as he nods his head. "Why do you think that Faye did not answer to her name straight away?"

"I would normally say it was because she didn't want to be chosen but I feel it's not this," answers Claudius. "Maybe she was hiding something, hence why Bridger did not seem pleased to be with her."

"He really didn't seem it, did he?" Caesar replies. "Both of District Ten seemed scared to be entered."

"They did," sighs Claudius. "And District Eleven-"

"No tributes ever seem to have a relationship with their partner," complains Caesar. "I get the sense that this year could be different with Orion and Hope."

"Although, that won't necessarily make it any easier for them," admits Claudius. "So, District Twelve."

"They both looked more confident than District Twelve usually is," Caesar pipes in.

"Kit certainly wasn't letting that girl in front of her get to her," agrees Claudius. "And Draven looked strong."

Caesar sighs deeply. "Anyway, that just about rounds up our report on the Reapings of this year's Games. We hope to see you soon."

"Ahh, Hope," laughs Claudius. "But yes. Happy Hunger Games to you all and may the odds be _ever _in your favour."

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay, I managed to write this the other night and thought I might as well put it up. It's the next chapter that you'll have to wait for...maybe. So this is the news report... Read, review and enjoy!**

**Credits to:** _My buddyyyyyyyyy_**-** **District Two female, **_Alice_- **District Four female,** _RadMalfoyCookie_**-District Seven male and female,** _Mrs Demetrius_**-District Nine female,** _?_**- District Twelve male, **_Ande O'berry_**- District Twelve female. Any tribute not mentioned was made by me.**


	11. Chapter 10 District Two on the Train

**Author's Note: French exam is finally finished, now it's my flute exam that'll be taking my time until Tuesday... I managed to write this the other day and my buddyyyyyyyyy checked through it as she suggested what would happen. Two other chapters on the train after this then we should be in the Capitol. Read and review, you can suggest scenes you'd like to happen maybe or tell me if you want to find more out about some of the characters :D**

* * *

**I Volunteer**

**Chapter Ten- District Two on the Train**

(Stella)

I follow Ranger onto the train, quickly glancing behind me at District Two for possibly the last time. Then I shake my head and look forward again. I'm going to come home, it'll be easy.

I walk behind Braylon Fallow, our mentor for this year's Games as he leads us to our carriage. We arrive and I raise my eyebrows. It's impressive. The walls are lined with a dark wood which I've seen in some of the more important building at home and each seat is made of a soft and comfortable material. I sink into one and watch Braylon walk away to speak to other mentors as the train begins to move.

"You were really scared earlier," says Ranger.

I don't hear him as I watch the scenery outside the window which is changing rapidly from the comforting landscape of District Two to a less familiar countryside. I went on a train once when I was younger but it was nowhere near as fast as this.

"Stella?" calls Ranger.

My head snaps around to face him as he stands against one of the walls. "What?" I groan.

He smirks and grabs a piece of fruit of the counter beside him. "You may want to start paying a bit more attention to what's around you if you want to survive the games. At least until I have to kill you so I win."

I cross my arms in front of my chest and pull my knees up, staring at him. "Thanks, that's made me feel great."

"Don't worry Stella," he begins, "I've seen you at training and you're a lot better than you pretend to be. You could beat me sometimes, maybe-"

"Shut up!" I interrupt.

"What?" he asks, acting as if he's mortally offended. "Am I not allowed to compliment you?"

"I know you're a player," is all I offer as an answer.

He laughs. "So is that a yes or a no?"

"A no," I reply.

"If you say so, gorgeous." He laughs again when I glare at him. "So, the Games. You got a strategy?"

"Win," I answer simply.

"'Fraid that can't be your strategy darling because that's mine," he argues, dropping the piece of fruit in his hand back onto the counter.

"Believe me, I am going to use it whether or not you want me to," I challenge.

"If we're going to both use it, we may as well be allies," he reasons.

"You asking me to be your ally?" I question, doubting his words.

"That's what I said really," he agrees. "So, to put it simply, would you like to be my ally?"

I pause for a fraction of a second as I take in what he said. "Sure, I don't see why not-" I say, before he interrupts me.

"I mean, I you're quite quick and you're strong and good with weapons," he points out. "They all just about cancel out the fact that you're a girl-"

He is cut off in no time as I am suddenly in front of him, pushing him up against the wall, my hand over his mouth and a knife pressed against his ribs.

"Shut up," I mutter, repeating my words from earlier. "If you want me on your side, you'd better shut up and be nice to me."

He begins to move the arm by his side until I slam it back down. He raises his eyebrows and, beneath my hand, I feel him smirk.

"Someone's feeling confident to challenge me," he murmurs through my hand.

"Don't underestimate me, Ranger," I sigh. "Just go away,"

"I can't whilst you're holding on to me," he admits.

"Surely you could move me," I say.

"You're enjoying holding onto me," he replies, having recovered from his initial shock, that arrogant smirk back on his face.

"I'm not 'holding onto you', I am preventing you from moving," I complain. "I don't know why you'd think I'd want to hold onto you."

He smiles again and kisses the palm of my hand. My hand jerks backwards as his lips make contact with my hand and I momentarily lose concentration on how serious I'm meant to be behaving. His hands, now free of mine, grab onto my arms and push me backwards onto the chair behind me. I fall over and laugh slightly, catching hold of his arms too.

For a few moments, we fight with each other until I manage to grab a glass of water off the table beside us and tip it over his head. He gasps as the cold water drenches his body and then manages to get me into a headlock.

"Truce!" I shout, his strong arms making a tighter grip around my neck than I would like.

"Pathetic," he mutters, smiling anyway and releasing my head.

I punch his arm as I walk away to a seat on the other side of the room, rubbing my sore neck. "If I were pathetic, you should have been able to kill me. You couldn't though, could you-"

I trail off at the end as, when I sit down and turn back to face him, I see that he's taken off his sodden shirt and chucked it behind him, then lounging casually across the seat. The lack of his shirt shows off the huge muscles on his arms and chest and I have to mentally slap myself to not stare at his fit body. My eyes stray back up to his face handsome face, slightly flushed from our fight, and his messy blonde hair.

His eyes glint as he asks, "Do you want me to kill you before the Games have even started then?"

"No, I- uh-" I stammer, my face beginning to turn pink.

"You uh?" he repeats, moving his hand through his hair to mess it up further.

"I don't want you to kill me at all," I decide, my words finally coming out as steady as possible.

"I can't assure that, sweetheart, but I can try," he promises.

"Thanks," I retort sarcastically, turning my eyes down to my hands clasped together in my lap.

I hear him get up and move across the room but I don't look up, expecting him to leave the carriage to his room. Then I feel the space beside me decrease dramatically so I glance up to see him sitting right next to me on the little seat.

"Something wrong?" he says, looking down at me to make me feel literally, very small in comparison to him.

"Nothing," I mutter, turning my head back away.

"Then why are you being so hostile all of a sudden?" he replies.

"I didn't think I was being hostile," I admit. "I just play fought with you for about five minutes!"

"No, the part after that when I said I'd try not to kill you," he explains. "You haven't been saying much."

"I'm tired," I lie, running a hand along the armrest. "It's been a stressful day already."

"If you think this is stressful, just wait until we get to the Capitol," he sighs.

I look at him and wonder why he knows that. Okay, I could guess that but it's like he's experienced it and he can't have. "You're probably right," I groan.

"I know I am," he agrees, a cocky smile finally appearing back onto his face.

I laugh and try hard to not repeat my command to get him to shut up. "I should probably go and rest now."

"Try not to have too many nightmares then if you're so scared," he suggests.

I shake my head at him as I stand up and begin to walk to my room. I turn around as I hear him get up as well and walk beside me.

"Anything I can help you with?" I question once I reach my room and open the door.

He leans in the doorway and crosses his arms over his bare chest. "No, not really." He smiles. "I'll see you later."

And with that, he walks away to his own room, leaving me with nothing but a shocked face staring in the direction he went.


	12. Chapter 11 Careers

**Author's Note: Sorry for having taken a while to update this but I needed to think of what to write. The same will be with the next couple of chapters but I should have more time now that the summer holidays are nearly here :D **

**Anyway, feel free to review or PM me if there are characters you want to know more about and I'll try to write about them.**

**_Happy birthday, RadMoronCookie :)_**

* * *

**I Volunteer**

**Chapter Eleven- Careers**

(Domino)

We've been on the train for a few hours now and we're already far away from District One and probably nearing the Capitol because the train goes so fast. I think there are still a few stops though.

I'm sitting in a carriage with Electra and the two from District Two, Stella and Ranger. Our mentors, as always, decided it would be best if the main Careers met first. They don't care about a possible bad tribute from District One and Two because there never is.

I feel a hand on my shoulder and turn around to see our mentor looking angrily down at me. I stand up, aware that I'm going to have to talk to at some point so it may as well be now, and follow him out of the room.

He stops against a wall and I stop too, sighing, "What?"

"A more civil approach should be used with me," advises Lance.

"I don't feel that I can use that with you, _sir_," I say.

"If you want to survive past the first day, I'd suggest that you do respect me," he complains. "At least act it in return for the past."

"What my father did is not my fault!" I yell angrily, slamming my fist down.

"No, I agree with the fact that your father's bidding was not your own but you shall be the one to pay for it," he decides, looking coldly at me.

"Do you hate me?" I spit out.

"Is there any point in my answering?" he laughs.

"No," I snap, pushing past him and back into the room where the others are. I slam the door behind me and sit down onto one of the chairs.

"Something wrong?" asks Ranger. He doesn't seem to truly worry about me as he leans back in his chair and smiles.

"He's keeping a secret from us," Electra points out as she turns her body around so her legs are over Ranger's lap. "You can tell, it's pretty obvious. I think loads of people know that for my family certainly did."

I glare at her. "It doesn't matter if I am or not. A secret is a secret."

"You can't keep secrets if you're in an alliance," reasons Stella from the other side of the carriage. She's looking at Electra instead of me but she turns her eyes to me for a second. "If you're in an alliance, keeping secrets is the worst possible thing because you won't be able to trust each other."

"She's right there, Domino," agrees Ranger. "I think that telling your secret would be the most sensible option."

"What if the secret only affects me though?" I argue, desperate to not answer the question.

"Just tell us what your secret is!" he instructs.

"It doesn't affect you or anyone over than me!" I shout.

"Tell us and we won't fight you anymore. Then it'll be so much easier for us to form an alliance so one of us can win," interrupts Stella, once again the voice of reason.

I groan and mutter, "Lance and my dad don't get on."

"Pardon?" questions Ranger.

"Lance hates my dad and therefore wants me dead," I repeat. "It's a long story but that's the most of it."

"We've got a long time," Electra decides.

"I don't understand why your father and Lance's rivalry would affect you though," admits Stella.

"Because Lance will be channelling his hate for Domino's family onto Domino, stupid," answers Electra, directing her retort to Stella.

"Shut up, Electra," says Stella calmly, glaring at the other girl. "You can't talk about being stupid as if it's strange thing."

"Oh yeah, Stella? You prove that to me," challenges Electra.

"I will," replies Stella as she stands up.

Electra goes to stand up too but Ranger gets hold of her shoulders and pushes her back down, bending close to her so he can mutter, "Don't bother challenging her. It won't be worth it."

Electra sighs and crosses her arms in front of her chest as she puts her legs over Ranger's lap again.

Stella stares at the two then sits back down and turns her attention to me. "So, what's the story behind your troubles then?"

"It's not actually that long I just don't like talking about it," I begin.

"You are a Career," reasons Ranger exasperatedly. "Careers aren't scared of anything. Now stop putting it off and just tell us."

I groan. "It was _years _ago when Lance won the Games and that year caused problems back home for him whilst he wasn't there. See, there was this girl called Destiny Beau at the school where my dad's family and Lance's family were. She was the girl that _every _boyliked because she was beautiful and the kind of girl that all boys swoon over. My dad was lucky enough to be the one who was dating her. One day during the Games which Lance won, my dad found Blaze Harlow, Lance's brother kissing Destiny." Ranger goes to interrupt but I put my hand up. "Shut it if you want me to finish." He rolls his eyes then nods his head. "Dad got really annoyed with him and, when Lance came home, Blaze was dead." I finish and look down. I'm not proud of my dad. "Lance has held it against my family since."

"Your dad should have got angry with Destiny though," decides Electra. "It's obvious that she let him kiss her and that she had choice over the matter. She was just picking and choosing."

"And you would know, Electra, wouldn't you?" laughs Stella.

I ignore her as does Electra. "Thing is that, yeah, I'm not pleased with what my dad did and I am holding it against him too," I agree. "Yeah, it may have been Destiny who pulled Blaze into it. Yeah, killing Blaze was probably the stupidest choice. But I'm not actually against Destiny because she's still my mum."

They all looked shocked and none of them manage to say anything until I stand up and begin to walk away.

"I'm sure we've all got troubles in our family," Stella tries to reassure me.

"Well I'm sure that they're nothing like mine," I decide, finishing walking out of the room, in no mood to talk to anyone anymore.


	13. Chapter 12 Three Secrets

**Author's Note: I've worked it out so I know the order of chapters now so I know when they'll be in the Arena. There won't be time to explore characters in chapters before the Arena so PM me if you want me to answer questions or write a review and I'll answer it in my next AN. Anyway, enjoy and review! :D**

* * *

**I Volunteer**

**Chapter Twelve- Three Secrets**

(Orchid)

"I need to thank you for helping Louise at the Reaping," says Cameron's voice.

I turn around and tuck a piece of hair behind my ear as I lean back against the wall beneath the window that I was looking at. "It was nothing really. I'd hope that someone would do the same for my sister too now that I can't."

He laughs and I try not to look too pleased. "Are you suggesting that you don't think you'll survive the Games?"

"Who does?" I reply. "Other than the Careers but they've been trained since the day they were born to survive."

"I suppose that having some confidence could help," he suggests.

I smile and shrug my shoulders. "It could."

"Now really, why out of all the twelve year old girls there did you choose Louise?" he presses.

"I've already told you," I answer, sounding much more confident than I feel.

"No, I don't believe you," he tells me. "Why was it only _my _sister that you helped?"

"You don't trust what I said?" I question. He shakes his head. "When my older sister went to her first Reaping, no one helped her. She desperately needed it but no one offered it to her so, when her name was picked, she was confused and it affected her later on that she never had help. In the Arena, she survived past the Bloodbath so she was sent help from sponsors but she didn't think that any of them were actually real."

"That's the only reason?" he mutters.

"Kind of," I sigh. "The main reason anyway."

"You should tell me all your reasons," he decides.

"I only tell my best friends my secrets," I argue, smiling once again. "I've seen you at school before but today was the first time when we've been able to speak with each other."

"I know that," he agrees, "but maybe if you told me your secrets, we'd be able to get along better."

"It doesn't work that easily," I complain. "No one is forcing me into anything, especially not you."

"Oh, so you think that I'm threatening you?" he laughs.

"If you think of it like that, then I suppose you're correct," I admit. "No threats and we may be able to agree to something."

"We need to get to know each other better. How about we each tell the other two secrets?" he proposes as an idea.

"I've already told you a secret today. That my sister went into the Games and didn't come out alive," I point out.

"Well then, I'll know three of your secrets after today," he reasons.

I raise an eyebrow. "If we have to tell two secrets, does it have to be in such an open area?"

"I'd get used to not having privacy now because you're definitely not going to have it when we get into the Arena," he replies as he begins to walk away. "Come on, are you coming?"

I nod and follow him. "Are you saying I should practice not having privacy with you?"

"It would be better starting with someone that you kind of know," he agrees. He puts his hand forward to reach for the door handle as he turns to look at me. "And I'm going to be the only one you know."

I laugh as we walk into the carriage. We stop in the doorway and try not to look too awkward as three Careers all turn around to look at us.

"What?" snaps a boy with blonde hair and green eyes.

"This is our carriage," adds a girl with dark hair and her legs laying over the boy.

"I'm sorry," I say. "I didn't realise that there were specified carriages."

"Well there are, and this is ours," points out the girl again.

"I would apologise once more but I doubt it would be of any use to you," I answer.

"Are you refusing to leave the carriage?" asks the blonde boy.

"What if I am?" I reply, immediately wishing that I didn't.

He stands up and pushes the girl's legs away. He walks over to me and Cameron steps back. Looking down at me, he mutters, "You're stronger than your District usually is."

I smile up at him. "Just because I'm not giving it to you? Maybe people aren't as easy to control as you initially thought."

He laughs. "You're obviously going to prove me wrong at some point during this competition, aren't you?"

"That's my plan," I agree, sitting in the chair nearest to me.

"I still never said you could stay here," he sighs, sitting next to me and crossing his arms behind his head.

"And I never said that I would leave for another carriage," I argue.

"It's generally not a good idea not to get into fights before you've even reached the Capitol, let alone enter the Arena," he reasons.

"I didn't exactly plan to start a fight." He raises his eyebrows. "Unless it's the only option to prove myself to you."

"Is that a challenge, Three?" he asks.

I look at him, slightly unsure of his offer. He smirks at me and then I smile back. "I would challenge you but I wouldn't want to break you before it's necessary. I'm afraid that I wouldn't be able to go easy on you."

I hear a snigger from the side of the carriage and look over at the girl with blonde hair as she says, "I think you've just been beaten by her already. Maybe you should just give up whilst you're ahead."

"Don't listen to Stella, Ranger," argues the dark haired girl. "You could easily beat someone from _her _District. It's not as if they have trained as well as you have."

"No one's been trained as well as I have, Elle," chuckles Ranger. "I'm better than anyone here and I'm afraid that it includes you."

"Oh, don't get us all into a fight with you," laughs the girl.

"Hmmm," murmurs Ranger as he shuts his eyes.

I watch him for a moment until I feel a hand on my shoulders. I look up and remember that Cameron's still there.

"Oh, right," I mutter, standing up. "I'll have that fight with you later, Ranger."

He opens an eye to look at me. "Yeah, sure, I'll see you then."

I smile as Cameron leads me out of the room. He stops and then points out, "You still owe me two secrets."


	14. Chapter 13 The Capitol

**Author's Note: Thanks to my friend for the ideas for the costumes :D Enjoy and pleeeeeeeeeeease review! Right, when I last checked, I had 1,094 views but I've only had 12 reviews. Please guys, just take a minute out of your day and press the review button. Just write whether or not you liked it. It would make me soooo happy. If you want me to, I'll happily write a review for yours if I haven't already. Please review though :D thanks...**

**I Volunteer**

**Chapter Thirteen- The Capitol**

(Fearne)

I take one last mouthful of the delicious food on the table before I put the cutlery down and walk from the table, back to my room on the train. Once in my room, I open the wardrobe and stare at the huge array of clothes in front of me. I'm still not used to having this many clothes because, back at home, I had Hazel's old clothes and they were always much too big for me. I try to choose the outfit for today when we arrive in the Capitol. Because I'm not going to survive for very long, I want to look my best in the time when I _am _alive.

After a few minutes of staring, I finally choose a blue top which matches my eyes and a pair of darker blue coloured trousers. I grab a hairband and tie my hair out of my face. Then I back step to the mirror so I can do my hair properly and prepare myself for the cameras. Not that I care really anyway.

I walk back out of the room and smile when I see my older brother watching as we draw ever closer to the Capitol.

"How are you, Fearne?" he asks, not taking his eyes away from the scene outside as he talks to me.

"I'm okay," I answer as I walk to his side to look out of the window too. "Worried about today though."

"Yeah, I don't want to know what the Capitol is thinking of me," he replies, taking my last comment as a question.

I laugh. "I guess I'd rather they'd talk about me when I'm alive and prepared to argue than when I'm dead and unable to."

Elijah chuckles as well and ruffles my hair. "You've got a lot more fight than usual, tiny dancer."

I smile at my childhood nickname but then quickly change. "That's because I don't have to not cause trouble so that Hazel's life is easier," I admit sadly.

He puts an arm around me and I have to stand on my tiptoes so that I can lean on his shoulder. "Just promise to help her when you get home," he whispers.

"I'm not going home, Elijah," I disagree surely. "You could but I certainly can't."

He doesn't have time to argue as the train comes to a stop and Tobias walks into the carriage.

"Chop, chop! Out to the doors so we're not late," he instructs, leading us out.

We walk out and then stop at the doors, waiting for them to open so we can then enter the mad realm of the Capitol. As I hear them begin to open, I take a deep breath and Elijah squeezes my shoulders to tell me that we'll be okay. I nod and look forward, ignoring everyone around me. We step out and my mouth falls open as I stare at the new world.

The buildings there are the largest that I've ever seen in my life and they're decorated so perfectly, not one brick out of place. They are all painted exuberant colours and have huge banners to celebrate the upcoming Games. Some even have screens for each District and on one, I see my scared face.

At this, I put on a brave smile and turn to face the reporters in front of me, who are as weirdly dressed as all the buildings around them. They are also painted strange colours and have equally strange clothes. Their bizarre hair is coloured and styled into things that would be my nightmares on my head.

But before I get to spend too much time gawping at them, we are led away to a building at the heart of the Capitol so they can begin to prepare us for the Tribute's Parade tonight.

* * *

All the tributes for this year's Games are now in the same room, each dressed in our different District's costume. We're all standing in a carriage and waiting to be called out when the Parade begins.

I look at District One. Luxury. Their stylists have certainly made them look luxurious. They both look like they could actually be from the Capitol.

The girl wears a short golden dress which begins to flare out at her waist. Her head is covered in a crown of the same gold. The boy wears a perfect gold suit with a silver shirt and a golden tie. He wears a crown too. Their outfits are both then covered in gems and jewels which seem to make them shine so it's difficult to look at them.

District Two is masonry. Peacekeepers come from there too which would explain their outfits.

They both look like Peacekeepers, scarily like the ones from home. But their outfits seem to have a twist. The girl wears a Peacekeeper's uniform but in the colour orange. The boy then wears one in blue. Their arms have embellishments in the other's colour but they also have different rocks along their belt. Still by their side is a Peacekeeper's gun.

District Three specialises in technology.

The poor children seem to be dressed only in cables. Or at least they are wearing some simple shirt and trousers beneath then they've been wrapped in cables of different colours. Perhaps it's meant to be the inside of something working. Around their heads are lights, illuminating their scared faces.

District Four is for fishing.

The girl is dressed in a long sea-blue dress which ripples around her feet. The boy is in a similarly coloured blue outfit which his stylist has tried to recreate waves too but slightly unsuccessfully. Their skin has been made to hold an unnatural suntan and their hair looks as if it's just left the water. They would look beautiful if their stylists hadn't just thrown a net over their heads.

District Five provides power.

Both tributes are dressed in white costumes, the outfits getting wider at the bottom until they have a cylindrical base. Their headgear appears to be oval blades from a fan or turbine for powering something.

District Six transports.

The girl wears a dress made of a black rubbery material- tyres. Her headpiece is a smaller tyre which fits around her head. The boy's outfit is a shirt and trousers made of the same tyre material with the tyre headband too.

District Eight makes all the clothes. They're textiles.

The girl and boy both look like that their outfits were just made of the scraps that their stylists had left over. Many different types of fancy fabrics are thrown together to make the two outfits. They then have a hat each, similarly made, which has an overly sized sowing needle sticking out of the top.

District Nine is grain.

The outfits of both of the tributes from here seem to be actually made from grain because the costumes are gold and look even more uncomfortable than everyone else's. There is grain then in their hair as well.

District Ten's speciality is livestock.

The girl wears a checkered shirt with a waistcoat, a denim skirt and knee-high boots. The boy is also in a checkered shirt and waistcoat but he wears shorter boots beneath his cow-print trousers. They both wear a cowboy hat.

District Eleven is the agriculture District.

Both of the tributes seem to be dressed as a god and goddess but wearing plaid togas with fruit as decoration and to hold the costumes in place. They also have fruit in their hair, which has been tinted golden. They then have worker's boots to contrast with the rest of their outfit.

District Twelve provides the coal.

The girl and the boy are wearing the minimal amount of black clothing then the rest of their body is covered in coal dust, their face as well. Their hair looks like they've been working in the mines too but it is barely visible, the girl's being tucked into their helmet. And they both wear helmets from in the mines with a light at the front for added effect.

And us? District Seven cuts down all the trees for the Capitol and the Districts. Lumber.

We look like trees.

We have branches and leaves wrapped around our bodies, now a tree-like brown, and through our hair, which has been turned green. In my left hand and in Elijah's right, we both hold an axe.

I feel stupid.

* * *

The carriages begin to roll out and I take a deep breath as my older brother puts a comforting arm around me. We smile at each other before the crowds see us.

When we arrive in front of all the waiting Capitol audience, I am blinded by the different colours so choose to look forward instead, waving for the cameras. I don't know why though, they should know that I hate this.

Some other tributes have a different approach to this. The Career Districts are all waving madly and flashing huge smiles, bringing in the sponsors easily. Others are waving slightly like me. Then there are some who aren't doing anything at all. I don't blame them.

The tributes from District Two suddenly lift up their guns, pointing them into the crowds. They all shrink back until, when the guns are shot, the crowds are showered in confetti. They all laugh and cheer now, pulling in even more help.

The carriages finally reach a stop in front of where President Snow stands. We all look up respectively and stop trying to gain love from the Capitol.

The President nods then smiles faintly as he walks over to the microphone. "Yes, thank you," he begins. "And what a marvellous range of tributes we have." His cold eyes quickly scan each of us. "This should certainly be an interesting year." He waits for the answering calls from the crowd to die down. "So, tributes, Districts, Capitol. This is the 56th Hunger Games. When a fairy tale isn't always your happily ever after."


	15. Chapter 14 The First Day of Training

**Author's Note: I used to like this chapter. I'm not so sure at the moment so I'd like to know what you think of it. Read, enjoy and review!**

* * *

**I Volunteer**

**Chapter Fourteen- The First Day of Training**

(Hope)

I dress myself into the dark green trousers and the black top with the number 11 sown on that were left out for me when I woke up. I look at myself in the mirror as I tie my hair into a messy bun and brush the stray strands out of my face. It's the first day of training today, the first day to show the other tributes that I can be stronger than I appear to be. I sigh and walk out of my room, quietly shutting the door behind me.

"Good morning, Hope," says Orion from the wall outside my room.

My head snaps around to see him walking forward with me, wearing similar clothes to the ones I'm wearing. "I said not to wait for me," I point out.

"Are you saying that you don't appreciate that I won't let you be late on your own?" he replies.

"I wasn't planning on being late," I groan, pressing the button which opens the lift.

"Sure," he mutters, stepping in with me and pushing the button for the floor with the Training Centre. "Why have you only just come out though?"

"I was tired," I begin to explain, "and I didn't really want any food."

"Do you not like the food here then?" he questions. "I think it's amazing."

"I find it a bit too rich after the food we had at home so I can't have too much," I admit.

"Oh, well I really like it," he laughs. "Where are you planning on going today?"

"I think I may go to the survival for a bit but then I might also spend time at the archery station," I answer.

"Why? You're great at archery already," he argues.

"I only am great when I'm with you and I, unfortunately, can't assure that we'll be together in the Games," I sigh. "I want you to go to the survival station so you can learn all the plants."

"Will you be too?" he asks, running a hand through his hair as the lift stops and we step out.

"I will for a bit but, like I said before, I'm going to go to the archery station." We walk into the room and see most people there already.

When the last tribute arrives, we're led over to the climbing exercise which everyone must do before we start at the stations of our choice. As I watch the people before me complete it, my hand moves over to the heart pendant around my neck as I begin to play with the chain.

"Don't worry about it," Orion whispers into my ear. "I'm sure you can climb better than all of these people."

I nod and smile slightly, preparing myself for my turn. I pay careful attention to the boy from District Ten until he finishes it and then I take a deep breath.

After the instructor nods to me, I run forward quickly to the tree-like structure, climbing to the top in no time. As I reach the top, I take hold of the monkey-bars and pull myself along to the other end where I begin to climb down quickly again.

I jump to the floor and the instructor smiles at me. "That's the fastest time so far."

I look shocked and walk over to the side so I can watch Orion. He does it quickly too and then walks over to me.

"How did you do?" he puffs, slightly out of breath.

"Fastest time," I laugh.

"Well done," he congratulates.

"Thanks," I mutter.

As the girl from District Twelve starts, I look away from the exercise and scan the room. I look momentarily at the Careers on the other side of the room and notice that the boy from Two is watching me. He grins then winks, causing me to blush and turn my eyes from him straight away.

When each tribute has finished the exercise, we are told that we can choose the stations we can visit this morning before lunch. Me and Orion walk over to the survival station and sit there for a moment, slowly taking in the exercise.

It's not difficult so I sigh as I finish. "I'm going to archery now."

Orion looks up from the plants he's studying and nods. "Okay then. I'll see you at lunch if not before."

I wave slightly and walk to the empty station. I pick up a bow and, before I have time to shoot, a movement close behind me catches my attention. "Go away," I instruct before he's even opened his mouth.

"I didn't do anything," he reasons.

"Then go away before you do," I retort. I load the bow and fire it, just missing the centre of the target because his eyes are staring into the back of my head.

I see his hand move and he grabs a piece of hair from my face to tuck it behind my ear. "You did well earlier Eleven."

"It's Hope," I correct.

"Ranger," answers the boy, offering out the hand he just used to move my hair.

I don't take it, instead continuing to stare at him. "Are you going to go away?"

"Nah, I don't think so," he smiles, leaning against the wall next to me. "There's nothing to do here that I don't already know."

I notice the confident smirk on his face and turn away to grab an arrow once again. I release it and it lands closer to the centre but not quite there. _Curses._

"Not doing too well now though, are you?" he laughs.

I choose to ignore him and fire once more to hit the centre.

"Well done that time though." I still ignore him.

I jump when I suddenly feel his hands around my waist as he spins me around and makes me drop the bow. "Do you want to be in an alliance with me during the Games?"

I am taking aback by the comment but I consider it for a moment. If I was with the strongest tribute, I could last for longer. I look up at him and see him watching me carefully again. "Why?"

"You're fast, a good climber, strong, good at archery," he pauses, looking down at me and leaning his face closer to mine. "And you looked pretty cute last night at the parade and you're not too bad now."

I try to regain my composure to stop myself blushing as I push away his arms. "Try to ask in the same way a normal person would next time," I suggest, pushing him back from me and walking away quickly. He's not making me fall for him that easily.

I look back momentarily when I hear him laugh though. "I look forward to the next time then."

I glare at him as he walks over to the girl from One. She smiles at him then laughs too.

I turn away and slip back to Orion's side. "I'm staying with you all the time," I decide. "I'll teach you all the stuff you need myself."

He lifts his head from the work and raises an eyebrow. "I'm not going to ask."

"I wouldn't," I agree, moving closer to him and resting his head on his shoulder. "We can go to archery together."

He nods. "Have you made any allies yet?"

I have to stop myself from laughing as I shake my head, the conversation from minutes ago coming back. "I thought I'd do that with you." I lace my fingers around his and smile. "I don't want to be asked to ally with people, I'll be making that choice myself."

"Good, that's what you should do," he points out. "We'll start considering allies tonight then."

* * *

**Please review guys. Just take thirty seconds to click the review button. It would really make my day :)**


	16. Tribute Profiles

**Author's Note: The next actual chapter doesn't actually come until tomorrow but I got a review (thank you sooooo much for that!) requesting a list of tributes as they were getting slightly confused. So here are parts of the profiles I made for them. If there's anything else anyone wants, please let me know :)**

* * *

**I Volunteer**

**_District One_  
**

**Name: **Domino Sullivan

**Age: **18

**Appearance: **Dark hair, pale coloured eyes, tall, strong

**Name: **Electra Temple

**Age: **17

**Appearance: **Dark hair, brown eyes, olive skin, tall, pretty

_****_

District Two

**Name: **Ranger Bourne

**Age: **17

**Appearance: **Blonde hair, green eyes, tanned skin, tall, muscular, handsome

**Name: **Stella Hadley

**Age: **16

**Appearance: **Blonde hair, brown eyes, average height

**__**

District Three  


**Name: **Cameron Gardener

**Age: **16

**Appearance: **Dark blonde hair, hazel eyes, small

**Name: **Orchid Garcia

**Age: **14

**Appearance: **Bright red hair, gold-brown eyes, small

**__**

District Four  


**Name: **Troy Crossglen

**Age: **18

**Appearance: **Golden hair, bright green eyes, tall, muscular

**Name: **Skye Fairchild

**Age: **17

**Appearance: **Light blonde hair, bright green eyes, tall

**__**

District Five  


**Name: **Sterling Picard

**Age: **16

**Appearance: **Pale brown hair, green eyes, average height

**Name: **Krisanne Harper

**Age: **13

**Appearance: **Bronze coloured hair, blue eyes, average height

_**District Six**_

**Name:** Logan Wolfe

**Age:** 18

**Appearance:** Pale blonde hair, silver-green eyes

**Name:** Belle Wolfe

**Age:** 18

**Appearance: **Golden, curly hair, violet/dark eyes

**__**

District Seven  


**Name:** Elijah Casswick

**Age:** 17

**Appearance:** Dark brown, messy hair, green eyes

**Name:** Fearne Casswick

**Age:** 12

**Appearance:** Long, light brown curly hair, blue eyes, average height, slim

**__**

District Eight  


**Name: **Royce Valencia

**Age: **16

**Appearance: **Brown hair, dark blue eyes, average height

**Name: **Kenzie Murray

**Age: **18

**Appearance: **Pale bronze coloured hair, grey eyes, tall

**__**

District Nine  


**Name: **Bridger Tesla

**Age: **15

**Appearance: **Black hair, brown eyes, quite tall

**Name: **Faye Allimaga

**Age: **15

**Appearance: **Short black hair, bright blue eyes, pale skin, average height

**__**

District Ten  


**Name: **Malloy Bonnet

**Age: **18

**Appearance: **Pale blonde hair, grey eyes, tall

**Name: **Rhyleigh Crowne

**Age: **14

**Appearance: **Red hair, dark eyes, small

**__**

District Eleven  


**Name:** Orion Gradwell

**Age:** 16

**Appearance:** Messy blonde hair, brown eyes, tall, strong, tanned skin

**Name:** Hope Demers

**Age:** 16

**Appearance:** Auburn hair, brown eyes, tall, tanned skin

**__**

District Twelve  


**Name:** Draven Dalhaak

**Age:** 17

**Appearance:** Black hair, brown eyes, quite tall, athletic body

**Name:** Kit Townsend

**Age:** 16

**Appearance:** Brown hair, green eyes, tall


	17. Chapter 15 Even Harder Training

**Author's Note: I am sooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for saying I'd update the next day and then leaving it until now. I kind of still had to write it without any ideas when I also had no time. I still don't really have any time now or any ideas which is why this chapter isn't so good.**

**I am also working on another Hunger Games fanfiction: The Olympic Games.**

_**After a few years of Capitol children taking part in the Hunger Games, a new President comes into power, deciding to introduce something from the past- the Olympic Games. How will the children that were used to death games fare with this less brutal instalment? Slightly AU. For the upcoming London 2012 Olympic Games.**_

**I will try to get them in the Arena before I leave to go on holiday because I don't know if I'll any internet signal... If I don't, I'll write the next chapters whilst I'm away so I can update quicker.**

**Thanks to those who took time out of the day just to say they liked the story- the reviews really made my day! If you wanted to request something too, feel free and I'll try my hardest to do it.**

* * *

**I Volunteer**

**Chapter Fifteen- Even Harder Training**

(Belle)

"Are you okay?" asks Logan quietly as he strokes my hair and I reposition my head on his shoulder as he slowly eats the food in front of him.

"Of course I am," I reply.

"Why won't you eat then?" he continues to question.

"I'm not in the mod," I try to offer as an explanation. "This training is too much for me," I add as I stand up and walk away.

"Belle," he sighs, dropping his food as he follows me out of the room. "I want to help you but it's hard-"

"Don't think that I don't know how hard it is," I snap. "And I know that you're trying to help, Logan, but there's no point. The Capitol put the new rule in so they could reap us on purpose. They're not going to let me get out of this."

Logan spins me around and pulls me against his chest, running his hand through my hair. He puts his other hand on our child's bump and sighs. "Do you want me to ask if you can avoid training?"

I shake my head surely. "If I don't do the training, I'll be at a disadvantage."

"You're at a disadvantage anyway," he argues.

"I know," I whisper, pushing him away from me and looking into silvery green eyes. "I want to do the training."

"Why don't you just do the survival stations?" he suggests.

"No. I'm going to archery," I decide.

"Okay, if that's what you want to do." He picks up my hand and we walk back into the training room, following everyone else out. When we arrive, I look around the room to find the archery station empty. "Will you be alright on your own? I can go with you if you want."

"I'll be fine," I reassure him, dropping his hand. "You can't hurt people here."

"If it's any help, we'll be going there too," says a boy's voice from behind me.

I look over my shoulder to see the boy and girl from District Eleven standing close to us, the girl leaning against the boy.

"Sorry," she adds, "I don't want to make it sound like we're listening in but, if you want company, we'll be there."

I turn back to Logan and see him smiling. "Sure," he agrees. "I'm glad you're offering to look after her."

"These Games aren't fair so we all have to help each other out," the girl adds.

I laugh uneasily. "You have just the same thoughts as me." I lean forward and kiss Logan gently on the lips, muttering, "I'll see you later."

As I follow the girl and the boy away, she introduces, "I'm Hope and this is Orion by the way."

"I'm Belle," I answer when we reach the station.

Hope nods as she picks up a bow and notches an arrow. She pulls back the string and goes to release it until Orion takes hold of her hands, repositioning them. Hope leans against him, relaxing into his arms as she smiles and lets go, hitting the absolute centre and then kissing Orion's cheek.

I watch as he smiles and takes in each of her movements, every detail of her body. The way he looks at her makes me so happy because that was just how Logan used to look at me. I hope they know what could have happened if they hadn't have both been reaped.

I sigh and pick up a bow of my own, taking an arrow. I notch it and go to release until I pause.

"You're too tense, you need to relax," Orion instructs.

I look around at him. "Pardon?" I question.

"Your arms and body's too tense," he repeats. "You won't be able to hit the centre like that."

"Okay," I murmur. I relax and then fire the arrow, hitting closer to the centre than I've ever done before. "Thanks," I add.

"If you had kept the bow as you were holding it, it would have been like this." He tenses his arms and shoots an arrow, only hitting the edge of the target. Then he relaxes and picks up another arrow. "But it's like this if you relax." And he hits the very centre.

Hope laughs and smirks at her friend as he walks to the target to retrieve the arrows. "Sorry about him," she apologises. "He's a teacher and not a student, which is why I always try to persuade him to start teaching other people archery." She jumps up and sits on the railings as she waits for Orion to return.

"He'd be a good teacher," I agree, watching her. "So, how long have you known him?"

"I've always known him," she replies quickly. "Since the minute I was born."

I smile. That's sweet.

"How about you?" she questions. "How long have you known Logan?"

"It feels like forever," I answer, "but it's probably been ten years at the most."

She smiles this time and brings her knees up under her chin. "You obviously love each other though. And now I know that sounds stupid." She laughs at herself.

"No, it's okay," I reassure her. "Other people didn't believe that we were in love really until we were married and…" I stop myself and I'm glad that Logan arrives at this point and kisses my cheek.

"How was your practice?" he whispers into my ear.

"It was good, Logan," I say, still looking at the two in front of me.

"She's become a lot better now," Hope informs Logan, unaware of her friend creeping up behind her.

"I'm glad," smiles Logan, also watching Hope and Orion.

Hope goes to say something in reply until she falls off the back of the railings when Orion touches her waist, making her jump. Orion catches her when she drops and laughs, lifting her back up. He kisses her cheek and turns away as she jumps onto his back, making him fall and pinning him to the ground.

"Do you remember when we were like that?" I laugh, leaning back onto him and letting him rub the baby bump.

"Yeah, of course I do, sweet," he sighs happily. "They said you can have time off now."

I take a deep breath. "I suppose I'll settle for that now." And I follow him out of the room and to a waiting room, where I can rest on my own.

* * *

**Please review again guys! I'll review yours! :D**


	18. Chapter 16 This is Called Revenge

******Author's Note: I have a plan for when the chapters will be up so I should be sticking to that. If I don't I'll put them up on a different day but I know that they'll be in the Arena before I go away.**

* * *

**I Volunteer**

**Chapter Sixteen- This is Called Revenge**

(Ranger)

I lean against the wall and sigh, running my hands through my blonde hair as I wait. This is just the start of revenge for yesterday.I turn my head and smile when I hear the door being opened, repositioning myself so I can watch carefully.

Hope walks out and gasps slightly when she catches sight of me. Then she straightens up her clothes, glares at me and walks away.

I laugh to myself and raise my eyebrows, catching up to her in a matter of steps. I put an arm around her shoulders but she tries to push it away. She can't though because I'm so much stronger than her. She stops moving towards the Training Centre and continues to struggle to release herself from my tight grip instead, no doubt aware that it's pointless to try.

"What do you want, Ranger?" she asks exasperatedly after a few more moments of fighting with me. She stares up at my face to find me grinning down at her.

"Who said I wanted anything?" I answer, spinning her around so her back is against the wall to prevent her from moving.

"You'd better not be trying to kill me before the Games have even started," she says, a fierce edge to her usually calm voice.

"No, my darling, I'm not going to do that." I laugh. "I told you yesterday why I've been trying to talk to you."

"You should really wish that you're not talking about the allying thing again," she threatens.

"That's a shame that I am then," I reply, placing both hands on her shoulders. "Did you consider it again?"

"Why would I consider allying with you?" she snaps, trying once again to push my hands away.

"Don't tell me that you didn't think about it," I challenge. "You thought about it when I first said it yesterday and you've been thinking about it since."

She bites her lip, stopping her struggles as she tries to pull a determined face. "I never considered you as an ally."

I move a hand off her shoulder for a second to stroke her face before she pushes my hand away angrily so I place it back against her shoulder. "You're still cute when you're angry and even more so when you're scared."

"I'm not scared," she mutters.

"Then why are you shaking?" I ask. She freezes and instantly stops moving. "See, I told you. You're terrified. If I were with you, I'd make sure you'd never be scared."

"Killing me straight away so I can't be scared doesn't count," she jokes.

"I've told you before, Hope, I don't want to kill you. You'll give me an even better chance to win." I watch her as the scowl on her face momentarily disappears as she takes in what I said. "We'd be good allies-"

"You don't exactly plan for me to win though, do you?" she interrupts. "You'd keep me as your ally long enough to fight off others but then you'd kill me so you'd win. The thing is that I don't really plan to kill people. I know that's the point of the Games but I'm not going to follow the rules."

"You've got character, haven't you, Miss Demers?" I point out. "You pretend to be all perfect and sweet but you just like to defy the rules instead."

"And you follow the rules to the word, do you?" she challenges.

She catches me out her and I have to think of an answer for a while. "I follow the rules in the Games when they say to kill the other tributes."

She frowns. "I hate you."

"Thanks, Hope," I laugh. "I know you don't mean it really."

"I do," she argues.

She clenches her hand into a fist and brings it to my stomach, the sudden force that came from her surprising me. I take my hands away from her shoulders and to my sides, forcing myself to breathe normally. Hope walks away, not glancing back in my direction once as she leaves. I watch her as she climbs into the lift. She'll agree eventually.

After a few minutes, sure that she's down at the Training Centre, I make my way over to the lift and push the button for the Training Centre. I walk inside and smile as it makes its way down. When it reaches the bottom, I step out and into the room. Twenty two pairs of eyes turn to face me from their stations. I'm really late. The one pair of eyes that didn't turn to look at me belonged to Hope as she tried to pay attention to the work in front of her.

When they all turn back to their work, I see Domino, Electra and Stella over at the knives station. I make my way slowly over there, taking a detour past the area where Orion and Hope stand, listening carefully to the instructor. As I walk past, I brush against Hope's back, causing her to tense up and step closer to Orion. I smirk as I see her cheeks are bright pink and then finish making my way over to the other Careers.

"She'll agree to being an ally with me next time," I decide, watching her back.

"I bet she doesn't," mutters Stella, glaring at me before she throws a knife straight into the centre of the target without looking. "She's put up a wall against you, Ranger."

I laugh. "Sure, if you say so."

She still glares at me and I wonder what I've done wrong. It's probably not that important though.

For the rest of the morning, the four of us stay around the weapons stations, perfecting our already perfect shot. We go for a quick lunch break then finish the day's training with another course. I finish it in no time and watch the other tributes. None really interest me until Hope goes. She finishes it in a similar time to me but, when she leaves it, she completely ignores me.

"I'll be back in a moment," I murmur, beginning to make my way towards her.

I wait by a wall behind her as she looks at Orion before he starts. At the instructors call, he enters it but is soon removed, the instructor saying something about how it's not safe. All tributes watch as he's marched away to be cleaned off.

Eventually when everything is back to normal and all the tributes are finished, they begin to leave. This means that it's then only us left in the room. I walk forward to Hope and put my arms around her waist. She groans when she feels my arms but doesn't bother to struggle. "Something up?" I ask, my warm breath touching her neck as I rest my cheek against hers.

She shakes her head and turns around. "Hello again," she says in a confident tone. "I'm fine, thank you."

I smirk at the cover she's tried to make for herself. "You're doing well at the training."

Her cheeks begin to deepen in colour as she offers in a steady voice, "As are you."

"I think we could make a pretty good team," I admit, softly stroking her cheek and feeling how hot they've become since my arrival.

She sighs and shrugs her shoulders. "We probably could do but I don't get on with your _other _friends."

I laugh. "I'd rather be with you than them." I pause. That's actually true sometimes."Do you want to be?"

"I'd need to think about that," she answers, staring up at me. She's actually _really_ pretty.

"You've had a while to think about it," I joke after a few seconds. "Have you chosen?"

"I'm still not sure," she replies.

I slide my hands from her waist, up the curves at the side of her body and to her face. "Let me help you decide then." I go to close the distance between us until I step back when I feel a sharp pain in my side. "What the hell was that?" I growl.

Hope steps back too and folds her arms behind her. "What was what?" she questions, trying to fake innocence.

I glare at her until I see a flash of light and smirk. "Knives aren't exactly your forte, are they?" I laugh at her weakness. If we were near the archery station, I would have been dead a long time ago.

"Being kind isn't your strength either but you still try and use it," she shoots back.

"Hmmm. However knives," I pick one up, "are one of my many strengths."

I lunge at her but she avoids me and cuts me across my chest. I curse under my breath and try again, the knife cutting her cheek. She gasps in pain but shuts her mouth before the blood trickles in. I laugh. I've got her now.

Before I get chance to do anything though, she's run quickly behind me and jumped onto my back. I swing around, trying to dislodge her but she only holds tighter onto my neck. She presses the knife in and, although this is her weakness, she's not going to give up. I groan as I pretend to be hurt and she loosens her grip slightly until I bring my knife down her arm.

She screams and lets go but, before she can fight me back, five peacekeepers arrive, two to hold each of us back and the last to talk to us.

"What are you doing?" the head peacekeeper asks angrily.

"He started it!" Hope replies, gasping for breath and looking at the peacekeepers who have grabbed hold of her arm where the gash is.

The head peacekeeper turns to me. "Well, did you?"

I shake my head. "I was just asking her if she wanted to be my ally during the Games when she just stabbed me in the side."

"That's not true!" Hope argues. "He tried to kiss me!"

"That's only because you're irresistible, darling," I say, winking at her.

She glares at me and struggles in the peacekeepers' arms, kicking and wriggling to get free. They lift her off the ground and she suddenly looks tiny next to the huge peacekeepers who are holding her.

"I think we can come to the conclusion that you could both be the reason for the start of this fight," the head peacekeeper begins. "And for that reason, you shall both be under guard by a peacekeeper to protect you and also the other for the rest of your time here before the Games. You will not be allowed to have any sort of contact with each other for the rest of the training. You will now be escorted back to your rooms separately." He walks away and we're both left staring after him.

"Sorry, sweetheart," I joke. "I guess I'll have to leave the seeing you until the Games actually start."

Hope glares at me again and walks away as soon as she is put back onto the ground without a second glance in my direction.

Damn. I don't think she'll ever be my ally now.

* * *

**Review! :D**


	19. Training

**Training**

**Careers: Domino, Electra, Ranger, Stella, Troy and Skye.**

Ranger returned to training, followed by a peacekeeper. He refused to tell any details when Stella asked but agreed when Electra asked. After he told them, Stella walked away in a strop and didn't return.

Skye followed her and they stayed away from the other Careers, but more specifically Ranger, spending time at the survival stations mainly. Troy spoke to Skye and found out that she was trying to get Stella allies in case she refused to talk to Ranger during the Games; one she spoke to was Hope.

Ranger also stayed away from the Careers and Hope, spending much of his time talking to the tributes from other Districts. The time he did spend with the Careers was spent teaching Electra how to use a crossbow (although she did know already).

The other Careers stayed around the weapons' stations so they could become even more skilled with the weapons they could use and they spent very little time at survival stations.

**Orchid and Faye.**

Orchid and Faye both had an obvious hating for the Games before they were reaped but they were also very quiet so incredible alike, which led to the forming of their alliance.

During training, the two didn't always spend time at the same stations, instead sometimes with their District partner, but they did go together when they needed to speak and build their trust; there was not a lot there but enough for during the Games.

They spent most of their time at the survival stations but Faye did go to the sword station a couple of times to practice with her old skills. Orchid also realised that it was probably necessary that she learnt to use at least a simple weapon; in the end, the only one she could bring herself to use was a knife.

**Logan and Belle.**

Belle was allowed some time off from training but she refused to take it, deciding instead to work at the survival stations with Logan then sometimes at archery with Hope and Orion, where Orion taught her further.

By the end of training, Belle was nearly seven months pregnant.

**Elijah and Fearne. **

Elijah's aim for the Games was to help Fearne survive so she could return to Hazel. Although he knew that they'd survive better with his support, they wouldn't both survive. He'd rather his sister got through.

Before they got to the Capitol, Elijah was already skilled with an axe because of his work. Fearne couldn't use a weapon but didn't want to either because she hated violence and death. She however could use a slingshot because it won't cause much damage and she wouldn't have to be near the victim.

They both could climb and use trees for different uses during training. They also learnt much about plants and trees that could be used as medicines.

**Orion and Hope.**

Orion tried to help Hope finish training without her worrying about the peacekeeper that had to follow her everywhere. They stayed together throughout the whole thing; Hope never left Orion's side again.

They further perfected their archery skills so they would never miss the target and they sped up their running and climbing. When they also spent time at the survival stations, they learnt even more about plants so they could use them to their advantage during the Games.

**The tributes not mentioned chose to stay solitary.**

* * *

"_The scores from each of the tribute's private training sessions are in."_

_**Domino Sullivan. **9__  
_

_**Electra Temple. **__9_

_**Ranger Bourne. **__10_

_**Stella Hadley. **__9_

_**Cameron Gardener. **6_

_**Orchid Garcia. **__6_

_**Troy Crossglen. **__8_

_**Skyla Fairchild. **__8_

_**Sterling Picard. **__5_

_**Krisanne Harper.**__ 5_

_**Logan Wolfe. **__7_

_**Belle Wolfe. **__4_

_**Elijah Casswick. **__7_

_**Fearne Casswick. **__6_

_**Royce Valencia. **__6_

_**Kenzie Murray. **__7_

_**Bridger Tesla. **__5_

_**Faye Alimaga. **__7_

_**Malloy Bonnet. **__6_

_**Rhyleigh Crowne. **__5_

_**Orion Gradwell. **__8_

_**Hope Demers. **__10_

_**Draven Dalhaak. **__7_

_**Kit Townsend. **__7_

* * *

**Author's Note: This was going to be an actual chapter but I haven't been able to write it and I don't want to leave it until I know what to write. This way too I'll also be able to write the next chapter: the interviews.**

**Review please guys; you know they make my day! I'd be interested in who you think will win or who you'll be supporting. Thanks!**


	20. Chapter 17 The Interviews

**Author's Note: So here are the interviews. I've only got a bit for some of the tributes but I hope you like them. I got help from my friend *cough*Stella's double*cough* for parts. I apologise if there are any mistakes in this because I haven't had time to read through it many times. Enjoy!**

* * *

**I Volunteer**

**Chapter Seventeen- The Interviews**

The interviewer, Caesar Flickerman walks onto the stage in a dark blue, star speckled suit, his violet hair slicked back behind him. He flashes the crowd a huge smile before he begins to warm them up for the first tribute. Eventually he stands up and introduces, "The first brave tribute, Miss Electra Temple."

The girl from One walks onto the stage, waving and blowing kisses. Her dark hair is curled around to frame her face and her eyes have been accentuated by a dark red eye shadow and also eyeliner and mascara to make them stand out. Her lips have a dark red lipstick on them, the same colour as the eye shadow. The dress she wears is again the same colour, as are her shoes, but her belt is cream, pulling her small waist in even more.

When she sits down, Caesar asks, "So, Electra, your sister survived the Arena a few years ago. Do you think you'll follow in her footsteps?"

"Now, Caesar, I don't want to be constantly compared to Carina throughout these Games," Electra complains, pouting. "But if I do win, which is my plan, then I suppose that I may be like her." She laughs and much of the audience joins in with her.

"I assume then that you will not be using the same strategy as she did to win?" Caesar questions.

"Oh no, I certainly won't," Electra answers surely. "I'll be saving that for after the Games for when I get to spend time in the Capitol." She winks at the male members of the crowd and she earns herself a few wolf-whistles.

* * *

District One's male tribute walks confidently onto the stage as he smiles. He wears a red jacket and trousers with a cream coloured shirt with a red collar. He sits down once the audience's shouts die down a bit.

"Domino, I have reason to believe that your father and Lance, your mentor knew each other when they were children," Caesar begins. "Does that mean you've always had training?"

Domino laughs and leans back in his chair before he agrees, "Yes, my father did kind of know Lance when he was younger."

"Your father only kind of knew him?" Caesar pushes.

"My father was three years younger than Lance so he knew his brother," Domino says quickly.

"Were they close?" Caesar asks, recoiling when Domino glares at him.

"Probably the furthest from close that they could possibly be," he spits. Before Caesar gets to say anything else, Domino adds, "But because of the rivalry between him and Lance's family, my father trained me a lot for this because he didn't get a chance to compete himself."

* * *

The girl from Two walks onto the stage in a strappy yellow dress, just above knee height, which gathers around her waist, where she wears a black belt. She has the minimal amount of makeup to handle the lights but not too much to make her face look heavy as a few wispy strands from her bun frame it.

"As the youngest Career here, Stella, do you have a plan to show yourself as strong? Do you have a plan to help you in the Games?" Caesar asks when the girl sits down.

"I don't think my age puts me at any disadvantage, certainly. I know I am just as strong as my allies and, make no mistake, I plan to show that in the arena! My strengths are not exactly the same as those of Domino for instance, but I'm stronger in different ways," Stella argues.

"And what are your strengths then?" Caesar continues to question.

"I'm fast, I'm smart, and I know I can throw a knife better than anyone else in this whole room!" Stella boasts, hands on her hips.

"So you will be a threat both close up and far away," Caesar warns, looking around at the other tributes.

"I will be! My port of call will always be my knives, but I'm skilled at hand to hand combat too so I will not be caught unawares by a close opponent," Stella adds.

"So you're definitely not someone to underestimate," Caesar decides, smiling.

"Come on Caesar, when has a district two tribute ever been someone to underestimate?" Stella replies.

"Never, my dear. It is as a warning to any tributes who might think so," Caesar reassures her.

"Well, to them, don't underestimate me," Stella finishes, glaring at the other tributes too.

* * *

Smirking, the male tribute from Two walks out wearing a smart black jacket with a matching jacket and tie on a yellow shirt. He encourages the crowd's screams and shouts until he finally sits down after a few moments.

"Now, Ranger, everyone knows that you were involved in a bit of trouble on your second day of training. Care to tell us more?" Caesar presses.

"The question is Caesar, how much do you know?" Ranger replies, taking his turn to ask the questions.

"Well I personally only know that you got into trouble," Caesar admits. "And if I don't know anymore, no one else knows anymore because I'm very up-to-date with gossip."

The audience laughs and Ranger waits for them to quieten back down before he answers again.

"I can tell you then that I think a certain Hope Demers has taken a liking to me," he tells. "For, you see, on the second day of training, she asked if we could ally and I said I wasn't sure so she tried to kiss me to further convince me. I stopped her and she got annoyed, beginning to fight me with a knife. Of course I stopped her, which is why she has the remnants of a cut on her cheek and her arm. The peacekeepers came along at that point and, unsure of who started the fight, put us both under protection of a peacekeeper."

"Really? Now that is interesting. We have a relationship possibly beginning even before the Games," says Caesar.

The cameras turn to Hope at this point to show the shock on her face and the blush across her cheeks as Orion sits beside her with his arm around her shoulders, stopping her from getting up to punch Ranger.

"Will you allow her as an ally then during the Games?" asks Caesar, turning the attention back from Hope and Orion, who is now trying to distract her and calm her down.

"You'll have to wait and see for that, Caesar," Ranger answers. "But I will say that, even though she is strong, she's nowhere near as strong as me."

* * *

The female tribute from District Six walks out from the side of the stage, her hand on the obvious baby bump which has not been hidden by her knee length white lacey dress. Her shoes match but her small cardigan is silver. Her hair has been curled and pulled on top of her head so some curls fall loose.

"I know this question could break your heart, my dear, but have you considered your future involving your child?" asks Caesar sadly, patting Belle's hand slowly once she's sat down.

Belle shakes her head, trying desperately hard not to cry. "I have avoided thinking of them at all so I don't have to think about what I could lose."

Caesar sighs. "Have you even considered names-"

"No," Belle says surely, cutting the interviewer off, desperate for him not to continue. "I've been distracting myself in training instead because I need to know what to do with weapons and how to survive. I should really be at home with Logan, relaxing for the last couple of the months before I have to look after our child. It wouldn't have happened if that new rule hadn't been introduced because, even if I had still been reaped, I am nearly certain that someone would volunteer to take my place even if they hate the possibility of the Games. I don't like to say I hate something, Caesar, but I _hate _this."

Six's boy walks out in a white jacket with a silver collar, white trousers and a white shirt with a silver tie. He sits down, apparently oblivious to the crowds, and turns to the interviewer.

* * *

"I believe that Logan was the name of the leader of the rebellion. Does that mean that you'll be leading a rebellion to get Belle out?" jokes Caesar, looking carefully at the protective husband from Six.

"If it is necessary then yes I will," admits Logan.

The interviewer studies him, unsure whether or not he is joking. "Are there certain circumstances that you are counting this rebellion under then?"

"Well, as a warning to the other tributes, if any of them try to hurt Belle in anyway or threaten her or do actually hurt her, they're dead. If they try to hurt or threaten or actually hurt my child, they're dead. If it gets to a point where Belle actually has to leave the Arena even more than she does now because she is in labour or has already given birth, I will somehow get her out. I'm not leaving her and my child in there," Logan informs everyone.

Caesar looks at him for a while, not sure of what he can possibly say in reply to the soon-to-be-father.

* * *

When the young girl from Seven walks out, the pale green skirt of her dress floats around her until she sits down and it settles into pleats. The top of the dress is a darker green which matches her shoes and the emerald around her neck and also the one in her curly hair.

"Young Fearne, I wonder what you think of the Games you shall compete in and how you believe you will fare," offers Caesar as his question.

"I am sorry to say, Caesar, but I dislike these Games," admits Fearne, nodding when the audience gasps.

"Why ever is that?" asks Caesar, also recovering from shock.

"I dislike violence," Fearne sighs. "And I've experienced enough deaths in my lifetime already."

"I am sorry for that, my child," says Caesar. "I will not delve further into that subject for you as it is obviously a sensitive one. So I will turn my attention back to how well you think you could do in the Games."

"I don't personally think I will do well but, I could last, I suppose," Fearne answers.

"Don't put yourself down," Caesar begins.

"I'm not," disagrees Fearne. "But I can't use a weapon really other than a slingshot, which doesn't really count. I can use plants as medicines sometimes though and climb so, if I stay out of fighting, I could survive for a bit longer maybe."

* * *

The boy from District Seven walks out in a green jacket with dark green trousers. The shirt he wears is white and he has a brown tie. The outfit is slightly shabby but he doesn't care as he walks to the seat and sits down.

"Elijah, you are obviously close to your sister and you will be caring for her throughout the Games," Caesar says. "Is your life at home similar because you have to care for her or is it much different?"

"At home, I am the eldest person in our house so I care for Fearne, who is still young, and my other sister, Hazel, who needs extra help as she is disabled," begins Elijah. "But in the Arena, I will be caring for her _even _more."

"And how exactly will it be different?" asks Caesar, avoiding any questions about the boy's family.

"Well there will be an even larger chance of death for me as well as Fearne. But I'll be focussing on looking after her now instead of Hazel too," answers Elijah.

"How much are you willing to give so you can look after Fearne?" questions Caesar.

"I'd rather I died than her. She's my baby sister and I won't let her go for anything," Elijah tells.

* * *

With a very annoyed expression on her face, the girl from Nine walks onto the stage in a short pink dress, with a colour that gets paler as it gets closer to the top. She has small diamonds stuck on her arms and her face, which is also covered by pink makeup. Her hair, too short to do much with, is straightened and decorated by a ribbon. She quickly makes her way to her seat with her arms crossed in front of her as she slumps into her chair.

"Right, erm…" Caesar mutters, unsure of how to approach the angry looking girl. He chooses to ignore her expression and speaks of something else. "The time in the Capitol before the Games is meant to be some sort of break where you can relax in luxury and also train. How have you enjoyed it, Faye?"

The girl tries to stifle a snigger as she replies, "Yes, I like the luxury. However I'm not exactly a fan of the _elaborate _clothes you all seem to wear because they're not exactly to my fancy. I'm used to more simple clothing."

"Do you like anything else from here?" asks Caesar, desperate to try and buy the girl some support.

Faye shrugs. "As I never trained before the Games, I like the Training facilities here." Then a smirk appears on her stony face. "And the Capitol will provide me with a number of opportunities."

Caesar looks at her, wondering. "And what could those opportunities be?"

"You'll find out when I win the Games," Faye laughs.

* * *

District Eleven's female tribute walks onto the stage, trying not to get much attention until she sits down to talk. She wears a long, flowing dark blue dress with a pale blue ribbon around her waist as a belt; the shoes she has are the same pale blue colour. Around her arms is wrapped an indigo coloured shimmering material. Her hair is pulled off her face, which has no makeup, and some has been plaited down her back.

"Miss Demers, you seem to be quite confident already as you have not only received the same training score as the strongest Career but you've challenged him too. Do you feel confident and is there actually a secret between you two?" asks Caesar.

Hope tries not to turn around and glare at Ranger, where she hears a snigger coming from. "No, Caesar, completely ignore anything that Ranger told you because it's not true," Hope disagrees.

"But you were the other half of the trouble in training," Caesar reasons.

"Yes, okay, that part was true but none of the rest was," Hope corrects herself. "_Ranger_ is the one who has taken a fancy to me. From the first time we spoke, he was _begging_ me to ally with him. It was _he_ who nearly kissed me. I got annoyed because he was being _desperate _and I left a cut across his chest and one on his neck too. A warning to whoever was planning to be his ally in the Games, he's a liar and you should never trust him."

"Did you ever trust him then?" questions Caesar.

"No," replies Hope, gripping the edge of the chair. "I have a pretty good idea of who I should trust and who I should not bother to."

* * *

Eleven's boy walks out in a dark blue jacket and trousers, with an indigo collar on the jacket. The pale blue shirt he wears is smoothed down with the top two buttons unbuttoned.

As soon as Orion sits down next to Caesar, he stands up straight away, turning to see the person who whistled. He laughs when he sees it was Hope and catches the box she throws him, pocketing it then sitting down again.

Caesar watches and waits for him to open it so, when he doesn't, he suggests, "Maybe you should open it to see what the young lady got you."

Orion shakes his head and says, "No, I'll open it later. There's a kind of ritual that we've always done at home with a present so we'll try and do it tonight."

Caesar smiles. "That brings me nicely onto my question. Orion, it is obvious that you are close with your District partner from the times we've seen you together. Have you always been that close and do you want more?"

"Yes, Caesar, we've always been close," agrees Orion. "My birthday is today and Hope's is tomorrow so our mothers were together in hospital. We've known each other since then so, although she is my best friend, I also see her as a sister."

"But you didn't answer whether you wanted more," Caesar points out, leaning forward.

"No, I suppose I didn't," Orion admits, quickly allowing a glance back to his friend. "But as I did say, she is like a sister to me so I don't really want any other sort of relationship. Being best friends is enough because we get to see each other all the time then anyway."

The crowd coo at this with 'oohs' and 'ahhs', lapping up the back story of District Eleven's tributes.

"So if Hope were to ask you out right here and now, you would say no?" Caesar asks.

"I highly doubt she'd ever ask me that," Orion argues, once again not answering the question.

"Now, if we were allowed, I'd ask her back up here but we can't," sighs Caesar.

Orion allows a breath of relief as he smiles when he looks back at his friend to find her with her head in her hands, a blush from Ranger's interview returning to her cheeks.

* * *

"So, ladies and gentlemen, the question is now: who will you support? Will it be District One's Electra Temple, the beautiful younger sister of a past Victor, who is very handy with a crossbow? Or will it be her District partner, the smart yet dangerous Domino Sullivan, who is definitely a tribute to beat? Or have you taken a liking to Stella Hadley from District Two, the confident youngest Career here with a talent for killing? Has Ranger Bourne wooed you over with his charm, good looks and power? Maybe you feel the need to help the hidden talents of District Three's Orchid Garcia. Or do you feel like her with the want to help her District partner, Cameron Gardener?

"Do you want to help the kind character of Skye Fairchild of District Four to victory? Or is her friend, Troy Crossglen who is prepared to fight for anything, more your type of Victor? Do you instead want to help Krisanne Harper from District Five, the girl who claims to be the underdog for this competition? Or have the modest ramblings of her partner, Sterling Picard convinced you more? Are you willing to give all your money to District Six's Belle Wolfe to help her survive with her baby? Or do you want to spend it on Logan Wolfe so he can do everything in his power to make sure his family get through?

"Will you be helping the baby of this competition, Fearne Casswick from District Seven so she can enjoy the rest of her life? Will you also be helping her brother, Elijah Casswick so that he can continue to take care of his family at home and in the Arena? Do the mysterious ways of District Eight's Kenzie Murray intrigue you so much that you want her to carry on? Or do the equally mysterious but more secretive ways of Royce Valencia interest you more? Do you want to see Faye Alimaga of District Nine survive so you know why she hates the Capitol so much and what her plans are? Or have the quiet words of Bridger Tesla when you remember his non-existent talents made you want to know more?

"Will your support go to District Ten's Rhyleigh Crowne so you can see her brilliant knife skills? Or did Malloy Bonnet convince you more with his wit and cunning? Have you decided to support Hope Demers from District Eleven, who is willing even before the Games to challenge the strongest Career? Or have you fallen for the sweet Orion Gradwell, who may, in turn, have fallen for his District partner? Are you willing to send your help to Kit Townsend of District Twelve, whose only weakness is dying? Or will you help Draven Dalhaak, the strong boy with a talent for weapons?

"The choice is yours for now and there is nothing much more for me to say. The 56th Hunger Games begin tomorrow, when a fairy tale isn't always your happily ever after. Goodnight to you all and, tributes, good luck and may the odds be _ever _in your favour."

* * *

**Please review again guys (thanks to those who did review last chapter) because I'd like to know who you're supporting again.**


	21. Chapter 18 Such a Flirt

**Author's Note: Chapter twenty one will be the Bloodbath then I'll be on holiday, in case you wanted to know...**

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen- Such a Flirt**

(Stella)

I stand with my hands on my hips, staring out of the full-length window to the Capitol outside. It may be the last time I'll ever be able to see something like this. The houses outside are huge and they seem to be covered in decorations for the Games. In some places, posters of all the tributes are placed. That, of course, includes me. I carefully watch the people who are celebrating that the Games are going to start tomorrow. I hope we give them a good show.

I hear footsteps behind me but I don't move until Ranger slips his strong arms around me, pulling me against his chest. Why is it now that he's decided he wants to flirt with me?

"What's wrong, Stella?" he asks.

"Nothing," I reply, not even attempting to free myself from his tight grip as I know I won't be able to. "Just couldn't get to sleep so I came out here."

"You could've come to wake me," he says. "I would've helped you get to sleep."

"What, by knocking me out?" I joke.

He laughs and I see his reflection smiling. "If that's how you like to get to sleep, then yeah."

I sigh and accept his arms around me, smiling as well. I lean back on his chest and feel it rising and falling with every breath he takes. "Are you ready for tomorrow?"

"I've always been ready," he answers confidently. "What about you?"

"I was expecting another year or so of training before I went into the Arena but I suppose I'm as ready as I'll ever be," I admit. "What do you think of the other tributes though?"

"Domino and Electra, the two from One, are strong so they'll be helpful as an alliance. Electra's clever and she's good with a crossbow now that I've taught her how to use it properly," he begins.

"She could always use a crossbow," I point out.

"She couldn't in front of me," he reasons.

"That's because she was trying to get you to help her," I explain. "So you couldn't train yourself."

"Oh," he mutters. "Well, the boy from District Three I think is clever too. He went on most of the survival stations like you during training so his weakness could be fighting, although I'm sure he can probably use some weapons. His partner seems quite secretive and I haven't seen much of her in training but I know she's been based around some of the less interesting stations. When I have seen her to try and talk to her, she's ignored me.

"The District Four tributes obviously are good at swimming and fishing so they'd be good allies if the Arena is water-based. They also seem to be able to use spears and nets, something I'm sure they'll have got from their home.

"The District Five tributes can't really use their District's speciality to help them unless they've got some way of using the sun or the water's energy that they can use against us. Other than that, I only know that they're both quiet, keeping to themselves and hardly speaking to anyone. It's like they want to stay distanced from people before the Games have even started.

"District Six is interesting. The girl's nearly seven months pregnant now so she won't be able to do anything and the boy's her husband so he'll be staying with her all the time, not letting anyone get to her. If anything happens to one of them, the other won't live on their own.

"District Seven has the brother and sister so they'll be looking after each other as well. The brother will be more protective of his sister though because she's young and she hates the Games so much. He's good at climbing though and I'm pretty sure he's stronger than he pretends to be. I've heard him saying to his sister though that his fear is the dark and he's certain that they'll use it against him. The sister is clever once more even though she's young so she could work something out which will help them both. Like I said, she hates anything to do with the Games and violence and death. It's really not for her.

"The District Eight tributes can make things but that's about it. They're not prepared for what the Games are going to be like. They spent most of the training sessions working with weapons that they couldn't use so they had very little time to learn how to survive.

"The District Nine male tribute seems like most of the District Nine tributes in the past- terrified and weak. He tried to learn everything during training but I could notice that he was taking none of it in. The girl though, working at the same stations as him, seemed to take in the new knowledge going to her so she could maybe survive longer than her District normally does and she seemed to be able to use a sword.

"I know it sounds stupid but the District Ten tributes had more food at home than some of the other tributes so their lack of food in the Arena could be their downfall. Other than that, they are slightly skilled with a knife but they aren't quick or too smart.

"The District Eleven girl, in comparison, _is _fast and clever, aware of medicines and plants, she can climb and she's also skilled with a bow and arrow. I wouldn't normally suggest teaming up with a non-Career but she could actually help us. However, when I've spoken to her, well you know what happened when I suggested the idea of teaming up. Her fellow tribute is aware of plants and medicines too because he must of worked in the orchards. He's not as quick as her but he can climb. And I'm pretty sure he'd stop us teaming with her.

"The District Twelve tributes both can use weapons and they'll be pretty good at killing other tributes because they're both quite strong but they'll be able to defend themselves as well. The girl is desperate not to die quickly, as is the boy, and she may make some allies. The boy on the other hand is going to stay solitary." He finishes his explanation and grins at me.

I shake my head and can't help but smile back at him. "How do you know all of that?"

"What do you think I've been doing during training when I've been talking to them all?" he questions.

"I thought you were flirting," I mutter. "District Eleven's girl obviously thought the same thing."

"No, I certainly wasn't," he laughs. "I was sizing up the competition. I've got a good idea of what we've got to face now."

The emphasis on _we_ makes me relax suddenly. He's not going to leave me to survive on my own. "I really don't particularly like her but I bet I could get the District Eleven girl on our side."

"Really? She was pretty convinced otherwise when I was talking to her," he reasons.

I snigger slightly. "That's because you were _flirting _with her. Who'd take you seriously when you do that? And then you made her fight you."

He rolls his eyes. "Of course that's why. How are you planning on getting her on our side then?"

"I had to speak to her as well," I begin, "when I thought you weren't talking to me-"

"When was that?" he interrupts.

"When you flirted with every other girl in training but me," I explain. "You seemed to ignore me."

"I'm sorry," he apologises. "I didn't realise I was being like that."

"It's okay, Ranger," I reply. "But anyway, I thought that I was going to need some allies if you were ignoring me. So I was talking to the girl from District Four, Skye because she came over from the other Careers and she was actually the one who suggested I needed allies. She, whilst I stayed away from her, had spoken to the girl from District Eleven, Hope and they'd become friends or allies. Obviously, I was allies with Skye before I walked away so she could help me persuade Hope that I wasn't too bad. I think it worked so I may be able to make her agree to join with us eventually. I must admit that, although I hate her, I thought the same things about her as you."

"Stella Hadley, you're brilliant," he compliments me.

"It's not anything really, I only did it to help myself," I argue.

He spins me around and stares at me. "You really are though." And he pushes his lips against mine, pulling me close to him as I put my arms around his neck. If this was what he'd been keeping whilst I'd been waiting for all that time, I don't mind waiting.

* * *

**Thanks for all those reviews! I really love them and wouldn't mind more ;)**


	22. Chapter 19 Our Last Night Together

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews; I love them! I hope that the last chapter explained why Ranger avoided the Careers during some of training. This chapter should, if anyone had any questions, explain Hope and Orion's relationship...kind of anyway... Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen- Our Last Night Together**

(Orion)

Leilani and Bleu sit in the chairs opposite me and Hope. They both seem to be studying us before Bleu finally says, "We could sell it that you're a couple whilst you're in the Arena-"

"No," interrupts Hope surely.

"Why not?" Bleu questions.

"It would work," agrees Leilani.

"It wouldn't," Hope decides.

"It could though," Leilani begins. "You heard Caesar in the interviews today and when they were talking about you two after the Reapings."

"No," Hope repeats herself. "I'm telling you that it won't work."

"But if Leilani says it could work, it probably could," I argue. "She's been a mentor for a while now so she knows the Games."

"And how many of her tributes that she's mentored have survived?" Hope challenges.

Leilani looks shocked at this remark but for some time she doesn't respond. "True, none of the tributes I've mentored have come out alive but none of them have ever had the fight and the determination that you do."

Hope tries not to glare at her as she replies, "I'm sorry."

"Your apology is accepted," Leilani smiles.

Hope sighs and leans against me. I put an arm around her and absentmindedly begin to play with her hair.

"Why don't you want to be seen as a couple though?" asks Bleu. "Everyone's seen you together already."

"It's because we're not a couple," Hope whispers. "In District Eleven, the people thought the same thing: we were together so much that we must have been a couple. But we never were and we still aren't. We're just really good friends."

"If it could help us survive," I start to complain.

"Then there's something seriously wrong if we have to appear as a couple so we survive," she reasons. "Anyway, there are enough people together this year. Obviously there's District Six, husband and wife, and District Seven, brother and sister. There's the girl from District One who likes or pretends to like the boy from District Two. He's not making it too obvious who he likes because he has been flirting with every girl but it's his District partner that he really has feelings for. She returns the feelings but she's liked by the boy from Three who, in turn, is liked by his District partner. He could like his partner back actually. Then the two from District Four were good friends before the Games as well. I'm sure there are probably secret feelings between the other Districts but I don't know them."

"You can't say that that's true though," I groan.

"I will, Orion, and I have," she snaps.

Leilani nods and stands up. "We will leave you to think about it and we'll be able to see your decision when you're actually in the Arena." She pulls Bleu to his feet too. "Goodnight. We will see you in the morning to help get you ready."

They walk away in silence. We stay silent as well until Hope stands up to leave me alone.

"Where are you going, Hope?" I ask, standing up so I'm facing her.

"I need to sleep," she answers, rubbing her eyes.

"It's our last night together," I begin. "Just one last best friend snuggle?"

She smiles and slowly moves her head in consent. "Happy birthday, Orion," she says, locking her arms around my shoulders.

I put my arms around her back and pick her up, carrying her into my room. We laugh as we both fall onto the bed and find our normal grip on each other in the way that we've been together before.

"Best friend," I decide.

"Best friend," agrees Hope.

I pull her even closer to my chest as I tell her, "I'm not letting you have any nightmares tonight."

"I'm glad because of that but not so pleased that it's the last time I won't," she sighs, beginning to play with the band that she tied around my neck.

I sigh as well and twist a curl of her hair around my finger. She shuts her eyes and I watch her, smiling as she finally relaxes back into my arms after weeks of stress when she hasn't been able to.

Her auburn hair is still plaited from the interviews and her already beautiful face looks even prettier without the makeup she refused to wear. Her strong arms hold me in a tight grip which I am happily returning.

I kiss her warm cheek gently and smile once more.

"Stop staring at me," she laughs, opening her eyes and lifting her head to look at me after a few moments.

"I was taking in your magnificence," I admit, my hand tracing her soft pink lips. "But you don't believe me."

She catches my hand and pushes it against her lips. "I do believe you," she argues. "You're the only person that I've ever been able to trust."

"The only person _ever_?" I ask, sure she can't mean that.

She nods her head slowly and then rests it back against my chest, finding my hand and entwining our fingers. "I didn't trust every word that mother and father said because they sometimes had to lie to protect me. I didn't trust every word that Elowyn said because she's my little sister so she lied all the time because she enjoyed confusing me. When at school, I didn't trust every word that Susan, Grace, Basil and Oakley said because they were our friends so they would always lie to trick me. But you, I always knew I could trust every single word that you would say. You didn't need to say things to protect me. You didn't need to say things to confuse me. You didn't need to say things to trick me. I knew that you never wanted to lie to me so every word was the truth. It still hasn't changed."

I smile but kind of sadly. "So you don't trust the Careers?"

"I don't know why I'd have to," she mutters, staring at my chest instead of my face again.

"I've seen the boy from Two looking at you during training when he's been watching you in envy. Don't think I didn't see you two together a lot at the beginning because I did but I've chosen to think nothing of it. But I've seen you look at him as well. You act differently around him as if you've got a new spark of energy-" I begin.

"No. I hate Ranger, the only reason I'd have a spark of energy would be because I want to kill him," she interrupts.

I laugh although I know she's probably being truthful. "He wants you as an ally still though."

"Orion, I hate Ranger! He's manipulative! I won't go with him!" she shouts.

"Sssh," I murmur, stroking her head and pushing a finger to her lips. I don't want Leilani and Bleu to come in now. "I know you won't but that won't stop him wishing and wanting revenge if you don't. But you did think about allying with the girls from Two and Four and they're both going to ally with Ranger."

"They are?" she questions, finally looking up.

I sigh. "Yeah. Hope, if you were to go with them, they'd just use you. They'd kill you once they'd finished with you or when they realise that you could be a threat."

"I won't go with them," she decides.

I smile. "Who will you go with then?"

"Thanks," she mutters, punching my arm.

"What?" I gasp, unsure of what I've done.

"You saying you're not going to ally with me?" she challenges.

"Of course I will," I laugh, kissing the top of her head.

"Good," she sighs. "That's only if I survive the Bloodbath though."

"Don't be stupid, you'll get through the Bloodbath and the rest of the competition. You could easily win," I reassure her.

"I wish you were right," she whispers.

"I am, Hope," I argue gently. "You could win _so _easily."

"I wouldn't want to win." I look at her as she pulls herself close to my chest and brings her knees up, shutting her eyes. "If I were to win, you would've died."

I see her eyes begin to tear up and I lean towards her, kissing the top of her head again. "I don't want to die either but I'd rather die and let you live because you're much more likely to win than me."

"Please don't, Orion!" she pleads, hugging me in a tight embrace so suddenly that I have to catch my breath.

"I want you to win the Games," I admit once I've recovered. "You'd be a much better Victor and you deserve it too."

"You deserve it as well!" she moans. "_I _want you to win."

"Think about it though," I urge her. "Who is amazing without any training from home? Who got the highest score in training here? Who has the most support from the Capitol? Who has at least two of the boys desperate to save her? It's you, Hope, it's all you."

"It could be you as well." She says in such a sad voice that I can't think of anything to respond with. "See? You're thinking it too."

"It won't happen to me though," I say after a few minutes. "I won't let it." She goes to interrupt but I stop her again. "I love you."

She doesn't offer anything in reply and I sigh. She doesn't return my feelings. She turns around and lies back onto my chest for a final time as I wrap my arms around her. "I don't want to leave the Arena without you," she whispers as she falls asleep.

* * *

**Review please! :D**


	23. Chapter 20 Goodbye

**Author's Note: Last chapter before the Bloodbath, which should be up tomorrow or Tuesday... Sorry for any mistakes, I haven't checked it through.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty One- Goodbye**

(Hope)

I wake up with Orion's arms still around me from last night and manage a small smile. Although I'm going into the Arena today, there's nowhere I'd rather be at the moment. I feel his chest moving steadily as he breathes in a way that means I know he's awake too.

I turn around and he smiles down at me, kissing my cheek as he whispers, "Happy birthday, Hope."

"Oh yeah," I groan, "I'd forgotten about that."

He laughs. "You forgot that it's your seventeenth today?"

"I've had other thing on my mind, Orion, please excuse me," I say.

"I can't possibly think what's been occupying your mind," he answers. "Has it been me?"

"Of course it has, my sweet," I whisper.

"Good." He wraps a blanket around me and then picks me up like a baby as he stands up, cradling me in his arms and rocking me back and forth.

"Don't," I challenge, "you'll make me fall asleep again."

He laughs. "I'm sorry, Hope." He leans in towards me and rests his cheek against mine.

We both lean back as the door opens and Leilani and Bleu both walk in.

"You're still not a couple then?" jokes Bleu.

I glare at him even though it looks obviously otherwise now.

"Leave her alone, Bleu," sighs Orion. "It's her birthday, it was mine yesterday and she just came to wish me luck."

I smile and turn to look at him but he doesn't look back. "Thank you, Orion," I whisper into his ear.

"Let her go now that she's said good luck then," instructs Bleu.

Orion slowly lowers me to the ground and I lock my arms around him. He puts his arms around me too and strokes my head, still watching our escort and mentor.

"Why did she stay in here all last night then?" questions Bleu.

"I was preventing her from having a nightmare," replies Orion confidently. "I was sleeping beside her so she couldn't be scared. It's what best friends do."

After a few moments, he loosens his grip on me and starts to move back until I grip him even tighter. "Hope," he starts to say.

"Orion," I answer.

"You need to go and get ready," he points.

"_You _need to go and get ready too," I argue. "We can get ready together."

He shakes his head. "You know that we can't."

"I _think _that we can though." I take a deep breath. "It's not fair, I don't want this to happen."

"I know you don't but it has to happen." His arms are still hanging by his side but one moves into a pocket. "Look, Hope, if you go to get ready now, I'll give you your present."

"I don't want a present," I whisper. "You've already given me more than I should have. You spoil me."

He laughs and I smile against his chest. He drops whatever was in his pocket and kneels down in front of me so our eyes are level. "Please, Hope," he pleads, resting his forehead against mine. "Just for me. You'll make this a whole lot easier if you do so."

I sigh and slowly nod my head.

"Thank you." He smiles and hugs me for a final time.

I kiss his cheek and then pull back, walking out of the room without a second glance but calling, "Good luck," over my shoulder as I go.

I hear Leilani follow me out and, when I arrive in my room, she stops in the doorway. I try to carry on as normal but she makes me feel awkward. And this is just from her being silent. I can't imagine what Bleu's interrogation for Orion will be like.

Finally I turn around and ask simply, "What?"

She laughs and shrugs her shoulders. "You're moving around in here as if you've still got training."

"I know I haven't, today is the beginning of the actual Games," I finish. I drop everything from my hands though, the things there for training. I sigh and add, "Where do I need to go then?"

"You need to go down to see your stylist," she explains.

I nod, following her and waiting for her to say something when we get in the lift. When she doesn't, I say quietly, "Any last minute advice?"

"When the Games start, run away from the Bloodbath. Don't venture far towards the Cornucopia because that'll only get you killed," she begins. "Don't get a weapon unless it's easy to do so. If it's possible, get a backpack because they should contain stuff to help you. When you get away, try to find shelter. If you can't find a cave or something, look for a tree because I know you can climb. Try and stay around a source of water and maybe somewhere that you can get food."

"Okay," I mutter, once again nodding my head. I step out of the lift but turn back around for a second to smile at my mentor. "Thanks," I whisper. "I really have appreciated your help even if it seems like I haven't."

She smiles back. "Hope," she calls as I start walking away, "only keep an alliance with that _one_ person that you trust."

The doors shut and I'm cut off from her forever. I wish I got a better chance to say thanks, say goodbye. I should have appeared more grateful all of the time and not snapped. I acted rude and that will probably come back to bite me in the Arena.

I sigh and turn away from the doors, going to where my stylist is. I'm instructed to take a shower and I do as they say, savouring the last time I can use something as luxurious as this.

When I step out, smelling sweet, my hair is braided back before I have to put my Arena clothes on; a pair of dark trousers and a dark jacket with an indigo collar. With no District token, I tuck the locket from Orion under my shirt and sigh.

As soon as my stylist has finished, I am ushered away and into a room. Something is injected into my arm and I gasp.

"A tracker," the man with the needle explains quickly before he injects something else.

The second time, I hold my tongue and don't make a sound. Then I walk forward and stand on a metal disk which slowly begins to rise.

My podium arrives in the Arena and, as soon as my eyes have readjusted to the bright light, I quickly scan the area around me. A forest, steep cliffs, fields and a lake. A giant lake. The perfect arena for District Four. But the Cornucopia, instead of looking like a horn, looks like a huge stone building.

I look next at the tributes around me. All of the Careers are staring forward, straight at the small array of weapons they can easily get, and are poised to run. Some of the other tributes are doing the same as me and watching the others. Some look scared. One looks like she's about to drop down from exhaustion already. Belle.

I look to my right and see Orion watching me. He looks as confused as me. Why are there only a few weapons at the Cornucopia?

I shrug my shoulders, looking at the ground then back up at him.

"We've each got a weapon beside us. A backpack each?" he mutters.

I nod. "Yeah." He smiles slightly but doesn't seem too bothered that we'll have weapons and supplies. He still wants to know who I'd rather be with. I smile and whisper, "You."

He smiles properly this time and turns back to the Cornucopia. I do the same, preparing myself to run.

_Ten. _

_Nine. _

_Eight. _

_Seven. _

_Six. _

_Five. _

_Four. _

_Three. _

_Two. _

_One._

* * *

**Review!**


	24. Chapter 21 The Bloodbath

**Author's Note: So this is the last chapter I'll be putting up before I go on holiday. I'll be away for two weeks so I should have lots of chapters to put up here when I get back. Anyway, I got help for this chapter from my buddy :D**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty One- The Bloodbath**

The camera pans around the Arena slowly just after the opening title sequence for these Games has disappeared.

It begins first at the force field surrounding the edge, which is hidden behind steep clips, too treacherous to climb, with nothing on them that could possibly help a tribute.

In front of half of the cliffs, on one side of the Arena, is a forest full of tall trees, most with branches too high off the ground so they'd be impossible to climb unless you were highly skilled and practised.

Hidden amongst the trees are the occasional caves and then, unusually, a few welcoming houses with smoke rising from a chimney with a fire beneath. Sometimes close to a cave or house, a fast-flowing river will run by over jagged rocks and secret stepping stones.

On the other half of the Arena is a huge meadow, so large that you could easily enter it and never be able to find your way out again. In it are flowers that are larger than usual with bright coloured petals; if the meadow was used correctly, the flowers would provide perfect shelter.

Near to the centre of the Arena, fed by the many little streams, a large lake is positioned. The water is a pure blue, purer than the seas by District Four, and the surface is never broken as the Arena stays silent for now.

At the very centre of the Arena, a building of stone stands. This building resembles a castle from an older time but, on closer inspection, the only treasures there are backpacks, food and weapons; good treasures for the fighters there.

Around the Cornucopia castle, twenty four metal disks begin to rise, showing the tributes for this year's Games. When the final tribute's podium has arrived, a clock begins to count down the final minute.

Domino and Electra from One, Ranger and Stella from Two and Troy and Skye from Four, all the Careers for these Games, stare forward towards the Cornucopia. Their hands itch down to the weapons at their side but their eyes are trained on the supplies that they'll need to protect in front of them.

Orchid from Three glances quickly at the weapon beside her then over at Faye from Nine as they are on the sides opposite to each other. They flash each other a scared look then Faye moves her head in the direction of the meadow then the forest so Orchid nods.

Cameron, the other tribute from Three, watches the wordless conversation between his District partner and her ally before, after searching the ground for his weapon, turning to analyse the Careers, his gaze lingering on Stella for the longest.

Logan from Six, knowing that there will be a weapon at his side, keeps his eyes fixed on his wife, Belle. She looks forward, trying to keep herself distracted as her arm cradles her baby bump. She takes slow, deep breaths as she stands still, trying desperately not to collapse.

The look of fear is evident on Fearne from Seven's face as, after spotting a weapon on the ground, she turns to look at her brother, Elijah beside her. He tries to flash her a reassuring smile but it doesn't work as most of his attention goes on trying to work out how they'll both survive.

Hope and Orion from Eleven have a silent conversation between them as their eyes flit between each other, the Cornucopia and the floor. After one word from the girl, Orion smiles then they both turn forward.

_Ten. _

_Nine. _

_Eight. _

_Seven. _

_Six. _

_Five. _

_Four. _

_Three. _

_Two. _

_One. _

As the cannon booms, signalling the start of the Games, all hell breaks loose.

Ranger straight away grabs the sword beside him and runs to the Cornucopia to guard the supplies. He knows that one of the weaker Careers should really do this but none will consider doing this. Plus, he thinks, he gets first pick over the weapons, especially the swords. Most of them though are not in plain sight, hidden further inside which his District partner soon finds out.

Ranger stays guard outside, watching the scene in front of him unfold, waiting for his kill.

He watches the two tributes from Twelve both run to the woods without getting any supplies, ignoring each other as they go their separate ways. He watches as the girl from Three starts towards the meadow as her ally from Nine grabs a backpack then calls her to her side so they can discuss their plan. He watches the boy from Six helping get his wife away a safe distance from where the killing will soon begin before he ventures back for supplies that they'll desperately need. He watches the sister from Seven begin to run into the safety of the woods as her brother grabs them a backpack then follows her.

Ranger's eyes turn to the tributes from Eleven as he sees them both leaving the centre of the Arena with a backpack each. He slams his fist into the wall, cursing how he missed killing the girl he hated most.

The power of the punch into the wall causes a sharp intake of air behind him as some supplies fall down. Ranger slowly turns to face the person who caused the sound and smirks when he sees the boy from District Nine, who had been trying to silently get supplies before he ran away.

"Can't have stealing now, can we?" Ranger mocks as he kills the boy with his sword without a second thought.

* * *

After grabbing the small knives off the ground, Stella hurtles towards the Cornucopia, neatly dodging around her competitors until she gets inside and past Ranger. Looking around once she finds the supply of weapons, she sees a rack of knives on the wall; small dagger-like ones, large serrated ones, jewel encrusted ones, even butcher knives!

Letting a small smirk grace her features, she carefully and swiftly takes several different kinds and stows them away in her belt to add to the collection she got by her podium. But in her hand, she grips a medium sized dagger with a silver handle.

As she reaches the outside of the Cornucopia again, she looks towards her District partner. On hearing footsteps behind her, Stella spins around on one foot and loses the dagger, sending it flying towards her target. Hearing that satisfactory 'thwack!' as the dagger finds its mark, she runs over to the District Five boy who is stirring feebly on the ground.

He's dying, she observes, slightly worried that she doesn't feel more. "That's what the games do," she says to the boy, who is looking at her pleadingly. "Sympathy isn't going to do me any favours," she adds as she drives the dagger further into him, watching the light in his eyes die.

Stella pulls the dagger out, brushes it along her jacket to free the blood from it. Then she turns on her heel and runs into the chaos that is the Bloodbath to help the other Careers.

* * *

After seeing Stella and Ranger make their kills, some of the weaker tributes that were trying to fight have lost their spark.

Domino smiles as he picks up the sword from the fallen tribute from Five, scanning the area around him to find _his _target. His eyes settle on the girl from Five who has begun to run from the battle unfolding. He follows her and, as soon as he's close enough to throw, he lets the sword soar straight into the girl's back.

She screams and collapses onto the ground. Domino appears beside her in a matter of seconds, pulling the sword out and making her scream again as the blood flows even quicker. He pushes her down on her injured back and, after laughing in her face, he pushes the knife from his pocket into her chest.

* * *

Electra allows a bewitching smile to cross her lips as she sees three tributes drop down dead in front of her. And now it's her turn.

She picks the crossbow off the floor, the weapon that she never misses with, no matter how much she tricked other people otherwise. She loads it and searches the area around the Cornucopia for a victim. On seeing the furthest tribute, she raises her weapon to her face and lets the projectile go. It hits the girl from Ten easily but she only stumbles under the fire, not turning back to see who released the shot.

Electra mutters something under her breath, running to be closer to the girl. She fires again and this time hits better, making the girl fall and begin to die. Electra slowly walks over, wanting the death to last longer so she'll suffer.

She smiles as she steals the knife from the dying girl's grip and pushes it to her neck. "You're going to die now," she informs.

"I guessed that," the girl from Ten mumbles, coughing up blood.

Electra growls and throws the knife into the girl's heart, before she stands up and turns to look at Ranger, with the expectation of praise from him, even though he's preoccupied elsewhere.

* * *

Stella looks around wildly and sees a boy from ten diving under a spear thrown by Ranger. He grabs a backpack and turns, running headlong away from the battle that is unfolding.

Ranger moves to go after him but turns his head at Stella's shout.

"Don't worry, Ranger," a sly smile gracing her features, "I've got him," she reassures him, tossing a knife idly over her shoulder and seeing his impressed look as he sees the tribute drop.

"Told you it would be fun!" he calls.

Stella looks at the boy and then turns back to him, a low laugh escaping her lips. "You were right," she replies.

* * *

As the killing begins around him, Troy runs to the Cornucopia and quickly climbs above it, a spear and a net that he grabbed from the supplies clenched in his hands.

The girl from Eight walks over, unaware of the danger above her, thinking that the only Careers are fighting so she is free to get supplies.

Troy smirks as, when she turns for a second, he releases the net over her head, causing her to fall beneath the weight of it. He jumps off the top, the spear still in his hands and walks so that he is standing in front of the girl.

"Don't kill me," she pleads.

Troy laughs and shakes his head. "That would defeat the object of these Games."

The desperate look in the girl's eyes is obvious as she takes out a knife and begins trying to cut a way out of the net. Troy shakes his head again and pushes his spear into the girl's chest before she can destroy the net. Once she is definitely dead, he takes the spear away and removes the net from above her body.

* * *

When the boy from Eight sees Skye, he begins to run, knowing that she's a Career. As he runs, always glancing over his shoulder, he trips in a hole in the ground and falls. Skye stares at him because she's the closest to him, debating if she should just leave him, if she should injure him but let him go or just kill him, or try to anyway.

"Just kill him now!" shouts Ranger, cutting through her thoughts, exasperated by the lack of action from the girl who is meant to be a Career.

Skye turns to face him and pulls a face, still unsure. "But I-"

"Kill him or I will come and kill you as well as him," Ranger warns, taking time to slowly say each word.

Skye nods, afraid of his threat and walks towards the fallen tribute, who is cowering against the grassy floor. Skye looks like she regrets her choice as she bends down, a simple trident in her hands. "Sorry," she whispers. "This is my only option," she adds as she drives her weapon into the boy's chest.

* * *

"Seven deaths at the Bloodbath this year," says Caesar excitedly, looking at the cameras as the cannons for the seven dead tributes finally go off. "And that is how our Games will begin. Stayed tuned to see what else is in store for the tributes in the following days."

* * *

**So guys, I HOPE (hehe) you enjoyed the chapter. Please review to tell me what you think and who you'll be supporting; I may try and work it out so you guys can sponsor tributes. I have just set up a poll on my profile for you to vote for who you'll be supporting. I'd really love to come home and find loads of review waiting for me! Thanks!**


	25. Support for the Tributes

**I added this at the end of the last chapter but I'm not sure if anyone read it. **

**I have set up a poll on my profile page for who you will be supporting. Please check it out so I know who people like (the options are all the tributes that are still alive). **

**For sponsoring, when I'm on holiday, I will make a list of gifts you can send to the tributes and the prices. If you have any suggestions, please tell me them. What I am thinking at the moment are things like: food, water, medicine, weapons.**


	26. Chapter 22 I Need Help, Baby

**Author's Note: I am honestly ****_soooooooooooo _****sorry about not updating this for so long! I know I went away for two weeks and promised to write then but I didn't have any time. I got home and got writer's block, even more so when I wrote down a later scene so I didn't forget it but then hit a wall with it, not able to think of anything else 'til I solved the problem. Last night (whilst I had the Hunger Games on in the background), I made myself write this because I know it'll be hard again when I get back to school tomorrow. But I should have at least one chapter up every week and, if I don't, you can shoot me but then I definitely wouldn't be able to write...**

**Please review and don't kill me...yet.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Two- I Need Help, Baby**

(Belle)

I rest my arm under the baby bump and groan, looking at Logan carefully as he returns to the Cornucopia. I instantly begin to regret agreeing to his decision to get supplies for us. We could probably find the things we need in the forest and, at a push, I could probably make things.

"Please don't hurt yourself for me," I plead.

I watch as he dodges around flying weapons, avoiding any tributes as they fall or try to kill him. When I see him pick up and backpack full of food and medicine, a sigh of momentary relief passing my lips. We'll be okay for a little bit now at least.

Suddenly a pain shoots up my leg and I scream as I collapse onto the floor. I grab my ankle and stare at the deep gash which runs up most of my leg. My chest heaves and my breath quickens when I begin to lose blood and stain the grass red.

"Belle!" shouts Logan as he appears by my side. "What the- What happened? Who did this?"

I shake my head and move around so I'm leaning against him. I point to the sword and mutter, "I have no idea who it was or how this happened."

He groans and moves my hand into his so he can grip it tightly. "Whoever it was, they're going to pay for it," he tells me, causing me to laugh slightly. "Come on, let's find somewhere to look after you."

I nod and put my arm around his shoulders so he can help me to my feet. I put both feet down on the ground but I only rest on one.

"Just try to walk," he sighs, his support under me there whatever happens.

"I can't," I apologise, shaking my head. "Is there another way that you can get me to shelter?"

"Trust me," he instructs.

"When have I ever not trusted you?" I reply as he picks me up to carry me away. I rest my head into the crook of his neck, shutting my eyes so that can't see the death's occurring behind us as he leads us to what he hopes will be a safe haven.

"Oh, I can think of a time," he taunts, his hand cradling my head in his hands.

"When was that then?" I ask, sighing.

I feel his eyes on me as he replies, "You used to hate me."

"I never hated you," I argue. "Maybe I just strongly disliked you."

He chuckles. "It's easy to imagine why."

"Why then?" I ask. "I know my reason why I disliked you."

"Why would the cleverest, most beautiful, most popular girl in school fancy someone like me?" he questions, voicing his thoughts that he obviously felt whilst we were in school. "You solved any problem, looked flawless whatever you did, had a tight group of loyal friends and were followed by every adoring boy. I couldn't think of the answer to the simplest question, I always looked a mess even when I tried everything to get another result, I barely had one friend who trusted me if they were forced and there wasn't one girl who looked at me with flinching."

I stroke his cheek. "Do you just like putting yourself down?"

I feel his shoulders shrug. "Why did you choose me?"

"You're so much better than you pretend to be," I answer quietly. "And that's not the reason why I disliked you."

"Why then?" he laughs.

"Because every time you spoke to me, from the day that we both started school, you insulted me and it really stung," I admit.

"I'm sorry," he begins.

"And the reason why it hurt so much wasn't because everyone else was so kind to me but was because I thought you were cute and, whenever I saw you, my heart missed a beat," I carry on. "Until you spoke and I caught up with that extra beat when you offended me because my heart raced with the anger you made me feel as well."

He stays silent as he waits for me to continue. "Then that one day when we were both fifteen, we had to work together on a project and we knew that people would mock us for as it was the most popular girl working with the most hated boy; it was as if the teacher had put us together so we would get laughed at. The day after, we got the worst taunts ever and we found ourselves in each other's company as we tried to hide. You just spoke to me normally and I loved it.

"It was about two weeks before I really trusted you, six months before I went on a date with you, nine months before I kissed you, a year and a half before I said I loved you, two years before I said yes, I'd marry you, two and a half years before I said I do, and it should have been about three years and four months before we had a child."

By the time I've finished, tears are streaming down my face and drowning Logan's jacket as I clench his shirt in my hands, trying to curl up tighter but failing with my bad leg. I feel his lips by my ear as he whispers things to try and calm me down but it's to no avail when I can't hear him over my own noises.

After a few minutes when I'm surprised that my tears haven't run out of supply, he puts me down onto something soft and comfortable and I wonder where I could possibly be in this horrible Arena. As I hear him kneel down beside me and beginning looking through the backpack, I dare to open one eye but don't see anything through the tears. I slowly raise my hand to wipe my eyes and, when I put it back down, I gasp.

I am lying on a soft bed with a woollen blanket beneath me in a house of one room, brightly lit by the windows on each wall of the small house; every window is surrounded by flowery curtains, each a different colour. On one side of the house is a kitchen area, with an old set of cooking essentials and a fire and on the other side is, where I am, is just the one bed.

"Where are we, Logan?" I ask, staring around me.

"We're in the forest," he replies, still looking through the backpack.

"This isn't the forest though," I argue.

"It's in the forest, Belle," he reasons.

"But what if it's a trap?" I begin to worry as I sit up.

"I look after you if it's a trap, but I'll be looking after you anyway," he reassures me. "I just don't really care what this is because I only wanted to find somewhere you'd be safe and I could fix your leg and make sure that you have somewhere to rest for the baby."

"But what if it's not safe?" I complain. "Surely if it's a trap it won't be sa-"

He silences me as he gently places his lips on mine, finally looking away from the bag to be next to me. When he pulls away, he whispers, "I'll make sure you stay safe and I promise you that."

I sit back and watch him take out a cream from the bag as well as some bandages and antiseptic wipes. As he cleans out the wound, I clasp the blanket beneath me to stop myself crying out from the sting.

"Sorry," he mutters, taking hold of the cream.

I catch his hand and shake my head. "That's not going to be any help. That's not for wounds like I've got."

"Well I haven't got anything else, I'm afraid," he sighs.

"Would you be able to go into the forest to see if you could get some plants that I could make into a lotion for me?" I ask, stroking the back of his hand. "You know which ones I'd need."

He nods as he stands up, shaking my hand away as he kisses the top of my head. "Shout if you need anything and you've got your bow if necessary."

As he starts walking out of the door, I say, "Logan, you didn't hurt yourself for me, did you?"

"I avoided everyone," he tells me.

"Then why's your jacket cut?" I point out.

He looks down as if he hadn't noticed the cut before and raises his eyebrows. "Maybe you'll have to make that lotion for me as well."

I nod. "Of course I will. Just make sure you come back to me."

He smiles. "I guarantee that I will come back to you both."


	27. Chapter 23 The Lone Strength

**Author's Note: If I'm being honest, I don't like this chapter. I like the next chapter (a lot!) but I don't really feel I wrote this one well because I was so stuck for ideas. I thought it would be a good idea to have at least one chapter with the tributes that survived the Bloodbath so you see what they're like but I honestly had no idea what to write here. So I apologise in advance...**

* * *

**Chapter 23- The Lone Strength**

(Draven)

As soon as the cannon sounds, I jump from my podium, grabbing the weapon off the floor beside me as I sprint away from the Cornucopia before I can get pulled into the Bloodbath. I don't avoid the Bloodbath because I'm can't fight because I definitely can but because I don't want to die this early on or die at all.

I carry on running without looking back even when I hear screaming from the tributes that don't make it any longer. I wonder if it's bad that I now feel like that; have the Games changed me so much that I don't care when a child dies. But I guess this is what happens to everyone: they change.

When I reach the edge of the forest where I aimed for, I push past all the branches as I try to get deeper in so that I'm away from anyone else who could pose as a threat or even as a bother to me. I carry on walking through the dense forest until I hear the first of the cannons sound for the deaths in the Bloodbath and pause, deciding that I'm far enough away to be as safe as I can be in my situation. I grab a branch of the nearest large tree and climb to the top of it, counting the cannons as I go: seven.

As I rest at the top of the tree, I wonder who the seven could have been. I know they won't be any of the tributes from One, Two or Four because they would be doing all the killing. I think I saw my District partner run away at the same time as me just to a different part of the forest. I'm sure that District Six probably got away and they'll survive for a while because the Capitol laps up a love story, especially with a baby. District Seven will have gotten as far away as possible from the Cornucopia too so that the brother could keep his sister safe for a little longer. The girl from District Nine was strong enough to do some killing and she'll have protected her ally from District Three. I wouldn't be surprised if, although weak and not too fast, the girl from Three's District partner made it away from Bloodbath just by running. I think District Eleven would have gotten away from the Cornucopia as soon as possible just after they got a backpack or something.

No! I hit my head against the tree as I curse my stupidity. I've got no backpack or supplies of any kind! The only planning I had for this was to get the backpack that was closest to my podium then to run for cover. A backpack, I thought, was my best option because it could have maybe had water, food, medicine and perhaps a weapon, even a small one because I could have then attempted to make a bigger one out of what could be found in the Arena. But I just guess that I forgot that plan when I saw my weapon beside me and just decided to run with that.

I hope that Haymitch will favour me now for following his word. Granted, it was by accident but maybe he might send me something to get me through the days here if I need it. That's if I have any sponsors who are willing to spend money on me. District Twelve hardly ever gets sponsors so I'd be surprised if I got them. Some people from back home said that they'd try to collect some money for me though, not that anyone really has any.

I think back to my life at home and I'm not completely sure if I'll miss it if I were to only return in a coffin. I'll definitely miss what's left of my family from the lack of food and the work they have to endure and I'd miss any friends I had if I had any. I'm not exactly the kind of guy that people tend to make friends with though as people avoid me because of my habit of snapping but I also avoid people because I'm more solitary.

However, I won't be missing District Twelve. We never had any food, water was scarce and we didn't even have enough electricity to power the fence to keep us in. Everyone in the District, unfortunately including me, had to work in the mines unless their family owned a specialist trade. No person didn't work hard but we still never had enough money to buy the little things that were there.

I sigh as I sit back, playing with the spear at my side. Maybe my life at home will actually put me at an advantage for once in my life, given the situation I'm currently in.

I might not be able to find a source of water for days. Just like home.

I'm obviously not going to have enough food. Just like home.

I might be at death's call any time soon. Just like home.

Oh well, I guess things could be worse... Well, probably not but maybe.

I hear a twig snap on the floor beneath me and freeze. This will decide whether things will be a lot worse or a lot better. I slowly move around so I can look at the ground beneath me, catching a glance of a small boy at the foot of the tree, his dark blonde hair already messed up by his hour in the Arena; I think he's the boy from District Three.

As I keep my eyes locked to the top of his head, I silently lift up my spear so it is aiming straight at him. I pull back, about to throw until I hear an eight cannon sounding. I spin around and the spear hits the tree, making a loud boom and causing me to curse equally loudly. The boy runs away and I groan. I lost that kill and so that means that he'll still be out there but, I suppose, not as a threat to me.

* * *

"The Bloodbath this year only had seven deaths, an unusual number for such a strong Career force," begins Caesar. "Usually there are more deaths than this with even less Careers."

"However, tributes don't usually run and they try to get supplies for themselves," Claudius finishes. "And they don't usually get their own weapon beside them at their podium."

"It will be entertaining for sure because the tributes can't normally fight each other if their life is threatened," says Caesar.

"I have a feeling that some tributes may want at least one fight with another," Claudius smiles. "That's if they can each find each other though."

"Yes." Caesar nods before he continues. "Because each alliance has seemed to have found their own private place. The Careers are, of course, at the Cornucopia. Everyone else seems to have found home in the forest, either in one of the hidden cottages, a cave or a tree. I wonder if some may work out the-"

A canon booms over the Arena and both hosts turn to face the screen.

"That's most interesting," mutters Claudius to himself, staring at the screen.

"I know what you mean," Caesar agrees. "I certainly wasn't expecting that death to occur for a while if at all. They were definitely a contender for the crown before."

"And the way it happened too," Claudius adds, shivering slightly. "Now, I am not usually one who turns away at deaths but that doesn't look like one I'd like to see."

"It looks like an unusual death, for sure," sighs Caesar. "If it wasn't for the honour that they bring to their District, I wouldn't want to be in their shoes."

* * *

**Hehe! I'm not telling you who that was yet though... ;)**


	28. Chapter 24 Take A Chance

**Author's Note: This is the same chapter as last night but I've just checked for any mistakes. This is this week's chapter and I can't remember if I told you why I'm updating weekly, other than school;**** I am writing for the Hunger Games collaboration, This Is War and I'm the male from Two so check that out. **

**Today's my birthday (like Hope's, I've realised after reading this again :P) and so I'm hoping that people are just going to press that review button so I can have reviews as presents from you guys ;) especially as this is my favourite chapter! Maybe in this one you'll find out who the cannon was for... **

**PLEASE REVIEW GUYS AND GET MY BIRTHDAY OFF TO A GREAT START! :D**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Four- Take A Chance**

(Orion)

I begin to slow down my speed as I reach out to my left side and wrap my fingers around Hope's small hand whilst she holds her bow in the other. "We should probably stop running now," I tell her.

She looks at me as she begins to walk. "Why?" she questions.

"We'll be coming to a house soon and you never know who could be in there," I reply, not looking at her.

"There's not going to be a house in the Arena," she laughs, shaking her head.

"Trust me, Hope, there will be," I say surely, walking forward.

She smiles and rolls her eyes as she follows me through the low branches of the many trees around us. When I push an opening through the branches, I just point forward with the hand that's not holding hers.

She looks in the direction and gasps as she sees a beautiful cottage with an inviting door with a small golden horseshoe knocker on it and windows on each wall, covered by colourful curtains. As her eyes rise to watch the smoke drifting from the chimney, she whispers, "How did you know about that?"

"I'll tell you later," I taunt, my hand snapping away so the branches hide the picture and us from view.

She pouts and plants her feet to the floor as I try to walk away. "Why did you show it to me if we're not staying there?"

"Because someone else could be there already and I doubt that it will be as simple as it looks. It'll probably have mutts and nightmares in there," I reason, trying to drag her from the cottage.

"How do you know that?" she whines, not giving in. "I bet it's empty and you're not going in there because it was just chance you saw it so it wasn't your original plan."

"Believe me, it's not as good as it seems," I groan, turning my back to her and continuing to try to drag her. "Don't trust it but trust me to leave it."

She shakes my hand away and crosses her arms in front of her chest, acting like a sulky kid throwing a tantrum. "Make me," she challenges.

I turn back to face her, crossing my arms over my chest too. "I won't make you do anything you don't want to do."

She smirks. "Good-"

"But I won't stay with you here if you chose that," I finish, spinning around on my heel and beginning to walk away on my own.

"Take a chance, Orion," she calls. I look over my shoulder to see her smirk having disappeared, replaced by a look of shock and longing. "I trust you that it could be dangerous and someone could already be there but that house looks better than the ones at home and I'm sure it'll be better inside. It will a have a bed, food, a kitchen."

"You're not convincing me," I sigh. "If you're going there, enjoy it on your own. I guess that we'll no longer be the inseparable best friends that we've always been. If you come with me, I'll tell you why I don't trust it and you won't be on your own."

She doesn't move so I walk away once again, moving my head around so it's looking in front of me as the seven cannons of the Bloodbath deaths sound. I continue away from her as I push through the trees, my grip around my bow growing tighter as I go, my mind still focussed on the face that I left with the thought that she'd follow.

She hasn't yet.

I was near certain that after all she knew I had given to look after her, she would come after me; the expression on her face gave the clear thought that she wanted to be by my side. I just wonder why she suddenly became so stubborn that she refused my idea. Why was she desperate to be somewhere with food when we had our own? Why was she desperate to be somewhere where someone else probably was? Why was she desperate to be somewhere full of nightmares? Why was she desperate to be somewhere that would probably be destroyed soon?

I slow down my pace slightly as I listen carefully to the forest around me, wanting but not expecting to hear her soft tread following me. I sigh as the only sounds I hear other than my own footsteps are the wind through the leaves and some birds, most likely mockingjays. I stop and lean against a tree to my left, sinking to the floor. I easily imagine that I'm back at home, sitting like this and listening to the birds singing instead of working; now I'm listening to the birds instead of worrying about my death in the Arena. I shut my eyes as I rest my head back against the trunk, slowing down my breathing as if I am struggling to breathe, which I'm not.

She should still be next to me, not in that death trap. Or maybe I should be next to her instead. Maybe it's me who's the one being stubborn and not her. I should go to her and stay with her, wherever she wants to be because that's the right thing to do even if it's not the safest. I _am_ stubborn though and I don't want to go. It's her own choice that she's on her own because I said I'd tell her why it's dangerous when it was private. But would it be a good idea if I said that I'm 'teaching her a lesson'? Because what happens if she dies and it's only for the reason that I refused to go back to her. My hands clench the dry leaves and make a crunching sound as I decide I should go back to her although I think she should come to find me. I will be the better person.

I go to rise to my feet until an eighth cannon sounds, making my eyes snap open. That couldn't have been hers, could it? I quickly stand and begin to walk back to where she was just in a different direction. I make my tread silent so not even the most skilled hunter that she is could hear me coming. With my noise on my side, the animals don't hear my either so I can shoot three before I've even drawn close to the house. I put them and the ones that I later shoot into the backpack over my shoulder but don't continue on as I hear a sharp intake of breath somewhere in front of me.

I take a few more steps forward until I see a female figure with the hood of their jacket drawn over their head and their backpack in front of them with their weapon, which I am unable to see. I am pretty sure it's Hope because the person is in the same place as she was but, to be honest, none of my predictions have really been correct recently, especially the ones involving her. I stay perfectly still as I wait for something, anything to happen, just to give me a clue.

As I continue to wait, a slight gust of wind blows and I watch the way the figure stands and I don't recognise it as the way that Hope normally would. I roll my eyes at my mistake and begin to move back until I hear something heavy dropping to the floor. I look back through to the girl and see her backpack and weapon, still hidden, laying on the floor in front of her as she massages her stomach and groans in pain.

At this noise, my mind is finally decided: that is my best friend and there's no longer any question about it. I quietly walk out of the cover of the trees and stop just behind her, far enough away so she can't feel my silent breathing. I take one final step forward and wrap my arms around her waist, resting my lips on her neck as I whisper, "What's wrong?"

She spins around almost instantly as her hand connects with my cheek. "You're wrong!" she screams, tears beginning to stream down her face as she stares at me, trying to work out if it's truly me. "Everything you've done since last night has hurt me!"

I wrap an arm around her as I drop my bow too, using my free hand to try and wipe the tears away from her face. "I'm sorry, Hope," I say. "I just presumed that you would realise that there was a reason why I refused to go in there and follow me away."

"You guessed wrong then because I'm not always going to follow you," she sighs, looking down as the tears stop flowing.

I breathe deeply as I rest my chin on the top of her head and rub her back. "I am sorry for everything again. Because I have never wanted to hurt you and you know that."

She stays quiet as her breathing slows once again to a regular pace. She moves my hand from her face and places it on her hip as I begin to draw circles, relaxing her.

I feel her almost fall her asleep as she stands there and I can't help but smile. I move the hand off her hip so that I can bend down to the floor, picking up the backpack and bows, throwing them over my shoulder. As I straighten back up, I put my arms around her so I pick her up and carry her away.

"Where are we going?" she asks quietly, not fighting with me as I take her from where she wanted to be.

"I'm taking you to somewhere safe," I promise. "You can just relax now."

Without any question, she curls up against me and shuts her eyes and I smile again. She looks just like a baby would do: peaceful, beautiful, perfect. If she ever had a child, which she would never do, that child would be the most amazing person after her. I only wish that I could be the father of her child but I know I won't unless...

"Orion?" she whispers gently, cutting through my thoughts.

"Yes, angel," I reply, stopping as I reach where I was headed to originally.

"You haven't told me yet why you knew the cottage was there," she reasons, playing with the material of my jacket.

"Wait just a second," I say, bending down and carrying her through the entrance of a cave to place her on the floor once we're inside. Her eyes flicker open as I walk away to cover the entrance so that no one or no thing will find us.

When I return to her, she's sitting up with her legs crossed in front of her, staring at me. "So?" she presses, eyes not leaving my face.

I laugh slightly as I sit down opposite her, in a similar position to her after I've deposited the bows and backpacks beside us. I take her hands into mine as I simply answer, "Fairy tales."

"Fairy tales?" she repeats, raising her eyebrows as she looks unconvinced at me.

"Have you not listened to all the clues they've given?" She shakes her head. "I noticed it when we arrived here. They've incorporated all the settings from fairy tales into the Arena and they've no doubt added in the villains."

She sighs. "Are you a genius?"

I laugh again. "I never considered myself to be a genius before."

"Well you are." She shuts her eyes once more and lies down onto my lap.

I stroke her side gently, slowly tracing each bone of her body as she breathes steadily. "I really want some eggs and flour," I admit.

She chuckles. "That's a strange wish, Orion. Since when have you had a craving for those things?"

"Since today was your birthday," I reply. "I want to make you a cake though I'm sure it would fail most miserably."

"I'm sure it wouldn't," she disagrees. "Though saying that, I've never actually tasted your baking before."

"Precisely," I agree. "I've never baked."

"Oh." She tries to look serious but can't hide her smile. "This has probably been my least favourite birthday."

"But I'm with you," I complain. "How can you not like it?"

Her smile grows wider as she answers, "Of course, my sweet, you've made this day most brilliant but I think I'd prefer to be with you in District Eleven and celebrating rather than here."

"I had a brilliant plan for what we could do today," I sigh. "If we were at home, that was. Because our birthdays always have to be the best because it means we've survived another year."

"Our twelfth birthday was good," she mutters. "We survived our first Reaping that year."

"I only wish you could have survived every Reaping," I whisper.

"So when you said that if one of was reaped and we both volunteered," she begins.

"That was a joke, I wouldn't want that to happen," I finish. "Because if you or I had ended up here without the other, we could have returned home and stayed together."

"What if we both got reaped or one of us volunteered for some reason and the other got reaped?" she asks.

"Then I'd do exactly the same as I'm doing now," I reply. "I want to go home with you, Hope, but I know I can't. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to live with you forever-"

"Be quiet, Orion," she shushes as she sits up, staring at me. "You never know. This year they could change the rules."

"I highly doubt we'd be subject to a rule change," I argue.

She throws her arms around me, saying as she buries her face into my neck, "I never want to be anywhere without you either. I want to go home with _you_. I want to spend the rest of my life with _you_. I want to live with _you_ forever. And I'd change any of the things I planned just so you could be happy." As she pulls back, tears have begun to run down her face again but she's trying to smile. "I hate you for doing this to me but I swear you've made me fall in love."

I smile and, before I get to do anything, her soft lips are against mine and I know in that instance for sure that I have to make her win.

* * *

**Please review! :D**


	29. Chapter 25 A Siren's Call

**Author's Note: Sorry for a two week wait for this chapter (my chapter last week was a rewrite of the Prologue), but I've had so much homework and my friends are too awesome for words because they planned a surprise Hunger Games birthday party for me and came to my Hunger Games archery one; I've also got a new fanfiction called 'Panem Facebook: Fights and Fantasies'. **

**I hope this chapter finally fulfils your need to know who dies because I was going to leave it another chapter but I couldn't be bothered to wait that long either. I hope it's alright too because I haven't really had time to check through as I wrote it all today. But I promised my best friend (who helped me bake the most amazing cookies ever on Friday night! :D) that this chapter would be up today and it's a Career chapter, which she does love. **

**Review, as ever, and enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Five- A Siren's Call **

(Skye)

When the first cannon sounds after the Bloodbath, I look up from my hands that are crossed in my lap. That's the sound of one dead child, one child that can't live the rest of their life. Not that I should care though, because I am a Career. I haven't necessarily had as much training as everyone else here but I had enough to keep me alive and maybe aid me to win.

"Pathetic!" shouts Ranger on the boom of the seventh and final cannon. Before anyone has the chance to question his sudden rage, he has ripped a knife from the clutched hand of a dead tribute and thrown it into the ground, narrowly missing one of the already dead. As he grabs his sword from its place on the ground, he uses it to cut throw the air, then swinging it into the side of the Cornucopia.

Stella runs over to him and drags him away from his weapon, taking his angry face into her calm hands. "It's okay, Ranger," she whispers. "We'll make up for it later." He still looks angry so she briefly places her lips onto his, startling him for a moment.

"What are you so annoyed about anyway?" asks Domino, suddenly breaking the relaxed mood.

"There are six of us here, all strong Careers, some the strongest Careers I've ever seen, yet we still only managed to get seven kills," explains Ranger, his eyes still trained onto his District partner.

"You only killed one tribute," reasons Electra from her seat on top of a water barrel, her gaze aimed at Ranger and Stella as she rests her chin on her hands.

"At least I tried to make more than one kill instead of standing around after I made one," Ranger snaps back.

Electra pouts. "At least I made a kill of my own accord." Her gaze then moves to me and I shuffle back slightly towards Troy. "I wasn't threatened into making my kill."

"They all ran away," Troy inputs. "Had they tried to get supplies and taken a longer time doing so, we would have gotten more kills."

Ranger sighs as he takes Stella's hand, leading her back towards the others. He stops and wraps his arms around her as he says, "I can't wait to kill some of the tributes."

I stay silent, not voicing my opinion of the fact that I don't fancy killing anyone else, even though I'm a Career.

The other five also stay silent as if they're listening to hear a tribute that they can kill, knocking the death toll up to eight. I can't help but wish that the tributes I knew won't fall by my hand, like District Eleven's tributes, but I also don't want to be responsible for the deaths of the parents from Six or the brother and sister from Seven.

"You see that lake over there?" begins Troy.

I follow the direction of his pointing finger to the position of the large lake and smile. "I think we should go there," I decide.

"Why?" Ranger scoffs.

The honest answer is that it looks like the oceans at home: clear, sapphire blue with a calm surface and the glistening reflection of the sun. I know it's not an ocean though because the soft roar of the waves isn't playing in my ears like it is whenever I'm near the water in District Four, but there is some sort of noise, like a screech which I assume is coming from some animal nearby. "A lake could be a good idea. I mean, very few people would be able to get to us if we went on there and we could catch food. And, if we got to the other side, there may be treasures hidden behind it."

"Oh, and I'm sure there are shipwrecked treasures at the bottom too," laughs Electra. "Why should we really go there?"

I don't want to admit that I want to go home so I settle on, "Why shouldn't we go there?"

"Because we've got everything we'd ever need here, at the Cornucopia," Ranger answers. "Food, water, weapons, there's nothing else that a lake could provide us with that we haven't already got."

I sigh in defeat.

"Why shouldn't we check it out anyway?" Troy asks.

"Provide the Cornucopia with protection so no intruder can get in and we can," challenges Ranger.

"Deal," agrees Troy. He offers me a hand once he's stood up and we both walk into the Cornucopia. I have no idea what he's looking for but it's like he has a plan.

I follow him around as he picks up planks of wood and eventually a padlock and a key, which he hands to me so he can pick up the last things.

"What are you hoping to do?" I finally question, impatient to know his idea.

"I'm going to make a door and put a padlock on it so no one can get in whilst we're away," he explains, leaving the room and back out of the entrance.

Once I've left the inside too, he begins to build the door, only stopping to examine his progress or to wipe the sweat from his brow. He eventually extends his hand when I assume the door to be complete and I raise my eyebrow in confusion until he replies, "The padlock and key, please."

I nod and take them out of my pocket, placing them in his outstretched hand. I watch him finish and then stand back, content with his work.

"No one will get in," I reassure him.

"Hmmm. Ranger, is this suitable for you?" he shouts.

We wait for no more than a minute until the Career appears, sizing up the door for a while. "It'll hold? And it's definitely locked?"

"For sure," Troy answers.

"Good." Ranger nods in approval. "Are we going to see this lake that you're so sure is brilliant now, or not?"

"We definitely are." As Ranger walks away, Troy grabs the piece of rope that was tied around his neck and slips the key onto it. I know it's to keep it safe so I don't question his motives as we walk to the others.

Without a word of notice, we all start heading for the lake, me beside Troy, Stella in Ranger's arms and Electra clinging onto Domino so it looks as if a boy wants her. As we move closer to our destination, the screeching sound grows louder and I guess that the tortured animal must be by the lake and it off puts me though seems to draw the boys.

After a few minutes, the water is only a few steps away and I smile at what feels to be the return home. I scan the lake to see if there's any sort of boat that we could cross it with until I see a mutt in the middle, the source of the noise.

The mutt appears to be female as it floats with only the naked top half of its body and its wings showing. It has scales upon its arms that snake around the rock behind it, on which its long, dark blue hair lays. Its face is as pale as a deep-sea pearl and its lips are full but of a green colour, opened to reveal two rows of sharp teeth as it creates the noises that are enchanting the boys but driving the girls away.

She's a siren.

Before I can begin to voice my suspicion, Troy has walked away, taking his first steps into the water. I go to run after him but something stops me; from all the stories I can remember about sea monsters, if they've been taken, they will have to wake up themselves.

"Cover Ranger and Domino's ears!" I instruct over my shoulder as I keep my eyes on Troy's back as he moves further away.

"Why should we?" Electra shouts back.

"Trust me," I call. "They're in a trance."

I hear muttered complaints from the two behind me until Ranger says, "We didn't agree to go into the water, did we? And why have you got your hands over my ears?"

"Skye," explains Stella.

I don't plan to explain it any further to him for now as I prepare to try and snap Troy out of it in the safest way possible. That's until he begins swimming out and I have to clap my hand over my mouth to stop myself from screaming at him. I watch his head bobbing along until it goes under for a second too long.

"What the...?" Domino mumbles.

Troy appears again but his face is covered by fear this time instead of joy as screams become a hundred times worse. He's woken up but can't get away and now they're coming for him. As he face disappears when he begins to shout and I can only see his flailing limbs, I turn away and cover my face. I don't want to lose my friend but there's nothing I can do.

About a minute and a half later, the eight cannon sounds and I don't turn back because I know the blue will already be clouded red and his body may be there.

Goodbye, Troy Crossglen.


	30. Chapter Twenty Six Just Like Home

**Author's Note: Sorry about the slightly-longer-than-a-week wait for this one and then for any mistakes in this chapter but I have, again, had no time. I was away last weekend and this week has been spent learning my French oral assessment. But I hope it's okay and hey, you know who the eighth cannon was for now!**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Six- Just Like Home**

(Elijah)

"Lee?" Fearne whispers in a scared voice.

I instantly turn around, my weapon raised, ready to protect her against whatever she's seen. When I don't see anything, I ask, "What did you see?"

"Behind the trees," she mumbles, nodding her head forward and waving her hand.

"What's behind the trees?" I press. "Fearne, whatever it is, I will make sure it doesn't hurt you."

"It's not that..." She reaches forward and pulls back the branches to reveal what she saw.

I step forward and have to catch my breath when I see a very small bungalow, a house which looks like a shed. The windows are dark with broken glass, though faded curtains hang on the other side. "It can't be..." I mutter to myself. "It must be some kind of trap."

"It's just like home," she finishes.

"What do you reckon it's like inside?" she questions, beginning to walk forward.

I don't follow her as I say, "What- But... Maybe it's not a good idea to go inside. What if they are just tricking us? There might be monsters and nightmares in there-"

"You sound like a child," she interrupts, taking the role of the older sibling as I break down at the sight of our house in the Arena. "They're won't be monsters in there but the only way to know for sure is to go in." She looks at me and holds her small hand out for me to take.

"I'm not convinced," I begin, not taking her hand.

"Please," she pleads, looking at me with her baby eyes that she always uses when she's upset.

I sigh and hug her quickly before taking her hand and walking forward too. I stop at the door, which like the rest of the house so far is exactly the same as the one in District Seven, and pause before I push it open, knowing there won't be any objection.

As the door swings open, we step into the main room: the living room. It is the largest room of the house but is still relatively small. I look around and see the many photo frames that plaster our walls but, here, they're empty; ghost pictures. On the opposite side of the room to where we stand is also a fireplace, the small television screen that is in every house and several simple chairs.

Once my eyes have finished scanning this room, my eyes stray to the doors that lead out. One door leads to the only proper bedroom that we have, which used to be our parents' and is now Hazel's. Next to it is the box room that I built for Fearne when she got too big to share a room with Hazel. I never had a room; I just slept on the sofa in the living room.

The two other doors lead to the tiny kitchen and bathroom, which just about catered for our needs.

"It shouldn't be like this, should it?" I groan.

"No, it shouldn't," Fearne agrees quietly, dropping my hand and walking forward, opening all the drawers. "It's just the basic image of home though. There's nothing else that we'd have."

I sigh in relief. "Good-"

"So that means that Hazel won't be here," she continues.

"Fearne, don't do that!" I complain. "It's difficult enough with one of you being here."

She can't help but smile as she walks back over to me, wrapping her arms around my waist as she nestles her face into my shirt. "Maybe someone will look after Hazel for us," she mumbles.

"Who would?" I hate to sound so harsh but it's true. "Mum's dead and dad-"

"Disappeared. It was never confirmed that he died," she reasons.

"If he wasn't dead, he should have come to help us before," I decide. "He would have known about mum and therefore how much we've struggled on our own."

Before she gets the chance to argue her point, the first cannon for the Bloodbath sounds. We stay silent as we wait for each to sound, counting them as they go.

"Only seven," I mutter after a minute where not another is heard.

"Your maths skills amaze me," she jokes, trying to break the tense mood and succeeding as a smile appears on my face.

"Thanks, little dancer." I pick her up and carry her over to the sofa, sitting down and cradling her in my arms, stroking her hair like I always do.

This isn't fair for her. She's only twelve years old so she should still be at home, with a mother, father, and an assured future. Her mother was never able to act like she should have because she was forever in mourning. Her older sister could never act like a mother because she needed a mother herself. This is why I had to act like a parent for them both, and why I still am doing so.

"Hazel's going to be fine," she reassures me after a few moments of silence, as if she could sense what I was thinking.

I guess the everyday things that I did to reassure her were to reassure myself as well. "I know," I sigh. "You'll be back with her soon."

"What use will I be to her?" she asks, looking down.

"She needs her family there," I answer.

"Which is why she needs you," she replies. "You can work and help her but I'm just in the way."

"When you go home, you'll have lots of money so you can pay someone to look after you both. But you were never in the way," I argue.

"You seem so sure that I'm going to be going home but I'd much rather let the mother and her child go home," she admits.

"Yes, but she'd have to go home without the father and that has never worked out in our experience," I reason. "She'll be broken and her child won't get the love it deserves."

"Don't be stupid. Of course she'll love her child," she tells me firmly.

I roll my eyes. "I never said that she wouldn't love her-" An eight cannon sounds. "The Careers are killing people already."

"They don't just hunt like animals," she laughs.  
"They do Fearne," I groan. "I haven't let you seen the fights of the Games before but they seriously just go around in their alliance and look for people to kill." I glance down and find her looking back up at me, with fear in her eyes. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I'll keep watch tonight so you can sleep and we'll be okay."

"I don't think I want to sleep whilst I'm in here," she whispers.

"Well, you have to," I instruct. "We may not be at home anymore but this looks just like it, so I'm going to act like we're at home and tell you what to do."

She huffs and pretends to walk away in a mood. "I'm going to act like I'm at home too and argue with you."

"But we both know that I always win my arguments because I'm always right." I smile at her back.  
"No, _I'm_ always right." She throws her head up.

"Oh, isn't one all high and mighty now?" I mock in a posh voice, silently getting to my feet and walking right behind her with her noticing because I know where each creaking floorboard is.

"I. Am. Always. Right," she repeats, unaware of me invading her personal space.

I smirk before I begin to tickle her side, causing her to double up, laughing, as she eventually squeals her surrender.

"See?" I laugh, having proved my point.

"Fine," she says, frowning. She looks quickly to her side and out of the window to the sky that's growing gradually darker. "I don't want to sleep in my room," she admits in a quiet voice.

"That's fine. Sleep in Hazel's," I suggest.

"Will you stay in there with me?" she asks.

It's the first time she's asked for something like this in a while but I smile. "Of course I will." I follow her in and wrap my arms around her as she lies down on the hard mattress, curling up as she adjusts herself into a comfortable position next to me.

"Goodnight, Elijah," she mumbles sleepily.

"Goodnight, forest fairy," I reply, kissing her head and wishing that she'll be home soon.


	31. Chapter 27 Trust

**Chapter Twenty Seven- Trust**

(Orchid)

"Don't worry about where we go, they'll make sure I don't stay safe, wherever it is," I remember my ally saying as she stopped me running. I turned around and she presented me with a backpack for the both of us; it contained a few biscuits, a knife to join the one I got by my podium and two pieces of rope. She said it was so I'd have supplies when they got her.

I asked her what she meant but she wouldn't tell me, changing the subject quickly because she apparently wanted to get me somewhere safe. This action half annoyed me for I felt that she was making me feel inferior to her or younger than I am, but I actually appreciated the act of kindness because I didn't think I'd get any here.

She then proceeded to find out if the meadow or the forest was better, considering that I'd been heading for the meadow. I admitted that I was just trying to get away from the fighting and, from the look on her face, I could tell that she wouldn't have been bothered if she was involved in it.

She didn't tell me this though as she decided to head for the forest as she was apparently a pro at living in the meadow and fancied a change. This started off a chain of questions that ran through my head, continuing as I kept watch throughout the night, making sure no one came by to hurt us or to steal the little that we had.

Why would she rather be anywhere but home?

Why is she used to living rough in a field?

Why is she so good with a sword?

Why is she so confident?

Who is she?

When I hear fast breathing, I guess that Faye must have woken and I look down from my branch to the stronger one beneath me. "Faye?" I whisper when I see my ally curled into a ball, with her arms around her head as she mutters something to herself. I watch her and can't help but notice part of a white scar that runs up her back, which is uncovered when her shirt becomes crumpled up.

Eventually, she sits up, shaking, and tucks her shirt back in. "Hmmm?" she mumbles, rubbing her eyes and not looking up at me.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

"Sure," she mutters. "Just a bad dream. I'm used to them though. I always got them in District Nine."

I pull a face and pause, it obvious that she doesn't want to stay on this subject so, as I wait for her to calm down again, I decide which of the questions that I was thinking whilst she was asleep I want to ask first. "What was your life like at home?"

"District Nine wasn't my home," she says quickly, twisting a few strands of her short, black hair around her finger. I stare at her and don't say anything back so she must feel my gaze and eventually continues. "District Nine was just where I lived."

"Surely that makes it your home," I point out.

"It used to be my home, then it turned into a prison," she explains.

"Why is District Nine a prison?" I ask after a long silence, during which she busied herself looking through the backpack again, studying closely each piece of food that we have left, the weapons already hidden and the rope around her waist to keep her in place whilst she slept.

"Why's District Three not a prison?" she retorts, smiling, knowing she will have caught me out by this question.

She's right about how I'm stumped by this question so I think for a minute. "I guess it's where my friends and family are," I suggest.

"Exactly." I look down at her as she carries on. "I don't have any. I went into an orphanage at the age of six and I had to grow up fast. No one there liked me and I didn't like them back so I never made any friends." I must admit that a small smile flits over my lips at this comment because that would surely make me her first friend, if I can really count myself as such. "I ran away from the orphanage this year and hid near the fields, only seeing people at the Reapings or when I went to the compulsory work. I probably could have run into a different District loads of times as I was near the boundaries," she finishes.

"Which ones?" I ask, seriously interested. I've never seen another District in real life, the only times I've seen them are in pictures or films.

"District Nine is in the middle of Panem so it's bordered with Seven, Eight, Ten and Eleven, but, where I hid- I mean, stayed, I was nearest to Seven," she mutters. "But there were high fences everywhere I looked and peacekeepers."

I sigh. "I'm sure that it's not as bad as you make it sound."

She shrugs. "I'm sure that you haven't lived without your parents since the age of six. I'm sure that you don't wake up every morning, haunted by their screams as they died. I'm sure that you're not still wounded both physically and mentally by the things that happened but you can never change." She pulls a face as I go to complain and says, "Don't bother, Orchid."

"But, Faye," I groan as she slides of the branch, beginning climbing back down the tree. "Please don't say I offended and so now you're going."

She smiles, grabbing her sword from the crack in the tree that she stowed it in before she went to sleep as she replies, "No, don't worry, I'm not easily offended. I got used to offence whilst I was in the orphanage so I just take it as something that happens now." I must still look confused by the fact that she's leaving because she adds, "I'm just going to see if I can get us some food as there's not enough to last us a few days in the bag and I won't be getting any sponsors, if the Capitol have anything to do with it."

"Sorry," I whisper, watching her as she keeps smiling. "I'll wait for you here."

"See you then," she agrees, nodding her head.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, I have three chapters (including this one) that need to be up before the 29th so ****_someone_**** gets a birthday chapter. I also have a Spanish exam next week and another French one after the half-term (though I got an A on yesterday's! :D). So they're my excuses for short, and possibly awful, chapters. Plus, I wanted some information for this chapter but I didn't get it...**

**However, on a good note, we're finally on the second day of the Arena! And after this chapter then the two afterwards, I HOPE (I'm really hoping someone gets that joke :P) that the chapters will be more exciting. I mean, I don't want this just to be chapters like this where nothing really happens but I've got to introduce all the characters to the Arena first. Did you know that Orchid is joint top with Belle for the most support for this story?**

**I'm also being begged to get to the Victory Tour soon ;) because I was actually buzzing about something I worked out the other night but I refused to tell anyone... I think I'm still buzzing!**

**Anyway, I'm still in a really good mood at the moment for no apparent reason so I hope you are too! :D hugs and cookies (because I can make them now!) to all who read and maybe review this :D I hope you enjoyed and enjoy your evening or day or whatever time of day it is! **


	32. Chapter 28 Decisions

**Chapter Twenty Eight- Decisions**

(Cameron)

As the rays of sunlight make their way through the thick layer of green leaves to hit my closed eyelids, I groan, finally having woken up. I suppose the sun is a better wake up call than the sound of someone's death. Before I get up, I glance around without moving too much to check if anyone's around. No one is so I get to my feet to stretch out my limbs which have cramps after laying in a bush all night.  
I definitely won't be doing that again.

I shake the twigs and leaves from my hair as I pick up the backpack that I managed to grab from the edge of the Cornucopia without being killed. I quickly look into it, as if expecting there to be more that there was last night. Not to my surprise, but to my disappointment, of course there is nothing else. I sigh, throwing it over my shoulder as I try to cover up any marks that I may have left, before I walk away from the area in the hope of finding something better.

I have no real idea where I'm going but I know that it's definitely headed away from the boy from District Twelve, who I unfortunately stumbled near to yesterday. I shiver as I remember the look in his eyes as he went to kill me, only being prevented from doing so as the cannon for District Four's male distracted him.

I shake my head and rub my arms in an effort to warm up as I start heading towards the denser part of the forest. I'm not completely sure yet if this is a smart thing to do but, at the moment, it's my only idea.

For a few minutes, I walk in my own silence, the only sound being the slight crunch of leaves underfoot as my thoughts don't even make a noise. Then my mouths begins to feel dry and I groan again. The water bottle I have in my bag is completely empty so that means I'm going to have to search to find water. I kick a stick and pull a face before deciding that I should find water near a definite place of refuge.

I continue on up through the forest until I guess that I could be nearing the edge of the Arena. I don't fancy being turned around by something of the Gamemakers' plans so I turn to my left, heading along in that direction for a while until I see some smoke drifting through the trees. I raise my eyebrow because I thought I'd seen something similar a while ago but I chose to ignore it. Can it be coincidence that there are two homely looking fires in the Arena?

Tentatively, I take a step forward as I pull back some of the smaller tree branches and gasp when I see a house. I snap the branches back to their original position and run as fast and as far away as possible. I finally come to a stop after a few minutes of running and I bend over, trying to catch my breath.

In my opinion, that can't be good. It's a trap. I don't know, full of mutts and nightmares, or something. But I wouldn't want to be there. Sure, it's probably got all that you'd ever need in this place but it's also seriously creepy.

Though, as I've seen two fires like that, that means there are at least two houses. At least two people have fallen into the trap and started living in one of the Arena houses.

They won't last long.

I stand up straight after a moment of relaxing and look around. I glance to find a tree that's easy enough to climb as I guess this is where I will be staying for now, for I won't be sleeping in bushes, I won't stay in a house, the meadow's too far away, and the only option that leaves is laying in plain sight with a 'Come kill me' sign flashing over me. Strangely, I don't plan on falling for the last one.

Once I find a suitable tree, I scale to the top of it, throwing my backpack onto the branch before I make my own way onto it. I rest my head on the trunk as I scan around from my vantage point, in the faint hope that I may happen to see some water.

Before I get the chance to spot the source of some, I hear a whispered conversation beginning below me and I turn my head in the direction of the people who are talking.

"But, Orion... You promised you'd never leave me again," mutters the girl from Eleven, keeping her face focussed down and towards where her hands are clasped around her District partner's.

He sighs and removes one of his hands from hers to lift her chin, smiling when he sees her face. "Hope, going to find things for you isn't leaving."

"It is because you're going away and leaving me on my own," she begins to protest.

Orion pushes a finger to her lips to stop her complaints. "If you want food, which you seem to do, then you need to let me hunt whilst you stay here. Or you hunt and I stay here. It's up to you." He finishes his sentence as he lowers his hand back to reach for his friend's.

"Can you get some water too?" replies Hope, causing her District partner to chuckle but for my attention to suddenly be caught. They know where to find water.

"Of course," he agrees, leaning forward to kiss the girl's forehead. "I'll see you in a minute."

He begins to walk away, slowly letting go off Hope's hand until she catches his waist and spins him around, meeting his lips in a fleeting kiss before pulling back to warn, "If you return to the District dead, I'm going to kill you."

"And I love you too," Orion calls once he pushes away Hope and disappears through the trees.

Hope stands there for a moment with a dreamy look on her face as she hugs her arms around her stomach. Then she suddenly snaps out of her trance and crawls into the cave behind her that I had not noticed before.

I keep my eyes fixed on where she made her way into as I run my thoughts through my mind. I have a few choices: wait here and do nothing, quickly try to follow Orion, kill Hope now, or kill them both later. However, I know it won't quite be that easy as I soon come up with counter arguments for all but the first.

Orion, I know, is a hunter and so has incredible hearing and is probably long gone already. If I killed Hope, which would be extremely unlikely, I can be assured that Orion would kill me too. I couldn't kill them both either because they are both much stronger and more powerful than me.

As I decide that I'll maybe follow Orion's path later on, one last idea forms in my head. I could always ally with them, couldn't I?

* * *

**Author's Note: So I apologise for any mistakes as this was written on my phone... But it's done! Anyway, I've done Spanish too (A or A* for that!) and I've just got one more chapter before ****_someone's _****awaited birthday chapter ;) thanks for all the reviews for last chapter, guys :D**

**And I've just got a Tumblr account and I will be putting I Volunteer pictures on there... So the first one's up now. post/34237574479/my-fanfiction-i-volunteer Hope you like it ;D**


	33. Chapter 29 Easy Said and Done

**Chapter Twenty Nine- Easy Said and Done**

(Kit)

I pop another berry into my mouth, chewing it slowly to savour the taste which isn't too great anyway. At the moment, berries are the only food I've got because I haven't managed to do any hunting yet. Though, if tonight goes to plan, I won't have to.

As I smirk, I glance over from my hiding place to the Cornucopia. Four of the Careers left are just lounging outside, soaking up the last of the afternoon's sunrays as they relax. I wouldn't be doing this if I were them but they can change so fast with their weapons laying right next to them, and they'll be doing their killings tonight. And I know that because I've overheard them talking all day.

The fifth Career left, the girl from Four sits near to the lake, staring blankly in its direction. She was obviously hurt by her District partner's death yesterday, all of which I saw. It wasn't too pretty and definitely not the best way to die. So why the girl is still sitting there is quite beyond me because I wouldn't think that she'd want to remind herself of what the Arena has taken away from her.

I can't say that anything has really been taken away from me due to the Hunger Games. It's true that I've known some people who have died in the Games but no family or friends. I'm the oldest child in my family; my four younger brothers and sisters are all younger by far, and my cousins are all younger by a year at least. I'm from the Seam too so, although I've seen far too many from my area going in and not coming back, I've never befriended them. I only have one friend and I'd volunteer in her place without a second thought.

The person I remember most vividly being in the Games was last year's male. Zayden was in all my classes at school and, though I never really spoke to him as he was from the Merchant side of town, everyone knew him. He was tall, strong and cocky. We'd all watch the Games in class and he'd make arrogant comments about the tributes, saying how he could definitely do better and how he'd win the Games if he ever went in.

The year when we were fifteen, he was reaped with another Merchant girl called Fleur. He pretended to look confident and it worked because he did well in his interview and he must have done well in training too because he got a nine; I don't know if he learned to be that good during training or if he had talent with weapons before because I have no idea what his parents' trade was. To be honest, my reckoning was that he just got lucky on the day of the private training session because he was first to get killed in the Bloodbath.

His District partner made it to the final two because she hid from everyone and ran away from any trouble. She was thirteen when she went in and incredibly quiet, completely the opposite to Zayden. She couldn't use any sort of weapon as her parents worked in the florist in town, so she only got a three in training.

The other tribute left and eventually the winner was the boy from District Four. After he'd killed the boy and girl from District Two, his allies, he sought out Fleur. I was actually scared for her because I had seen her around before and I liked her. When he found her, she was making her way to him as well, with a small knife she'd found. She didn't want to kill anyone but she wanted to come home. The boy from Four hurt and tortured her until she was nearly dead, and all because he was angry that a little thirteen _girl _could nearly beat him. He just left her to die in the end.

I didn't really know her but I'm going to try her tactics in a slightly more adventurous way. But I'm going to win, and hopefully make her proud.

As the sun finally disappears behind the lake and the sky of the Arena begins to turn a dark blue, the seal of Panem lights the sky as the anthem plays. It stays there for the whole anthem as there were no deaths today. The girl and boy from Two did go away from the Cornucopia for a while and I presume they went to find other tributes but they didn't manage to as no cannons sounded.

Once the music has finished, I look back from the sky to the Cornucopia. I see the four Careers there on their feet, weapons in hand as they shout over to the girl from Four to join them. I smile spreads over my lips as that means they'll be leaving the Cornucopia unguarded then and that lock's not on it after the boy from Two kicked it off.

The final Career makes her way over to them, sniffling slightly as she wipes her red eyes on her sleeve. She picks up the simple trident that she left leaning against the wall of the Cornucopia and then follows them into the part of the forest furthest from me, not joining in with the chorus of shouts as they go.

When their shouts have died down, I creep slowly out from the shelter of the trees and into the bright moonlight. I quickly make my way over to front of the stone building, looking sceptically at it and the lack of defence. I'm not really convinced that they'd leave it like this. But, saying that, I'm not really going to complain because I guess that this just gives me easy access.

I gingerly place a foot into the Cornucopia and nothing happens. Raising an eyebrow, I take another step forward with my other foot. Still nothing happens. Though I hate this and don't trust in the slightest, I need supplies and it's my fault that I didn't get them originally. As I make my way deeper into the building, I grip my spear tighter in my hands, not loosening for anything as I use my other hand to grab a backpack full to burst with a full water bottle, a sleeping back, food and a long piece of rope.

Just as I go turn around, I hear the sound of metal clanging onto stone and I tense up, catching sight of the entrance blocked by a metal grate. I curse and throw the bag over my back, grabbing the rope out of it. Then I pile some boxes up under one of the thin windows and stand onto the mound, silently thanking the fact that I have had little food so that I am quite small and can fit through tiny gaps.

As I throw the rope out of the window, tying the end onto a stable column in the room, I gasp as a flood of freezing cold water opens above my head, soaking me instantly. I shake the wet hair out of my eyes, trying desperately to ignore the rising panic that I feel as I climb up and out of the window, scaling down and then running for my life back to the forest.

So they did have traps after all.

* * *

**Author's Note: So, last chapter before something actually happens... This chapter isn't too god because Kit isn't one of my own characters again and I just find it a bit difficult to write characters that aren't my own. But I hope it was okay.**

**I hope you guys have had a nice few days. I certainly have. I watched eight films yesterday and today, including the extra seven seconds of the Hunger Games! It was exciting ;) and I also had fun making a family portrait for Peeta and Jesse from Bridge to Terebithia... I giggled...a lot...**

**Anyway, that link didn't work last time (sorry), so I'll try again: . / / m y - - i - r (I don't know if I needed that many spaces in there to make it work but I had fun pressing the space bar ;D)**


	34. Chapter 30 True Careers

**Chapter Thirty- True Careers**

(Stella)

"She needs to be killed," decides Electra, not even bothering to keep her voice down.

"Why?" I question, leaning against Ranger with my arms crossed.

"Because we've been in the Arena for three days and the only kills that we've made were in the Bloodbath," she explains.

"Since Troy died, she's been crying or doing something stupid, which gives our position away, so all the other tributes have been able to get away before we reach them," adds Domino.

"Yes, and why can't we just ditch her then?" I snap.

"Because she knows where we're staying and she is actually strong," answers Ranger.

I frown. "But she's not going to be strong whilst she's like this," I complain.

"And she's going to give our position away whilst she's like this," Electra argues. "Someone needs to kill her today."

"Well, she doesn't trust me," admits Domino.

"Nor me," agrees Ranger, gently squeezing my shoulders.

"I'm pretty sure she hates me," finishes Electra.

I glare at her as Ranger leans down to my ear, whispering, "That only leaves you then, sweet."

"Whose side are you on now then?" I shout, pushing myself away from him and storming off.

"Stella," he calls at my retreating back, sighing as he walks to catch up with me.

I don't reply as I run my hands along the knives in my belt, carefully tracing the details of each one as I try to speed away from everyone else. The options for which I could answer Ranger with run through my head but I decide it would be best to not use any of them.

"Hey," he hisses into my ear, grabbing my arms and spinning me around.

"What?" I snap, glaring at him.

"It's not fair for you to vent all your anger onto me when it's not completely my fault," he reasons, voicing my thoughts.

I drop my angry gaze and sigh. "Sorry," I whisper. "It's just that I don't see why she has to die."

"You know why," he answers, running his hands down my arms and to my own hands, where I slide my fingers between his. I shake my head so he adds, "Even if the occasion may seem wrong, there's always got to be a right reason."

I look away. "I'll still don't see-"

"Ssshh," he interrupts, my eyes snapping back to him. "If you, like me, want us both to go home, everyone else is going to have to die."

"Us?" I repeat slowly.

A smile gradually spreads over his lips as he agrees, "Us." He drops my hands to pull me into his arms so he can gently kiss me.

I smile too but pull away, whispering, "Do you know why I don't want to kill her?"

He sighs, obviously annoyed by how I spoilt the mood. "Why?" he asks exasperatedly, stroking a stray strand of hair out of my face.

"In training, when you were flirting with every other girl, she was my only friend," I explain, hoping to make him feel guilty.

Instead, he chuckles and I can't help but glare at him. "You plan on forever holding that against me, don't you?"

I shrug my shoulders as I say, "Well, if I see opportunity to, I don't see why I shouldn't."

He laughs again, arguing, "You know why I wasn't with you during training. I wanted to spend all this time with you."

I smirk, muttering, "You're more trouble than you're worth, Ranger."

"I must be a lot of trouble then, considering my price," he replies, bending down to kiss the end of my nose.

I catch his face in my hands and bring my lips to his for a moment, before instructing, "Wish me luck," as I pull away.

"From the depths of my heart, of course I wish it," he promises.

For some reason, I blush at his words. It seems as if the only person he's gentle with is me and it makes me feel great. "See you soon then," I murmur, turning on my heel after quickly winking at him.

As I walk away, I glance out of the corner of my eye and find his eyes still trained on me. I blow him a kiss before focussing my gaze forward again, slowly lowering my sight to my...victim.

Skye is facing away from me, her light blonde hair falling down her back. She's hugging her knees to her chest and her shoulders heave as she sighs deeply.

I run my hand through my hair, pushing it back off my face as I call, "Skye?"

She turns around, her green eyes shining as she wipes away the tears. "Hey," she replies, forcing a smile onto her lips.

I smile too, walking over so that I can sit next to her. She turns away from me, her gaze settling back onto the landscape that surrounds the Arena, but mainly onto the lake.

"How come you stay her after...that event?" I question.

"It reminds me of home," she explains, the smile on her face true now. "The sea at home was my favourite thing ever and the lake makes me think of it. It relaxes me."

I nod, unable to relate it back to my self so I stay silent, feeling everyone else's eyes on me. "How do you feel now?" I ask after a few minutes.

"I just don't think about it," she mutters, playing with the grass around her. "So thank you for coming to talk to me. I don't think the others like me."

"Well, I suppose I needed to do something to say thank you for staying with me during training," I say, instantly feeling awful.

"Thank you," she repeats, hugging me suddenly.

I bite my lip, knowing what I need to do now. "Sorry," I whisper, slipping my hand to my belt.

"What for?" she asks, her voice shaking as I'm sure she imagines what could be about to happen.

"His death," I mutter, drawing out a knife. Her hand tightens on my jacket and I feel a tear slide down her cheek.

"I know," she agrees, trying to keep a normal conversation.

"A stab in the back," I sigh, raising the knife up and throwing it into her, feeling her heart stop as the cannon sounds.

At least we know who the true Careers are now.

* * *

**Author's Note: HAPPY BIRTHDAY! I HOPE IT LIVES UP TO YOUR EXPECTATIONS! :D xxxxxxx**


	35. Chapter 31 Our Baby

_**"Even if the occasion may seem wrong, there's always got to be a right reason." ~ Ranger Bourne**_

* * *

**Chapter Thirty One- Our Baby**

(Logan)

Now that the rabbit that I caught an hour or so ago has been put in the oven to begin cooking, I start preparing the leaves too. As I work, I glance over my shoulder to see Belle slowly making her way towards me, watching me closely.

"Hello love," I whisper, turning around to wrap my arms behind her back, pressing my lips against her hot forehead.

Despite how she's not exactly how she should be, I smile because the only thing that's keeping our bodies from completely touching is the huge baby bump between us. I lift her hands up and rest our hands on it, my smile growing even larger as I feel the gentle kicking of our baby.

It definitely isn't the ideal situation for us but we've always wanted our own child. Of course there would be better places to be now because Belle's over eight months pregnant whilst we're stuck in a death competition. Belle's going to be stressed, scared and constantly worried about dying. And, if the baby's going to be born, I'm never going to see them.

I wonder if the baby will be a boy or a girl and what they will look like. They may have their mother's beautiful golden curls or my pale blonde hair. They might have my silver-green eyes or their mother's violet eyes, which are the same colour as the amethyst in her engagement ring that I bought her but she can't wear now. They could have her enchanting smile, her rosy cheeks, her little nose, and her gentle, hard-working hands. Maybe they will have her great personality, her delicate voice, and some of her unique characteristics.

I wouldn't mind if they looked somewhat like me but I'd definitely prefer if they bore the greater resemblance to their mother.

"How do you do all this?" she asks with a smile playing on her lips, interrupting my thoughts with her soft voice and distracting beauty.

"Do all what?" I reply, carefully studying her flushed face.

"You know what," she sighs. "You can go hunting and prepare food _and _look after me all whilst keeping care of yourself."

"You're the priority at the moment," I say. "How's your leg?"

"Well, you didn't see me earlier when I was limping but, now that you're holding me up, I'm perfectly fine," she answers.

I pull a face. "Is that lotion that you made not doing it any good then?"

"I personally think it's doing worse," she admits.

"Can I see it?" I question.

She nods, pushing my arms away so she can step back. I let her go, keeping my eyes fixed onto her figure as she sits down on the bed and rolls up the leg of her trousers. She bites her lip as the material brushes over the wound and she tries to stop herself from crying out in pain.

I groan as I look at her leg, turning away for a second to remove the animal from the oven so that this building doesn't catch on fire. Then I turn back around and kneel on the floor next to her, muttering, "You need to go home, Belle."

"I know," she agrees, a tear sliding down her cheek. "I don't want them to get hurt."

"And you're hurt too," I add, forcing myself to look from her face and to her leg, where the gash nearly reaches her hip and is still deep after three days. I shake my head, unsure of how the Capitol have just left her like this until I hear a quiet beeping outside and I jump to my feet, grabbing my sword and opening the door.

"Where are you going, Logan?" she asks, panic rising in her voice for some reason.

"I won't be gone longer than a minute," I promise, shutting the door behind me so no one can reach her.

I step onto the soft forest floor and look around, trying to locate the source of the beeping until I spot a silver container attached to a white parachute and smile. I quickly walk over to it and pick it up, glancing inside it to find a jar with a note that reads, '_She needs to stay safe._' Finally, they've thought about her and sent her some help.

I instantly make my way back to the house and enter it, shutting it behind me as I lean my sword by the door like it was before. I begin to turn back as I say, "I've got something for your leg, you'll be okay now."

When I'm facing Belle, I nearly drop the gift as I see her curled into a ball on the bed, her back to me. She's shaking as her breathing is laboured and I can hear her sobbing. I stare at the sheets, which are covered in blood, and I swear I didn't see anyone come in.

I run over to her and put the jar on the bedside table, lifting her head and placing it on my lap. I look at her and realise that the blood has come from her leg but I still can't understand anything else. I saw nothing in the thirty seconds that I was away that could have affected her and I told her that I wasn't leaving her, so that couldn't have been the problem.

Just as I'm about to open my mouth to say something, she grabs my shirt in her fist and pulls it towards her, then pushes it away so she's kind of punching my stomach. "It hurts!" she finally shouts, her voice cracking.

"What does?" I question, seriously worried.

"They're hurting me," she answers. "My back and just below the bump ache and the bump itself feels tight."

Her tears begin to soak onto my trouser leg and I kiss her cheek as I begin rubbing her back, knowing it won't be much help. "You'll be okay, I promise," I whisper into her ear.

"But I won't be," she argues. "What if I give birth to the baby now and they die or I die in the process because I won't be in a proper hospital or we both survive the birth but someone kills them and maybe me or what if we both survive and then you kill yourself because you want us to survive? They wouldn't let me _and _the baby out anyway because that would be two survivors and they never allow that-"

"Belle," I interrupt, "you're not going to have the baby now but, yes, you will come out instead of me and they _will _allow you to come out. The both of you." Before I allow her to start complaining again, I grab the jar of lotion for her leg and instruct, "Hold my hand and squeeze it when it really hurts whilst I put this on your leg."

She nods and sighs, obviously tired as she tries to regulate her breathing again. I lean over to her leg, after taking the lid off, and put a small amount on my fingers. I slowly rub it on the top of the wound and she hisses, tightly squeezing my hand, so I stop for a minute and whisper something so only she can hear. She laughs and loosens her grip slightly, allowing me to put some on the rest of her leg.

Once I've finished, I rub my the remnants of the lotion on my jacket and I lift her up so she's now sitting on my lap. She tries to mask the pain she feels by smiling at me, so I try to ignore the nagging thoughts at the back of my mind. "Thank you, Logan," she says, her eyes shining with the tears.

"Don't thank me, thank those who paid for it," I reply, bringing my thumbs across her cheeks to wipe away her tears. "See, they want to keep the two of you sa-"

"I love you," she announces, taking her turn to interrupt.

"I love you too," I agree.

"I'd be worried if you didn't." She smiles and twists around so her entire body is facing mine and I have the baby bump pressed against my own stomach again as her legs rest on either side of my waist; the baby is not going to stop kicking and I feel so sorry for Belle.

Her smile is sweet and makes me catch my breath because it's the same true one that she gave me before I couldn't help but kiss her that first time. I lean forward and place a soft kiss on her lips like our first time. I begin moving back but her hands appears behind my head and she brings my face back to hers, kissing me with more passion that we've experienced in a while. I wrap my arms around her as she pushes me into the wall, where the kiss deepens.

"Belle," I groan against her mouth. She's made me want more again and I know that we can't do anything else.

She giggles lightly due to the fact that she knows exactly how she's made me feel and removes her lips from mine, running them down my neck. I try doing the same to her but she catches my face and kisses me again, before she pulls away with a sharp curse.

I sigh, resting my chin on the top of her head as she buries her face into my chest, her hands tightly clenching my shirt again. I slowly rub circles on her back as she calms her breathing to a regular rhythm once more.

"I want to go home," she admits after a few minutes when no sound was made other than her steady breathing.

"I want you to go home as well," I agree. "You're hurting and it's hurting me to see you like this."

"I'm going to give birth to the baby in two weeks at the most and I want to be in District Six for that," she extends. "I want you to be with me. I want to be sitting in our home with local doctors and nurses coming to help me give birth. I want to be able to hold our baby and sleep in our bed. I want to be able to show them the District. I want to be able to bring up a whole family with you."

By the time she's finished, her words have become muffled by how much further she's pushed her face into my shirt and started crying. Seeing and hearing her, I start crying too, unable to see her suffer. "I will take you home, even if it involves breaking all the rules; you and I will be going home together."

Again, I hear a beeping which breaks the mood, but this time the parachute lands next to me, still unnoticed by Belle. I open it and see a second note which says, 'Only _three drops every time she has a contraction and it'll relieve the pain. Good luck on getting you all out._'

I am unbelievably grateful to whoever sent this as I pick up the pipette and bottle, muttering, "Tell me when you have your next contraction, love."

"Believe me, you'll know," she promises, finally lifting her face up to look at me. "Why though?"

"This," I answer, showing her the bottle. "It's meant to relieve the pain."

She smiles and throws her arms around me to hug me tightly. "I'm glad they finally took the hint- Ouch!" she shouts, slamming my shoulder into the wall by accident. Before I have the chance to react, she's already grabbed the bottle out of my hand and drank three mouthfuls.

"Belle!" I shout, snatching it from her hand and smashing it to the floor. I stare as she goes pale and falls backwards onto the mattress as I mutter, "Belle, talk to me."

She looks at me, fear evident in her eyes as she reaches for my hand and I bring it to her face, this being her way of communication because she is now obviously unable to talk. But she can still cry and the tears begin flowing down her cheeks as she takes my other hand and places it where I can still feel the baby kicking. She attempts to smile at me but she can't force herself to do such a thing.

"Belle, just keep looking at me," I plead. "I promised that I wouldn't let anything hurt either of you so please don't go. You've got to stay with me. Do you remember how excited I got when you first went on a date with me and how I couldn't feel anything else in the world after we first kissed? Do you remember the giant celebrations that followed when I proposed to you and we got married on the same day? Do you remember what we said when we first found out you were pregnant? How happy we were? We said we wanted a little wolf to run around us. You can call them Drew or Noah if they're the names you like, or even Logan if that's what you want. Or Elena or Clarion or Arielle. I don't care, Belle, just please don't go."

She nods but closes her eyes and I feel the pulse in her hands dying down as the baby kicks no more.


	36. Chapter 32 A Special Message

**Chapter Thirty Two- A Special Message**

(Fearne)

I stare out of the small window of the room that we've been sleeping in, and sigh contentedly. All I can see are walls and walls of trees, just like at home. Though I know it's not. If we were at home, Elijah would be out, working, and I'd be at home, looking after Hazel.

The cannons are another reminder of the fact. And the cannon that most haunts my mind was the one yesterday, which was for the mother from District Six. I can't imagine what her husband feels like now; he lost two lives from one, and the two that meant the most to him.

"This is strange," I hear Elijah mutter from the living room.

I turn away from the window, still leaning against the wall under it, and smile at the confused voice of my brother. "What's strange?" I ask.

"This," he answers unhelpfully.

"Is 'this' one of the girls from training that you were checking out?" I tease, knowing that there's only really one girl for him, and she is luckily not here with him.

"Hey!" he complains, laughing. "That's not fair."

"You're not denying it," I reason, laughing as well.

"Fine," he grumbles. "No, 'this' isn't a girl."

"Is it a person?" I guess, having fun doing this instead of going out to see it.

"No," he replies.

"A thing?" I question.

"It's kind of an alteration of a thing," he extends.

I raise an eyebrow. "An alteration of a thing?" I repeat. I hear no answer so I add, "I'm going to assume you nodded." Again, I hear no answer so I wait, wondering if he's waiting for me to say something until I hear a humane yelp and stand up straighter, calling, "Elijah?"

As I wait for his response to assure me of his status, I notice that this is the quietest that I've ever heard _our_ house be. Usually, the old beams that support everything are creaking, and you can always hear something threatening to break.

You can normally hear Elijah or Hazel talking as well, because I know they don't like the sound of something that can't be fixed. Also, outside, you can't generally hear birds singing as their trees are constantly being cut down. But here, you can hear every note that a bird sings and the only tree related noise is them swaying in the breeze.

I'm too unnerved by this so I creep out of the bedroom and into the living room, gasping as I realise what Elijah was talking about and why the house is suddenly so quiet; everything has changed so it's perfect. I stare around before quickly slipping outside to see it in more detail, unsure of how to take what has transformed from _my_ house in _District Seven_ to a _fairy tale cottage_ in the middle of _the Capitol's Arena._

I look at it, open mouthed, still wondering how this has happened. It kind of looks like our house but then it kind of doesn't. The basic elements of the house are kept the same, but now they have been slight adapted to be more fairy tale like.

To begin with, the roof, which originally had tiles falling off in some places, has now been fixed by different types of tiles; although this looks messy, it gives it character. Also, the roof at home was swaybacked and undulating, due to how it had gradually began drooping over the years, and this roof still is; I am unsure if it's because it also looks unusual or just because that's what they used to look like in fairy tales. The chimney is oversized now too.

The walls of the house were as badly built as the roof too, the beams sticking out to everyone's view but these have been kept, perhaps to make it look more decorative; these now fit in with the rest of the house because they're pretty and blended in, not prominent as they used to be. The small windows that used to be hidden under shadows are now framed by the timber, making _them_ stand out; inside the windows are now lace curtains, that appeared in the second that I turned.

The front door, and only means of entering the house, was the only thing that was cleverly made out of wood; most of this has been kept the same, apart from the top has been rounded, I assume like all the other door openings inside the house.

I glance quickly behind me to notice what had been an overgrown garden in District Seven, because only Hazel and I cared for it, is now a garden overflowing with beautiful flowers, all perfectly growing around the gate and over the wall and door.

Shaking my head at the madness that has occurred to the exterior of my house, I walk back inside, interested in, but also dreading what I'll see.

The first thing that strikes me is how clean everything is. Gone is the dust that coated everything because no one could find time to clean it. Next, I see that the sofa which used to Elijah's bed is now patched up with different, colourful materials, the chairs are no longer threatening to snap beneath the wait of whoever sits on them, and the walls have all been fixed, the beams once again showing.

My eyes quickly scan the rest of the house, noting how similar things have happened to most things. The only other striking differences are the new fireplace and the hi-tech looking television. But the pictures frames are still the same, still empty.

Then, slowly, it dawns on me that I haven't heard Elijah since that yelp of pain. I haven't heard a cannon either though, so he _should_ be okay, shouldn't he? My face begins to drop as I look around for any signs of a struggle, hoping not to see any. Luckily, I don't, so I begin looking for my brother.

When I don't find him for a few minutes, I start to panic until I hear a soft tread behind me. I spin around and throw myself forward when I see him, tightly wrapping my arms around him as I nestle my face into his shirt. He takes a few seconds to react, after which he wipes his hands on his trousers before he hugs me too.

"Where did you go?" I ask, hearing my voice as a scared whisper.

"I'm sorry," he mutters, not really answering the question.

"I thought you'd died," I complain.

"Not me," he promises.

"Who then?" I quickly reply.

"Not a tribute, a mutt," he explains. "It was threatening you so I killed it. I noticed after I saw in here. It kind of looked like a wolf, but it acted like a human too."

I sigh and shake my head as he begins slowly rubbing my back. "It's still not right though."

I see him nod out of the corner of my eyes as he says, "But if they're threatening you, I'll do anything to stop them."

"I don't want anyone else to die," I admit. "I _didn't_ want anyone to die in the first place."

"People die every day," he reasons softly, leading me over to sit on the newly fixed sofa, his arms still hugging me tightly. "You can't cry over the ones that happen so that you stay alive."

"I do have to cry about some of them through!" I argue, hearing my voice suddenly rising in volume. "All those people who died in the Bloodbath had families at home. The boy from Four who died later that day didn't deserve to die. His District partner deserved to live. And the girl from Six? She was eight months pregnant. She was going to give birth soon. And she died. How am I not meant to cry about that?"

He doesn't say anything in response as he gently rubs my back, running two fingers through my hair. He knows I need a few minutes to calm down and think through what we've said, and this is why he stays in silence, attempting to keep it like home. I just shut my eyes, forcing the tears back, not allowing them to fall in front of the cameras. He's right; I can't cry.

"Lee," I mumble, sitting up and looking at his face. He looks tired and worried because I know he's been thinking about Hazel and _others_ at home as much as he's been thinking about me. "You have to cry about two people though. Don't say you don't, because I know you do. Every night, in District Seven, you would leave the house for an hour whilst me and Hazel were meant to be asleep. We usually were but I was awake one night when you left; it was the night before the Reaping and I was still awake because I was scared.

"When I heard the footsteps of someone leaving the house, I knew it could only be you going as Hazel's wheelchair makes a rather distinct squeak when it moves. Once I had heard you leave the house, I sneaked out of my room and followed you away. You obviously didn't notice me as I followed you into the woods, deeper than I had ever been. I had no idea where you were going but I also had no plan to turn back around. You finally stopped at some kind of clearing, or at least where the trees thinned a little. In the middle was a kind of gravestone, I presume for mum and dad. You put two flowers down and then knelt down, as if you wanted to talk to them.

"I left back to the house then because I felt I was invading on your privacy otherwise, that time you could still spend with them. I must have fallen asleep by the time you got back because I didn't hear you return."

He sighs and just continues rubbing my back. I lean my head back onto his chest and he then lies the side of his face onto the top of my head, and I feel the tears that I didn't see him cry.

This sets me off as well and we stay in the same position until a booming voice either calls across the Arena, or just where we stay, "Hello there, children."

Elijah stops running his hand up and down my arm, tightly holding the part where he stopped moving. I look back up at him, seeing so many mixed emotions on his features that I am unable to read him, something which is incredibly strange for our tightly-knit family.

"What's up?" I whisper; the only thing I can tell is that he doesn't like whatever's happening.

He shakes his head. "Nothing _can_ be happening, little dancer."

I pull a face and follow his gaze over to the television screen, which appears to show the forest nearest to our home in District Seven. The camera is being held steadily and walking forward surely, in a direction I've only been once but would recognise anywhere.

"You're wondering how I know, aren't you?" the voice asks, voicing my thoughts.

I shiver and Elijah wraps his arms around me tighter, pulling me even closer to him. But it's not the cold that I'm shivering from, it's the fact that I'm sure I could place that voice if I really tried because there's some niggling thought at the back of my mind that is telling me that I know who it is. But I'm trying to tell myself that I don't.

"Little dancer, there's a reason that your brother knows where to go to remember us."

And that's when the relations hits me: who I think he is. I think he sounds just like an older version of Elijah, the way he said "little dancer" just proved my point to me. The voice just has a certain tone to it, a slight drag on some letters and a particular pronunciation of others. And the way he said "little dancer," well, Elijah said it with such a large amount of love and caring that I never thought anyone else could ever match it. This voice just proves that someone can, and even more.

"Fearne, you know it's tradition in District Seven that weddings have no structure; it's usually 'find somewhere important and make the rest up'," begins the voice, voicing something I know very well and love. "Well, the particular clearing where Elijah went every night and where I'm headed to now, it was shown to him by his mother and me. Catherine and I first met there by accident and fell in love, but I won't go into any further detail other than that's where we got married.

"We took Elijah there when your mother found out that she was pregnant for a second time. She hadn't told either of us before then so this was special to us both. After that, we took Elijah to the clearing numerous times, just the three of us, until Hazel was born and only I could take him, and that was rarely. The last time I took him was on his fourth birthday.

"I'm sorry I could never take you there, Fearne, but I've been running for over eleven years now. I haven't been running because I did much wrong, I will admit I did a little but that was for the good, but I've been running because they _thought_ I did wrong. I didn't want to kill or be stopped before I got the chance to see you all. So I've been working with other spies who have been on the run for a long time too, which is the reason why I can send this message to you from home. From _our_ home.

"Children, believe me, I tried to get home for Elijah's first Reaping, then Hazel's, but the first time I could get away was the day of Fearne's. When it was Elijah's, the men I met did not completely trust me so they couldn't let me go. When it was Hazel's, we were in the middle of a mission. But I knew that Catherine disappeared a few years ago and I wanted to come back to be there for you. I was obviously too late. Two of you are in the Arena, too far away from my help unless I send you the money I don't have, and, well, we've always been poor and had very little help. How many friends did we have? I don't know but they tried their best at the beginning when they could afford to. But it's been over a month now and I think they've given up hope.

"I got to our house, knowing that you two had left the District. I was expecting to see a few people with Hazel but no one was. I hate to say this to you but she's ill, worse than I know you've had to deal with. I don't think it helped that I appeared after being gone for so long; I think shock partially got her. But she hasn't got up since you entered the Arena. She has been eating and I've been trying to help her but she just hasn't had the motivation. And it's breaking my heart to think of what I could lose.

"I want and need you two back, so we can have most of our family back together. I'm trying to persuade the men I worked with to stage a rescue mission for you, but I haven't heard anything back yet. Though I promise that, if they don't, I, your daddy, will save you."

The screen turns black as he reaches the gravestone, and the real tears from my eyes begin to fall. Everything now makes sense, and maybe some things will be better, possibly.

I look up at my brother, finding his eyes still fixed onto the screen. "Elijah, why do you look not so pleased?"

He shakes his head, not taking his eyes away. "We can't trust it," he quickly decides.

"But, you know that it was true," I argue.

The expression on his face momentarily changes. "But it's probably a Capitol torture weapon, to make us weak. They've probably captured him and are making him say those things. I bet Hazel's actually fine-"

"How do you know?" I shout. "What if she's dying at home and you've just destroyed her only hope by saying you don't believe in him?"

He sighs. "I do _want_ him to be there but I don't want to end up depending on something we can't assure. We can't both come out of the Arena. We all know that. If dad is at home, I want you to go to him so he can see what a beautiful young lady you've turned into. I want him to have as much of a chance at loving you as I've had and more." He kisses my head as he whispers, "You're going to get out of here alive, even if it kills me."

* * *

**Author's Note: Right, I've sorted it out now...**

**I am now going to apologise for not updating in two weeks. I planned to get a couple of chapters up during the holidays but then I remembered my exams and I had a few... But it's a long chapter to make up for it.**

**And then I'm apologising for killing two characters. I will admit I didn't feel too bad about Skye (your reactions about Stella were rather amusing and I don't think Ranger's playing!) but I was nearly in floods of tears when writing about Belle.**

**Also, a question: is there any questions that you have about the story that you need clearing up? I plan to sort out things about Ranger (his brother and Gemma) but is there anything else you can think of?**

**Finally, I have made a new blog on Tumblr for mine and RadMalfoyCookie's stories. When you're on Tumblr, look for 'thats the sugar cube effect', but with hyphens instead of spaces. I hope it works now.**


	37. Chapter 33 The Fire's Burning

**Chapter Thirty Three- The Fire's Burning**

(Faye)

There's nothing here. No sound, no movement. _Nothing._ It's unnerving. I think I preferred it when there were booming announcements that I didn't listen to, and harsh storms in District Nine. I knew something was always happening there then, now I just know that something _will_ eventually happen.

I've known for nearly ten years that something would happen to me. My parents died too suddenly for there not to have been a reason. And President Snow has not changed one little bit since I saw him just watching my house burn down, listening to the pained screams of my parents as they met their too early death. The only addition now is he has peacekeepers following him everywhere. I've been prepared to take vengeance on them since I saw the man who caused their deaths.

I know it was Snow, his image is still as clear in my mind as it was when I saw him the first time. He was wearing a dark grey suit, with not one speck of dust upon it, over a crisp white shirt. His greying hair was pushed back off his face, which was finished off by a neat beard. The final touch to his outfit was the white rose that was pinned to his jacket; I swear I could smell its pungent fumes over the smell of burning, even from my far away distance.

And every year, on the anniversary of their death, no matter where I was, I would receive a white rose, every time in a different state of near-death. They used to be my saving grace, and now I'm not so sure.

My hand glides over to my chest without me realising, and I soon find myself guiding the only possession of my mother's that I have through my fingers. My mother's name was Rose, and her maiden name was Whyte. The first present she really got that was of importance to her was the first one my father got her: the white rose necklace that she passed to me and I still wear. I have not parted from it since she gave it to me.

_"Faye, you're beautiful," whispered Rose, running her soft hand under her daughter's chin. "You're as beautiful as the fairies that you're named after."_

_Faye smiled, blinking her large blue eyes up at the mother that she already so highly respected. "You're beautiful too, mummy," she replied. _

_Faye's father, Cornelius laughed as he reached down for his wife's hand to also hold his daughter's sweet face. "The first thing I told your mother was that she looked like a fairy," he told the young girl. _

_"Fairies have wings!" argued the girl. "I don't have wings, and neither does mummy!" She frowned but the smile was still evident on her face. _

_"You don't need wings to fly high," promised Rose, taking her hand from under her chin so she could lift her up. She span her around once to her daughter's laughter then sat down with enough space for Cornelius next to her, placing Faye on her lap. _

_"I am a fairy," decided Faye, smiling once again as she snuggled up to her mother. _

_Rose smiled softly as well, cradling her daughter tightly in her arms, as if she never planned to let her go again. Then, quickly with one hand, she slipped her hand to her neck so she could remove her necklace._

_When the rose had fallen into the palm of her hand, she instructed gently, "Sit up, baby, so I can see you."_

_To her mother's words, Faye sat up, staring at both of her parents. "What is it?" she asked, looking a little worried. _

_Cornelius laughed at his daughter's expression. "Nothing to be worried about," he reassured her. "Your mother just has a present for you."_

_The girl's face lit up and she clapped her hands together in excitement as to what it was, as she turned to face her mother. "What is it, mummy?" she asked again, directing her words to her mother this time. _

_Rose said, "The first present your father got me," as she slipped her hands behind her daughter's neck to clip it in place. Once the white rose had landed softly onto the pink velvet of Faye's dress, Rose added, "The first present I cared about was that necklace, the second was the ring that your father asked me to marry him with, and my third was you." She leant down to place a kiss on her daughter's dark hair and tightly hugged her again. _

_"Thank you, mummy," Faye mumbled, her small hands tightly holding her mother's pale blue dress as her father hugged the two of them too. _

They were the only two people I cared about, the only two people I loved. I don't remember ever meeting another member of my family and I never had a brother or sister. When I moved to the orphanage, I stopped caring for anyone but myself because I was scared that the same thing would happen to others as it had to them. In some way, I suppose that meant that I cared enough to not let anyone else get hurt, but I never allowed myself to think that.

No one else should be hurt in the way that I was, no one else should be put through what I was. But, saying that, I lived in an orphanage so everyone there with me had suffered in one way or another, perhaps just not as seriously as I had. I could still never find in my shut-off heart to let them in though, so I forgot about other people. To me, they just seemed to be machines, only there to do the bidding of the man who killed my parents.

I could not do like them and this is why, despite the hindrances at the back of my mind because I could still see the remains of our house and I could feel the scar running all the way up my back, I began to train so I could pay tribute to them, maybe not in the way they wanted but in the only way that I thought would be fulfilling.

_Faye knelt on the window seat under the window, staring out at the rolling hills and high mountains that kept the District in. She tucked a strand of dark hair, that had escaped her hair clip, behind her ear as she sat down heavily onto the cushioned seat, crossing her legs up in front of her. _

_Her mother stood on the other side of the room, leaning against the wall as she watched her daughter surveying the world that was much too dangerous for her. She sighed, standing up straighter as Cornelius walked into the room, a worried expression on his face. "Faye, baby, stay here for the moment," instructed Rose, taking her husband's hand and leading him back out of the room and up to their own. "Can we get her out now?" she asked straight away, knowing the answer before the words had even begun forming. _

_Cornelius shook his head, cupping his wife's face in his hands. They both flinched at the sound of heavy movements downstairs, and Rose's eyes began to water. Cornelius placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, before he whispered, "I want to get her out but the chances that we can are low."_

_"I don't want her to die," sobbed the woman, seeming to shrink as the reality of what was happening hit her. "She's our baby and I won't let anyone hurt her."_

_"I know, I think that too," agreed her husband. "But we always knew that this was maybe going to happen."_

_Rose shook her head as well, trying to stop her tears from falling. "But we always promised that if we ever had a kid, we'd stop anything like this from happening," she argued, pulling away as she wiped her eyes on her sleeve. She stood on her tiptoes to briefly kiss her husband's lips before she walked away, muttering, "I'm going to spend the time we've got left with her."_

_When she returned back into the room where her daughter was, she found her in exactly the same position as she had left her. "Those noises downstairs, they're not good, are they?" Faye guessed immediately. _

_"No, baby, I'm afraid they're not," admitted her mother, instantly finding her way to her side and lifting her up. She wrapped her arms around the little girl's small body and hugged her close to her chest, taking in every last detail that she possibly could. _

_"Will we be able to find a way out?" Faye asked. _

_Her mother shrugged, whispering, "Maybe," whilst still taking in the rosy scent on her soft, ebony coloured hair, the feel of her body wrapped around hers, showing that she never wanted to let go, and the warm breath that she felt coming from the features that she knew so well. "I hope we will anyway."_

_"Mummy?" said the girl after a few minutes of silence from the pair, the only noises being those from downstairs. _

_"Yes, baby," replied Rose, her gaze focussed outside. _

_"I'm scared," Faye finished, tightening her grip on her mother's dress as she turned so she face the same way as her mother. _

_"So am I," she admitted, gently guiding her daughter's face over to hers so their cheeks were pressed together. _

_"Where's daddy?" Faye questioned. _

_Rose sighed, turning slightly so she could see the dark night's sky reflected in her daughter's rich blue eyes. "Finding us a way out," she hoped. _

_As soon as she finished her sentence, she felt her husband's presence in the room and turned to see him. He looked a little tired and sweaty already, but that just proved to Rose that he _had_ been finding an escape. She walked over to him and he enveloped them in a quick hug, before he lead them up into the attic. _

_Upon entering the dark room, Faye glanced around because she had never been in there before. In the gloom, she could make out very little, but what she could was enough to give her a picture of what the rest was like. The main thing that caught her and her mother's attention was the little gap in the roof, through which the moonlight was making an entrance. _

_"We're going to be okay now!" shouted Faye. _

_Her mother smiled weakly, placing her down on the floor as she began to feel the heat. "Let's hope so." She quickly kissed her husband, who was still standing at her side, and then they followed their daughter to the gap in the roof. _

_"Hey, Faye, do you fancy getting out first?" suggested Cornelius. _

_"As long as you follow straight away," Faye bargained. _

_"Of course," agreed Rose. She picked their daughter up and both parents kissed her head and whispered their final messages. Then the mother quickly lifted her to the gap, basically so she could not see the flames that had begun to creep up the stairs. _

_The girl wriggled out and then offered her hand out for her mother to follow. "Come on, mummy," she pleaded. _

_Rose's eyes filled with tears as she shook her head, explaining, "We can't come out until you've gone. We need to make the hole bigger and we can't whilst you're on the roof."_

_"But, mummy, you promised," Faye whined, her own eyes crying. _

_"Just run, baby!" Rose shouted, ducking out of sight as she ran for her husband when he cried out. _

_The little girl took a few seconds to react, but then she did run. She ran faster than she ever had done but then the flames caught her back anyway, causing a searing pain to tear through her whole body and make her fall from the building and onto the grassy banks. Despite her injuries, the girl picked herself up and carried on running until she reached a stream on the nearest hill and threw herself in to soothe the stinging. After a few minutes when she could still hear her parents screams, and knew that they had not escaped, she followed the scent of the rose with her eyes, the trail ending on the man who just stood there and watched. _

Shivers run up my spine as I remember something that I hadn't thought about in a long time. That was a good reason for me having not remembered too: that was the worst day in my entire life, without a shadow of a doubt.

Then the heat that always follows the memories too starts. First across my back where the scar from the unforgiving flames lays, hidden, then down my legs and up my body simultaneously. But this time, I can imagine the flames life-like than they ever have been before.

Suddenly, it hits me and I've soon slid of my branch, gently shaking Orchid awake as I grab the backpack and our weapons. "I'm sorry, Orchid," I whisper. "It's not time to get up yet but you _need_ to."

She groans as she stretches, blinking in the bright light when she opens her eyes. As soon as I see her eyes open, I throw the backpack over her shoulder and shove her knives into her hand. I slide to the bottom of the tree, only a second before she lands too, just about giving me time to see the storm brewing in the sky. I dare not look back at where the heat is growing.

"What is it?" Orchid asks as she lands beside me.

"Just run," I answer. She doesn't move so I grab her hand, dragging her behind me as I sprint through the trees.

Once she has realised what we need to do, I let her take the lead. I stop for a second to let her overtake me, and in that second I see a wall of fire following us, destroying our path. I curse under my breath as I begin running after Orchid, falling to the side as I bolt of lightning shoots from the skies, catching the tree next to me.

_You can't smell the actual flames of fire but you can smell what a fire consists of. Fire smells of what in consumes: usually ashes and wood and coal. The reason for fire burning is the thing that is burnt ultimately; they are like the sacrifice. If someone challenges a higher authority, their rebellion will burn them in the end._

I know that smell anywhere, and the only time I've smelt it in such close proximity to me and in such large amounts, the worst thing came after.

"Orchid, run!" I scream, dragging myself to my feet, despite the familiar stinging pain up my leg, and finding her staring at me. However much I hate to admit it, I care for her too and I can't have the same thing happening.

I see her outline beginning to run, even through the walls of grey that have begun to cover my vision. I attempt to start running after her until I smell a dying rose and stop again. I plant my feet on the floor, and tell myself over and over again that it's a trick, just like this whole thing.

_As if it were a human, fire knows what you fear and uses it. If it knows you fear fire, the flames will grow larger; if it knows you fear a particular animal, the flames will manipulate themselves into that shape. But, fire itself is not completely fearless, because everything always has a fear, even if it's small. _

I shake my head of the thoughts forming and shut my eyes. Now, I may not be able to see the fire, but that's where its power comes from. When people see the red, golds and oranges rising above them, they panic because they see everything they can depend on is disappearing. If you can't see them, they can't use that fear.

_Listening closely, you can hear everything that a fire's ever consumed. At first, you'll just hear the fuel of the flames, then maybe trees or ground it's taken. The last sound that you'll hear coming from the flames will be the sounds of anything else they've claimed. You should stop listening then because sounds hurt most when it's someone dying. _

I feel the heat mainly coming from behind me so I begin moving forward again, slowly, so I don't fall or something similar. I listen carefully too and hear the crackling of leaves as they are burnt down, and the crash of wood as either the branch or the whole tree falls down.

"Come on, Faye!" calls Orchid. Her voice sounds scared but also too near.

I don't want to think it either but I'm scared as well. This is the most scared I've been since it happened last time, and I felt the fear of a six years old thinking that she'd never see her parents again.

All she heard at the beginning was the sounds of her family being locked in the house, and she was alone to work that out. Her mother tried to convince her that they'd be okay but she knew they wouldn't. When her father found an escape route, she left the house, expecting her parents to soon follow. She was told to run, and that she did until the flames caught her back and made her fall. But she still ran and all she heard was her parents' cries of pain as they died, watched all the time by a ruthless killer.

"Faye?" Orchid whispered. "Faye, _please_ move."

I shake my head. I'm frozen where I am. The flames have completely changed me back to who I used to be: weak, useless, scared. "No, Orchid," I reply. "You move." My voice is surprisingly calm. "I can't. I won't let you die as well."

"You're not dying either!" she argues.

"Flames took all that I had, there's nothing left for me." I sigh. "I'm not getting out of the Arena, but you might. Don't give up your chance at survival." Another strike of lightning hits the ground and I throw myself to the side, shouting, "Go!"

I finally hear her soft tread running away and let the tears fall out of my eyes, running down my cheeks in waterfalls. I curl up into a ball and clutch the only thing I have left in my hands: my mother's necklace. I feel the flames reach me and catch my exposed skin, burning pains instantly shooting up my whole body.

Hello again, mummy and daddy. I hope you were proud.

* * *

**Author's Note: Wooo! Another long chapter! You may hate me again after this, I wouldn't blame you, but I'm sooooooorry!**

**Anyway, I got free reign for this one because Faye's "creator" let me make up all about her family...kinda... I had the basic information. BUT DON'T TELL HER!**

**But, yeah, I hope you have a good evening/good morning/good afternoon, depending on where you are because IT IS/WILL BE A YEAR UNTIL CATCHING FIRE COMES OUT! :D I am very excited ;)**


	38. Chapter 34 The Mad Boy

**Chapter Thirty Four- The Mad Boy**

(Ranger)

The anthem ends and the sky goes dark, the only sound coming from Electra and Domino as they make their way into the Cornucopia so we can take the first watch. "At least someone died today," I say quietly.

"Yeah," Stella agrees, shuffling back so she can lay her head onto my lap. "The audience probably got bored with the lack of deaths so game makers set up the storm. I mean it's already day six-"

"I know," I groan. "They're all really good at hiding this year though."

She laughs. "That shouldn't stop you."

"I never said it was," I argue. "It's the fact that I have a limpet attached to me, wherever I go."

She rolls over and punches me in the stomach as she grumbles complaints at me.

"I wasn't talking about you, Star, I was actually talking about the ditz from District One," I reason.

She smiles, laughing as she turns her face back around to stare up at the sky. "You could see the stars in District Two," she mutters.

I'm not really sure of how to answer so I stay quiet. I know you could see the stars, it was just about the only natural beauty left behind the factories and training centres. The best place to see them was if you climbed to the tallest mountain in the District, which I did for training anyway, and sat there at night without a fire so there were no lights to stop them from coming out.

We sit in silence for a few minutes as I absentmindedly stroke the hair out of her face, not really looking where my hand falls until she catches my hand and pushes it back, warning, "Don't try anything."

I laugh. "What did I do?" I ask.

She raises an eyebrow. "Oh yeah, like you don't know!"

"Seriously, Stella, I wasn't doing anything!" I complain. "But what was the thing you were accusing me of?"

"Guess," she challenges, dropping my hand and crossing her arms over her chest. She stares up at me from my lap, as if daring me to try whatever I did again.

We keep eye contact for a few moments then, still with my eyes on hers, I reach my hands down and peel her arms away from her chest, resting them on the ground behind her head. I lean down slightly closer to her and smile, where she soon returns the grin.

Then she flips us over and pins me to the ground, reversing what I planned. Her smirk grows wider as she keeps my arms on the ground with her knees, resting her arms on my chest as she leans down, whispering, "I've been watching you train all my life, do you really think I don't know what you do?"

I roll my eyes. "I bet you don't know everything."

"Yeah?" she replies.

"Yeah," I repeat.

I move my foot as if to catch her legs from under me; she covers my mouth. I keep deadly still, refusing to give in until I pretend to; she keeps her grip the same. I flex my hand and then move my head; she snaps her hands to my arms as she knees me in the stomach. I pretend to catch my breath; she quickly jumps to her feet and slams me against the wall of the Cornucopia.

"Fine," I sigh, frowning as she smirks. "Maybe you do."

"I told you," she boasts, sliding her hand from my shoulder and resting it on my waist, her other snaking behind my head and into my hair.

"Whatever." I attempt to move my hand down her side until she hits my hands away with her own.

"You can't take away my defences," she informs me.

"I don't believe you," I laugh.

"Why?" she begins, her sentence stopped as I touch our lips together and she melts against me. Her hands move back to their original positioning as I feel her smile into the kiss. I smile too, until I feel the cold of a small, sharp piece of metal on the small of my back when I reach down for my sword. "See?" she reasons, pulling away. She takes hold of my head and directs it so I can see all my weapons, even my secret ones, strewn across the grass. "Every. Single. Plan."

I groan. "No one knew."

"I'm not anybody." She leans up and briefly kisses me again. "And I'm keeping your secrets safe."

She walks away and I begin collecting up my weapons, replacing them where they originally were. When I've finished doing that, I see that Stella's stopped walking and is looking up at the sky again. I follow her to where she stands and slip one hand to silently pull out my sword, something I've perfected after many years of training. As I guessed, she grabs my fist, then my hand with my sword, but then she kicks my legs out from beneath me. Unprepared for this move, I topple over, falling on top of her.

"Get off, Ranger," she grumbles, staying deadly still.

"Sorry, Stella, am I hurting you?" I answer, putting my hands on her shoulders.

She stays silent as she reaches back, slipping her hand under my shirt to press two fingers against the small dip at the bottom of my back.

I bite my lip and try not to move for a minute, trying desperately to fight it. "Stop it!" I finally shout, rolling off Stella, keeping my back pressed onto the cold grass.

She sighs, turning over so she can see me. She reaches down for my hand as she admits, "Sorry, I had to see if it still affected you."

I nod. "I've usually got something covering it."

"Sit up then," she instructs.

Confused as to what she's planning, I do as she says, then I watch her slide behind me to press her back against mine.

"I've got your back," she whispers, curling her fingers around all of mine as she leans back and rests her head on my shoulder.

"I'm not blaming you for it," I point out, rolling my head to the side so I can see her.

"I know you're not. It wasn't my fault that it happened," she reasons.

"That's basically a law of District Two though: injure or be injured," I begin.

"Kill or be killed," she finishes. I smile as she continues on. "But, saying that, at the age you were, only those your age could hurt you."

"Four years old: training begins so future Careers can build their strength, stamina, and stability. Five years old: training moves onto hand-to-hand combat, so they can fight before they have weapons. Six years old: training allows you the chance to begin performing with any weapon. Seven years old: training chooses your best weapon, and you mainly use that, though perfecting others too," I recite.

"Save your fighting for training though. We wouldn't want to hurt our Victors even before their Games," she reminds me. "Why did they even do it?"

"I don't know," I sigh. "My trainer when I was that age was commending at the end of the first day of the Six Years Training, saying that I was even better than the best ones in the years above me, but I thought it was probably one of those ones that teachers said. But when I came out, one of the older kids, I don't know, he must have been at least eight, slammed me against the wall and told me that I couldn't take his limelight. I told him that I didn't want to, and I couldn't anyway. He told me that he didn't trust me and so he tried to "break" me before I knew any better. So that's why he got me with a knife in the small of my back. I've been overprotective of there since, because I don't know if it's going to be more prone to injury as I didn't tell anyone when it happened."

Now it's her turn to sigh. "You always tried to be tougher than you should have been. Ranger, at six years old you should have been allowed to run home to your parents."

"That wouldn't have helped my case, Star," I argue, shutting my eyes as I keep my face close to hers. "I needed to prove to him that I was going to fight through, and that I wasn't scared of him."

"You're not scared of anything," she mutters, her breath warm against my cheek, compared to the cold night air. "I've always admired you for that."

I laugh. "I've admired you too. You're a lot better than you sometimes act you are. I mean, you're a year younger than Electra and you're better than her-"

"That's not hard," she interrupts.

"And you could be as good, if not better than me," I finish.

I feel her smile against my shoulder as she leans over to kiss me, then whispering, "Thank you, Ranger."

I drop down to lay on the grass, pulling her down to lay on me. I wrap my arms around her as I reply in an equally quiet voice, "Don't worry about it, princess."

I look down to see her still smiling as she curls up against my chest, leaning her head next to mine on the grass. "I'm really not doing a very good job at this keeping watch malarkey."

"If you'd rather, I'll just keep watch," I suggest.

"Thanks again," she mutters. She shuts her eyes and I eventually feel her breath slowing until it's at a steady rhythm.

I smile and stroke her hair off her face, before I place a gentle kiss on her cheek. Then I lean back, shutting my eyes too because I know I can rely on my hearing to tell if anyone's coming towards the Cornucopia.

* * *

"You did a good job at keeping watch," is the first thing I hear when my eyes open.

"What?" I groan, stretching my arms as my eyes become accustomed to the dark night again.

"You and I both fell asleep," explains Stella, rolling onto her front so she's looking at me.

"Oh well," I sigh, wrapping my arms around her. "I guess it's time to wake the other two."

"I suppose it is," she agrees. She wriggles out of my hold and stands up, offering her hand out for me.

I take it and we walk into the Cornucopia, where I press a finger to my lips. We silently walk up to where they'll be sleeping and I find one of the traps' switch. I smirk. I count to three in my head, before I slam my fist onto the button, causing a waterfall on freezing water to fall onto them as I shout, "Wake up, punks!"

Before they have the chance to respond, Stella and I have sprinted out of the Cornucopia and across the Arena into the forest, where we stop after a minute's running when we're deep into the heart of the forest.

As soon as we stop, Stella looks at me and smiles before breaking out into a fit of giggles. I roll my eyes as I catch her when she begins laughing so much that she falls.

"It wasn't even that funny, Star," I sigh, lifting her up so I'm carrying her over my shoulder.

"Hey...it was...kind of...funny... Their...reaction when the...cold water...hit them...was really...amusing," she says between laughs. She stays silent for a few minutes as she lets her laughs subside, then eventually admitting, "I wouldn't mind if you put me down now."

"I would," I reply, looking back to her as she grabs hold of my belt, her forehead resting on my back.

"Where are you even taking me?" she asks, her tone calmed down now.

"You'll find out," I taunt, tightening my hold on her legs.

"You'll also find out what happens when someone keeps secrets from me soon, if you don't let go," she warns.

"I'm not taking threats from you," I laugh.

"Fine," she grumbles.

I smile, slowing down my pace as I see the trees around us becoming denser. I carefully make my way around and under all the branches, making sure I don't hit Stella in any way as we move. As soon as we've reached a slight lessening of trees and she begins muttering complaints about how the blood is rushing to her head, I place her down on the ground and hold her at arm's length.

"I'm going to make you pay for that," she hisses.

I roll my eyes. "I'm sure you will." I pull her closer, back to my chest and slip my hands down to hers. "But for now-"

She cuts me off as she stands up on her tiptoes, pressing her lips against mine. I smile again, as I lift her off her feet, wrapping her legs around my waist. She pulls back for a second to whisper, "I love it when you're being like this."

"Me too," I answer, my lips meeting her again.

She snakes her hands behind my neck and tangles her fingers into my hair as my hands rest on the exposed skin at the bottom of her back, uncovered at some point between our fighting last night and just now.

"It's my fault!" shouts a voice from the other side of the wall of trees.

Stella's head snaps away from mine as we both turn to look in the direction of the voice. As she keeps her eyes on the trees, she takes her legs from my waist and slips to the floor, landing without a sound onto the leaves.

"They're dead because of me!" continues the voice.

I see Stella stretch her hand down to her belt for a knife or two, as I reach to my side for my sword. We both silently draw out our weapons as we wait for whoever's wandering around the forest, unprotected, and about to walk into our domain.

"You'll never get to see your child or your wife again, and it's your fault!" The voice breaks down in front of us as he makes his way through trees and falls down.

"Ranger," whispers Stella, her protective barrier shattering as she sees the broken body crying in front of us. "He's from District Six. He must have killed his wife and their future child."

"You idiot, Logan!" the tribute shouts, slamming his fist on the ground, seemingly oblivious to our presence.

"He's gone mad," I reply to Stella. "He can't live with the guilt of his future on his shoulders."

She sighs and glances at me. "Do we?"

I don't meet her eyes, staring instead at the mad boy in front of us. Is this what I'd turn out like if, or when I return to District Two? Slowly, I nod my head and walk behind him as Stella walks forward, kneeling down in front of him as she lifts his chin so he's looking in her eyes.

"Hey," she says gently. "You okay?"

He just stares at her for a few moments before he manages to stutter, "Belle?"

Stella bites her lips and quickly looks up at me. I shrug as she looks back down and repeats, "Are you feeling alright?"

"I thought you were dead," the boy answers, taking Stella's hands in his own, shaking ones once she's dropped her knives. "You disappeared for so many days, I thought that the medicine they sent you had killed you. I thought I had killed you."

"It's going to be okay now," Stella lies, crossing her feet under her as she sits back.

"You're back, that's all that matters," he agrees.

"Yep." Stella shuts her eyes as I move forward, driving my sword into the back of the tribute who had already lost his mind, and who only needed to lose his life.

He gasps out in pain as he collapses forward, Stella catching him. The boy looks up and studies her face. "You're not Belle," he cries, tears beginning to stream down his face.

"No, but you're about to see her," reasons Stella. "And your baby. You'll finally be together."

As his cannon sounds, Stella leans down and shuts his eyes with her hand, standing up then as she lays him gently onto the ground. She doesn't say anything to me though as she zips up her jacket to cover the new bloodstain on her t-shirt, then taking my hand into hers as she walks away from the clearing, allowing the hovercraft to pick up the body.

"Don't say anything," is the only thing she manages to say as she wraps her arms around me, leaning her face onto my shirt and, for the first time, letting her tears flow in front of me.

I sigh and wrap my arms around her too, gently kissing her head as she lets her emotions all pour out. I don't know what it was but something about this must have really hit her, and really hit her hard.

* * *

**Author's Note: Ooooops... There may have been a long wait for this chapter because I was trying to get a chapter for another story up, with a note as to why I would't update it in a while, and then I ran out of time for this... But it's here now and I hope you liked it...**

**Also, I'm sorry about what seems to be loads of deaths at the moment. I think they cease for a while soon...**


	39. Chapter 35 Intruder and Thief

**Chapter Thirty Five- Intruder and Thief**

(Domino)

The first thing I hear after the freezing water cascades onto our heads is Electra's scream and then her curses flying in the direction of the two from our ally District as they run.

"It wasn't that dramatic, princess," I sigh, sitting up and frowning at my District partner as she stands by a window in the Cornucopia, aiming her crossbow at their backs.

"Shut it, sweet pea," she hisses.

I roll my eyes, grabbing a handful of knives and a spear as I get to my feet. "You're not going to be able to hit them from there, and what's the point anyway? You'd be destroying what you've fallen for in these Games."

She drops her aim and lowers her bow, tossing it to the ground as she makes her way to me. She pushes her hand against my chest as she mutters, "Listen, mister. You may thank you've got it all figured out, but I know you haven't got it that easy-"

"And you may think you're going to win because you're going to use the same tricks as your sister, but no one's going to fall for that a second time," I argue, shoving her hand away.

"I can win _properly_," she snaps.

"Tell that to every one of your sponsors, who's just sending you gifts so you don't spoil your _pretty little face_," I challenge, smirking.

There's no point saying that she's not pretty, because she is, and one of the biggest beauties in the District, aided by the fact that she trains and that she has more than enough money. That's why most of the guys fall for her, most of my friends included.

Her sister won the Games, and that's when everyone first really began paying attention to her. The Temple family held a big party for the return of their daughter and _everyone_ came to the party. All the older guys of the District were as interested with Carina as they had been in the Arena, but the younger ones thought Electra was the real beauty.

I guess I was the only one who could really see past her flawless complexion, her stunning looks and her powerful spirit, at least enough to not be drawn into her trap.

"I knew there was a reason for not partnering you when we were offered the chance to pair with someone from an older year," she says, her voice hard.

"Yeah, you decided to stay with your original partner so you could continue to trick him and just use him for your own gain," I reply. "Did you have fun sleeping with him all those times or were they just to make all the other boys jealous?"

Her expression becomes raged filled as she attempts to slam me into the wall, stealing a knife from my hands and pressing it into my side as I drag it out of her hold. "Say anything against Hugh again and I will personally kill you, and make a big thing of it."

"I'm terrified," I taunt, turning my face to meet her brown eyes with my grey.

We glare at each other, neither giving in. Careers never have, never do, and never will. It's a way of our life, to not give in. I'm not planning on breaking that code, and I can tell that neither is she.

After what seems like hours, a cannon booms throughout the Arena and our gaze breaks as we both make our way outside, weapons in tight hold. "It was Ranger and Stella," I mutter under my breath. "No idea who yet, but I'm sure we'll soon find out."

"Yeah. Whatever." Electra stomps to the other side of the stone building, leaving me to guard this side.

I roll my eyes as I slip onto the ground at my part of the Cornucopia, so I can keep an eye of the surrounding area. If I'm being honest, I don't know why need to because it's not as if anyone does try to make their way into the Cornucopia. True, they want to but they never actually can do, especially this year with all the extra traps it has in place.

After a few minutes of sitting in the same place, I line up the weapons that I brought out of the Cornucopia. Though, with everyone else having weapons to probably "spice up" the Games so there are bigger fights, it doesn't make such a difference with Careers having weapons.

Other than having a fight instead of just killing, I must admit that I'm not sure if I completely like how the Games this year have been. The stopping of those volunteering seems pointless because it's rare that an outer District volunteers. However, it seems as if they know before the Reaping who will be chosen, so they can just put their name in.

As well, I mean, there's an obvious reason why everyone else has had a good amount of sponsor gifts compared to me, but I think everyone could have _too many_ gifts.

And this show must be getting boring by now; I'm surprised there hasn't been a big stunt like the Arena blowing up. Sure, whatever the theme is must be interesting at first and add some kind of a twist, but after eight days of the Games and only twelve deaths, the novelty must have worn off.

I sigh and lean my head back onto the stone wall, only looking around when I hear voices drawing nearer. I glance around and see the tributes from District Two heading back to camp, one of Ranger's arms tightly wrapped around Stella's shoulders, the other holding his partner's hand. He's whispering into her ear as they walk into the Cornucopia, neither paying attention to us, which isn't really a surprise.

I roll my eyes as I focus my attention outside again. It is technically our watch now, but I doubt they were guarding the Cornucopia on their go. For now, the Arena is quiet. When the sun has risen and woken everyone, the animals will wake too and try to create some entertainment. At the moment, as it's the moon that lights the sky, only those who have to be will be awake.

My head snaps to the side as I hear the high pitched squeal, which is meant to be the laugh of my District partner, streaming through the silence. I climb to my feet, placing my knives into their holders on my belt, and grip the spear in my hand as I make my way around to where Electra is meant to be guarding. As I reach her, I notice that she's on her feet, her glare fixed on something in front of her.

"Did you think that because someone else just died, you'd be safe?" she mocks. "Did you think no one would be guarding the supplies?" She tightens her fingers around the neck of whoever's in front of her, drawing out a small whimper.

"There was no one guarding the first time I came," the other girl reasons, her voice cracking under pressure.

"Oh, so you've been more than once?" Her fist collides into the side of the District Twelve girl's face, that I can see she is now I've moved around.

"What if I have?" she challenges, spitting blood to the side.

"No one gets into the Cornucopia and gets away with it," Electra warns.

"I've noticed," the girl agrees. "I see you've met the water trap." She gasps in pain as her head is slammed into the stone wall but still finds it within herself to laugh when her head's fallen back to where it should be.

I must give to her. This girl's got guts. She must now that she's going to die soon, but perhaps that's the reason why she's still talking: she's keeping herself alive for longer _and_ she's kind of mocking the person who will eventually kill her.

After a few more drawn out moments, I sigh and shout to my District partner, "Just kill her already." I know I'm bored now, so I imagine that everyone else is too. Long deaths are only fun for the one inflicting them.

Electra glares at me as she quickly pierces something through the girl's heart, a cannon booming over the Arena as her limp body collapses to the ground.

"You took your time," I complain, earning a shot towards my head from her crossbow. "I thought I'd have to finish it for you, diddums, so you didn't have to get your hands dirty."

"I think someone's jealous because they've made less kills than everyone else," mocks Ranger, walking out of the Cornucopia. I frown as he continues towards Electra, muttering, "Good kill."

Electra smirks in a flirty manner, laying her hand on the shoulder of the guy next to her. "Thanks. I was pleased with it," she agrees.

"You should have been," Ranger laughs. "Any intruder needed to be killed, and it was about time. I was beginning to see noticeable changes on our supplies."

"You mean you knew?" Electra asks.

"Of course I knew," answers Ranger, his eyebrow raised as he playfully pushes the hand off his shoulder. "Do you doubt my intelligence?" he adds, catching Electra's chin and slightly tipping it up.

"You know, sometimes I do," admits Stella, appearing out of nowhere and causing her District partner to tense up as her arm brushes against his back. "Sometimes I wonder if you can see what's plain in front of you, or if you just fall for the _sparkly_ thing next to it, even when you know it's not right."

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry that this is a bit late and short, but I know what's happening precisely after this chapter and I didn't want to add a little bit in whilst I needed the whole thing in the next chapter... Someone has been looking forward to something in the next chapter for a ****_long _****time... I'm also planning, either during the holidays or after this story has finished, to go over the earliest chapters to add in little details. They probably wouldn't be major things you'd notice when reading, but there are a couple of things I'd like to add more information about...**

**Anyway, me and RadMalfoyCookie were planning on watching Red Dawn today, but we changed it in the end and decided to watch Journey 2: the Mysterious Island and The Dark Is Rising instead. OMIGOD Alexander Ludwig is the cutest thing ever in that :')**


	40. Chapter 36 Hate That Girl

**Chapter Thirty Six- Hate That Girl**

(Electra)

As soon as Ranger has seen Stella and heard what she was saying, he begins to move towards her, soon finding himself frozen in place by the glare that she throws at him for being next to me. He groans and looks down, not meeting her eyes.

Almost as if to push her boundaries even further, I slink my arm around Ranger's waist and smirk. "Something up, babe?" I call, testing how far she will go.

Her frown deepens and I see her running her hand along the knives in her belt. "I don't think so, _Ellie_. Should something be wrong?" she replies, spitting out my name.

I lift Ranger's hand to my hip as I point out, "It's just you seem a little tense."

I can see the gears whirring around in her brain as she tries to work out what she could say without sounding too possessive of the boy next to me. I know she's trying very hard but obviously can't think of a response when she stays silent, her gaze falling onto her District partner.

I follow where her eyes linger and squeeze his hand, snapping him slightly out of his trance, where his eyes were fixed to the ground, his body position still. He mumbles something under his breath and smiles slightly, then tensing up at the sight of Stella in front of him, compared to me next to him.

Stella sighs exasperatedly and storms off. This is when Ranger finally _really_ wakes up, shaking my hand off his and pushing the one off his waist so he can follow her away, out of sight.

"Lost your chance there, didn't you?" Domino says from behind me, breaking through my thoughts.

"I didn't lose anything," I disagree, resting my hands on my hips as I still at where the two disappeared to. "I've planned it out."

"I'm sure you have," he laughs.

"Yep. Just you wait until Ranger comes back," I begin.

"I'm sure he's not going to fall for you," he interrupts.

"He doesn't need to," I argue. "He already has. It's his little _darling_ that will be my problem in a minute."

"And you think that getting rid of Stella will instantly make Ranger turn to you?" he scoffs.

"I'm sure he'll thank me for getting rid of his stalker," I reason.

Domino scoffs again and attempts to turn it into a cough, somewhat unsuccessfully. "Yeah. It's definitely Stella who's the stalker."

I roll my eyes, staying silent for now as I wait for them to move. Someone needs to move _soon._ Eventually, after a few minutes of silence, during which the sun finished rising, Ranger walks back, looking slightly annoyed to say the least. I drop my hands and reach for his as he walks past, whispering, "Are you okay, Ranger?"

"Fine," he snaps, not meeting my gaze. "I'll talk to you later." He shakes my hands away as he continues on his way.

"I don't know if it's a good idea to wish you luck, but whatever," Domino mutters as I leave him to where Stella is.

When I catch sight of her, she's got her back to me as she sits on the floor. She has her hands on her belt whilst she stares forward, glaring at nothing in front of her. Suddenly, she grabs a knife and sends it flying over the grass, landing in the ground with a soft thud. She then repeats her motion with four other knives, each landing in the same sort of area.

I smirk and lean against the stone wall she hides behind as she stands up to collect the knives she threw. She replaces them in her belt and mutters something about Ranger and me under her breath, that I only catch snippets of. As soon as she finally turns around, she catches sight of me, her glare becoming harder. "What are you doing here, Ellie?" she asks, the hatred we both feel apparent in her voice.

"I thought you might want some comforting after what Ranger and you said together," I lie.

"You don't know what we said," she decides.

"How do you know?" I reply almost instantly.

"Prove to me you do," she suggests as she walks back to her original position, but staying on her feet now.

"Prove to me I don't," I challenge.

In response, she grabs a knife, throwing it at my side. I dodge just about, only receiving a slight graze to my side, and aim the weapon back at her head. However, she's already thrown another knife that slices my leg even before she ducks under the one I return to her.

Ignoring the pain that instantly shoots up my leg from the gash, I take my own knife from my pocket and throw it at one side of her. It misses completely, on purpose, and she begins laughing until my loaded crossbow hits her shoulder. I know she tries not to but she gasps slightly and presses her hand on the wound to stem the bleeding.

As she is distracted for a moment, I charge into her, keeping her down once she's on the ground. I have a knife in each hand and I attempt to push them into her wrists, but she catches my legs from beneath me and flips me over so my back lands on the knife she tactically placed on the ground.

"Hush now, baby," taunts Stella as I arch my back to stop it from touching the sharp metal. "I won't hurt you...too much," she adds as she drags a knife across my cheek and then my lips.

A small whimper does escape my lips, but just for the sponsors, and I answer, "I didn't even notice you were there; it hurt so little."

She frowns, the knife then being played across my neck. "So, you wouldn't care if the metal went just a little deeper?"

I pretend to look scared and she starts laughing, giving me enough time to again switch our places so it's _her_ back against the knife. Unfortunately, it seems to not make a difference to her and it annoys me. I tighten my grip on her wrists, so I can see hands turning white a bit, but it still seems to not make a difference. "Does nothing hurt you?" I hear myself shouting in exasperation.

"You could kill me and I wouldn't flinch," she replies steadily. "It's just you who's scared of dying-"

"And all those outer District kids, that I find you have an uncanny likeness to," I retort. "Ugly, bratty, and pathetic."

Somehow, in the time following when she spits in my face, she manages to wriggle her hand out from my grip so that she can hold a knife to my chest. "Who's got the advantage now?" she hisses, attempting to push the knife into my skin.

"Well, you've never had it," I reason, "so I doubt you'll have it all of a sud-"

Out of nowhere, a pair of arms appear around my waist, pulling me away from Stella and then throwing me to the side. I fall against my District partner and frown as my eyes see Ranger kneeling down and taking his partner in his arms, holding her close to his chest. For a moment, she attempts to free herself from his hold, until she eventually relaxes against him and holds him too.

I throw curses at the two and stomp away to the Cornucopia to grab a bandage for my major wound. I huff under my breath as I slump to the floor, lifting up my shirt slightly to wrap the material around where the knife was focussed. It doesn't hurt, but I don't fancy dying of blood loss at any time, least of all to _her._

A slight beeping catches my attention and I look up, reaching to the side to catch the silver capsule from a sponsor. I smile as I remove the lid, throwing to the side and finding a note inside.

_Hey beautiful, I've missed you. We always said we wouldn't be the sentimental type, but if I were to lose you for ever, I think I would be. And I don't mean to another guy, because we agreed not to be tied down to each other, but I mean in general. Don't die on me, Electra. _

_I'm going to say that I don't want you to die because that would mean that I wouldn't have a training partner anymore, but you are really my best friend too. You're kind of more than that, although you know I wouldn't really admit that. You didn't hear that. I have missed everything about you though, more than I imagined I could. _

_However, I don't think you should trust Ranger anymore either. I personally wouldn't have trusted him in the first place, but you chose to and that choice was up to you. I just don't think he's particularly pleased for you nearly having killed his District partner. I'm glad she didn't kill you. _

_Anyway, come back soon and all that lovey-dovey clichéd stuff. _

_But, seriously, please don't stay in the Arena for the rest of your life. _

_Hugh xxx _

_P.S. Thanks for defending me earlier. I hope you appreciate the thank you. _

My smile widens as, after slipping the note into a pocket, I see a flash of the sunlight reflecting off of something in the capsule. I reach my hand in and draw out a plain silver necklace, with just a small diamond heart on the chain. The week before the Reaping when we were in town, he promised to buy it for me one day. Today's that day, it seems.

"Thanks, charming," I whisper for just him to hear as I clip the necklace in place, letting in fall onto my shirt. I stare at it for a second before tucking it beneath my clothes and zipping up the jacket. No one else will want it but I'm not risking them breaking the only thing hear that I _really_ care about.

I leave the Cornucopia again after that and slip to one of the sides that no one else is sitting at. Luckily, as I want to be spoken to by no one, Stella and Ranger probably stay where they were and Domino maybe moves to his own side as well. For the rest of the day, no one bothers me whilst I bother no one in return.

During this time alone, I realise that I will miss Hugh in return, like he said he'd miss me. He's the only person that I'd miss if I were to die here. No one else cares but he's the only person I kind of loved.

We said to everyone that we were just friends but, if we're being honest, we were more than that, we just had no solid agreement that tied us down to each other. We acted like we were going out but we never officially announced it, and we were allowed to be with other people if that's what we had really wanted.

Other than him being my best friend, I will just generally miss him. The way, despite how his surface was the usual bloodthirsty Career, he could listen to my problems and hold me close as I poured out my heart to him. He was the strongest male fighter of our year, another reason why we got on so well, so it was no surprise at how attractive I will admit he looked all the time. He also had a beautiful smile and laugh, just for whatever stupid thing I did.

"You can take the first watch," Domino suddenly informs me, breaking through my thoughts.

"Yep," I mutter as he walks away and I realise that it's dark now.

The anthem soon begins playing as I make my way to on top of the Cornucopia, whilst the music sounds over the Arena. By the time I have taken my position between the battlements on the roof, the faces of the boy from Six and the girl from Twelve have disappeared, replaced by no one else.

It's not long before I hear Domino, Stella and Ranger's voices disappearing into the building I sit atop of. Now, it's just me alone again to take the watch over my allies. I could quite happily kill them now, whilst they're asleep, but I know that they wouldn't all stay asleep long enough for me to kill each of them.

"I'm sorry about earlier," whispers a voice from behind me, causing my head to snap to the side as I replace the heart pendant beneath my shirt.

I stop the small smile gracing the lips when I catch sight of Ranger, asking, "Why do you have to be sorry?"

"I'm trying to buy her trust," he answers, almost as if it's the obvious thing. "Why did you think?"

I shrug. I didn't think, if I'm being truthful. _I_ was acting on instinct earlier. "Why are you up here?"

"Do I have to have a reason?" I nod and he sighs, sitting down onto the space behind me. "I thought you might be lonely up here."

I smile and lay my head back onto his lap. "You'd better be careful about where you sit though."

"Says you," he reasons.

"Fair point," I agree, shutting my eyes as he strokes my hair gently, his warm breath tickling my neck.

"Are you okay?" he questions after a few minutes of silence, during which I began to fall asleep on his lap.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I reply, opening my eyes and looking sleepily at him.

"You know...earlier," he begins.

"Oh yeah..." I sit up. "Nothing major-"

"Can I see?" he interrupts.

I shake my head. "I've bandaged the main ones up so there's nothing to see-"

Before I've finished talking, Ranger has tackled me down and pinned me to the ground. He keeps me in place by sitting on my waist, his knees on my wrists, whilst his hands brush the hair out of my eyes. "You didn't get these two," he points out, his hands soft as they rest against the cut on my lips.

"I said the _major_ ones," I argue.

"Surely anything's major," he complains, a hand straying to my neck.

"Says you," I repeat from him earlier.

He chuckles slightly as he watches me closely, whilst I struggle to move, even by the tiniest degree.

Somehow, I manage to pull him down on top of me, his face ending up close to mine and whisper, "You know, you could always fix the minor ones if you want."

He rolls his eyes, a hand slipping behind my neck to find the necklace I thought I had hidden well. He pulls it up, the chain digging into my neck, and mutters, "Now then, _sweetie_, have we finally found your heart? It's not as cold as I thought; it's actually quite pretty."

"Hey." I frown, keeping my eyes trained on his form.

"Be careful, Elle," he warns. "You're hurting yourself."

I manage to drag my hand from beneath his knee and push his hold off the chain around my neck. "Leave it," I hiss.

He smirks, tracing the shape of the mark from the chain, his smile growing slightly as he sees me flinch. "You're not very careful," he points out.

"I know," I agree.

"But you don't," he disagrees.

I sigh. "Yeah, I do-"

"No," he interrupts surely. "You're so _not_ careful that you appear to forget that this is a death competition and you tried to kill my District partner, and the _only_ person I love here."

That's when the realisation hits me that however he's acted around me has been a game, a trick to make me fall. He's never loved me in any way.

I feel every weapon being dragged away from me and open my eyes for a fraction of a second, long enough so I see a glint of metal as the weight on me lessens. I shut my eyes.

"I hope you miss me," is the last thing I hear before the immense pain takes over, blotting out anything from the real world, which means it is not a surprise when the world goes black.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, I don't know if this lived up to ****_someone's _****expectations but hey, it's up now. And I don't know how many of you will kill ****_me _****for this either but...**

**I wrote this pretty quickly! I'm so proud of myself :') I've had the next chapter written for a while so I only need to check through that one, then I know what's going to happen in the chapters following...**

**Anyway, as a final note: I HOPE the world doesn't end on Friday (which is a good day for numerous reasons...) because you'll never be able to find out what happens at the end of this... I could tell you to prevent that but ****_I won't..._**


	41. Chapter 37 Hidden in the Forest

**Chapter Thirty Seven- Hidden in the Forest**

(Hope)

I wake up slowly, smiling as I feel one of Orion's arms wrapped around my shoulders, the other one draped over my side and drawing circles on my stomach, where his hand lays. I reach up for his hand and he stops moving, causing me to laugh slightly.

"Good morning, beautiful," he whispers. "Do I amuse you?"

"Yes, you do actually," I admit, opening my eyes as I roll over to face him. "Have you been watching the same thing all night?" I ask when I meet his deep brown eyes, which are staring at me.

"When do I not?" he reasons.

"When you're meant to be keeping watch on outside so no one can come in and kill us," I argue.

"I never said I wasn't doing that too," he points out.

"You're so difficult," I sigh.

"And you're so charming," he replies without missing a beat.

"Please keep watch on more than one thing," I plead.

"Fine." He looks away from me and up at the roof of the cave. "I never said I was watching you actually," he mutters.

I roll my eyes, sitting up onto his lap and leaning forward. "You know, I never said I minded," I say, reaching my hand out to cup his cheek.

"I never said I was watching you," he repeats, ducking away from and attempting to crawl away from me.  
I fall off his lap but recover quick enough to grab his ankle and stop him from escaping. "And I never said that I assumed you were watching me."

He smiles, rolling onto his back as I move to his side, resting my forehead against his. He wraps his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him, as he gently kisses my head. "I just wish we could be like this anywhere but here," he admits, just quiet enough for me to hear him.

"I know," I agree, sighing slightly. "It's my fault though, I stopped anything from happening-"

"No, it's not," he interrupts. "You didn't want to before, therefore I didn't want to make you. I understand it, Hope."

I pull a slight face when he can't see me, just before I glance quickly outside and groan when I see bright sunlight. "Why don't you ever wake me up to take a watch, Orion?" I complain.

"Because you need to sleep more than I do," he answers, sounding sleepy.

"You need to stop putting me before yourself," I argue.

"I will when you stop doubting yourself," he bargains.

"Well, I'm not doubting my belief that you need sleep." I smile, feeling his chest rise and fall as he sighs deeply. "Please go to sleep, for a little while at least. No one's going to get us now."

"I want to talk to you though," he mumbles, his words beginning to slur together by how obviously tired he is. "I never get to talk to you anymore."

I sigh because he's right. "I'll talk to you when you go to sleep-"

"That'll defeat the object of talking to you," he reasons. "I won't hear you when I'm asleep, and I love hearing the sound of your voice."

I laugh. "Come on, mister, sit up." I push his hold off of me and place my hands beneath his arms, aiming to pick him up from there.

"No," he decides, sounding like a child throwing a tantrum. He rolls over and folds his arms in front of his chest, not daring to look at me.

"Come on," I groan, resting my hands on his side, them then slipping onto his back. I run two fingers of each hand along the skin that I uncover and then lean my face down so my cheek is lying next to Orion's. "For me, sweet?"

"I'll do many things for you, but this I don't fancy," he admits, squirming away from my hands.

"Please," I plead, placing a gentle kiss on his cheek. "I'd really appreciate it if you did."

"No," he repeats from earlier.

I sigh and slide my hands up to his hair, stroking it as I run a series of kisses from his jaw and to his shoulder. I feel him tense up slightly, so I grab his arms and slam him onto the ground. I pin him down and lean across him, to rest my chin on his chest. "Are you sure you don't want to go to sleep? You'd find a fight later on a lot easier if you did."

He rolls his eyes. "I'm doing pretty well fighting you now-"

"Yes, but you're going to lose," I interrupt. "Come on, Orion. I've done so much for you, why can't you just do this one thing for me?"

He smiles and lifts his head to bring his face up to mine. "I love you, Hope," he whispers, placing his lips on mine.

"I'll reply to that if you promise to go to sleep," I mutter, moving away.

"If that's necessary, fine," he finally agrees.

"Thank you!" I throw my arms around him as he sits up, placing many kisses on the side of his face.

"The answer?" he pushes, shuffling across the floor of the cave with me still holding tightly onto him.

"I love you, and you know that," I reply, moving my face from the side of his to in front of it. I put my lips against his again and smile, mumbling, "And you've always known that."

"Goodnight, angel," he says after I've moved away.

He snakes his arm around my waist and I lean against him until he tiggles my side slightly, causing me to giggle and pull out of his hold. "Go to sleep, I'll be here the whole time," I promise.

"Thanks." He shuts his eyes and stays in the same place as I watch him, his chest rising and falling at a steady pace as he falls asleep.

I smile again, brushing a stray bit of hair out his eyes, returning it to where it should be. I then kiss his forehead gently and stand up, retrieving my bow and arrows from one side of the cave. As I walk to the entrance to the rest of the Arena, I glance back at him, blowing him a kiss before creeping outside. I'm going to stay near enough to keep him safe, I just need to get us some new food.

Silently, I jump onto the grass and look around quickly to ensure there's no one around. No one that I can see anyway. I reach down to the bush nearest to me, picking a few safe berries off and slipping them into the bag on my belt; I know I can't take too many because that could give away our position. I also know that these aren't real bushes because some of the berries are safe, some are deadly and then some aren't even real- they're sweets or a poison tablet, or maybe even both. I use the same technique with a few more bushes further along the path, keeping within distance of the cave.

Fourteen people have died so far, and I'm not letting Orion or myself be the fifteenth. During the Bloodbath, seven were killed, but the guy from Four died later that day. Two days later, the girl from Four, Skye, died; during training, I'd kind of become mutual friends with her, in case we decided to ally in the actual Games. On the fourth day, Belle from Six died; that was the first and really the only death that I've hated and wanted to revenge, for Belle and for the baby.

Two days later, the girl from Nine died, I think in a fire that raged through the other side of the forest, because the flames died down pretty soon after her cannon sounded. The next day, Logan, Belle's husband died too; no one from their family is left now. The following morning, or a few hours later, the girl from Twelve died. The most recent death in the Arena has not yet been revealed who it was because they were killed just after the announcements of the deaths in that day.

I sigh and notch an arrow onto my bow when I hear a rabbit running. Without even paying attention to what's in front of me, my mind still caught up thinking about the deaths, the rabbit is shot almost instantly. Just about snapping out of my gaze, I can manage to pick it up and put it in the bag over my shoulder.

Just as I go to return to the cave when I am standing up straight again, a hand appears over my mouth. I freeze, waiting for a knife or something to appear at my back, but nothing comes. "Don't move a muscle," hisses a voice into my ear, though this voice is soft and warning, not hard and threatening.

"Why?" I reply, moving as much as I dare.

"Because this area of the forest is full of mutts at this time, everyday," he explains.

"Why should I trust you?" I ask.

"Because I've been in this area too for the whole time and I've seen you with your District partner each day. I didn't kill either of you then, I'm not killing you now, and I have no plans to kill you in the future," he answers.

I bite my lip, taking in what he said. "Who are you?"

"Cameron Gardener, District Three," he tells me almost as soon as the words have left my lips. "Now, can you please keep quiet whilst I work out if there's enough time to get away before the mutts get here?"

I frown because he can't see me. I don't know if I _should_ trust him. Other than the reason that we're in a death tournament, I don't see a reason why I shouldn't. I didn't see much of him in training because I think he was helping out his District partner, who is a couple of years younger than him. Finally, like he said, if he has been in this area since the beginning, he will have seen me and Orion and he will have seen those mutts, if they are actually real.

"Can we go to the cave you share with your District partner?" he asks, making me jump because I was not paying attention to the world around me again.

"Why?" I am slightly confused as to why this stranger wants to come and stay with me and Orion.

He groans. "You know why. We have enough time before the mutts get here because your cave is near enough. Can we _please_ move? But we need to move subtly and quietly so they can't hear or see us-"

I push his hand down from my mouth and spin around, tightly grabbing his shoulders in my hold. "Why should I trust you?" The words tumble out of my mouth without me knowing why, emphasising each word.

His hazel eyes find mine and I see fear in what I stare at. I know he's trying not to be but it's obviously my sudden mood change that is the reason for how scared he is. His only source of shelter could be vanishing as I show my true feelings.

"Sorry," I eventually mutter, dropping his gaze and my hold on his shoulders. "Come to the cave. I'm sure Orion will understand."

I catch sight of the relief in his smile out of the corner of my eye as I turn around, aiming to get back to the cave first so I can wake my District partner and warn him of the danger that could occur at any time.

Cameron starts following me quietly, not daring to make a sudden sound in case the mutts arrive earlier than he expected. His footsteps may be quiet now but mine are silent after years of sneaking around the District, and I can hear him even clearer after learning to listen to all the little sounds too, whilst Orion and I had been hiding.

Suddenly, a twig is snapped under another foot but mine and I turn around, praying that it was Cameron but knowing deep down that it probably wasn't. "You?" I whisper as loud as allowed.

He nods gingerly and I let my held breath escape my breath. We're still safe for now, at least. And we're nearly at the cave so, as soon as we're in there, we should be able to hide from the mutts whilst they explore this part of this forest.

As I begin heading forward again, another twig snaps and I know it definitely can't be Cameron a second time. I tense up and load an arrow onto my bow, lifting it up to my lips as Cameron backs into me.

"It's behind you, but in front of me," he informs me. "Keep your eyes forward in case another one comes."

No sooner than the words have left his mouth, a second mutt does indeed appear in front of me. The thing that I stare at looks similar to a wolf, with grey matted fur, glinting gold eyes, and an open snarling mouth, full of long and pointed teeth, however it is nearly twice the size of the ones that I've seen before.

As it glares towards me, I feel the muscles in my arm straining from being held like this for so long, and the fear that's sprouting from it isn't helping either. Against all my wishes though, I force my arms to keep my bow in place because I know that the mutts will pounce if either of us give in.

"We're going to be okay," mutters Cameron from behind me, rubbing my side gently when he feels me shaking against him.

"We're not," I argue, my voice shaking as much as my body is. "These mutts aren't going to let us go." My hold on the string drops and the arrow swings loosely by the bow as my hand falls to my side.

"I'll look after you," he promises, his hand soon reaching mine. "I was the one who kept you out here in the first place, so I won't let you get hurt for something that is my own fault."

Before I have the chance to reply, a low growl begins around us, coming from every direction. My gaze is torn away from the beast in front of me and I soon find my eyes glancing around the rest of the forest, finding four or five more mutts near to us.

"Having fun without me then, Hope?" A usually sweet but now bitter voice drowns out the growl.

My breath catches as my eyes relocate onto the entrance to the cave, where my District partner now stands. "Orion," I moan, "please return into the cave to get your bow and arrows."

"No, why should I?" The childish tone of his voice from earlier has yet to disappear. "You look like you are enjoying yourself."

"Please," I plead quietly.

"Have you forgotten that this is a death competition?" he continues, seeming to ignore my begging.

My eyes start tearing up, eventually rolling down my cheeks as I whisper, "No, and I know be-"

He continues, "Yet, you are standing there, with the enemy, holding his hand whilst I sleep under your care, unaware of everything around me-"

"Does that mean that everything I've done with you since our names were both called in the Reaping does not count?" I shout as loudly as I dare, my hand falling away from Cameron's. "I've told you so many times and in so many ways that I love you, and you've taken it, but now that you see me with another boy, you take it as a betrayal."

"Maybe that's because I've trusted me all your life and now you've done everything to prove it wrong!" he shouts much louder than I have.

As I hear the low growl growing again, my voice drops back to a whisper and I warn, "Orion, there are mutts all around us in this area of the forest. Please get your weapon because I can't move any further and I don't want you to die."

"Prove it to me," he orders, slowly separating each word as he takes a step forward at the same time as the mutts pounce.

* * *

**Author's Note: Yeah, it seems I lied. I did have it written but I had to rewrite it because I wasn't pleased with the original one. I kept the basic plan but I had to write more as well.**

**Anyway, I hope you all had a nice Christmas, or whatever you celebrate, I know I certainly did :D**


	42. Chapter 38 Always at your Side

**Chapter Thirty Eight- Always at Your Side**

(Orion)

As soon as the first mutt that Hope warned me about jumps in front of my vision, I have slid back into the cave, quickly retrieving my bow and arrows from the back. I climb straight back out when they're in my hand, notching an arrow onto my bow as I move so I am prepared for when I need to shoot.

However, unfortunately, the first thing that distracts me from what's the main problem is not the number of injuries that are already covering Hope's face but instead how dark it has got all of a sudden. I was gone for no longer than two minutes, yet it's nearing pitch black already. I don't know why it's like this but I know for sure that it's not natural.

Any hatred I was originally feeling towards the boy from Three has disappeared in a flash as I see him fighting to keep the mutts away from my District partner. I catch sight of a huge wolf making its way towards his back and let my arrow fly, shooting it and taking it out before it gets the chance to even come near to either of them. The boy glances gratefully in my direction and I nod, shooting another.

As soon as I see my opportunity arise, I sprint forward and take my place back at Hope's side. She jumps as my arm brushes against hers but then relaxes when she sees it's me. I don't have time to say anything to her before another mutt has come our way, leading to me grabbing an arrow and shooting the creature straight in the heart, not giving it a chance.

All of a sudden out of the corner of my eye, I spot a mutt leaping onto Hope, knocking her bow out of her hands and pinning her to the ground. She tries not to but a scream escapes her lips as it brings its snarling teeth down to her neck, licking its lip and breathing the smell of rotten flesh all over her face. She coughs and tries to push it away, but it seems to have taken away all of her power.

I reach behind me for an arrow but, as I do so, another mutt jumps up behind me, grabbing my right arm between its two sharp jaws. I shout a curse and drop my bow and arrows, kicking the beast off my arm and away from me. I sneak a glance down to my wrist and instantly regret it at the sight of my mauled arm, throwing a punch with that arm in the mutt's direction anyway.

Whilst the mutt that attacked me lays on the floor, not yet dead, I kick the one off of Hope then pick up my bow and arrows, shooting both of the offending creatures. I load a third arrow and spin around to check that another one is not coming. I can't see one even with my hunting skills in this dark forest, but my only chance of seeing them now would be if their eyes were open, and I'm sure they know that.

Finally deciding that I have no chance of seeing another one so I just have to hope that they're all gone, I drop my weapons onto the ground and then kneel down next to Hope. I slide my hands beneath her arms and pull her into a sitting position, supporting her with my better arm as I brush the hair out of her eyes with my other hand, flinching at the movement now.

"Stop it, Orion," she instructs. "It may be dark but I've got the same hunter's instincts as you and I can see that it's hurting you."

"I'm fine," I argue. "How about you?"

She shrugs, knowing that whatever she answers I will disagree with. She stares at me for a few seconds before leaning forward and ripping the bottom of my shirt off.

"Hey!" I complain. "We don't just destroy half of my clothing without asking."

"Why ever not?" she replies, a smile in her voice as she begins playing with the loose strands that are left on the rest of my shirt.

"I like to know what you plan to do," I explain, moving her hand away when she begins tracing the muscles across my body.

She smiles and gently takes a hold on my right hand, her eyebrows furrowing when I flinch again a little. She moves forward further and lays my hand on her knee, leaving the damaged part of my arm in the air. She takes the ripped part of my shirt back out of her hand and carefully winds it around the wound, only applying the perfect amount of pressure.

When she's done, I frown and say, "That hurt."

"Shut up," she mutters, pushing me onto my back. "I know it didn't-"

"Now you," I interrupt, rolling her over.

"They're only little scratches," she complains, attempting to move my hands away as I push her jacket and shirt off of her shoulders to reveal deep wounds from the claws.

"These aren't little," I begin, catching my breath when she pushes me off her and back onto the floor.

"And Cameron might still be fighting the mutts," she finishes, offering a hand down to me once she's standing.

Grudgingly, I take it and get to my feet too, following her as she walks along. "I don't see why you care about him all of a sudden," I grumble.

"He was the one who told me that there were mutts coming out into the forest," she answers, really listening more to the forest than to me.

"You wouldn't have still been out there if he didn't stop you coming back quicker," I reason.

"Orion, you should be grateful. They would have attacked us one day, so it was lucky it was when we knew," she argues.

"Whatever you say," I sigh.

"Please, he was helping us. You know that he was," she complains.

"I don't see why it was today of all days," I point out. "If he's really been there for the whole time, why did he only warn us today?"

"Stop being so disbelieving. You're just annoyed because he knew something you didn't and that I didn't stay with you whilst you slept." She drops my hand and grabs an arrow from behind her, notching it onto her bow and firing it into the heart of the mutt in front of the boy from Three.

I roll my eyes as I follow her over to the boy who's lying on the floor, clutching at his side, where he's bleeding most from.

"Come on, Cameron, we'll help you back to the cave and then bandage up those wounds you've got," Hope whispers, throwing a desperate glance in my direction.

I sigh and kneel down on the ground next to her, my hand reaching out for hers. "Yeah, of course we will. It's not much of a hiding place out here."

Cameron laughs weakly. "Well, I can't really see anything out here so I guess you must be telling the truth. It appears you have keen sight for in the dark."

"Hmmm," I mumble in agreement, listening carefully to the forest, still not completely convinced that they've all gone.

"You're just lying in the middle of the forest, a little way away from our cave," explains Hope. "You must have got away whilst fighting the mutts."

"I didn't do a very good job at that," he argues. "I wasn't really fighting them, they were kind of just attacking me."

"Well, either way, you got out alive," she reasons.

"I probably won't stay that way for very long," he says, coughing slightly. "I'm struggling to talk to you now, as it is."

"Let's get you back to the cave then," she decides.

She goes to get up on to her feet but I place a hand on her shoulder and push her back down, momentarily forgetting about how injured they are. "Hope, stay still," I mutter.

"That hurt!" she replies, pushing my hand away. "Why should I stay still anyway?"

I glance at her for a second and see that the blood's seeped through her shirt and is now coming through her jacket. "Just do," I instruct, unsure of how to do it without giving it away to the people watching that I know. "And keep your bow close to you too," I add quietly.

"Are the mutts back?" guesses Cameron.

"Not quite," I whisper. "Another kind of deadly beast." I glance out of the corner of my eye at the three Careers that have appeared behind the trees, glaring at us whilst they appear to argue. "But yeah, maybe it's a good idea to go now, whilst they're distracted."

I shuffle around to Cameron's other side as I shrug my quiver of arrows back onto my shoulder, whilst Hope mirrors my actions. "Orion, who is it?" she whispers, knowing better than to turn around herself and look.

"The professionals," I answer.

"I've definitely got no chance of surviving then," groans Cameron as we lift him to his feet.

I put one of his arms over my shoulder but stop Hope as she goes to do the same. "Don't," I order. "You've hurt them enough already."

"I'm not letting you do this on your own," she snaps back. "You're making a big thing out of something small."

"But I just don't want you to get hurt," I complain. "Your shoulders are bad, Hope, I don't want you putting any more pressure on them."

"And your arm's bad too," she shoots back.

I glare at her but before I can retort, Cameron says, "You know, I really don't care who gets me back, just as long as neither of you die for me. But, Hope, I think Orion's right. If your shoulders are bad, I don't want you injuring yourself even more for me."

"But you're willing to let Orion get hurt?" she questions.

"He's nowhere near my arm and anyway, it's already bandaged," I reason. "Now, come on."

She huffs as she grabs her bow and arrows, loading her bow as she walks alongside me. "I hate you," she hisses into my ear, her voice becoming quieter and quieter as she keeps going. "You always make me seem so weak. You know I'm not, you know I'm stronger than you. To be honest, you're scared of me. Scared you'll lose to a girl. I'll get you back later-"

"You know what, Hope?" I interrupt. "I'm sure there's truth in every word you just said. I'm sure you hate my guts and want to pull them from my body. I'm sure you are stronger than me. I'm sure that your power scares me. But I'm also sure that if you're so ready to defend Cameron here, you'll keep me alive long enough for me to help you with him."

She glares at me and I return it, worried slightly about how pale she is looking. "I'll get you later for that."

"I'm sure you will," I agree, not daring to scare her with my fears about her well-being. "And I'm sure you'll get me. For every other thing I've done to you that you've _hated_."

"Dammit," shouts Cameron from beside me, causing my head to snap around as I slowly lower him to the floor. "Don't go any further with me. I won't make it."

I sigh. "Come on, mister. I've only just begun trusting you, please don't make me take it back."

He smiles slightly. "Sorry. I just can't." He takes a deep breath and coughs slightly as Hope falls next to me on the ground.

"Please stay with us," she pleads. "You saved us and we can't thank you enough for it if you go."

"Just don't kill her," he replies, shutting his eyes just before his cannon sounds.

Hope groans and lays back on the ground too, causing me to turn and face her now. She has her eyes shut too but I can just about make out her chest rising and falling as she breaths barely. Just to make sure though, I take my hand to her neck to check her pulse, feeling it beating weakly under her skin.

"She's dead! That was her cannon. He was losing blood but not as much as she was. It's the girl that died. He's just sitting with her because he's desperate for it to actually be her alive instead!" I hear the deep voice of Ranger from Two cutting through the quiet forest and I tense up slightly, but not enough to let it show. I know that the Careers are arguing about whether or not Hope's dead, but they must reckon I can't hear them.

To make sure that they believe Ranger, I force a few fake tears out of my eyes and mumble, "Please, Hope, please don't be dead. You promised you'd stay with me. You can't just go now."

"See?" Ranger shouts.

"Hope, you're- I'll bring you back to life or something," I continue, drawing out a few sniggers from the behind the trees. However, I stand up and scoop Hope up into my arms, picking up everything we dropped too. I walk away and kiss her forehead, not letting my sight touch her shoulders, where I still feel blood coming from.

"Why would he take her away if she was dead?" screams the girl from Two.

"Because he can't dare let her out of his sight!" answers her District partner.

"She's alive, Ranger, and you just messed up our chance of killing them both, just because you still fancy her!" she complains.

I allow a smirk to cross my lips as I slip back into the cave, gently placing Hope on the cave floor. She mumbles something incoherent and I sigh, keeping my hand behind her head to keep it from bumping against the wall as I take her jacket from off her.

I then go take her shirt off and her eyelids flutter open as she whispers, "You need to ask my permission before you try that, Orion. I'd like to be aware of what you're doing if you plan something like that."

I smile. "I liked your little pretending-to-collapse-so-we-could-get-away gag just now."

"I collapsed?" she repeats. "Oh."

"Can you please just let me finally bandage up your shoulders? That's why you collapsed," I explain.

She breathes out heavily. "Yeah, sure."

"Shirt?" I ask, causing her to blush. "Come on, if you're that embarrassed you can cover yourself with your jacket. I just need to be able to see your shoulders."

"No, it's alright." She reaches down for the corner of her shirt but flinches as it pulls on her shoulders.

"Here, I'll help you," I offer, replacing her hands with mine. She giggles at my touch and I roll my eyes, pulling a slight face as I reveal her worryingly thin stomach. "You need to eat," I mutter, removing the last bit and meeting her face as she kisses me.

"Make me," she challenges, leaning back.

"Not now, but later," I promise, moving behind her. I shuffle her forward and slip quickly in between her and the wall, her head falling back onto my chest as she sits between my legs.

She looks up at me and mutters, "You're gorgeous."

"I think you might be delirious," I reply, pushing her head away as I grab a couple of bandages from the backpack beside me.

"No, I don't think I am," she argues, trying to sit back up but finding one of my hands in the way.

"We'll agree to disagree then," I laugh, moving my hand with her head as the other attempts to wrap up her shoulders. Finding it impossible with one hand, I drop my other hand to my shoulders and use it to help too.

"But you do certainly look nice at the moment," she continues. "How did I ever manage to distract myself from you before?"

"Stop it, Hope," I finally complain, looking up from her shoulders to meet her face close to mine. "I love that you're being like this but someone who helped us just died and you nearly did too."

She looks at me for a few moments as if she's seriously forgotten and then her face drops slightly. "Sorry," she mumbles, as if now embarrassed.

"It's okay." I sigh. I look back at her shoulders and she turns to face the wall. I finish wrapping the bandages around her and then kiss her neck softly, wrapping my arms around her and watching her slightly leaning forward head. "I love you," I whisper, grinning as my words are met by her steady, sleep-filled breathing.

I move out from behind her, conscious of keeping her asleep, and reach out for her jacket, wrapping it around her as I gently lay her on the floor and kiss her cheek. "Goodnight, Miss Demers. Sleep well. There's no chance I'll be waking you up tonight."

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm sorry... It seems I lied... I did know what to do, I just couldn't get it down on paper...or computer! And then I was busy with stuff, writing other things. I updated my old story Safe with Mellark a couple of times and I updated Panem Facebook: Fights and Fantasies and I uploaded a new story Proud, a "catostrophic" song by Cato :P I also wrote a chapter for We Are The Strong Ones- this is the chapter I wrote: www . fanfiction s / 8842753 / 6 / We - Are - The - Strong - Ones (there's a "*symbol*dot net" between fanfiction and s but it's not coming up...)**

**Anyway... They were awful excuses! But thank you to StarJinx2110 for the review!**

**I hope you all had a good New Year!**


	43. Chapter 39 Prove It

**Chapter Thirty Nine- Prove It**

(Stella)

I'm gently shaken awake and I open my eyes, meeting Ranger's gaze, his face lying close to mine. "Good morning," I mumble.

"Hey," he replies, smiling. "Sleep well?"

"Yeah, though, my shoulder's beginning to ache a little," I admit, reaching a hand up to the wound and finding it already bandaged with his hand resting there. I smile but ask, "When did you-"

"You know, you're a lot easier to work with when you're asleep," he answers, kissing my forehead before he sends a wink in my direction. "It's our turn to take watch."

"I thought we weren't allowed to together anymore," I begin, being silenced by his hand covering my mouth.

"I don't really care." He offers his hand down to me once he's on his feet. I take it and he wraps his arm around my waist as we walk up to the roof, whispering into my ear, "I didn't do anything, even before you ask."

I roll my eyes but don't say anything as we silently walk up to the roof. Though, as soon as we have found our position against the battlements, I attempt to cover my smile as I look down. "Ranger, where's Electra?"

He doesn't answer so I look up, staring at his face that he's positioned away from me. "I don't know. I suppose she maybe went for a walk or she's asleep."

"You know she wasn't asleep," I argue softly, keeping my gaze on his face to register any flicker of emotion.

"I don't know where she is then," he decides.

"What would you do if someone had killed her?" I ask, resting my chin on the back of my hand.

His shoulders tense a little and the edge of his eyebrow rises as the corner of his lips drop. "I don't know, Stella. If it was her own fault, she probably deserved. If someone killed her whilst she was taking watch, maybe not so much. Either way, she tried to kill you today and I can't push that out of my mind."

I sigh, shuffling over to his side and closing one of his hands within mine. "Thank you, Ranger."

He finally turns his face to mine, smiling when he sees how close I am to him. "I did nothing," he lies, cupping my chin with his free hand and pulling me even closer to him.

I grin and meet his lips with my own, kissing him with every ounce of my being to thank him for something he keeps refusing he did.

A howl from far away pulls him from me, even though he keeps his escaped hands on my cheeks and his eyes on mine. "Sounds like someone's in trouble," he mutters, his dark eyes shining a little. "Do you fancy going to have a look?"

I smirk still and bring my hands up his muscular arms. "I suppose we'd have to wake up Domino then," I reason. "I mean, it's daybreak anyway."

He rolls his eyes. "We could just leave him here."

"We can't keep losing our allies," I complain. "He's got to come with us."

"Come on then," he groans, getting to his feet and pulling me up with him. "I hope you don't care for him more than you do for me."

I laugh, running in front of him as I slip my hand into his and drag him behind me. "You're the only one I care for." I don't even through a glance behind me as I hear the continuing wolf cries from the forest.

"I don't believe you," he begins.

"Well, you're wrong then," I promise, pushing him against the wall and kissing him. "Coming now?"

He smirks, kissing me again swiftly before leading me back down to where our only remaining ally lays. "Wake up, Domino," he instructs, his voice loud.

"I appreciate the kinder awakening today," Domino mutters, standing up with his weapon in his hand. "Why so suddenly, though?"

"There are some wolves in the forest and they sound like they're fighting some other tributes," Ranger explains. "So they'll either kill them or at least injure them enough so they're easier for us to kill."

Domino nods. "Right." He follows the two of us as we make our way out of the Cornucopia first, it instantly locking once all three of us are out.

"We should run," I suggest. "They won't continue attacking for much longer."

"You know best," whispers Ranger into my ear, causing me to smile as I drag him along at a fast jog to the forest, only slowing down slightly when I hear the mutts give one final bloodcurdling howl, before they run from their original position.

"They've finished then," points out Domino, appearing in front of me and walking forward first. "And it looks like you've found their victims."

"Congratulations then," mumbles Ranger, kissing my neck and making shivers run down my spine.

I step forward, not really bothering to stay in the shadows, to look at who were the people being attacked. My hand instantly falls onto the knives on my belt and I draw one out when I see who's there, at least one of them angering me: Hope, as well as her District partner and the boy from Three.

"Don't," hisses Ranger, grabbing my hand and forcing it down to my side, prying the weapon from my fingers.

"Why?" I retort, turning to glare at him.

"Don't waste your weapons killing them when you can see that the mutts' wounds to them will do that anyway," he answers, returning the glare without question.

"They won't be dead from those wounds," I argue, separating each of my words. "They're still on their feet and walking away," I add, turning from him to grab another knife from belt when I hear them beginning to leave.

"Those mutts wouldn't have left without nearly killing them," he decides. "They would have left them so they suffered for a little while before they-"

A cannon booms and my frown deepens, my eyes squinting to focus on the scene in front of me, my fingers still tightly holding the knife this time. I'm not struggling to see the scene- I can see it perfectly well because Careers often train in the dark- but I'm struggling to pick out what's happened. About all I know is that the boy from Eleven is still alive and one of the others is dead. I'll kill him and whoever's left.

"She's dead! That was her cannon. He was losing blood but not as much as she was. It's the girl that died. He's just sitting with her because he's desperate for it to actually be her alive instead!" shouts Ranger, slamming my hand down.

I glare at him, for I don't care for now which one on the floor is dead, just as long as I can kill the boy in between them.

A few tears fall out of the boys eyes and he mumbles, "Please, Hope, please don't be dead. You promised you'd stay with me. You can't just go now."

"See?" Ranger argues.

"Hope, you're- I'll bring you back to life or something," the boy continues, drawing out a few sniggers from me and Domino but nothing from Ranger. The boy stands up, though, and scoops Hope's limp body up into his arms, picking up everything they owned that fell to the floor too. He walks away and kisses her forehead, carefully avoiding wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

"Why would he take her away if she was dead?" I scream as he walks away, punching Ranger in the stomach.

"Because he can't dare let her out of his sight!" he answers, not slowing his answer to catch his breath.

"She's alive, Ranger, and you just messed up our chance of killing them both, just because you still fancy her!" I argue. I walk in the other direction, back to the Cornucopia, slamming a fist against the wall before I lean my head against the cool stone. He's an idiot, a complete and utter, confused love struck idiot. And I really hate him sometimes.

When I hear the other two returning, I round on Ranger, crossing my arms over my chest, attempting to soften my gaze to how it was earlier. "Ranger, I need to talk to you," I say, meeting his eyes.

"Of course you can, Star," he replies, reaching out for my hand to keep up the story we've started.

"Privately," I add as I lead him away from where Domino sits.

We walk in silence to the back of the Cornucopia, a tension still in the air, until I shake his hand away and run my hand through my hair.

"Tell me what's wrong, Stella," he instructs, a note of power in the voice that's usually so soft with me. His hands appear on my shoulders and grip them tightly as I know exactly what he plans to do.

I, in return, put my hands on his shoulders too and before he has the chance to move, I slam his back into the stone wall of the castle structure. His grip drops from me as his hands fall to his side and I look up to his startled face.

"Stella," he begins in a warning voice, a little worry there as well.

"Stop it, Ranger!" I shout, my hands tightening around his shoulders as I rest my head on his chest.

"Stop what?" he asks, trying to relax my hold.

I look up again as I push his arms back forcefully, a knife suddenly at his throat.

"Hey, that's not fair," he moans, attempting to make me laugh again. "We're meant to tell the other if we're going to have a fight."

I don't even crack a smile. "It's not a joke!" I complain, pressing the blade further against his skin.

"The thing is that I don't know _what_ isn't meant to be a joke because you won't tell me," he reasons.

"I told you earlier that you're the only one for me. I don't believe you feel the same way to me," I whisper, my voice quiet as my cheeks turn a slight pink.

He sighs and puts his finger under my chin to lift it. "Of course you are. But why do you say that?"

"You used to hang around with Electra a lot and you literally let her crawl all over you. I don't believe you two never did anything together." I look away from his face and still don't drop the blade.

"I killed her today, Stella, and you know that I did," he finally admits, causing me to smile just a bit. "She hurt you and she hurt you badly, so I wouldn't let her _ever_ get away with something like that against you. Yeah, I agree it was the most obvious thing ever that she fancied me and would do anything to impress me even if it strangely involved killing you. Maybe I did let her crawl over me as you say but who did I chose in the end?"

"Then there's Hope," I continue from what I was originally saying, my smile dropped. "Don't try to tell me that you never did anything with her or wanted to at least. I saw the way that you looked at her from the day you first saw her. And today, we could have killed District Eleven and you stopped us then...but you're not stopping me now."

I drop the blade from his neck and my grip from his arms, storming back off in the direction of their camp until Ranger catches my arm as I reach the trees and pushes my back against one. His look is angry and powerful but his hands on me are soft like he's trying to prove that he won't hurt me.

"Why won't you let me kill her?" I shout, twisting and squirming to try and release myself from his grip.

Although his hands are soft, he won't let me go as he hisses, "I want to kill her so you're not allowed to get in the way."

"Get in line, Ranger," I threaten. "I've wanted to do it for so much longer than you have. You didn't want to kill her in training, though, did you?"

His hands tense a little but he keeps his gaze still. "It was her fault that we got in trouble, she prompted it."

"No, she didn't," I complain. "I know you, Ranger, and you wouldn't let a girl attack you first."

"_She_ got us in trouble," he presses his point.

"You won her points," I disagree. "Even before training, you showed all the sponsors that she had enough nerve to take on the biggest power in the competition and to come out alive. When you'd finished with her, she only had a few scratches and security guards following her through training. She was an outer District threat."

"She was never a threat," he begins.

"She got an eleven in training," I remind him. "And, on top of that, people wondered if there was something going on between you. I still wonder. Today was the perfect opportunity to kill her, so you must have had a pretty damn good reason why I wasn't allowed to."

"You know that when she collapsed, I thought she had died," he tries to explain.

I scoff. "That was the boy from Three's cannon, otherwise he wouldn't have been left there. That's a pathetic excuse."

"We were fighting at the time so we wouldn't hear it," he argues. "I thought a second went off."

I pause for a second before deciding, "We're always fighting so I want you to prove to me that it's me and not anyone else that you want."

He looks annoyed so lets go of me and walks back. "Fine, I'll kill everyone else but don't expect me to go easy on you when it's just us two."

He turns his back to me and begins to leave me by the tree until a knife flying past his ear catches his attention. "I'm not going easy on you now and I never said you could kill her."

"What in the name of the Games do you want me to do then?" he shouts, grabbing the knife off the ground and throwing it back at my head.

"Show some respect to me," I suggest, saving the knife from the tree and keeping it tightly wrapped in my fingers.

We stand opposite each other for a few seconds, eyeing our opponent and daring them to make the first move. I remove another knife from my belt but I don't throw it at him yet, waiting to see him try something before me.

A slight rustling of leaves under foot distracts my attention for just a fraction of a second, but a fraction of a second long enough for Ranger to begin running towards me. I catch his legs out from under him and slam his body down as I land on his back, pressing a knife into the bottom of his back. He cringes but, taking his small knife from his belt, he throws it at my shoulder, hitting the target perfectly.

The sudden shot of pain is enough to throw me off balance and he pins me down onto my back, his characteristic smirk returned as he kneels on my wrists, his weight pressing down on my waist. I kick the bottom of his leg but it makes no difference to him, causing me to attempt to drag my wrists out of his hold, pulling his skin against the sharp metal on my jacket.

My one hand escapes and, as he tries to get a better hold of it, I punch him in the stomach again, then dragging a knife down the possessor of my second hand. My hand becomes free for a second but his sword has cut across my arms and stomach, giving him the chance to grab my loose strands of hair and pull my head back onto the ground, hitting it with unfortunate force.

I become dazed for a second and shut my eyes, trying to bring the world back into focus. When it's stopped swimming so much, I begin to notice that the weight has disappeared from my waist, my hands free too. However, I can still feel my head throbbing and I'm starting to be able to feel another load of blood escaping my body, dripping down either arms and across my stomach.

Slowly, I try to sit up and a gentle pair of hands appearing, causing me to tense up and stop moving. Ranger sighs and forces me up on his own, resting me against his knee as he says, "I won't do anything to you now."

"How do I know?" I reply, my voice cracking a little.

"I've hurt you enough," he admits, brushing the hair out of my eyes. "I can see that."

"I'm fine," I argue, even though I can tell I'm not. I just don't want to be seen as even more weak.

"Listen, Stella, I'll do anything for you," he promises softly. "I don't me-"

"Gemma," I mutter.

"What?" he asks, but I know he heard perfectly well what I said because he's frozen.

"Gemma Avery," I repeat slowly.

"What about her?" He's trying to keep his voice deep and steady, but I can hear the anger and annoyance that he's trying to keep hidden.

"You were good friends, weren't you?" I question.

"Yes," he answers quickly.

"Just friends?" I push.

"Yes." His answer sounds definite but I know it's a lie.

"So she wouldn't care about what you've been doing here?" I whisper. "She wouldn't care that you've fallen in love with someone els-"

"I don't love anyone," he interrupts.

I spin around, wincing at the pain, but not caring as I stare at him. Have we been experiencing different things, or something?

"Love makes a person weak," he explains, not looking at me. "I haven't trained all my life for this, just to lose out for falling for a girl."

I throw a punch to his face, causing a slight gasp to escape his lips due to the sudden pain inflicted. I grab a knife and stab him in the side, raising a fist to repeat my action once I've dragged it away from him.

He slams my fist down and pulls the knife out of my hand, throwing it to the side. "And, although I won't be losing these Games, I maybe am becoming weak for you."

* * *

**Author's Note: I am soooo sorry! I didn't realise it was over two weeks since my last update, I thought it was just over one. I feel really bad now. I am really sorry, though. I just haven't been able to focus on just one thing- I wrote another chapter for ****_We Are The Strong Ones, _****I began writing this and I began writing another chapter for ****_Safe with Mellark _****all at the same time, but I fancied doing none of them; I also have had an idea for another story plaguing my mind, but I have refused to write it until I've done this.**

**Anyway, I had such a good "British Weekend" with my friends that I decided to write this, as I hope (I wrote that the first time and it originally came out in capitals X_X) she'll like it.**

**I'll go now, for I'm sure I'm boring you all, but thank you ****_Philippa _****for the review and I'm sorry it took so long to update!**


	44. Chapter 40 Ties

**Chapter Forty- Ties**

(Elijah)

"Do you really believe that it was dad?" asks Fearne softly as she walks into the living room, rubbing her eyes.

"What was dad?" I reply, watching her as she sits down on the arm of the sofa.

"You know," she mutters, "that...thing."

I raise an eyebrow as I continue to look at her. "Fearne, that was five days ago. Why question it now?"

She shrugs. "I was thinking about it as I kept watch this morning. It just seems so strange and out of the blue."

"Anything will seem out of the blue here," I reason.

"I know, but _really*_ out of the blue," she argues. "And, I don't want to say it, but it could have been a trick."

"Oh, you really are feeling cheery today, aren't you?" I tease, leaning towards her and tickling her side.

She falls off her seat and lands on top of me, playfully punching my arm as she tries to get away. "I'm only speaking the truth," she complains, wriggling in my hold. She turns her face to my direction, her long, light brown curls falling into her blue eyes.

"I know you are." I kiss her forehead gently and hug her as I lie back onto the thin seat.

She smiles, crossing her arms in front of her and over my chest as she rests her chin on her wrists. "So, you _do_ believe that was dad, don't you?" she pushes.

I roll my eyes as I shake my head. "But yes, I do hope that was him. That means that someone's at home, looking after Hazel."

Again, she smiles. "I hope that too. I was so worried when we were both picked because I thought that she'd be left on her own, with no one else there. I was really trying to convince myself that she wasn't getting worse, but I think she was," she admits.

I nod my head slowly, leaning my head back onto a cushion. "I agree. Although, I would like to have thought that at least _someone_ would help her."

"Who then?" she asks, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know!" I answer.

"Exactly. I don't believe any of the neighbours knew how to treat her, I'm sure your friends were the same, and I can assure you that not one of my friends will have even known what the medicine looked like," she reasons, making me laugh. She offers a slight smile too and says, "It's true, though."

"Yeah." I sigh. "Maybe they would have known how to help her down at the apothecary."

"Well, I would hope so too," she agrees. "Why didn't you ever go down there before to find out?"

I feel my cheeks heating up and cough slightly, trying to put off the answer. However, she doesn't give in and continues staring at me, grinning now that she knows that I am uncomfortable with the answer. "Well, I thought we were doing fine before and I knew we couldn't waste our money on something we could get cheaper elsewhere," I finally choke out.

She rolls her eyes as she climbs off the sofa, getting up and walking to the kitchen to see if there's anything in one of the cupboards. "_Of course_ I believe you," she lies, a smirk in her voice.

I shake my head as I silently get to my feet too, walking behind her and grabbing her around the waist, and tickling her again. "You should believe me, little dancer, for I speak the truth."

She giggles as she tries to pry my arms away. "I never said you didn't, I just believe that there's probably a second reason as well." She leans her head back onto my chest and smiles at me. "I'm joking around with you, Lee. You do know that, don't you?"

I nod and kiss her forehead again. "I know you're just trouble, don't worry about it."

She smiles softly now, glad she doesn't have to worry about me not understanding her jokes anymore. "Now, do we have anything to eat?"

"No more than we had at home," I reply, grabbing a biscuit off the counter. "You've already eaten today but have this."

"You're right, I don't need this," she begins, only to have me feed it to her, interrupting her flow of speech.

"You're hungry, Fearne, I'm not going to stop you eating." I smile as I let go of her waist and offer my hand out to hers. "But bed now."

She rolls her eyes, brushing the crumbs off her cheeks before taking my offered hand and following me to her room. As she walks into the room, she climbs under the covers and looks at me. "I didn't mean anything by those jokes earlier," she whispers, looking a little worried.

I smile, sitting on the edge of her bed. "I know, and I didn't mean anything if I made you feel worried."

"Good," she decides, smiling as well. "Goodnight Lee."

"Goodnight little dancer," I say, kissing her forehead.

"Don't go too far?" she begs.

"Of course I won't," I agree. "Now go to sleep."

I climb back off the edge of the bed and go to stand in the doorway as she rolls over, her small frame almost completely disappearing as she curls up under the thin sheets. When I hear her breathing steady and a slight purr fills my ears, her side rises a little slower and I smile, walking back into the lounge, close enough that I can still be there for her but not so I'll wake her by my movements.

When I hear the familiar crackle of the television screen turning on, I look up and walk forward, intrigued as to what the message will be this time, or even if it is a message and not just the screen turning on by accident. As I take my place on the sofa, I can't help but feel that there's a reason why it's only come on now, _after_ Fearne has fallen asleep and when I'm the only one awake.

The screen suddenly turns on to reveal a beautiful girl sitting in front of me, a nervous smile across her flushed, usually pale face. I tuck my knees up to my chest as I look at her brushing her long honey blonde hair off of the shoulders of her rose pink dress, a small flower clipped behind her ear to match. Slowly, she looks up from the hands crossed over in her lap, her sky blue eyes staring out at me.

"Hello Elijah," she says softly, the way she says my name sending shivers down my spine. I'm surprised she even knows what it is if I'm honest; who am I, some poor and useless guy to a breath taking beauty like her? Most people in our District have dark hair and the same expression, their bodies built out for working in the forests. On the other hand, she's a pale goddess and she seems to fly around.

"I bet you don't even know who I am," she continues. That's a lie. She was the first and only girl I set my eyes upon. Her name is Amber. Her parents run the apothecary in town. Because of that, she has knowledge of every plant in existence as well as knowing everything else. Then, she's kind too. And incredibly beautiful, because I haven't thought of that yet.

"I'm Amber," she introduces. "My parents run the apothecary in District Seven." I know they do. But you're the reason that I always avoided going there. I can't face meeting the girl I fancy but can't talk to, it would ruin any chances I could have. Even if they could have _maybe_ had any medicines that Hazel needed, or at least have tried to make them.

"I'm sure you're probably wondering what I'm even doing, talking to you via a screen whilst you could be fighting for your life." Yeah, I have absolutely no idea why you're here but, to be honest, I don't care. I've missed being able to look at you and hear your voice.

"Well, this guy came to the apothecary the other day, when I was the one minding the shop," she explains. "I'd never seen him before but he said he was the father of the two tributes from the District for this year. Although I'm certain that I haven't seen him around the District, he _did_ look somewhat like you. He had dark brown, messy hair and green eyes. He was tall and strong looking, and I'm sure that he must have been handsome at some point too."

"But anyway, he said that he thought that you and I had some kind of relation," she admits. "Now, I don't know what I have to do with you, even though you're something hugely important in my world. Either way, he asked me to make this for you: a message that he'd somehow get into the Arena, only so that you can see; at home, I won't even be able to see it."

She sighs slightly, shutting her eyes for a mere second as she runs her fingers through her hair. Then she looks back up. "What I want to say to you is this: although this man seems convinced that he can get you _and_ your sister out, he's going to struggle, so I need to tell you something that I've been too scared to for years. I've just been too frightened of your reply but- despite how little I want to think it- you are possibly days from your death and I want you to know this.

"Elijah Casswick, you are the most amazing boy ever in my world. I highly doubt that you've ever noticed me but I've noticed you for years now. We're in the same year at school but you paid very little attention there, because your mind was always wandering to your next job, where the money for your sister's medicine lay. I thought this was cute because it meant that you always had a slightly day dreaming look on your face and it meant your family was important to you.

"On top of that, you're _incredibly_ good looking. Your dark hair is the colour of the trees you spend so much time around and it falls in waves over your forehead, sometimes settling in your eyes. And your green eyes are like emeralds, sparkling even though your family hasn't got it great. Then you're tall, but not awkwardly so, and you're strong after all those years of working for your family.

"Very occasionally, you'd come into our apothecary." A dreamy look comes over her face as she recalls one of the very few times when I'd have to venture into the apothecary because the medicine that Hazel needed could be found nowhere else. "When you spoke to me, well, it would be one of the best feelings in the world. I remember each detail of every of those visits and I'm not really ashamed to admit it."

She pauses for a few seconds as she slowly inhales a deep breath. "Basically what I'm trying to say, because I don't actually believe that the past few minutes that I've spent trying to convince you have worked and sent across the message I hoped to make, is I want you to come back home. I want you to come back to District Seven so I can tell you face-to-face what I've been telling you through a screen. I want you to come home so that I can really tell you that I love you.

"I don't believe that you will necessarily love me in return but I want to see what you say. And, if you're willing to give being with me a try, well then, all the better. I just want the chance to call you mine, to look in your eyes and be able to say that I love you with all my heart and always will. I want you to say it back too. And I want to be able to say that you came home for me.

"Now, Elijah, I'm sorry if I may be seeming selfish but _please_ come back. I can't imagine a life without you at least being there. You being in that Arena is making me think of dreadful things and I don't want any of them to become a reality. I want to see you happy and the Victor of the Fifty Sixth Hunger Games for the whole of District Seven and maybe me."

She smiles gently, the way that the corners of her lips turn up to reveal such a soft look making my breath. "Please, Elijah. I love you." She sighs then and looks slightly sad. "Goodbye, for now, I hope."

The screen turns off with the faint crackle of static and I groan, putting my face in my hands. Everything she said is everything I wanted and maybe even more, just because of the way that she said it. I love her too, just perhaps not as much as I love my sisters, although that is probably a different kind of love.

I _do_ want to go back to District Seven and I'd be happy to say I went back to her because I'd like to call her mine too and everything else that she said. The only problem is that I plan to protect Fearne for the whole time here, not letting _anyone_ get to her, and there's no chance that we're going to be the final two left and then I'll kill her so that I can get home.

What am I meant to do?

* * *

**Author's Note: I am ****_extreeeeeeeeemely _****sorry for not updating in ages! I warned you about my Spanish exam but then I was ill for the following week and I could hardly look at a screen, and then I had no inspiration... I feel like a bad person :( so, you will have to thank Fearne and Elijah's mummy for the idea for this chapter because I had nothing to work with.**

**Thank you for the reviews for the last chapter, though, and in answer to who's going to die next: I'll leave that as a surprise... But, as I said before, there will be one more chapter and then a "mention" of the next death in the one following. Then it will be a chapter of the final eight interviews.**

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**Also, a slight request for this: would you suggest a fairy tale setting or just a fairy tale? I need some to incorporate in and I can't think of any... ;)**


	45. Chapter 41 The Flames Always Return

**Chapter Forty One- The Flames Always Return**

(Orchid)

I reach my last snare and sigh, taking the small rabbit that it caught and placing it in the bag over my shoulder. From all the snares that I've put up over the last few days, I've got hardly any food. It's been enough to survive with the remains that I had in my bag, but it's only just been enough. It's hardly like what the Careers will have or even what the more skilled other tributes will have either.

I was doing better for food when I was with Faye as well. She never told me exactly, but I know that she was living rough in the District, without proper food or drink essentials, and without any shelter. If I'm being honest, it was like she'd been in the Arena for her whole life and it was kind of doing me well, because she would get us both food.

A shiver runs through me, making me push my thoughts away from my deceased ally; lingering on the thoughts about her won't make it any better, they'll possibly make it worse. So, I get rid of the snare that she taught me how to make and then begin walking again, away from this meadow and to somewhere that should be easier to live in and with maybe more opportunities for food.

On top of that, this meadow's more than peculiar in regards to the food. I came here on the day of the fire, which was the sixth day, but I think I've missed days. I mean, I ran here straight away and finally stopped running here, but I found what I considered a safe place before sleeping for another couple of hours. When I woke up, though, it was possibly early than it had been so I slept through at least a day.

I don't like the meadow in particular, although none of this Arena is very pleasant to have to live in. I mean, I'm sure there are probably satisfactory areas, the Cornucopia being one of them, but if I went back to the forest, I could maybe find a cave, or anything better than a tree perhaps. I'd just rather go home and be in a nice warm house, with my family really.

I carry on trudging through all the tall strands of grass, realising that I have an even smaller chance of surviving an attack her because the grass would cover any attacker until they were standing right behind me. I think that may have possibly motivated me to leave this meadow faster. Or else, it will provide me with cover too if someone does decide to come.

As I reach the edge of the meadow, I only glance out of the cover, not wanting to reveal myself to anyone before I have to, least of all the Careers, all of whom are lounging around their castle like structure and probably waiting for someone to appear. They have it easy, I suppose. Food, shelter, weapons, and allies covering their back until they're the last ones left.

However, my glance also reveals to me the strange weather that seems to me covering the Arena. Now, I already know that we had forest fires raging through the forests, we had a very hot day, we had a very cold day, I heard thundering storms the other day, and I also felt the rain as it made its way to me yesterday, but we hadn't had snow before.

Now, back at home, snow was a rare privilege; it would fall for a few days in total throughout the whole year. It would make everyone smile to see the children running out of their houses to play in it, even if it was only the minority that had a coat to keep them warm. But, the children enjoyed it whilst it lasted, and it was only the adults who travelled to work who suffered.

I can tell that here will definitely be different. Apart from the obvious _it will be freezing and we will be outside, so if we can't find shelter, we're dead _and then the _if it's snowing and we _have_ to venture out for food, it will be highly unlikely that animals will as food_, there's now going to be, for me at least, _if I want to move across the Arena, my tracks will now be visible_.

As that dilemma swirls around my head, I sneak another glance out. From what I can see, the Careers have retreated into the Cornucopia before the snow gets too heavy. That means that, even with the slight dusting already covering the grass, I should be able to get out of the meadow and to the forest without being detected, my tracks being covered back up when it begins to fall heavier.

If I want to go, I'm going to have to go now; unless I plan on staying here until the sky clears, which it doesn't look like it will any time soon, this is my only chance. As well, if I want to avoid the Careers and probably any animals that may be hiding from the oncoming snowstorm too, they all will have _hopefully_ retreated into their warm and safe home until the worst is over with. I need to go.

Almost as soon as I have readjusted the straps of my backpack, so that I am sure that it won't slip when I'm running, I first leave my cover at a steady jog, before breaking into a fast run, not longer afterwards. In training, I may not have had much on my side in terms of weapons, but I wasn't too bad with survival skills and speed was definitely my strong point.

I think back to home in District Three and silently thank my five older brothers for teasing me so much, and to my sister for not stopping them. Had that not happened, I wouldn't have been nearly as fast. I don't know when they started chasing me, it was probably as soon as I started to walk, but now I don't regret letting them do so, instead of making them stop.

It's probably in my favour as well that my oldest brother went into the army for five years. Now, that sounds horrible but I don't mean that I'm glad he went away with the chance of death, it instead meant that he was training for a few months before he left. He always trained around us and so we maybe had an idea of how hard life could be, and he maybe made us stronger by being away. But he's coming home soon; his serving time is complete.

I forgot about that, I must admit. Before the Reaping, I had been counting down the days until I'd see him again, as I had been from the day when he left. But, after I was reaped and sent to the Capitol, he was unfortunately no longer the priority. To be honest, I probably was and still am worrying about the way that I'd die instead. Now I'm at the final nine, though, I plan to go home and see him again.

But the most important motivation for my return home makes me, admittedly, want to leave right now and throw someone else in my place. Anyone but me. She worked _so_ hard to keep me out of the Arena when she was eligible for the Reaping, and that was the start of the downfall for the rest of Panem as well, as she began the chain of volunteers last year.

As the oldest child in the Reaping, my took the tesserae for the whole family, having taken it on from the last of my brothers who became too old. For my first Reaping, nothing happen to me, in fact I had never heard of the person who was reaped. However, when I was thirteen, they called my name and sister volunteered without a second thought. But then, her boyfriend's sister volunteered for her- she said it was because she knew how important she was to more than one family- and then her friend volunteered for her because she was disabled. I think someone else was no doubt going to volunteer as well, but they stopped them before they had the chance.

I was terrified that they were going to say that the originally chosen girl would have to go in, but then they decided to choose another girl instead. Soon, I was worried she would be me again, but luckily she was not; she was actually the eighteen year old daughter of the mayor. I kind of felt incredibly guilty when she died, and then even more so when they introduced the new rule. I don't think I'd ever tell anyone else, though.

My sister was possibly the most inspirational thing in my life, joint with my oldest brother. My brother was strong and inspirational for me because he sacrificed himself by joining the army. He didn't have to, but he always said that he couldn't sit back and watch as children had to die because of the fighting going on around where they lived. As well, he hated having to work in the technological factories.

But my sister, she was kind of like a mum to me. Yes, mum was always still in the house with dad, but they left for work early in the morning and they returned late at night, sometimes after I'd gone to bed. So my sister took on the responsibility of mothering the rest of us all. She was so strong as well, not physically, but she could look after us and she cared for us more than anything, especially when it came in regards to the Games.

As I hit a wall of trees, I begin to relax, slowing down my pace. I look around for a place to stay as I continue walking, listening carefully to everything around me. I'm _so _close now. There are only eight more people between me and home. I could easily do it maybe. Let everyone kill each other so I'm the last one left and I don't have to do any killing.

I'm going home for all of my family.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry, this is possibly one of the worst chapters I have written in a long time, and it took so long for me to update again. I'm a stinker! Anyway, this was awful because writing a non speech chapter is really difficult, especially for not one of my main characters, so it's really short. And it took so long to write, one: because it was a difficult chapter, and two: I kept getting distracted by other things, one of them being my new fanfic: ****_Secrets in Love_****. **

**Summary: ****_"I don't need to keep the baby, Peeta. It's a mistake and you don't deserve to be haunted by it. I could abort it or you could have nothing to do with it." "Hear that, baby? Mummy wants to get rid of you. She thinks I won't love you. I already do." After Katniss lost her two best friends to war, she was distraught until a certain baker with a secret crown helped her to recover. AU_**

**Also, ****_VikkiTayler _****asked in her review, so I'll reply for the rest of you too, the final nine are: Domino, Stella, Ranger, Orchid, Fearne, Elijah, Hope, Orion and Draven.**

**Finally, I ****_promise _****that the next update will be in a week's time. Most of it has been written since the summer, I just need to add a little bit at the beginning and check it through. So you've finally got a definite update!**


	46. Chapter 42 Somewhere Special

**Chapter Forty Two- Somewhere Special**

(Orion)

_"You shouldn't be seeing me now, you know," reasons Hope softly. _

_"Yeah, I know," I reply, sighing as I sit on the window seat in her room whilst she stands in the middle. I'm not actually looking at her now, to be honest. _

_"It's meant to be bad luck," she adds, drawing a chuckle from me. _

_"I thought you didn't believe in 'all that superstitious nonsense'," I argue, mimicking her voice as I copy what she's said before. _

_"I don't but, I _really_ don't want this day to go wrong," she admits. _

_I roll my eyes and get to my feet, walking over to my best friend and soon to be more, then stopping in front of her. I take her hands in mine as my eyes begin slowly working down her body, beginning at her auburn hair, which has been curled around her face. Her tanned cheeks have been applied with blusher, only a pink shade a few lighter than the one painted on her lips. Then the eye shadow on her eyelids is lilac, a thin line of eyeliner then the same colour as the mascara. _

_I then look at her dress, a pale cream colour, made of a silken material. It is strapless so the top fits perfectly, a silver crystal covered belt- the same colour and decorated with the same crystals as her shoes- just beneath, with a silken flower to match the one behind her ear. The skirt of the dress then cascades down, showing off the bump of our baby, which is constantly growing. _

_"You look beautiful, Hope," I whisper, leaning my forehead against hers as I smile. "You always do."_

_"You look great too, Orion," she answers, smiling as well. _

_I shake my head because, unlike her, I'm not wearing anything special because I don't really need to. I'm just wearing a grey coloured suit and black dress shoes. My shirt is a very pale cream, contrasting slightly with the piece of lilac material that I have sticking out of my pocket. _

_She rolls her eyes as she lifts one of her hands away from mine and then runs it through my hair, ruining the style that was created for me. "Much better," she laughs, kissing my nose. _

_"Thanks," I mutter, allowing her to lift my hands so that they're resting on the bump between us. We stand still for a few moments, a huge smile still plastered across Hope's face as she watches me, as if she's waiting for something to happen. It's after a few minutes when I feel something moving and I look up at her, a confused look on my face. "What?" I ask, dazed slightly. _

_"Pay attention," she complains, applying more pressure on the backs of my hands as she pushes them closer to the bump. _

_I do as she says and eventually, I feel the same movement, but it happens more this time. Then it finally hits me that it's our baby's movements that I can feel. I drop to my knees and lean my cheek against the bump, whispering so only the two I'm close to can hear me, "I love you. I love you two more than anything."_

_"And I love you too, Orion," Hope replies, kneeling down so we're at the same level. "I love you now, and I will love you forever," she adds before pressing her lips to mine in a soft but meaningful kiss._

I wake up to the daylight streaming through the cave entrance, my best friend humming quietly to herself as she tightly holds my hand. I'm surprised she even let me fall asleep; recently, she's found it so hard to be without me, even for a second.

"Hey," I mutter, making her jump slightly.

She blushes as she slides down onto the floor, leaning her forehead against mine. "How did you sleep?"

"Considerably well, actually," I admit, using my free hand to stroke her warm cheek.

"You looked like you were happy," she tells me, smiling. "You looked _really_ happy. I haven't seen you like that in a while."

It's my turn for my cheeks to heat up now. If she knew what I had dreamt of, she would probably kill me. It's everything she doesn't want, although it's what _I do _want. "I've had to be worrying about you recently," I remind her gently.

"Sorry," she sighs, looking at the cave floor.

"It's okay," I promise, kissing her forehead and then standing up. I take hold of both of Hope's hands and lead her slowly to her feet; she's still unstable after the other day. She raises her head to face me from looking down and I smile. "I want you to trust me," I plead in a soft voice.

"I always trust you," she replies, her grip on my hands growing tighter.

"Shut your eyes then," I instruct as I kiss the top of her head again.

She laughs slightly but does as I ask anyway.

With all her confidence weighing on me, I walk backwards from the cave, listening carefully for anyone else. Due to the fact that I know precisely where I'm going, I focus on the small figure of my best friend in front of me, looking weaker than I've seen her in a long time.

As my back hits a wall of trees, I take a deep breath and begin to sing a song which will not only calm her but give her reassurance as well: the Meadow Song, something that we've always sung together. It's a strange song, for neither of us know how we know it but we do, and we're the only ones in the District to sing it, just when it's only the two of us together.

By the second line of the song, she has joined in, relaxing in front of me. I sigh in relief and, when I step out into where I wish to show her, I lean forward and place a gentle kiss on her lips.

As her hands leave my own to snake behind my neck, I whisper, "You can open your eyes now."

She pulls back and looks away from me for the first time in a while. We are standing in a small clearing, sheltered from the harsh, stormy weather that's been in the Arena. Only the edge of the beautifully green grass has been singed by the fires that burnt through much of the forest days ago, but strangely not this part, it seems. The trees in a continuous circle around us sway in the gentle breeze that moves the curls of Hope's hair. In front of us flows a silent river that doesn't reveal the location of the clearing, fed by an equally silent but huge waterfall. A few rocks are piled at the side of the water, and some are even placed like a seat.

Hope slowly turns back around to face me with a huge grin on her face as she slips her hands behind my neck. She raises her eyebrows as she says, "It was you, wasn't it?"

I laugh whilst I nod, putting my arms around her back. "Why?"

"Why yourself?" she retorts.

"I thought it was better than a cave," I explain.

"You're amazing," she sighs.

"I wouldn't need to be without you," I answer, stroking her soft cheek.

She laughs quietly as she begins to walk in a circle, eventually making me "dance" with her because she knows it's one of the only things that I'll do just for her.

I sigh happily at her persistence to make me do things I'd hate to do normally. I look at her warm brown eyes, which stare back at me with a look of plotting that only I recognise. I hug her close to my chest as I prepare myself for a plan when her foot catches mine and we tumble to the floor.

As we land on the cold, moist grass, we roll over so we're facing each other. I brush the stray strands of hair out of her face and she catches my wrists, cuing me to roll again so she's on top of me. Then she drops my wrists and rests them behind my head as she lies down on my chest, her face close to mine.

I smile and shut my eyes as I feel her warm breath on my lips. I slowly wrap my arms around the bottom of her back when she rests her cheek against mine. "I love you, Hope," I whisper as she taunts me with her breath moving down my neck.

She kisses my jaw. "Orion, I l-"

She's cut off from answering by a loud boom.

She sits up on top of me, making me catch my breath when all her weight lands on my stomach. "Final eight," she mutters, not moving from my stomach as her hand absentmindedly strokes my chest. "You could win."

"Not with you on top of me," I joke, laying defeated on the ground.

She turns to look at me and laughs as she slides off to lay on the ground beside me. She reaches for my hand as she looks up at the blue sky and mutters, "Sorry."

"I barely even noticed," I begin.

"Then why did you complain?" she moans.

"Because it wasn't exactly comfortable," I explain. "But anyway, there's hardly any of you to hurt me now."

"Oh, so now I'm thin and weak?" she challenges as she playfully punches my arm.

"You're twisting my words," I argue. She grabs my arm and bends it back so I add, "And my arm."

She laughs as she lets go. "Now, what I was saying earlier, prior to that _pointless _complaint was that you could win now that it's the final eight."

"I'm letting you win," I correct.

She pulls a face and sighs as she pauses before she goes to answer, then cut off by a loud voice. "For the final eight tributes remaining, there will be a feast this evening at sunset, which will present each of you with a gift that you received at home but couldn't take with you into the Arena. However, this feast will not be held at the Cornucopia, instead at a clearing in the middle of the forest. You _may _find it relatively easily, as it is slightly different to the rest of the forest. That will be all."

My mouth is left hanging open as I turn to face Hope, strangely seeing a look of anger on her soft features. Before I get the chance to question her sudden mood change, she has dropped my hand then punched me _hard_ in the stomach, walking away as I'm left on the floor, struggling to regain composure as I run after her and catch her arm.

She hits the side of my face this time as she shouts, "You did that on purpose! You knew that everyone would be going there so you were trying to get me to trust it before everyone came to kill me. Then you'd kill everyone else to let yourself win. You never wanted me to win. You only pretended to love me but I fell for your tricks. I can't believe you, Orion Gradwell. You're not the boy I used to know. All this time you've been lying to me." She hits me again and I'm now more shocked than how the announcement left me as she walks away.

"What? I-" I mumble, trying to make sense of everything. "Hope, come back, that wasn't my fault." I try to follow her but she's using her speed against me. "I didn't plan any of that-"

"Shut up!" she instructs in a harsh tone over her shoulder, not turning to face me. "How can I trust you when our whole life together has been a lie?" She notches an arrow in her bow and spins around as she aims it at me.

I sigh and stop, not attempting to move out of her line of fire as I watch her pull back the string. I can't assure that she won't do it, but I'm praying that she doesn't mean what she's saying as I whisper, "Breathe."

"I am breathing, you idiot!" she snaps.

I sigh. "Then slow down your breathing."

"Why? To stop the oxygen getting around my body?" she questions.

"No, it'll calm you down," I correct.

"That's a lie!" she screams. "You want me dead!"

"I don't want you dead," I disagree. "I want you to win."

"I want me to win as well," she agrees. "So I'm going to have to kill you to achieve that. There's not going to be a final eight for very long this time." She releases the arrow almost immediately.

A second cannon booms.

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay, it's a not very long chapter but it makes me really sad! I don't like this chapter :'( as well, I've done a plan for the next few chapters of this story and- not including this chapter- it's only fifteen more chapters, and that's a few chapters after the winner is revealed; it feels like it's already beginning to end! It's only those new Catching Fire pictures that are keeping me going because, to be honest, they are beautiful!**

**Anyway, I usually update ****_Safe With Mellark _****on a Friday but I haven't got around to finishing it yet, hence the reason why this is my Friday update. Also, thanks to ****_VikkiTayler _****for reviewing the last chapter- glad you liked it- and also for reading ****_Secrets in Love. _****The other day, I uploaded another one shot called ****_My Dandelion, Hidden By Snow- Summary: Living without Peeta will be hard, but I know that it's the right thing to do. I need to grow away from him, let him love someone better. That is until I hunt in the snow and recall some of the times that Snow has brought us closer. This storm has been raging on for too long, and I only now realise that Snow has been hiding my Dandelion... In more ways than one. _****I don't think it's necessarily any good but you can check it out of you want...**

**So yeah, this chapter, as I've already said, makes me sad and I can't assure when the next chapter will be uploaded because that will be the Final Eight families' interviews... But review anyway please!**

**P.S. (It's not really a P.S. but this bit has been written afterwards...) This is the same chapter as I uploaded last night but I don't believe it actually worked because I originally tried on my phone but that stopped working just as I tried, and then it "worked" on my iPod but I don't actually believe did. So I deleted the chapter and reuploaded it today, so sorry for anyone who thought it was another new chapter.**


	47. Chapter 43 The Final Eight Interviews

**Chapter Forty Three- The Final Eight Interviews**

**_All eight interviews will be shown, despite the cannon, which cut the time there was a final eight short. The Games will have paused during the time for these interviews, so, for the viewers of Panem, they will be watching the interviews when there are eight tributes left._**

* * *

**District One**

_Domino Sullivan_

The camera begins by zooming in on the whole of the first District, the colours and buildings somewhat similar to the Capitol. After passing shops and streets full of smiling people, all watching the Games pass on large screens on walls, the camera focusses on the Justice Building, in front of which there is a crowd watching the Games. However, the most prominent people are standing in the middle of the Square, looking happily at the cameras.

_So, Mr and Mrs Sullivan, are you really surprised that your son has got this far into the Games?_

"No, not really. He's been training all his life for this, so it's not really a shock to see him having got to the Final Eight. I think I would be more surprised if he had died before now. You're not really a Career if you can't even make it to the Final Eight," confidently answers Armani, Domino's father.

"He was always training at home as well as the Training Centre, so we all knew he was strong and would be able to survive something so minor as the challenges he's been put through," agrees Valentina, the tribute's mother. "He hasn't really had anything to challenge his skills yet."

_And you two, has your brother made you proud?_

Marble and Velvet- Domino's brother and sister, who are six years younger than him- stand next to their parents, with big grins on their faces. They're both as well dressed as they would be for the Reaping, to ensure their family is not shown up in front of the nation. "Daddy's very proud," the girl says first. "He said that it would be the proudest moment of his life so far if his son became a Victor. He says he's been waiting for something like this to happen since before Domino was born."

"We're waiting for him to come," her twin brother admits. "As well as missing him a little, we've always walked past the Victors' Village on the way to town, so we've forever wondered what the inside of the houses in the Victors' Village look like."

* * *

**District Two**

_Ranger Bourne_

In the next District, the people there are mainly preoccupied with their hard work instead of watching the Games. There are a range of jobs there, as well as children in the Training Centre, but then also the occasional people who stare at the Games being televised in front of them, rather than their work.

_Mr and Mrs Bourne, your son wanted to volunteer this year but obviously couldn't because of the rule change. Do you think it was the fact that he was reaped that motivated him to do as well as he so far has?_

"I think that he will have performed as well as he has, whether or not he was reaped," replies Ranger's mother, Alexandra. "There would have been no point of him going into the Games if he wasn't going to try. I don't see why these children from the outer Districts don't even try, but I suppose it's because they know they have no chance."

"You could tell, as well, from when he was reaped how pleased he was to have been chosen. True, it does not perhaps present tributes who volunteer with the bravery and skills that they have until the actual Games if they don't volunteer, but he was happier than you can imagine that he was going in," Leandros, the boy's father backs up.

_Many sisters, older _and_ younger tease their brother for what they want to do. Was this ever the case with you three and Ranger?_

Adelphe, who is the oldest, laughs and cues her two younger sisters- who she has her arms around- to smile, nodding. All three of them are wearing brand new dresses with new shoes, each the respective sister's favourite colour. "Of course we teased Ranger," the oldest answers. "We wouldn't be proper sisters if we had not. He needed some motivation to win the Games, and that came in the form that none of us supposedly believed he could actually come home."

"We actually did believe he could," quickly points out Quintia, who is two years younger than her older sister, "but we knew it wouldn't be any fun to tell him that. How could we tease him if we agreed with him on the one thing in life that he wanted?"

"We used to make him do all these stupid little dares, because we said we didn't believe he could do them. He did, to prove that he was better than us, and probably because we used to annoy him and he hoped that doing them would make us stop," answers the final sister, Celandine, who is two years younger than her brother in the Games.

_Now, son, you look awfully familiar to Ranger, but yet you don't stand with his family. Is it a coincidental resemblance that just happens to be almost exactly the same and, if so, why is it that you're supporting Ranger?_

After cowering under a glare from Ranger's parents across the Square, the young boy stuffs his hands in his pockets and says, "It's coincidental. I'd never spoken to him before the Reaping but I'd seen him in training and I thought that the Reaping was a good time to tell him that I was supporting him, because I knew that he would be the strongest there."

_Miss Avery, you don't look too happy. What is it that's so important that it's overpowered the fact that this District has two tributes in the Final Eight; surely, you should be celebrating?_

Gemma stands there with a stony expression on her face, her arms crossed over her chest. "That idiot of a tribute is such a charmer that he'll go around and pick up girls from wherever he looks. The only things I hope that come out good from this are that he has a plan to stab them all in the back before the Games are up, and he'd better have a damn brilliant excuse for me as to why he's spent the last few weeks snogging the face off another girl, and then trying with another on the side."

* * *

_Stella Hadley_

On the other side of the Square stands the family of the District's female tribute: the Hadleys. Their family is relatively smaller in size, just Stella's father, Chariton, her younger brother and most faithful supporter, Carter, and then her step-mother, Vespasia, who stands a little away from the tribute's blood relations; however, the question goes to her first.

_We know that Stella isn't related to you by blood, because you married into the family after she was born, but are you pleased with how well she is doing?_

"Yes, I'm very proud of how she is doing, as any mother or at least family friend would be," admits the woman. "Although we weren't too close before because she always kind of felt as if I was there to replace her real mother, I'm hoping that we will be able to grow our bond when she gets home."

_What do you think about your daughter having got to the Final Eight? Are you surprised at all or did you know she had it in her?_

"I'm really pleased because we've all been missing her," tells Chariton. "It means she's one step closer to coming back to us, one step closer to fulfilling her dream of becoming a Victor. I'm not surprised she's got to this point, though, because I've always known she can fight really well and she's always been trying hard. It's as if it's something she's been forever trying to prove, although there's no particularly obvious motivation behind it."

_I know that you and your sister share a close bond and that you've been her most loyal support whilst she's been fighting for her life. Why's that then?_

"We are close because of losing mum at such an early age, and so she had to be a mother figure for much of my life, until dad remarried," says Carter. "I think she wants to make mum proud, more than anything. Mum's going to be there for her, though, whatever happens, which is what I told her in the Justice Building before she left."

* * *

**District Three**

_Orchid Garcia_

For the third District, the camera doesn't zoom in over all the District because the viewers don't see anything particularly interesting in factories and schools for teaching children about technology. It instead heads straight to the Main Square, where the District's tribute's huge family all stands, huddled together. They all greatly resemble each other: small with bright red hair and big gold-brown eyes.

_Your daughter's only fourteen and she's from an outer District. Do you think she's going to be the dark horse of these Games?_

"I obviously have great confidence in my daughter," answers Bolt, Orchid's father. "Like everyone in the District, she's clever and logical, so maybe she'll be able to find a way out of any problems she finds herself in."

"She's my little baby, so I miss her an unbelievable amount, but I do believe that she could come home," agrees Techa, her mother. "I think she wants to come home to see everyone. I can tell from the way that she looks that she misses us as much as we are missing her."

_How did you four get along with Orchid when she was at home? She's the youngest, so did you treat her well?_

"We treated her like we would treat any of our family," answers Edison, Orchid's second oldest brother. "Granted, though, we probably taught her to be a bit more rough-and-tumble because it's only her and Telle who are the daughters in the family."

"Yeah, even when she was two, we used to tease her and play games with her that she probably didn't need to play," admits Berners.

"We didn't mistreat her, though," argues Chip. "Those games we used to play are probably helping her now, actually. She can run fast and think quick because of them."

"She was really close to us all, when she was here as well," adds Cable. "We didn't leave her out of anything because she's a girl. In fact, we treated her like one of us."

_And you're her oldest brother, but you've been in the army for five years. Does Orchid know that you'd be home now?_

"I know that when she was at home, she started counting down the days until my return from the day I left, but I don't know if she still is," Turner tells. "You see, I was probably the brother who was closest to her. Yes, I did join in with my other brothers when they began their teasing, but I stopped it before it got too far. She would always come to me if she wanted any help with anything. She kind of knew some basic knowledge about survival before she got to the Capitol as well, only because she was with me when I was preparing to leave for the army. I miss her so much, and I just hope that she can come back to see me."

_It was last year that you volunteered in Orchid's place, so how does it feel to have to sit back and watch as your sister competes this year?_

Telle, Orchid's only sister looks sad as well as scared as she hugs her arms around herself. "I hate that I'm not there instead of her, because I hate to see my baby sister in such danger and so close to possible death. I just want her to come home, so that she'll be safe."

* * *

**District Seven**

_Elijah Casswick_

Neither of District Seven's tributes' parents are alive for these Interviews, and the tributes' sister is currently too ill to be in a state well enough to be interviewed. Instead, the family friends and neighbours of the two children stand in the Square. Three of the people there have dark hair and dark eyes, all well built for working in the forest. The last, who stands a little way away has long honey blonde hair and sky blue eyes.

_Now, young lady, do you have a special place in Elijah Casswick's heart?_

Amber's pale cheeks instantly blush, although she smiles too. "Not exactly, I think," she says quietly. "I personally have a soft spot for him, but I don't quite know if he returns the feelings. I'd just really like him to come home soon, so I can find out what he actually thinks of me."

_You've lived next to the Casswick's for your whole life, so you would have known their parents when they were still alive. Do you think they would be impressed at their son getting so far in the competition?_

Pansy, the tributes' middle aged neighbour nods. "I grew up with their parents as well, so I knew them as some of my friends. I know that they couldn't have been prouder of their children, even when they weren't doing anything special, so I can't even begin to imagine how proud they would be now."

_You and Elijah have been working together since your first day of work, so does that mean that you're good friends, and does it surprise you that he's made it so far?_

Kale is the same age as Elijah, and looks relatively similar in build, from working on all the same jobs. "Yeah, we've been best friends for as long as I can remember, because we're neighbours as well as work mates. To me, I don't really find it surprising that he's managed to survive up until now; at home, he had to learn to save what they had so he and his sisters would have enough, and he knows some basic things about medicine from having to look after Hazel."

_Elijah had to work to provide for his family on his own, something that is usually left to the father of the family. Do you think that this has helped to keep him and his sister alive?_

"If you're not going to be a Career, I personally think that District Seven is one of the best Districts to be in if you're going into the Games," decides Azami, Kale's younger sister and Fearne's best friend. "Sure, we don't have lots of food- but that can be used as a good thing- and then we're strong because of having to work in the woods, we can climb, and we know some plants. Because Elijah's been forever looking after his family, it just means that he knows a little more, and that he cares for Fearne a lot."

* * *

_Fearne Casswick_

_Everyone in District Seven seems to have some kind of secret talent; does Fearne have one?_

"She can obviously climb well and she's relatively strong. She can also identify all of the most common plants and some of the rarer ones," tells Azami. "I don't know if they're what you'd call 'secret', though. Everyone here can do that. Secrets talents, though? They wouldn't be secret if I told you, would they?"

_Fearne just seems like a quiet, kind girl. Do you think she'd actually be capable of killing someone if it came to it?_

"Unfortunately, I don't think Fearne would actually be able to kill someone," admits Kale. "She's not the kind of person who would be able to. I think she'll probably just hide in the background if she's one of the last tributes left. She'll wait for everyone else to kill each other."

_If Fearne were to win these Games and come home, what do you think the first thing she would do would be?_

The older woman seems to think about this question for a moment, before answering, "I think she'd go straight to her sister first. She wouldn't care about all the cameras and admiration, she'd probably just like some normality and to see what her life used to be like. Then the two would probably visit their parents' graves and add something for their brother; it's devastating that they won't both be able to come home because they're both such good kids."

* * *

**District Eleven**

_Orion Gradwell_

Although District Eleven is one of the poorer Districts, because both of their tributes have survived to the Final Eight, all the inhabitants of the District are wearing brightly coloured clothes, which are made brighter in the sun, often similarly coloured to the autumn leaves. Most of the workers are smiling as they work in the orchards, and the children run around beneath the trees, collecting the fruits that have fallen. The Square is filled with few people- only really the tributes' families because everyone else is working- but these people are also brightly dressed and smiling. However, unlike everyone else in this District, most of them do not have dark skin- it is in fact tanned- their hair colours range from blonde to brown, and they have blue or brown eyes.

_Before the Games, Orion's District partner seemed adamant that there was nothing going on between them. Was this actually the case before, when they lived here?_

Orion's mother, Maria smiles, the movement lighting up her sky blue eyes, which are matched to her dark blue dress. "Many people seemed to think that they were together when they were here as well. Yet, Hope was still insistent that they were just friends. I believe they were, though. They really had been best friends since birth- as I was the best friend of Hope's mother, so knew her well- because we were in the beds next to each other in the hospital when we gave birth. I think it was important to the two that they stayed such good friends and it was Hope's belief that, if they were to be something more than friends, they should wait until _after_ they were eligible Games, if at all."

_Orion seems like a strong young man, who has had experience with working hard to look after people. Is this true?_

Peony, Orion's younger sister smiles too, her appearance just a younger version of her mother: blonde hair, blue eyes and tanned skin. "Ever since our dad died when Orion was my age, he's had to work extra hard to help mum provide for the family. He worked for more time than he had to in the orchards, and if we desperately needed money, he would try to find another job elsewhere. Somehow, though, he still managed to find time for his friends."

_You obviously know Orion well, so what do you think about his relationship with his District partner?_

The four friends that stand in the Square look like the usual inhabitants of the District, in comparison to the families of the two tributes. "When they were at home, there were often times when it would just be Hope and Orion on their own. They were a lot closer together than we were to them, even if they weren't a couple," Basil answers first.

Susan nods. "They'd often sneak off to do things on their own, without telling us where or what they'd do. They knew so much- if not everything- about each other, and they were perhaps closer than actual couples are to each other, even though they weren't."

"When they were here, in the District, I think they may have not been a couple because Hope had made up her mind and didn't want to meet the rumours. I think that Orion may have happily been with her then, he just wouldn't have done anything than Hope wouldn't have like," Grace tells.

"I think a problem's going to happen if Hope and Orion are some of the last tributes left," Oakley admits, looking slightly apprehensive. "I mean, for one thing, Orion won't let Hope die. He cares for her too much and he's probably loved her since day one, so he wouldn't be able to let her life go. But then, on the other hand, Hope's so sentimental, she probably won't be able to let her best friend leave her either."

* * *

_Hope Demers_

_Hope definitely has her mind decided when it's set on ideas and she doesn't seem like one to easily let them pass or change. Could this ultimately been her downfall?_

"The way you word it makes it sound bad, but it's never really hindered her before. Probably, in comparison, it's been on her side because it means that she can't have her opinion easily swayed, so people can't change her mind," Oakley replies.

"It just means that she won't suddenly begin to trust someone that she never has before," decides Grace. "She knows that Orion is probably the only one in those Games that she can give her heart to, so she's not going to suddenly turn against him, and she won't change her mind and give her heart to one of the Careers, despite what everyone else was saying."

"Anyway, she has lots of other good things that she can do that would balance out with her set mind, if it did suddenly become bad," Susan says. "She's so clever that she'd probably be able to see what was right and what was wrong, and she's always seemed to know what to do, even if it's difficult for others to be able to tell."

"I doubt she'd fall into a trap of doing something she'd later regret just because of a sudden spur of the moment thing," adds Basil. "Even if her thoughts suddenly changed, she'd think about it before doing something so drastic. We know her pretty well and I'd be very surprised if she did some things; I mean, I don't think she'll actually be able to kill someone, but that could change, I suppose, if she wants to protect Orion."

_Your sister's handled these Games by sitting back and hiding in a cave, only coming out to hunt, and she's stayed with her District partner the whole time. Do you think this is the way you would have handled it?_

Hope's sister, Elowyn looks as if she ponders the question, because she takes a while to answer, absentmindedly playing with a lock of her dark hair and blinking her big blue eyes. "If she really had been offered a position in the Career pack, as the rumours said, I think she should have taken that opportunity. Sure, Orion's nice and not too bad as a District partner, but you've got a better likelihood of surviving if you're with the Careers. I think she should have gone with them and, if they turned into a threat at a later point, she should have left them; I don't think she's necessarily going to be capable of killing someone, so they could have done it for her."

_It always seemed as if your daughter refused to have anything to do with a relationship bigger than friendship before the Games, yet since coming to the Capitol, she has suddenly started something serious with her District partner, as well as being involved with rumours concerning the District Two male. Does this surprise you?_

"Orion, although a sweet boy, my best friends' son, and my daughter's best friend, always seemed like a bit of a trouble maker. I'm not convinced that he followed the rules all of the time and I used to worry that he'd get my daughter into trouble with him," admits Genevieve, Hope's mother, who is simply an older version of her youngest daughter. "However, in contrast to my youngest daughter's views, I'm rather glad she chose not to join the Careers. They are much too bloodthirsty and not at all suited to her, and I'd forever be worrying that they'd brutally murder her as she slept."

Ronan, the father of the female tribute- yet who, like his wife and other daughter, bears no resemblance to her- nods. "I must agree with my wife here. Orion sometimes seemed like a bit of an influence on our daughter. However, now, he does seem better for her because he's caring for her an incredible amount. In comparison, I don't think that District Two male would have been as nearly as kind to or worried about her."

* * *

"So, that just about wraps up our interviews with the families of those tributes who have made it to the Final Eight. And it was Draven Dalhaak who was the last tribute to die before the Final Eight; so close, but yet, so far. Does it surprise you, though? Were the tributes left those you suspected to reach this point? Do you have any of the tributes you wanted to sponsor left? Or do some of these families change your mind about which tribute should win? Do the heartfelt stories from their homes make you reconsider who the best tribute to win is, or is your mind already set?

"But, now that these interviews are over with, we can allow you to return to viewing the Games. The competition always begins to hot up after the Final Eight comes, so what excitement can we know expect to occur? Will it be some unexpected deaths, betrayal, or even more? You will only be able to find the answer to these questions by watching the Games, though, because I know as much as you do.

"These were the Final Eight Interviews for the Fifty Sixth Annual Hunger Games. Happy Hunger Games to you all, and may the odds be _ever_ in your favour."

* * *

**Author's Note: I am ****_sososososososososososososo _****sorry for the lack of updates- I just haven't been able to find the time to write and, if I have, I haven't been able to write this chapter! I hope that this chapter is finally worth it, though.**

**I just realised how mean I was as well for leaving the last one of such a downer and then not updating. You cannot begin to imagine how much hate RadMalfoyCookie sent me afterwards for it- I was unbelievably sad too! I was nearly crying when I wrote it all those months ago... But thank you for the reviews for such a sad chapter...**

**Anyway, back to this chapter. Have the tributes' families and friends made you change your mind about any of them? I suppose there's no surprise with Domino's family wanting to win. If Ranger goes home, though, it looks like he's got trouble in the form of his (probably) ex girlfriend, but Jasper might not have it as easy either; on the other hand, it looks as if Stella has a family to make friends with if she returns. In District Three, Orchid's got a brother who's survived five years fighting for her life, so maybe she can motivate herself to do the same, but what can her sister's boyfriend do to get Telle out of her misery? Is District Seven finally proof that maybe the Capitol doesn't know everything or was their father just a figment of the tributes' imagination; and what would it mean to Elijah if he returned home to the girl who would return his love? District Eleven provides many questions: why do the tributes and their families look as if they should be from a different District, is the tributes' relationship really as sought after as the tributes think, and do their friends really know them as well as they think?**

**I'm not going to tell you because I'm mean (as you probably already know).**

**But I am kind of nice too because I finally wrote the fanfiction for my best friend, one that she asked for months ago: my first (kind of) Annie and Finnick fanfiction. Summary: ****_You probably know me as the mad girl from District Four. What you don't know- because no one knows- is that I was a strong Career from District Two. I fell in love with Finnick Odair and he fell in love with me. But they couldn't have two Victors. So I died and became Annie Cresta. The only problem came five years later, with our love again, and me with his brother in the Arena._**

**On a final note with this story, there shouldn't be such a long wait until the next chapter as it's mainly already written, I'll just have to reread it and change some bits because I'm not entirely convinced with some parts.**

**Thanks for reading and review!**


	48. Chapter 44 Sorry

**Chapter Forty Four- Sorry**

(Hope)

Just after my arrow flies through the air, a cannon booms across the Arena, and I have to take a deep breath to calm my wild emotions. I can't quite clear my head enough to see through the angry fog at the front of my mind, but I can just about make out my District partner in front of me, who is still standing on his feet. I shake my head and glare at him, trying to work out how he managed to evade death from my perfectly aimed shot.

He's trying to avoid meeting me in the eye, though, because I can see his dark eyes flitting around the forest, checking to see if anyone's coming, his hands absentmindedly gliding along the bow on his shoulder. If he's planning to kill me- which makes me annoyed and shocked, because that would make him so different to how he was before the Games- he's got another thing coming; I won't be letting him even _try_.

I take a step forward and his eyes finally meet mine, and I see how full of mixed emotions they are: the obvious feelings are fear, desperation, and some kind of power. "Stop it, Hope," he pleads weakly, his voice cracking as he tries not to shake.

I go to load another arrow on my bow, but he instinctively knocks my hand away, my bow and arrow falling to the floor. He suddenly looks panicked- and he has every right to be- because I have pinned him to the ground in the next couple of seconds, with such unexpected speed that he has no time to react. I force his cheek onto the cold, muddy ground, so he coughs and tries to push me back away, only for me to catch his arms and twist them down.

The cold metal blade I next press against his neck then makes him gasp, both from the cold and pain that follow, as he whispers a desperate plea again, "_Please_, Hope, don't do this."

I don't even think twice as I reply, "You're going to have to die at some point in this competition, so why not be by the person that you always thought you trusted?"

He doesn't say anything and stops struggling from the moment when the knife against his skin makes a trickle of blood run to the blonde curls at the side of his face, turning them a deep red colour. Then he turns his eyes from my hand holding the knife to my own eyes, begging silently for his release. When I don't surrender, he sighs. "Even if you don't return what I feel, Hope, know that I love you."

A momentary pain shoots through my chest as my eyes stay fixed to his, suddenly feeling a little regret at what I'm about to do. The questions I really need to consider are: has he actually done anything to deserve this, and have I taken everything into reflection before deciding that he's not worth it and then he's only trying to get _me _killed? No. I don't think I really have, so what do I actually know about him and his motives?

We've been friends since before forever and our occasional disagreements have never lasted; even if they were my fault, _he'd _apologise. We've always been looking after each other and we've never purposefully hurt the other; if we did by accident, _he'd _be the one apologising, despite who caused it or who it was caused to. We used to risk anything and everything to see each other when we weren't allowed to; if we did happen to get caught, _he'd_ take the blame. We agreed long ago to never lie to each other and we've never broken that promise; if he did ever lie, _he'd _be protecting me.

When I finally open my eyes after the few moments during which I had to work out my eyes were actually shut, I realise that I'm now the one who's being prevented from doing anything. Our roles have been completely reversed in a matter of minutes because it's now me who has my back to the floor, my weapons thrown to the side, as the boy who I could have killed holds down my wrists and pins my waist to the floor. I find myself smiling, though, after hitting my head on the floor and groaning a small, "I love you too."

"Don't," he warns at my movement, obviously unaware of my near silent reply.

I sigh, looking up to his face and noticing the half that I pressed to the ground is now the same colour as his dark brown eyes, which show the emotional and physical hurt he's going through, in addition to worry for something- most probably himself, but _maybe _me. My eyes then travel down the rest of his handsome face, his mouth hanging slightly open as he gasps for air, whilst his eyebrows are in a frown as he stares at me.

"Why are you smiling?" he finally asks, all emotion is his voice now gone.

I want to tell him how amazing he looks- but I highly doubt he'd believe me- so I shake my head and stay silent. However, I can't help but notice the blood on the cleaner side of his face and I sigh again, struggling to understand the disappeared urges that made me want to temporarily kill him.

"I'm not moving until you answer." And then he stays quiet too as he waits desperately for me to say something for which I can't yet finds the words.

After a while, I manage to find it within myself to say, "You're really not giving up, are you?"

He shakes his head but still doesn't talk; even his eyes, which are once again fixed onto mine, don't convey a silent message. They're so void of everything, for once.

"I'm sorry," I then mutter, trying to work out in my head what he actually wants me to say.

His face doesn't give me a clue, though, as he continues to stay stationary, oblivious to how my annoyance is beginning to bubble up again.

"Dammit, Orion, what do you want me to say?" I shout, slamming my head onto the hard ground again and shutting my eyes.

A small chuckle forces me to reopen my eyes, though, and I look up to see that a soft smile has graced his features, whilst he studies my face to discover how to take my outburst. "I'd rather like for you to answer with the truth, as we did agree to that some time ago," he reasons, making me smile slightly again.

"What was the question then?" I mumble.

"Why are you smiling?" he repeats, although I'm pretty sure that he knows the answer now.

"Why are you so annoyingly perfect, no matter how much my mind is telling me to hate you?" I retort.

"Is that your answer?" he questions, his grip on my wrists lessening slightly.

"Yes, I suppose it must be," I decide. "But I am truly sorry."

"I don't really care now that you're back," he whispers, the smile that's present on his lips beginning to spread across the rest of his face.

I exhale deeply and shut my eyes once more. "I am _so _sorry, I honestly don't know why I did all that-"

"Hope." He shushes me as he presses a finger to my lips, causing my eyes to flutter open as I stay silent, stretching out my wrist due to the missing pressure that kept it in place. His eyes shoot down to watch my hand for a sudden attack and he moves his hand back, pressing it against mine once more, the panic still obvious across his face.

"Can I help you?" I ask quietly, trying to interlace our fingers.

"No." His word is definite and strong, certainly understandable given the situation, but it still makes me hurt to an extent, because I didn't think he'd stop me. The slight irritation isn't helped either by the fact that he avoids looking at me and he refuses to join our hands together.

"Orion, I know I hurt you badly, and I'm unbelievably sorry for that, but I can't even begin to make up for it if you won't even let me fix your wounds," I argue.

"I just- I can't." He pauses, shutting his eyes after he turns his face away, so that the cut on the side of his neck is hidden. "You didn't hurt me too badly either."

"I know _that _most definitely is a lie," I whisper, trying to reassuringly squeeze his hand. "I can see things clearly now, and even I can see that you're hurting."

"I didn't lie about the clearing," he says quietly. "Everything I told you about it is all that I know. I can promise you that."

"How do you know about it?" As I talk, I'm trying desperately to ignore any hint of doubt that niggles away at the back of my mind.

"During the time when you were sleeping the other day and I said I wanted to go hunting for a while to clear my head, I went to find a less revealed source of water that we could rely on as well," he begins, absentmindedly occupying his fingers with my small wrist.

"How did you find it, though?" I interrupt, not mentioning the fact that I almost hate him for having left me in a more vulnerable state than I am usually in these Games, mainly because I want to hear the end of it, and I also know my desperation for him to stay close at all times was the reason for him needing to clear his head; he needed a break. "It's too quiet for you to have heard it and then followed it to the source."

"Hunter's instincts," he explains, allowing another slight smile to appear on his lips. "You know I can hear things that are much too quiet for most people to hear. So I ventured through the trees and into the clearing- because I knew that I'd be able to get back quickly to you- and decided it would be a good place to depend on, because it was pretty obvious that no one had been there before. Once I saw it, though, it didn't take me long to get it into a state that would be habitable because it was pretty much exactly the same as the one at home. Spooky really; I don't want to know how they'd know-"

"Just wait. Pause a second. _Explain._ You knew a clearing _just _like that at home and you didn't show me? That thing was the most beautiful thing that I've seen in a long time. I can't believe that you never even thought of showing me!" I complain, frowning.

His smile turns to a smirk as he turns his face, so that his eyes have finally met mine, but so that his neck is still hidden. "Now, Miss Demers, I think I may have to correct you there, because I think you'll find that _I _am the most beautiful thing that you ever have and ever will see." He laughs and I do the same, until he turns slightly more serious and says, "But how do you know that I didn't have a reason why I never showed you at home?"

"I suppose I don't, but still…" I trail off at the end.

"Exactly, Hope," he whispers, looking somewhat lost and dreamy, although not as if he's happy for the loss he looks like he feels. "I had a plan for the precise moment when I'd finally take you there, and I had a plan for what I at least _hoped _would happen."

"I'm sorry it never happened like you wanted it to then," I say, although I know it's not my fault that both of our names were pulled at the Reaping.

He sighs softly and shakes his head, lifting one hand to brush the hair out of my face, whilst the hold on my other wrist never resumed its power. It seems to happen at the same time, though, that his grip around my waist with his knees finally loosens, and I suddenly am able to move, succeeding in rolling him off of me, so that I can wriggle from out of his hold.

His face automatically fills with fear as he jumps to his feet, stumbling backwards as he attempts to find one of his own weapons. However, my hand stops him without thinking when I'm on my feet too, and then I gently hold that hand, promising quietly, "I will never be able to hurt you purposefully again." He sighs in relief, but he doesn't move closer to me or change the look on his face. "I can't kill you, Orion. Whatever bizarre impulse made me want to kill you earlier has disappeared, so I don't want to anymore, and I can't because you've taken all my weapons away anyway." I try to offer him a weak smile, but I don't know if he buys it.

He tips his head to the side as he studies me, before kind of challenging, "I bet you could easily kill me without a weapon and, you know, if we are the last two left in this Arena, I give you permission to kill me, without or without a weapon."

"I could never do that," I start to argue. "I wouldn't want to for one thing."

"No, _I _want you to, even if you don't," he corrects. "If we're the last two left, I- even though you still confuse me like crazy- would rather you went home than me. You're so much better than me, and you've got a life that you need to live."

I don't bother to say anything else because I know that, whatever I'm going to say, he's only going to disagree with, and he won't give up until I have. Instead, I move closer to him, closing the distance he wouldn't, and pull him into a hug. He hesitates for a moment, but then he gradually moves his arms back around me, hugging me cautiously in return, stroking my back in small circles as one of my hands- unknowingly to him- sneaks up the side of him, until I put accidental pressure on the cut on his neck.

He hisses in pain as his body clenches up, moving out of arm's reach again, just in case I try to hurt him more.

"Sorry," I say for what feels like the millionth time recently, "I just wanted to prove to you that you were lying about that." I offer my hand out to him and he takes it tentatively. "I'm going to clean that wound, whether or not you like it."

He sighs. "No, Hope, it's fine. You really don't need-"

"Shut up!" I interrupt as I frown, beginning to walk back towards the clearing. "You may have won the last argument but, on this one at least, I'm going to win, even if it involves ignoring you or maybe knocking you out."

"You wouldn't, would you?" he asks warily, only following me slowly to hear my answer.

"Well, we'll have to see now, won't we?" I reply.

"_Hope_," he moans.

"_Orion_," I mock.

He huffs and doesn't say anything else, but continues following me until we get out through the trees and I stop by the pool of water underneath the waterfall. "You trust it now, then?" he mutters, sounding slightly irritated.

I don't apologise- because I know he'll moan at me again if I do- so, instead, I turn to face him, smiling when I see the stony expression on his face. "Get in the pool," I instruct, running a hand from his own to his shoulder.

He raises an eyebrow. "Or what?"

"I'll make you get in there myself," I answer, standing up on tiptoe, so that I am closer to his face.

"I'd like to see you try," he challenges, planting his feet firmly on the floor. However, with how much of his help, I don't know, I manage to grab hold of his arms and push him backwards, until he's standing precariously on the edge of the bank, which is when he surrenders. He strips himself of his jacket and shirt, and I have to cover my mouth, so that he can't hear me when I gasp; even his muscles don't hide the fact that he's wasting away.

"What happened to you?" I hear myself asking fearfully, wrapping my arms around his waist as I lean my cheek against his chest.

"You," he says simply and, from the way he says it, I know he's not joking, although it's not quite the answer I wanted.

I lean away again and just stare at him, tracing the muscles on his stomach with my hand. "But, Orion, you're not taking my question seriously. You're thinner here than you were at home and we've been able to get proper food here."

"You've been hungry," he reasons, tilting my chin up, so that I'm looking straight into his eyes.

"Oh." I shut my eyes, hating that I can't tell whether or not he regrets giving me what should have been his food now. "I'm sor-"

"Don't apologise again," he scolds, sounding somewhat angry.

"You should have said something," I begin, opening my eyes and looking at him once more. "If I had known that you weren't getting enough-"

"You would have given up your own then, and _you _wouldn't have got enough," he finishes. I can't tell if he's annoyed at the fact that I'm arguing over this after trying to kill him, or if he's annoyed at something else.

"But, I must have eaten too much or something," I mutter, feeling annoyed with myself and a little at him, so looking down to avoid his gaze. "It can't have been fair on you."

"I honestly didn't care in the slightest." He sighs softly and then, after a moment's reluctance, he strokes my hair, pausing again before adding, "Did you enjoy the food, though?"

I glance up at him to see if he's being serious, and he is, so I nod and smile slightly. "You're a brilliant cook; consider it as a job."

He smiles back at me and then laughs. "Thanks."

The change in his mood makes me relax slightly, allowing me to lift a hand to his mud covered cheek to brush some away, only for him to catch my hand to stop me from doing so. "You're a mess, Orion. If you think I'll let people associate me with you when you look like this, you've got another thing coming."

"Thanks," he mutters again. "I'll make sure to tell whoever made me look like this that you like it."

"Fine." I cross my arms over chest and wait for him to move.

"I was merely going to suggest that you could always clean my face at the same time as you clean the wound," he admits.

"Oh right, good idea," I agree. "I forgot about it momentarily; I'm s-"

"Don't even try." He's trying to be serious again but it's not working.

"…orry," I finish, with a satisfied smirk on my lips.

He rolls his eyes, but laughs along with me, slipping his trousers off and jumping into the water when I turn away. Just as I begin to look back around, though, I gasp as a splash of cold hits me and catches me off guard, leading to him calling, "That was for trying."

"It was still mean," I complain, running a hand through my hair as I sit on the edge of the bank. "You'd better stop it too, if you want me to look after you."

"Who said I need anyone to look after me?" he argues from the middle of the water.

"Me- I decided it," I answer.

"You're not my mother. You're not making any decisions for me!" he shouts, pouting slightly.

"I'm the closest you've got to family here, Orion, so you can do as you like or have that wound fixed," I reason, leaning back and stretching my feet out in front of me.

"You've never said you were family to me before," he points out, swimming over to the bank and crossing his arms up, resting his chest on the grass and his chin on his wrists.

"Maybe I've had no reason to before," I reply, rolling my head back and shutting my eyes, so that I can soak up the sunshine on my face. "Will you put your face under the water?"

"Will you?" he bargains.

"What?" I suddenly look back at him but, before I have the chance to register what he's going to do, he's grabbed my feet and pulled me in with him, clothes and all. I gasp as the water engulfs me, grabbing hold of him to pull myself up against the weight of my clothes; he's a much better swimmer than me, so he'll be fine. "What was that for?" I complain, shaking the water out of my eyes as I tightly hold his shoulders.

He shrugs. "Why do I need to put my face under water?"

"Because I can clean the mud and the blood away if you do!" I explain.

"Oh." He looks slightly embarrassed and relieved. "I thought you were maybe trying to drown me."

"I don't think I plan to do that," I say.

He looks at me, now worried. "Seriously?"

I shake my head. "I promise I won't drown you."

"Good." He fleetingly presses his lips to my forehead and then swims back, looking at me with a smile on his face as I float at the edge, a look of shock across my features. "I suppose I thought more than hoped that you'd never be able to forget what it felt like for my lips to kiss you."

I blush furiously at his words and wrap my arms around my stomach, treading water as I watch him put his face under the water, resurfacing after a couple of seconds. I look at the expression contorted across his face and ask, "Why do you look like that?"

"I thought I was looking normal," he mutters, rubbing the side of his neck where the cut is.

"You look pained, Orion," I whisper.

"I guess I didn't take into account how much an open wound stings when in water," he grumbles, returning to me.

"I thought you would have remembered when you jumped in," I admit, taking one of his hands into one of mine, whilst the other of his arms wraps around my waist and I run my thumb along his cheek again, saying, "Your face is still disgusting."

"You've said." He laughs as well, though, staying silent after that. However, he keeps his eyes fixed on me as I wash the mud away from his face and then the blood out of his hair, it eventually returning to its normal golden colour. Once I've completed that task, he swims me back to the bank and lifts me up, leaving me to reach for the first aid kit, so I can take dab away the new blood, eventually cleaning the wound itself.

I then take a bandage out of the bag and, as I lean down to his neck, I kiss the wound, only for him to flinch. "I suppose I thought more than hoped that you'd never be able to forget what it felt like for my lips to kiss you," I repeat from earlier.

"I never could," he agrees, making us both smile. "And, anyway, I heard that it's meant to be the best kind of remedy."

I sigh and he stays still, letting me put some healing leaves that I collected ages ago against the wound, before wrapping them in place with the bandage. Then, when I'm finished, I bury my face in his still-drying hair, enfolding his shoulders in my arms as I kneel on the bank behind him.

"Hope?" he whispers softly, leaning against me, before hopping onto the bank beside me, pulling on his trousers but not his shirt.

"Hmmm," I mumble, keeping my eyes shut and my face close to him.

"Look at me." His instructions are so gentle and quiet that you probably wouldn't be able to hear them if you stood more than five steps away. But they work and, aided by his hand around my chin, I lift my head up, so I'm looking straight into his eyes again. "Do you trust me now?"

I nod slowly. "I don't why I didn't. I just suddenly felt weird and then I felt like normal."

"Would you be able to stop yourself if it ever happened again?" he asks.

"Truthfully, Orion?" He nods. "I can't say that I definitely will, but I'd try. I wouldn't want it to ever happen again."

"Do you know why it happened in the first place?" I know that he knows that I don't, but he'll ask anyway.

"I want to say that I do, but I obviously don't," I admit. "I can't even begin to imagine what caused it. I'm sorry, though-"

"Are you sure of your thoughts now?" he continues to question.

"Err I suppose I am, yes," I decide. "How many more questions?"

"You're not going to do anything sudden and unexpected?" I know that he's purposefully ignoring my own question and that he's not just doing it because he spoke when I said it; he heard it.

"I promise you, I won't. How many more questions?" I'm going to keep asking him until he answers.

"You're not going to lie to me, as I didn't to you, are you?" These questions are actually beginning to annoy me now.

"No, we promised not to years ago," I remind him. "How many more questions?"

"Did you mean to save me?" I'm not convinced by this question.

"I didn't save you. _You _saved you. I was simply there," I correct. "How many more questions?"

"Do you still love me?" He looks so sincere when he asks it, as well as kind of sad that he thinks I could possibly have stopped loving him.

"Of course I still love you, Orion!" I complain, moving my face towards his. "I'm sorry if you were doubtful of my feelings."

He puts a finger between my lips and his, stopping the kiss that I had unintentionally leaned in for. I frown, realising now that I really wanted to savour the moment we had before, and the kiss would probably have worked to persuade him that I do actually still love him. "No more questions. I just needed to check." He takes my hand in his and stands up. "Are you coming?"

"Where to?" I ask warily. He inclines his head backwards, towards the trees, and I notice that the sun's beginning to set behind them, so I sigh. "Oh. I guess that means we should probably hide if we don't want to be killed by everyone else when they come here."

"Yeah, it would probably be a good idea," he agrees softly, pulling me to my feet, so that I'm standing next to him. He momentarily lets go of me to put his shirt and jacket back on, but then he grabs both of the backpacks, throwing them over his shoulder, as he begins walking in the other direction to the clearing, so fast that I almost have to run to catch up.

"Orion, I know we need to hide, but we could hide somewhere closer," I point out. "You're going in completely the wrong way."

He looks down at me and smiles slightly. "Why do you say that then?"

I jump in front of him and put a hand on his chest, so that he can't get any further away. "You _know _we were in the clearing before because that was the reason why- why stuff happened… You know we were in the clearing!" I repeat louder this time, though, as I look down. "Why are we going this way?"

He lays a gentle hand on my shoulder and squeezes it. "Hope," he sighs, a smile in his voice, "don't shout."

"I'm not!" I argue, lowering the volume of my voice. "And don't avoid the question."

He chuckles and steps around me, reasoning, "I don't like questions."

I grumble something but don't follow him, instead choosing to cross my arms over my chest and drop to the ground. I pout and wait for him to return.

He rolls his eyes and crouches down in front of me, lifting my chin, only for me to move it back out of his hand. "Do you really think I'd let the Capitol use that clearing when it's _ours_?"

"No," I mutter, resting my elbows on my knees and making a platform with my hands for my chin to lean on. "You made it this time, not them- Just wait." I look up and grab his wrists, pulling him closer to me, so that our foreheads are resting against each other's. "You let me nearly kill you for no reason. You _knew _that it wasn't the clearing for the feast, yet you still went through all that. Explain yourself."

"I _did _have a reason for nearly letting you kill me," he disagrees, a smile still on his face. "I wanted you to see how much trust I have in you. I knew that you wouldn't actually kill me."

"But I almost did many times!" I shout. He shushes me again and I frown. "Orion, you shouldn't have put so much trust in me-"

"I trusted you then with every ounce of my being and I still do," he admits, rubbing my arms with his thumbs.

"That's your problem; even I don't trust me that much!" I stare at him. "I don't know how you got away from that shot."

He shrugs. "I don't know either, but it doesn't matter now."

"It _does_," I argue. "If I had killed you, even if I would have been fine with it at the time, afterwards, I wouldn't have been able to live with myself. You risked everything for me and you shouldn't have."

He sighs and finally drops his smile, sitting down on the floor in front of me. "It's not important anymore. You _didn't _kill me, so now we're fine. Let's just get to that _other _clearing and away again, before anyone else has the chance to."

"But-" I begin to stutter, my words then cut off by his hand covering my mouth.

"Listen." His voice is so hard, so authoritative, so un-Orion that I don't even consider interrupting him. "Yes, Hope, maybe I risked my life. Maybe I risked it _too _far. Maybe it was stupid. But that's exactly what happens in these Games. And it's over with now. We've just got to get through this, however we can. We'll find that clearing and get whatever things they've sent us from home, and then we'll go back to _our _clearing. And that will be it. No discussion, no questions, just that."

He looks at me and I know that he's not going to give way on this matter, so I may as well just shut up and follow him in silence. I nod and he sighs, leading me to my feet as I mutter a nearly indistinguishable, "Sorry."

"I'd find another way to say it if I were you; I've heard that too many times today." His gaze softens as he looks back at me, trailing behind. "But, _I _am sorry." I shake my head, but he manages to speak once more before me, "If I'm thinking that they'll have sent the right thing, how do you fancy finally getting that birthday present you kept avoiding before we came here?"

* * *

**Author's Note: Woah. A super-duper long chapter (Emily, I'm expecting only one answer to this). I didn't actually realise it was going to be this long, but I rewrote the original chapter and must have added a thousand or so more words. I think I just needed a lot of words for this to make the two kind of okay by the end- but not perfectly so- without explaining why everything happened; Hope might not even know herself.**

**Does that make me really mean again, though? Orion's not dead, so that means that someone else is and I'm not telling you now. I suppose I am slightly happier now because he's not dead...but not completely so because someone else is.**

**_RadMalfoyCookie_****: I'm awfully sorry if those are the kind of vibes you got from that ;) I'm glad you liked all the families, though, and no surprise :P**

_**Philippa**_**: Yes, the last chapter was before Orion's death...because you now know that that wasn't his cannon.**

**_Buttons301_****: It seems like Amber may have some competition.**

**Anyway, recap: Day twelve, seven are left, and the Final Eight Feast is after sundown.**

**Next chapter: Who that cannon was for.**

**Chapters left: Twelve chapters and the epilogue left.**

**I hope you enjoyed, so review!**


	49. Chapter 45 Win For Me

**Chapter Forty Five- Win for Me**

(Ranger)

I'm getting seriously frustrated by the few deaths that have occurred within the twelve days that I've been stuck in this Arena for. More often than not, the Games have finished at this point, with a Career as the Victor. However, this year, we're almost two weeks in and there are twice as many non-Careers left: six versus three. It means no different in terms of who's going to win, though; it's just got to the point of ridiculous.

"Ranger, calm down," Stella interrupts my angry thoughts with a more relaxed voice, placing her hand on my shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"We haven't even reached the Final Eight," I complain. "We're on day twelve and there aren't even sixteen dead."

"They want more competition this year," she reasons quietly into my ear. "They chose more people who wouldn't give up without a fight, and some even who have done what they shouldn't have. They wouldn't have provided everyone with a weapon at the start if people couldn't use them."

I sigh. "But _nothing_ is happening. It's boring for us, so what's it like for them?"

"Decide to do something then," she suggests, her hand leaving my shoulder as she goes to sit against the wall, smiling slightly at me when she lands on the grass.

"What am I meant to do?" I ask, standing still.

"How about we actually go out and _find_ someone to kill, if you're so desperate to see someone dead?" suggests Domino as he walks out the Cornucopia, putting a knife in his jacket.

I want to argue with him and come up with my own plan, but then I realise that his idea's going to be our best and probably our only one. So I nod and he smirks. "We should go into the forest, I think. No one's in the meadow or by the lake anymore, so that leaves the forest as the only place people could be hiding in."

Stella quickly gets to her feet and walks back to my side. "Good idea. I don't know why you never thought of it before."

I huff. I _could_ have thought of it because it's so simple, but I just merely never really think of the easy options. Usually, stuff just happens without the need for planning, especially for Careers in the Games; it just seems to be this year that they've decided that they should make it more difficult. "Come on then," I mutter, picking up Stella's hand in one of mine, a sword in the other.

"You're still annoyed," she points out, her other hand gliding along her belt as she walks next to me, behind Domino, on our way to the forest.

"Why do you say that?" I ask, watching in front of me instead of looking at her.

"You didn't come up with that idea; of course you're going to be annoyed," she reasons. "Will you feel better if we do actually find someone?" I shrug. "Oh, come _on,_ Ranger. You're the most difficult person to be around when you're in a bad mood. Just cheer up. For _me_?"

The emphasis on "me" makes me sigh, stopping in my tracks. Once she's standing in front of me, I lift her chin, so that she's facing me, and lean my forehead against hers. "Why are you desperate for me to kill someone?"

She smiles, taking her hand out of mine and bringing it up to my cheek. "Because it'll make it a lot easier for me at the end of the Games, because I won't have to kill as many people, only you." She taps my cheek and then runs off in front of me.

"Hey!" I complain, quickly setting off after her.

She grins when she sees me coming after her and tries to run faster, but it doesn't work because I've caught up in a matter of seconds, wrapping my arms around her form and lifting her off her feet. "Put me down!" she squeals as I spin her around.

"Why should I?" I retort.

"Because you know that I can beat you in a fight," she answers, managing to push my arms away from around her, so that she lands on her feet like a cat.

"That was years ago," I argue, folding my arms over my chest and watching her.

"I still beat you!" she shouts as she stands back up, still grinning.

"Will you two lovebirds please cease with the constant bickering and the shouting?" Domino moans. "You'll scare away any tributes we plan on pursuing."

Stella rolls her eyes, her back luckily to him, as I walk to her side. She bows a mock bow and mutters, "Of course, sir. Whatever so suits you."

He glares at her as he spins back around on his heel and continues walking towards the forest.

"Well done," I whisper into her ear, my arm around her shoulder as we start walking after him. "He'll really hate us now."

"And he didn't before?" she points out. "Anyway, why do you care?"

"I don't," I admit. "I'm just laughing at the fact that we can annoy him so easily."

"Great." She smiles and moves closer to me as we enter the edge of the forest.

"So, Ranger, are you deciding who goes where or are we sticking together?" asks Domino, turning to face us when we stop.

I pause, considering our options. We could split up and cover more ground, but we'd probably be more of a threat if we stick together, although that hasn't quite worked recently. I let go of Stella and walk forward, looking around the forest. "I suppose we probably should split up."

"In any particular direction?" he continues to question.  
The truth is, there aren't three direction that I know will definitely lead to us finding another tribute. There's only one way that I know will lead us to two without fail, but I don't know if they're the two tributes that one of us could face on our own. Yes, we'd be strong enough to beat them on our own if there was just one of them, but with the both, I can't be so sure.

However, before I get the chance to answer, there's a slight crunch of leaves under foot and we all turn to look. Domino throws a knife in the direction that it sounded like it came from, but we get no response from behind the trees. It could even just be some kind of animal, but that sounded exactly like human footsteps through a forested area, not an animal's.

"You go that way," I instruct quietly to him, nodding in the direction in which he threw the knife. "Stella, you go that way," I point another way, "and I'll go this way," I point in a third direction.

Domino nods, keeping his eyes fixed onto the trees, behind which his knife disappeared to. "Then I'll continue to look for others, and we'll meet back at the Cornucopia before sun down."

"Yep." I watch as he leaves, staying as still as possible, waiting for my other ally to go as well. After a few minutes of silence, I whisper, "Star, when are you going?" I wait for her to leave for another few minutes, then wonder if I already missed her departure, until I turn around and see her crouched down with her back to me, her hands covering her side. "Stella, what's wrong?" I ask as I walk over to her.

"Nothing, Ranger, I'm fine," she mutters, not looking at me.

"Seriously, Stella, I know you're lying to me," I complain, crouching down in front of her.

She groans. "I'm absolutely fine-"

"Stop it!" I interrupt. She slowly raises her head, so that her eyes are looking at me, and it only supports the fact that she's lying. I then put my hand on her chin and lift her whole face, her skin suddenly looking awfully pale. "What happened?"

"It doesn't matter," she mumbles.

"I'm going to find out eventually, so you may as well just save the effort and tell me," I argue, reaching my hand out for hers.

She flinches when the back of my hand brushes against her side and pulls her hand out mine, pushing herself up against a tree to stand. "Go in your direction then, and I'll go in mine," she says, leaning against the tree behind her.

I look at her but can't really make out any specific details through the dark; we may have been trained in the dark, but that doesn't mean that we're able to see other's wounds. All I can see is that she's shaking slightly and she can hardly stand, but I can also see that she's not going to give up. "Fine," I sigh. "But be careful."

"When am I not?" she replies, trying desperately not to shake when I momentarily take her hand in mine, squeezing it before I walk away.

We both know that I'm not going to stay away from her for long, because I'm obviously too worried about her. However, I do jog through the small area of forest in which this other tribute could have covered in a few minutes, just to check that they're not here. Just as I'm slowing down, though, I hear a cannon and swear. If that belonged to one of my allies- although, granted, I'm not too fond of Domino- I guarantee I will kill whoever caused it.

It takes me just a few seconds to return to where I left Stella a couple of minutes ago. Instead of finding her there, I simply spot a dagger thrown to the bottom of the tree, which causes me to swear again. She can't be dead. She won't be dead. I promise myself that she won't be gone this early in the competition. In fact, I know that she plans to win, so she won't let herself die now.

Despite this, I've left the cover of the trees in a flash. She was injured, so she would have gone to the Cornucopia, even though she said she was going to look for the source of that noise. It takes me no time to find her just beyond the cover of the trees, curled into a ball, with her wounds now obvious: a deep stab in her side, in addition to a long gash under her hair. She covered them up well.

Just as I'm about to talk, a voice speaks across the Arena, "For the final eight tributes remaining, there will be a feast this evening at sunset, which will present each of you with a gift that you received at home but couldn't take with you into the Arena. However, this feast will not be held at the Cornucopia, instead at a clearing in the middle of the forest. You _may _find it relatively easily, as it is slightly different to the rest of the forest. That will be all."

I frown slightly. What are they doing by changing the position of the feast? And what do they mean by 'a gift that you received at home but couldn't take with you into the Arena'? However, I have no time to think about it as I whisper, "Stella?" kneeling down and touching her shoulder.

She flinches when my thumb gently brushes against the bottom of her neck, a shiver running down her back. "Hey Ranger," she replies, her voice shaking as she speaks.

"Do you want some help getting back to the Cornucopia?" I ask, watching her.

"No." She tries to push herself up onto her feet but, as soon as she's tried, her legs have collapsed beneath her.

I catch her and hold her in my arms, trying not to put pressure on any wounds. I know I need to get her back to the Cornucopia somehow, but I don't know if she can stand me carrying her over there. And, in addition to that, she says she doesn't want any help. That's just like a Career, though; covering up a death that could be coming until it happens. "Do you know who did this?" I know it's pointless because whoever did it obviously did it from behind her, but she may have snuck a look.

She shakes her head and snatches a sharp breath as her movement pulls on the wound on the back of her neck.

"It's okay," I whisper, carefully stroking her cheek as I look at her ever paling face. "I'll get you fixed up and then you'll be back to normal in no time."

"We wish," she mutters, opening her eyes to look at me. "Ranger, a Career may pretend that they're fine when they know that they can survive their wounds," she pauses, coughing, "but there's no point in me trying anymore."

"Trust me, Stella," I argue. "I've seen every wound possible, so I'll be able to bandage you up in just a few minutes."

"It would have been more useful if you'd told me that a few minutes ago," she points out.

"You should have told me," I reason. "And, anyway, I may look like some huge killing machine, which has no capability for feeling anything but the need to kill, but I do actually have a heart."

She smiles weakly and laughs slightly, which only turns into a cough, so she curls up in my arms. "I know you have a heart, Ranger. You've made the end of this worthwhile."

"Stop it," I complain. "Don't say things like that. It's not the end yet. We've got a load more kids- including the two from Eleven- to kill before you can even consider giving up."

"I would never have been able to beat you anyway," she decides.

"You wouldn't have needed to anyway," I say softly.

Before she moves back over, so that she's facing me, I wrap my jacket around her side, putting pressure on the injury to stem its blow of blood. She shuts her eyes for a second as a tear slips down her cheek, before I wipe it away and she opens her eyes again. "Why?"

"I wouldn't have let anyone but you go home," I answer. And it's true. It's the most stupid and possibly the most hated thing for a Career to say and do- to give up their life for someone else- but I can honestly say that I wouldn't have been able to let her die, just so I could go home. I mean, what would there be for me after that? Nothing. No one. I would only need her.

Now, she's actually smiling, her eyes brimming with tears she refuses to let flow. "It's just a shame you can't do that anymore," she sighs.

I frown. "Please, Stella, let me-"

"Don't let her win," she interrupts.

"Who?" I ask.

"Whoever stabbed me had a silent step. I didn't hear them when they came or when they went. That means that it was either one of those little girls from Three or Seven- both of which I highly doubt- or one from Eleven," she begins.

"You think it was Hope?" I question.

"Don't let her win, Ranger, just because you like her." Her words are gradually becoming slower and more difficult to understand. "Kill her at the feast tonight."

"Exactly, Stella," I agree. "I need you at the feast, so that you can kill her like you've wanted to since forever."

"Kill her. Don't let her win," she repeats. "_You _need to win for me."

"Don't do this!" I instruct, leaning my forehead against hers. "You can't do this. I need you to stay with me. Stella, I love you." I have tears falling out of my eyes by the time I've finished talking. But she doesn't reply, shutting her eyes, instead, as her body goes limp, only to be followed the loud boom of a cannon.

I sit in the same place for what could be hours, holding my District partner's body in my arms, doing what is basically forbidden for a Career to do. I don't really care, though, because there's nothing for me, now that she's gone. I may have acted like a right idiot at times, but she was really the only thing that kept my tied to my sanity. Now, I have nothing left, so I have nothing to lose.

There may not be anyone worth going home to anymore, but I'm not going to let her final wishful words go to waste: I'm going to kill Hope. I won't let Hope win. I'm going to win for Stella, my one and only true love.

* * *

**Author's Note: Oh my god, Georgie, I am really really ever so sorry for doing this. We've had such a nice weekend, and then I go and do this to you! I'm such a stinker and I'm really horrible and you'll probably hate me after this, but I love you loads and you're my best friend ever and I'm only doing this because you asked me to kill Stella first so Ranger would do the whole avenging thing. I hope you like what he does after this, because he believes that Hope killed Stella. How about I write you a whole story called _Now Give Us A Kiss _and then a load of one-shots to make up for it as well?**

**I feel really horrible now, especially as that was the death that no one predicted; most people thought it was going to be Domino.**

_**RadMalfoyCookie: **_**Yay :') omigod I feel so evil- I don't like it :'(**

_**snoozinghamster: **_**I must admit that the point is that you're not meant to know; Hope doesn't even know herself, only I do.**

_**Buttons301: **_**I'm glad!**

_**Philippa: **_**I think you'll find you're missing the little Casswicks.**

_**Phoenix Abbot: **_**Oh, I'm sorry I've made you cry but I'm glad you like it.**

**Recap: Domino, Ranger, Orchid, Elijah, Fearne, Hope and Orion left; 11 chapters and the epilogue.**

**Next chapter: The Final Eight feast.**

**My kind of "challenge": Once this story is finished with, as well as this sequel, I'm going to do a series of one-shots for this, one for each character. So I want you to choose any number betwen one and twenty four (you can do more than one) that no one else has chosen and, on a review, write your number and a word. I will write a one-shot for that tribute based on that word. Warning: the tribute's number is completely random (except for two only I will know).**

**So, now, this will be my priority. It ****_will _****be finished by summer and I have exams now, so other updates will be slow.**

**Anyway, review with your number and word, and what you think.**

**I LOVE YOU, GEORGIE!**


	50. Chapter 46- The Final Eight Feast

**Chapter Forty Six- The Final Eight Feast**

As the sun begins to set, the seven remaining tributes begin to head towards the Feast in the forest, none of them actually knowing where it is to be based. There are four different groups of tributes on their way there: the two remaining male Career tributes from One and Two, the girl from Three, the brother and sister from Seven, and the best friends from Eleven.

When each tribute draws closer to the area that the Feast will be held at, they all slow their pace slightly, listening carefully to try to hear any other tributes around them, as well as letting them navigate their way there easier. It only seems to be the two Careers who have an instinct for where to head to find their prey, but they soon become lost too, trailing the nearby forest like everyone else.

However, when each tribute hits a certain spot, they see something that attracts them in the direction of the clearing. Unlike most mutts or Capitol creations that have been introduced into the Games so far, these have not been made with the intention of killing a tribute; instead, they have been created with a voice and an unusual appearance to tempt the tribute forward.

* * *

As the two male tributes in the Career alliance walk forward, they spot a beautiful woman in front of them, sitting on the ground beneath a tree. She has long brown hair, which falls to the ground, with tree branches, leaves and flowers tied into it. Her low cut dress seems to actually be just roses sown together, which hardly cover her body. When she turns around to see them, they see her face and both falter, her beauty having caught them off guard.

They both stumble around, trying to make sense of the situation and trying to get the woman to talk to them, but she never answers their questions; she speaks only to seduce them. As well, whenever they try to get near to her, she gets to her feet and walks further along, leaving a trail of sweet smelling roses behind her. She waits until they have nearly caught up with her again, then moves on once more, their journey destined to work like that.

* * *

As the girl from Three slows down, unsure of where to go next, she feels the slightest pressure on her shoulder. She goes to swat away the bug or whatever it is, until she lifts her hand away and sees what she takes to be a minute human girl sitting on her finger. She tilts her head to the side as she studies her intricate little dress, made of forest plants, and then her face and body, which are both so similar to a regular person, just a lot smaller.

The bigger girl asks who and what the thing is, but she just laughs, puts her finger to her lips and beckons forward, flying away with the help of the silver wing type things on her back. Confused as to how the tiny human is doing such a thing, the tribute follows her forward and continues to ask her questions, none of which she seems to answer.

* * *

The brother walks with his arm protectively around his sister as they move silently through the forest, trying to find their way to the clearing. When they stop, so that they can try to work out where they are meant to go, a figure wearing a floor length white dress, with a gold shimmer around her and two huge wings on her back appears in front of them. She looks somewhat sad when she looks at them, her blue eyes and dark hair standing out against the rest of her pale appearance.

The younger tribute can't help but call out the name of who she thinks it is when she sees her, having not seen her mother since she was nine years old. She runs forward to catch the woman but she flies out of her reach before she has the chance to even get near. The look on the woman's face saddens as she tells the two tributes to follow her, from then on walking in silence, with the crying younger girl and her protective older brother walking behind.

* * *

One of the best friends is following the other with the belief that they know the way and will be fine. The truth is the boy actually no longer has an idea of where to go, as he assumed that it would be much easier to find. However, when they reach a tree, with a girl with pale skin, almost white hair and a beautiful face hanging from a branch, they pause, watching as she carefully jumps to the ground in front of them.

She instructs the friends to follow her and sings some kind of melody as she flits in between all of the trees, seemingly relaxed for being in such a dangerous place. Although her two tributes do not speak to her, she is the most talkative of all the projections, taunting the two best friends with her mischievous lies, and making the girl's blood boil, whilst the boy just tenses up beside her.

* * *

All of the projections- whether they're midway through taunting a tribute, seducing a tribute, or staying silent- all disappear when they reach a certain point, switching off and leaving all tributes at the edge of the forest, close enough to look, but not quite close enough to see all of the other tributes. It is so that they don't know if they are alone; so that they don't know whether or not they can risk leaving the safety of their place.

In the middle of the clearing, there is placed a huge table that looks like it has just been taken from the middle of a Capitol tea party and dumped into the Arena. Around all of the table are little chairs, some just plain wooden chairs- like they were from a District, some made to look as if they were meant for royalty- like they were the President's, and others somewhere in between the two.

On the actual table, there are at least fifty teacups and saucers, each one with a different intricate pattern painted over it; what the tributes can't tell is there are actually fifty five decorated ones- one for each Victor of the past fifty five Hunger Games- and one plain one- for the Victor of this year's Games. The teapots that are placed on the table with the cups are for the Presidents that have come and "gone".

Also on the table, there are piles of food so high that they'd even be taller than the tallest tribute in the Games, if he were to stand next to them. These foods are even more elaborately coloured than the foods that they sampled during their short stay in the Capitol, but, even from just looking at them, all the tributes can tell that, no matter how delicious they look, they are going to be poisonous.

In the very middle of the table, a glass container sits, carefully guarding the pink rose that has been placed inside it. The flower appears to have some magical glow around it, but that is not the part of it that interests the tributes most. As the tributes stare more closely at it, they can count seven petals still on the flower; if they were to look on the table beneath it, they'd see seventeen fallen petals, each one for a fallen tribute.

Around this glass capsule are five bags, each with a specified number upon it: One, Two, Three, Seven and Eleven. The tributes that are all standing at the edge of the clearing all want desperately to get their hands on their gift and then to run, except possibly for the Careers, who would probably like to kill someone; this is especially true of Ranger, who is planning to see and then kill Hope.

However, many of the tributes are still focussing on the surrounding area of land, not yet even beginning to make a plan of how to get their gifts. The trees that they all hide behind are taller than any ever seen before, even in District Seven. They are actually so tall that they appear to disappear into the clouds in the sky, and, also, they seem to be green the whole way up, with few branches or footholds.

As well, if the tributes were to look close enough, they would see that their helpful guides to the clearing have disappeared, to be replaced by some less than helpful projections. This time, they are mutts, programmed to wait until the tributes have tried to avoid a fight. But there are witches, dark elves, trolls, giants, and somewhere- according to the roar, at least- a dragon.

It takes a long time for there to be movement into the clearing on the tributes' behalf. The two Careers are arguing over who should grab the two's gifts and stay at the table, guarding it, whilst the other stays around the edge of the clearing. Neither particularly want to get the gifts, but Ranger is adamant that he should stay at the edge, although he doesn't say that it's so he can get Hope.

However, in the time that the two are fighting, the young girl from Three slips in and slips out again, hardly noticed. The other tributes only really see her just as she is about to disappear back into the forest, and they all curse the fact that they didn't consider going first, when no one else would be there to stop them; despite her age, she's actually quite clever.

Annoyed that they weren't in the clearing first, Domino seems to stomp in, grabbing his and his ally's bags. He dumps them on the ground in front of him, not even bothering to wonder if there's anything breakable in there, and then sits on the table, disregarding the chairs. He then drums some of the knives from his jacket on the table as he waits for someone to come.

When he sees the Career at the table, Elijah turns to his younger sister and tells her the code that he will use when he gets back with their bag. The girl doesn't even bother to argue- because she knows that it will be of no use- so she walks away to find a normal looking tree, climbing to the top of it and waiting until her brother will return with the signal and the bag.

Elijah creeps slowly into the clearing, out of Domino's sight, but ducking down to hide whenever he glances in his direction. He manages to get to the table without any mishap, so he silently empties the backpack he had onto the floor. He then carefully replaces the bag on the table for the now empty one, and then puts all of his old things into his new bag, before running out of the clearing.

Hope and Orion are the last two to make their mind up about how to get their gift. It is unfortunate that Orion is desperate to protect Hope but, as she points out, either place is going to be unsafe: Domino could turn on her the moment she gets into the clearing, whilst Ranger could be waiting until Orion goes, so that he can get her when she's on her own.

Eventually, Orion gives way and decides that letting her go to get the gift is going to be her safest option, especially if he is allowed to distract him whilst she's there. Therefore, they set off in different directions: Hope behind Domino and Orion in front, in an area where he could be heard but not seen. He distracts Domino and gives Hope the opportunity to grab the bag and run, which she does without thinking twice.

All the tributes- the Careers included when they realise that the other tributes have got their bags- then begin to head back to their camps, their aim to at least to see what they've got in their bags, before deciding what they will do next. As it's now dark, it's improbable that anyone will go out to hunt other tributes, but the safest option will be to go back to their camp just in case.

However, as all the tributes move away, the mutts that were stationed around the edge of the clearing wake up from their frozen position and towards their specified tribute; there was no fight, therefore they've been programmed to move in. It doesn't take long for the mutts to reach each of their tribute, though, pushing their tributes back into the clearing to meet everyone else.

* * *

The nymph that originally guided Domino and Ranger has now become a witch, her beautiful appearance turned to that of an old hag's. For the two boys who have been trained for their whole life to never be scared of anything, they have suddenly lost all confidence in themselves; this witch has unexpectedly changed everything that they knew, just by pushing them back into the clearing.

* * *

The minuscule human that she was before- more commonly known as a fairy in children's tales- has grown considerably in size, to the size of a giant. It reaches Orchid almost as soon as she arrives at her hideout, so she tries to run when she spots it, only to be caught straight away and carried back to the clearing, into the fight that has been arranged for everyone.

* * *

Elijah signals for Fearne to come down, which she does eventually, climbing back onto the forested floor in just a matter of seconds. However, just as they begin to walk swiftly away in the direction of their house, a troll steps into their path, so that they cannot get around it, without having to head back through the clearing. They decide to do this, though, instead of having to cross the monster.

* * *

What was before a white and pure creature has now turned into a dark version of its prior self, now filled with entirely evil thoughts, and no longer a mix of helpful yet mischievous ideas. Hope and Orion spot the elf and try to turn in the other direction to get away, only for it to appear there, too. Unfortunately, though, the only way that they manage to get away is by following its taunts, back to the clearing.

* * *

As all of the tributes arrive in the middle of the clearing, where the table has suddenly disappeared from, their backs hit each other's. However, it is not the other tributes that catch each other's attention, instead the mutts that still stand in front of them, pushing them all together. Despite the Capitol's plan, though, all the tributes are more preoccupied in fighting off the monsters, instead of each other.

Each tribute begins fighting off their own mutt and soon become so completely engrossed in their battle that they have no time to see the other tributes. Somehow, though, Ranger manages to leave his ally to fight off their mutt, so that he can make his way to Hope's side. As soon as he gets there, she glances around, takes a double glance, and then tries to move away, only to be stabbed in the side.

The girl falls against her District partner and he looks to her, trying to spot the cause of her sudden agony. It's unfortunate, though, that Ranger has suddenly disappeared back to Domino, to help the fight. As Orion looks at Hope again, he sees the pain going through her expression and then shoots the elf in front of them, so it hits and kills it.

The boy then picks her up in his arms and runs away, not looking back once to see if anyone's following them. Luckily, no one else can, as they are all still fighting their own mutts. The next to break free is Orchid, when she manages to catch the giant's legs from beneath his legs, so that he falls to the floor. She then jumps over him and sprints away, not planning to let anyone pull her back again.

Elijah is the main one fighting out of him and his sister because, for one thing, he is the only one with an actual weapon. As well, Fearne wants to never be responsible for the death of anything, even one of the Capitol mutts. Her brother spots a gap, though, from Orchid's disappearance and sends her through it, before beheading the troll, its heavy body hitting the ground with great force, and then following the younger girl away.

This leaves just the two Careers and, when the witch that they had been fighting notices this, she grabs the broomstick that she had been using as a weapon and flies away. The two boys stop their fight instantly and then, replacing their gifts on their shoulders, head back though the forest and to the Cornucopia, tired out after their just finished battle.

* * *

They walk in silence back to the Cornucopia, the first words uttered by the two from Ranger, as he offers, "I'll take first watch," when the two Careers reach their camp.

Domino nods, not even bothering to bid his ally goodnight before he's disappeared into the darkness of the Cornucopia. He takes his bag with the gift inside in with him, but he doesn't even look once in its direction until he's seated comfortably on the floor, surrounded by piles of ropes, nets and blankets. Even then, he waits another few minutes to eat before getting out the gift.

When he does finally see it, it is nothing more and nothing less than he thought it would be; in fact, it's not even different in the slightest to the only possible thing he imagined it could be. He was expecting his volunteering band that he was given by his District; he got his volunteering band that he was by his District. Unfortunately, there's no surprise there.

He slips the brown leather bracelet onto his wrist and looks at it, cringing slightly at the elaborate cliché-ness of it. Ha, they must have thought when they heard his name, let's make him suffer. Therefore, they designed his volunteering band- as each tribute has one personal to them- to have a huge, jewel encrusted domino in the middle of it. _Perfect_ for the middle of a fight.

Despite his obvious distaste for the object around his wrist, he knows the importance of it, which is why he wears it now. Back at home, in his District, it was actually a punishable crime to be found without your volunteering band on, unless you had written proof of your reason as to why you weren't wearing it at that exact moment in time. No one really wanted to risk it.

Just before a child becomes eligible for the Reaping in District One, if they are not one of the very few who would have already pulled out of training for some strange reason, they go through round after round of training to see if they are good enough for being a potential volunteer. If they get through that round, they get the band to wear until they are taken out of the Volunteer Programme, when they're found not good enough after another round.

The Programme continues until they are eighteen, when they choose the boy and girl who will volunteer in the next Reaping. However, they decided not to finish it this year because the new announcement was made just before the final round of the Programme would have begun. There was no point in telling someone that they could volunteer when they no longer could. So Domino has no idea if he was actually meant to go in or not.

* * *

As soon as Domino enters the Cornucopia, Ranger sinks to the floor, dropping the bag on the ground beside him, so that he can put his face in his hands. The day suddenly comes rushing back to him as he replays the most memorable moments in his head: when his District partner died, and then the Feast, before which he promised to kill the girl from Eleven, something he couldn't even do.

He shouts out loud in anger and annoyance, punching the floor with so much force that he makes the bag at his side fall against his leg. He looks at it sceptically, wondering if he even wants to see it anymore, because what could be so important that they send something other than a District token? And, anyway, nothing from the District could be as precious to him anymore, now that the one girl he truly considered as a love his been torn away.

However, eventually, he decides to look at least, simply wondering what his parents could think of as important to him. When he removes the smaller plain bag from inside the bag, though, he realises that it's probably not going to be from his parents because he doesn't even recognise it, and they don't see the point in going out to buy expensive things, prior to a Victory.

After deciding that it's probably going to be something really angry from the girl who was- still is, technically, as they never officially broke up- his girlfriend. Instead, when he slides the contents of the bag out, he finds himself looking at a circular pin, with two golden swords crossed over. He raises his eyebrows at it- trying to work out who on earth would send this- before turning his attention to the letter next to it.

_Ranger,_

_I now know that it probably wasn't the best idea to tell you who I was, just before you went into the Games. The truth is that I at least wanted you to know that I was there and that I wanted you to come home. I still do. I would like to meet you properly, although your parents would probably not approve. _

_The reason why they're not too fond of me is the reason for my existence. You may remember from when you were about six or seven that mum was in hospital for a long time. She was bloodied and bruised from being hit and abused by a man other than your father, and then she was really ill afterwards. They kept her in for much longer than she liked but, when she was finally let out, they told her the reason that she had been so ill was because she was pregnant. _

_Unfortunately, the child she was pregnant was not from your father because she had been raped, hence the reason why she had been abused, as well. Obviously, she and your father did not want to keep the child but when they asked for an abortion, they found out it would damage her more if she had one. So, when I was born, they put me into an orphanage or adoption centre. _

_Like everyone else in this District, I trained and so saw you at the Training Centre. I knew that you wanted to volunteer originally- and they wanted to rig the Reaping- so I thought I'd tell you and wish you further good luck. _

_Jasper_

_P.S. The pin was from mum- you probably don't want to tell you father as he didn't want her to have anything to do with me._

Ranger is frowning slightly when he puts the letter into his pocket and turns the pin over in his hand, before deciding to put it on the t-shirt under his jacket. To be honest, the first thing that he decides on is that it's slightly weird. It kind of makes sense that he wants to at least get to know his mum, but the rest of his family? He's not entirely certain that now is the best time to have to cope with it.

On top of that, he's wondering how exactly he should react to the letter and gift when he stretches his arms to the side, his hands running through the grass. His right hand brushes against something and he looks towards it, realising almost instantly that that's not _his_ bag. His was plain, as if it had been thrown together at the last minute. This bag has obviously been cared for, like it means something.

It was made clear that each tribute would only get one gift, so what, he thinks, is he doing with two in front of him? However, it's only when he tips the bag up to reveal a plain silver bracelet, the name _Stella Hadley_ engraved into it, that he realises that they hoped that they could send his District partner's gift to break him. Unfortunately, he knows that this probably will.

_Almost as soon as Ranger walked into the training room that he originally thought of as deserted, a knife whizzed through the air, only grazing the top of his left arm. He looked through the darkness, searching for a pair of eyes, before spotting the glint of a knife and ducking under its shot. "We're meant to tell the other if we're going to have a fight. Arrange it with our trainers before," he reasoned, crouching down and waiting to see movement. _

_"Maybe I already have," challenged the voice of a girl, coming from no part of the room in particular. "How do you know that I haven't arranged it with our trainers, and agreed with them that, to get to this point, I need to do it without warning?"_

_Ranger stayed still at this comment. He thought to himself about how it's not normal for a trainer to arrange a fight without warning their trainee, but it makes sense, within reason. A tribute won't always be prepared for a fight within the Games- unless they are the one who starts it- so having some unexpected fights at home makes sense, he realised. _

_A sudden slightly heavier footstep made him grab the nearest weapon to him, swinging it around, only for it to be met by a heavy clank against something else. He kept his hold on the sword steady and refused to drop it, not willing to let the girl he was fighting- although not by choice- win. It was meant to be his first unprepared fight, therefore he was not going to let it go. _

_It was when he kept his position still that he finally saw the brown eyes of his unknown opponent, her eyes staring confidently back at his. He could not see much of her but, when she moved with such speed that he caught her off guard and allowed him to go crashing to the ground, he saw her blonde hair reflected in some light that found its way into the room. _

_Ranger tried desperately not to but he could feel his power weakening slightly as he fought, the girl's unusual tactics catching him out and tricking him. He tried to fight on but, where he began to slow down to work out what she was going to do next, it seemed like she had already worked every one of his possible moves. She had his tactics sussed long ago._

_It was only when the trainers of the two teenagers that were part of the fight came in to tell the girl that she had managed it that Ranger realised that he had been part of a long thought out plan. They gave the girl a silver bracelet, her name inscribed into it- a symbol of a high level in training- and he finally worked out that, although she was a year younger than him, Stella Hadley would be his biggest competition if they ever both went into the Games._

* * *

Almost as soon as Orchid finds a decent place camp, she settles down for the night by making a bed out of leaves in the middle of a huge, tall and wide tree, big enough to sleep inside of. She puts her backpack with her weapon and few supplies in up against the "wall" and then lays her head on it, before turning her attention to the bag that she took from the Feast.

When she tips it up to reveal what is inside of it, a huge grin lights up her features as she holds the dark green, slightly frayed ribbon out in front of her to make sure it's the right one. It is, and she almost screams in excitement when she realises it, but decides to hug it close to her instead, merely because she's so happy to have her most important thing back in her life.

_A nine years old girl stood at the train station, surrounded by four of her older brothers, her older sister and her parents. However, she was crying because her older brother was meant to be leaving that day, for five years _exactly_ in the army. Although she had the rest of her family with her then and for the five years in which he would be away for, she particularly didn't want this one brother to go. _

_He was knelt in front of her, dressed up well in his brand new army uniform, especially smart for the occasion. He kept trying to tip her chin up, so she was looking at him, but she kept pulling her chin away, and, whenever he tried to wipe away a tear, another one would fall straight away to replace it. However hard he tried, she just wouldn't accept it. _

_"Come on, Orchid, it won't be long, I promise," he said softly, smiling at her as he squeezed her shoulder. _

_"You can't promise that, Turner," she argued, a sniffle in her voice. "You can't fool me that nothing will happen."_

_"I know I can't," Turner agreed, "but it will be less likely to happen if you know that I'm going to come home."_

_"It doesn't work like that," Orchid began, only to be interrupted before she carried on to say anything less positive. _

_"You may be the smartest girl in your year, but you don't seem to know that some things work if you think they do," her brother decided. "With some things, they can sense how you feel and react to that."_

_Orchid frowned, unknowingly having stopped her tears from falling. "A war zone isn't going to know how you feel," she pointed out. _

_"Give me some evidence to prove that then," Turner challenged. _

_"Give _me_ some evidence to prove _your_ point then," his sister retorted. _

_"Touché, my dear sister," laughed Turner. The girl raised her eyebrows and her brother laughed again. "It means 'good comeback', Orchid."_

_She finally cracked a smile. "I try my best." Then her smile dropped slightly as she asked, "How can you promise that you'll come back?"_

_"How about this?" Turner got something out of his pocket and put it in the palm of his sister's hand, talking before letting her see it. "You keep this on you at all times. As long as you've got it kept safe and in good condition, I'll be the same. What you've got in the palm of your hand is my lifeline."_

_When he pulled his hand away from hers, he revealed a simple dark green ribbon, in perfect condition. The girl nodded when she saw it and threw her arms around his neck, burying her face in his shoulder. "I won't let it go, Turner, I promise."_

_"I'm glad, Orchid. I'm counting on you," he said, kissing her cheek before getting to his feet. "I'll see you soon, soldier." And then he saluted before walking away._

Just as Orchid begins to fall asleep, she turns the ribbon over in her hands and reads in a familiar handwriting:

_Now, you've got mine. It's my turn to look after yours- Turner_

* * *

The brother and sister sit on the threadbare sofa, the bag that they took from the Feast in between them. "If we get each of our gifts out, you can get to bed afterwards," suggests Elijah.

The younger girl nods, watching as her brother takes out two smaller bags from inside the large one and places them between them. Fearne finds the name tags on either one, keeping her own one but then handing the other one to her brother.

"After three?" decides Elijah. "One, two, three." They both pull the string around the top of the bags to open them and then tip them up slightly, so that the contents of them slide out.

Onto Fearne's lap falls an old teddy bear, with one of its ears falling off and half of its nose missing, its original white colour now a grey, because of how desperately the girl clung to it before she left. It probably takes less than a second for her to recognise it, a huge smile lighting up her face, just as she pulls it against her chest and hugs it tightly.

_The newest arrival to the Casswick household was lying on her mother's bed as she blinked her big blue eyes up at the woman she laid next to. She could hardly make sense of the world but it seemed that her few days old brain had already decided that this lady was going to be the most important thing ever to her. It seemed that she was already unable to let her out of her sight for even a few minutes. _

_"Can I hold the baby, mummy?" the little girl's younger sister asked, crawling into the room. Like any other girl of three, she could talk somewhat, but she still seemed to be unable of doing anything but dragging herself along the floor because her legs would collapse under her anytime she tried to stand; it was obviously beginning to worry her parents. _

_"Of course you may, my sweet," answered the girls' mother, getting up so quickly to pick up the older girl that the younger one had no time to notice her disappearance. _

_When the mother took her place back on the bed, Hazel climbed up onto her mother's lap, because she seemed to know that her mother would be more responsible than she would be with the new baby. _

_"What are you doing, baby?" questioned the mother, ruffling her daughter's hair. _

_"I'm not the baby, mummy. Fearne is," disagreed Hazel, pointing at her younger sister. _

_"Okay then," the mother laughed. "What are you doing, _sweetie_?"_

_"I don't want to drop the baby," the older girl admitted as she gently stroked her sister's cheek. _

_"I promise you that you won't," said their mother, carefully pick the baby up and holding her in front of Hazel. "I'll hold her with you, but put your arms around her," she instructed, taking her older daughter's hands in one of her own and guiding them around the younger girl, so that she would hold her correctly. _

_Hazel smiled when she met her sister's eyes, laughing when she tickled her stomach. "She's really pretty, mummy," she whispered, still smiling. _

_"You're beautiful, Hazel, as well," argued their mother, kissing Hazel's head. _

_"Fearne looks just like you, mummy," pointed out the girl. "You're really pretty."_

_"You look just like your daddy and your brother," the mother reasoned. _

_"But they're _boys_, mummy. You and Fearne are girls," moaned Hazel. _

_"You're a girl, too," laughed the older woman, hugging her two daughters closer to her chest. _

_Her daughter huffed but continued to cradle her sister in her arms, humming some sort of lullaby as her mother rested her chin on the top of her head, rocking the two back and forth. _

_Just as the baby was falling asleep in her sister's arms, her brother and father noisily entered their house, making her wake up almost instantly. As she began to cry, her mother took her away from her sister, so she wouldn't have to deal with her, and tried desperately to get her back to sleep as she called her husband and son into their room to come and see them. _

_The two shuffled guilty into the room, meeting the woman's eyes and apologising for waking up Fearne. However, the girl's mother only laughed, sitting back on the edge of the bed with Hazel, when the baby's cries lessened. _

_"We didn't know if she'd be awake when we returned or not," admitted the father. "We should have been quieter."_

_"Sorry to you and Fearne," added Elijah quickly. _

_The mother only laughed again, patting the space beside her for her son to sit on, before kissing her husband and stroking their youngest daughter's fluff of dark hair. "So, what were you doing in the end?" she asked, looking at the father and son. _

_"We thought Fearne would like it," replied Elijah, pulling out a white teddy bear from beneath his jacket and giving it to his youngest sister. "We thought she might like a toy of her own, because all of her toys so far haven't been new."_

_They all smiled when they watched the baby look at the teddy for less than a few seconds, before taking it and holding tightly onto it, as if her life depended on it._

"I remember when you got that bear," says Elijah, smiling as he watches his younger sister hugging the teddy. "I suppose this means you'll be sleeping easier now."

Fearne laughs and looks up. "I guess that's true. So, what did you get?"

Elijah offers out the picture and picture frame in his lap for his sister. In the old wooden frame is a picture, taken a week or so after Fearne was born. In the picture, the five family members are huddled closely together, all smiling happily. The baby holds her toy, in the arms of her mother, the oldest sister sits on her father's hip- who also has his arm around his wife- trying to reach out for her sister, and the brother stands, laughing at her attempts.

"That was your favourite picture at home, wasn't it?" asks Fearne, still smiling.

"It definitely was," admits Elijah. "It was probably one of the last times that we had proof of us all being happy."

Fearne sighs slightly, getting to her feet with her teddy still held tightly in her arms. "I think I'm going to head to bed now," she mutters.

Her brother nods, standing up and kissing her forehead. "Night, Fearne." As she walks silently out of the room and to her bedroom, Elijah sits back down on the sofa, and looks at the picture once again, before deciding that he should probably take it out of the frame to readjust it; after the ordeal of travelling from District Seven to the Arena, and being in a bag through a fight has not left it in the best of shapes.

However, as he lifts the picture up, another falls out, one he's never seen before. After looking at it for a second, a soft smile spreads across his face as he recognises what it probably is. There are only two figures in the picture, but they look happier than he'd ever seen them before: the man with dark hair and green eyes wearing a slightly shabby green suit, the woman with dark hair and blue eyes in his arms wearing a pale green dress. His parent's wedding photo.

And with this photo, too, is an old, crumpled piece of paper. Elijah unfolds it and then squints at the seemingly ancient writing, only to realise that it's probably only a year or so older than him. Because he has an awfully good idea of what this letter led to.

_Catherine, my love,_

_Tomorrow will be three years since we first met, and what brilliant years they have been; I cannot imagine having spent them with anyone else. I know it may sound clichéd, but it is really true. _

_Therefore, I was hoping that tomorrow will be an especially remarkable day, hopefully one that you will remember for the rest of your life, for all the right reasons preferably. _

_I will come to collect you at any point tomorrow, so be prepared at all times. I'll take you to your favourite spot, and the day will be ours. _

_Forever yours, _

_Frederick_

_P.S. It would be awfully nice if you said yes._

* * *

"You know, if someone from the District found us now, we'd have to get married," points out Hope, sighing as she rests her hands on her stomach, her legs stretched over Orion's. After her best friend cleaned, attempted to fix and then bandaged up her wound, she became much more relaxed, although she was still secretly worried that the boy from Two would come to get her.

"I don't think they'd let a non-reaped person into the Arena anymore," Orion argues, shutting his eyes. "They don't even allow volunteers anymore."  
"Yeah, I know," mutters Hope, her hand absentmindedly reaching down for her District partner's, her head going to lean on his shoulder. "But I wouldn't mind having to marry you."

"Even if it would only be for a few days?" the boy asks, taking her hand in his and touching the finger on which she'd have a ring. "Because we could get married here, but only one of us would come out alive."

"Even if it would only be for a few days," agrees Hope, suddenly sounding tired. "But I'd want it to be forever. We've been together happily before now, so why wouldn't it work afterwards?"

"You're desperately tired. Go to sleep," Orion whispers into her ear, hearing the tiredness in her voice, before kissing the top of her head gently and not actually answering her question. "I'll make sure you won't come to any harm."

She doesn't speak but tenses up just a little, the doubting that was present in her mind earlier resurfacing for just a second. However, she tries to push it away as she also remembers all that he did to _help_ her that day.

"You don't believe me, do you?" the boy sighs, leaning away from her and loosening his grip around her hand.

"No, Orion, I do!" Hope complains, crawling up into his lap and looking desperately into his eyes. "I just- I can't completely. It's weird. I trust you more than anything, but I just feel funny sometimes."

Orion sighs. "I don't know, Hope. I've done nothing actually wrong to you- in fact I've done nothing but right things to you- so there are only unlikely reasons as to why your mood suddenly changes."

"I can take first watch, if you'd prefer," Hope suggests, watching her District partner.

He looks at her, slightly unconvinced by her suggestion, but then shakes his head. "No, it's alright. You're obviously tired."

Hope shrugs. "I don't mind."

"I'll take it. You go to sleep," decides Orion. The truth is- what he decided to keep quiet about- is that he can't completely trust her either. Yes, he does still love her more than anything, but she hasn't been predictable recently; she's snapped at random times and she has tried to kill him.

"Are you sure?" The boy raises his eyebrow, so his District partner takes it as a hint to back down. "Okay. Night."

Just as she curls up on the grass next to him, her head on a slightly raised part, Orion places the bag in front of her face. "You're not going to sleep without seeing what's in here, though."

"I don't need to, Orion," Hope mumbles, opening her eyes to look at the backpack with the number '11' printed onto it.

"Yeah, I know you don't, but you may as well," Orion decides, lifting her into a sitting position and placing the bag between them. "Do you want to get it out?"

"No," Hope admits. "I'm scared it won't really be a gift from home."

"Together?" her partner suggests, taking her hand in his when she nods, and then putting their joint hands in to retrieve the smaller velvet bag inside.

When they empty the bag onto the grass between them, they have to squint to make out the shape of two gold things they haven't seen in weeks. They are simply two gold keys, the top part in the slightly curved shape of a heart and then a little more on top; the keys to the small hut-like building they'd made together, with a little help from the boy's father. They are then tied together with a bracelet made of navy blue thread and a silver seashell charm.

"That's mum's favourite bracelet from home," mutters Orion. "I wonder what she's doing sending it."

Hope shrugs, lifting the two keys off of the ground and looking at them. "I've missed going there."

_"Come on, Hope," laughed her best friend, holding both her hands in his and pulling her along. _

_"I can't go any faster when I can't see where I'm going," the girl complained, trying to remove her hands from his, so that she could push away the blindfold that covered her eyes. _

_Orion didn't give up, though, and carried on walking forward quickly. "It would spoil the surprise if you could see where you were going," he reasoned. _

_"Orion, I know the way around this District like the back of my hand," Hope pointed out. _

_"Yeah, I know," agreed Orion as they left the orchard to a rarely visited part of the District, something more reserved for the two of them. He span her on the spot three times, kissed her nose, and then walked behind her, removing the blindfold but then replacing it so quickly with his hands that she had no chance to sneak a look. _

_"_Please_. Can I just see?" Hope moaned. _

_"Just a few more steps," Orion whispered softly, trying desperately to hide his laugh because he knew that she no longer knew where she was. As he pulled her to a stop, he covered her eyes with his arm, reaching down for one of her hands with his and then dropping something heavy into it. "Have a look now," he instructed, kissing her cheek gently and uncovering her eyes. _

_"Oh my goodness." She stared at the thing in front of her, a grin slowly spreading across her lips. "You finished it," she added, spinning around and hugging her best friend. "I hope it's habitable."_

_"If you want it to be," Orion said, smiling._

Orion sighs and picks up a folded piece of paper off of the ground. "I would have liked to live there too."

The girl smiles. "They don't usually let people build their own houses, do they?"

It's her friend's turn to shrug as he opens up the letter and reads it out loud.

_*Hello there, you two. _

_It's not anything to say we've missed you- it's been a lot more than that. We would desperately like you both to come home, but the chance of that happening? Unfortunately, I think it's less than impossible. _

_Both Genevieve and I thought that you would like the keys to your house as your gift from the District, though. We both imagined how hard it must be for you two to go for days without having time to yourselves, when you haven't had to fight for your life. You always said how you would have liked to live there together if you ever had to, so it's such a shame that you won't get the chance to try. _

_Orion, I can imagine that you've probably been trying to work out why exactly I sent it with my favourite bracelet, my one piece of home. The truth is that it's for your best friend. That bracelet means so much to me, so I want Hope to see how much she means to me, you and the rest of our family. She's been something so great to you that I've never seen you so happy before. _

_It's true, Hope. Every mention of you would either light his face up with a smile or with a blush, depending on what the mention was. I can't express in words how much it means to me that you told him that you liked him- although, of course, he "claimed" not to like you before. It's just such a shame that these Games will ultimately separate you, but I am glad that you have stayed strong to each other so far. _

_The important thing is that you've done so well up to this point, and I hope that you both continue to work so well, up until the end. I just don't want to think of what will happen then. _

_However, I am wishing you both the best,_

_Maria x_

When he finishes reading the letter aloud, he unties the two keys- giving one to the girl and keeping the other to himself- and then ties the bracelet around her wrist. He kisses her hand before he whispers, "You can go to sleep now."

Hope doesn't say anything as she lays back down, her head on her best friend's lap, keeping a tight grip around her key in one hand and one of Orion's hands in the other.

However, Orion keeps the truth from her- for she assumes that his gift was the key- about his real gift. His is actually in a pocket in his trousers, hidden from everyone's sight, along with the message from their mentor, which he takes out as soon as he hears his District partner's soft purr.

orion.  
as a mentor, i was asked to contact the parents of my trIbutes, and your mother told me that the keys to the house that you constructed with hope could be a Good idea, certainly one that yoU would both appreciate- i can see why they mEan so much to you. she alSo "warned me"- or perhaps "informed me" iS a better way to put it- abouT your plans for your birthdays after tHis year's reapings and what you had hoped to do.

I am awfully Sorry that this could not actually be the case, but i hope this gift Will be enough to make up for it. i can tell thAt it is not exactly as you wanted- something more Simple would be the case normally, if at all- but i think i know why you chose to find such a thing whilst you were here, in the capitol. again, it is unfortunate that you could not find a moMent to give it to her beforE the games begAn, but i can oNly guess that you wanted to do it at a special, specific Time.

your mother told me that the two keys would be enough For you, but i imagined that, if yOu had had the choice, you would have chosen both; theRefore, I chose to send both. i really Hope that you can find a way tO make this gift work for you, as i know that it would obviously mean a lot to you, otherwise you would not have bothered with such a Perfect gift.

use it wEll

The boy sighs as he contemplates how he is going to use it, and slips the note back into his pocket with the actual gift itself. Unfortunately, it will obviously not be used for the original purpose he thought- or more likely, wished- it could be used for, but he might be able to use it in the closest way possible. If only they hadn't both been reaped.

* * *

**Author's Note: So the Final Eight Feast is finally up, after all these chapters of just talking about it. I hope it's as good as you wanted it to be, even though it's not very exciting; I think the aim of it was just for you guys to all see a little more of what the characters are like. Also, I'm wondering how many fairy tale elements of this chapter you can spot...**

**But now that the Final Eight has been and gone, the deaths are going to begin coming much more often.**

**Now, can I just say thank you? I know that I haven't quite finished this story yet, but you guys are all amazing! I'm over one hundred reviews and I'm so happy, it's unreal!**

_**Buttons301:**_** This is going to be an interesting one...**

_**Philippa: **_**I think I may have confused you slightly in the last chapter. It was actually Draven who stabbed Stella and who Ranger heard- Domino then killed him- but the reason that Stella didn't react was because of her training, that stated that they weren't to react to dying. The truth is that Draven wouldn't have actually had a silent footstep, so Stella heard him, but- being rather crafty- she told Ranger that it was Hope, so one: he wouldn't fall for Hope when Stella was gone, and two: so she could get him to kill her. I hope this clears it up slightly!**

_**Philippa: **_**And thank you for your suggestion!**

_**StarJinx2110: **_**I'm really sorry! I certainly didn't want to kill Stella because I liked her and, if you look at Georgie's review, you can see she wasn't best pleased with me either.**

_**daddys number 1 girl:**_** Thank you, I'm glad you like it!**

_**Phoenix Abbot: **_**I'm pleased you liked this chapter, and I hope that later chapters will fulfill your excitement. And thank you for number and word!**

_**VikkiTayler:**_** I know. I think that's definitely the worry now- in Hope's mind, especially!**

_**GEORGIE: **_**I feel kind of bad that I found this review kind of funny, because it was just so angry and caps lock-y and I had to stop what I was doing to read it, and then it kind of changed its tune halfway through. But I love you, jerk :***

_**RadMalfoyCookie: **_**I think most people were kind of expecting Domino to go before Stella, it seems. But ooooh good numbers and words. I'm actually really looking forward to writing these!**

**Recap: Domino, Ranger, Orchid, Elijah, Fearne, Hope and Orion left. Ten chapters and the epilogue (I'm going to point out that only six more chapters are in the Arena, and it's the seventh one from now when the Victor is revealed).**

**Next chapter: Let's say that we've got six chapters and six deaths to come.**

**My challenge: It's still needing numbers and words! So far, the number's that have gone are 3, 5, 7, 8, 14 and 24, so anyone else is left if you want to submit another one!**

**I hope you enjoyed, so review!**


	51. Chapter 47 Behind the Shield

**Chapter Forty Seven- Behind the Shield**

(Fearne, 13th day)

As I sit on what we call the kitchen worktop, holding my old toy close to me, I must admit that I am a little upset that it came with no note. I would have at least liked a message from my best friend, or Hazel if it was possible; I didn't even bother to put hope in getting a message from dad, if he's at home. Yes, I am unbelievably happy that I have something from home, but I would have been even more so if it came with a message from there, too.

I sigh and tuck my knees up, closer to my chest, my teddy resting on top of them, so that it seems to be looking at me. Whilst Elijah is out hunting, this is the only bit of home I have left. I can't believe anymore that this house is the same as our actual one because, after nearly two weeks here, I've explored every nook and cranny and, other than the initial appearance, there's nothing else. Elijah was right originally: it was just for show.

However, at least now there are also Elijah's two pictures from home: our first and final completed family portrait, in addition to the picture he later found of mum and dad's wedding photo, hidden behind the first one. I know that seeing the first one made him incredibly happy- me as well, just not as much as him- so I can only imagine what feeling he got when he saw one he'd never seen before.

This morning, when he woke me up for my short watch, he didn't really say anything, but he was grinning like crazy. When he went to sleep with the picture frame in his hands, I didn't think anything of it; I, too, planned not to let my reunited possession out of my sight, but at least mine was a normal thing to hug. It was only when I woke him up a couple of hours later that he put the picture I'd already seen in its old place, and then the new one in the frame next to it.

Smiling at the recent memory, I jump silently off the side and onto the floor, padding over to the only two occupied frames in the whole house. I really just want to see them again, even though I only saw them a few minutes prior to now. Like Elijah, I get this sudden feeling of great happiness whenever I see those two pictures, and I, like him, want to experience those times again, when we had no idea of what a broken family was like.

First, I look at the older picture, the one from our parents wedding. I don't remember dad at all and I don't remember ever seeing mum completely happy, so to see them on what would have been their favourite day of their life only makes me wish I could have experienced such a thing. I can imagine that, if I won these Games, I'd try pretty hard, but I would, sadly, no longer have Elijah with me.

Before I was reaped, I would have loved to get married and have kids; seeing those pictures of mum and dad only make me still want to, even though I probably won't be able to. I would have liked to have been the mother in a family, where I'd always be there for my children. True, they wouldn't have had grandparents on my side, but I would have worked as hard as possible to make sure their life would be worth it. Now, I'm not so sure it would be.

I then turn my attention to the picture of us all together and smile again. See? That's what a family should be like all the time. They shouldn't have to worry about stupid televised competitions like this one, where they have to watch their children fight to the death; they should be able to spend their whole life with their children. They shouldn't have to worry about being convicted of a crime that wasn't their fault, either.

I sigh slightly and turn away, heading back to the kitchen. I jump onto the side and cross my legs up in front of me, as I wonder if what dad said he would do will actually happen. He said that if his team wouldn't help him rescue us, he'd do it on his own. The only thing is that I'm not sure exactly how he'd do that. I'd love him to, because I'd love for us both to go back, but I'm not certain he can and, unfortunately, if it's even him.

If it actually is dad at home, though, I suppose that it's definitely going to be a good thing. If Elijah was right in saying the reason that he originally left was because he was trying to cure Hazel, then maybe he's got it and has brought it back for her. Even if he hasn't, at least- if he's there, of course- Hazel will have someone there who really cares about her.

Right now, though, I'm kind of beginning to want Elijah back, so that I can have someone with me who cares about _me_. I know I'm being silly because he's only been gone for a few minutes, but I just want someone to talk with about all that I've been thinking about; all that I've been thinking about, concerning home. He'll know more about everything at home, more than I will at least.

I groan, bored, and lean my head against the wall, looking around the house. I miss the real one. No longer do I want this silly, make-believe cottage that is an overall unsuccessful attempt at making a fake one look like ours. I want to be able to be back at home, in our falling apart house, ready to run into the District; I don't want to be in the Arena, ready to run away from anyone trying to kill me.

As well, here, the routine is the same, day after day, after day. Every morning, once I've woken up my brother after my turn to watch, we eat a biscuit or two each; he always makes me have more than him, though. Then I sit in the kitchen, under the cupboard with our food in, my "weapon" at my side, so no one can get to me. Whilst I do that, Elijah goes out to hunt or gather some food.

At least at home, there was some variation between each day. Yes, it was a daily thing that Elijah would get up before the crack of dawn to get some work in before we all went to school. But then, after that, when Elijah would return to work, I'd always do something with Hazel; whether it was gardening or going around the District together, we'd always find something because she couldn't work and I was too young.

I glance out of the window from where I sit, wondering when Elijah will be back, but also trying to work out what me and Hazel would have been doing today, if I had been at home and if she were still fit to do everyday activities. Well, today would be- and still is- a Saturday, Hazel's favourite day of the week. That means we would have gone to the Square to sing with everyone, Hazel's favourite thing to do.

Even though I'm the younger one of us, because the things she could do were limited, it would always make me incredibly happy to see her smiling, when she did something that she enjoyed. I especially liked it if it were something that we could all do something together, which is why Saturday was so special; Elijah would always work extra hard during the rest of the week, so that we could spend that afternoon with us.

It was probably pretty obvious that, if we weren't there, Elijah would never have chosen to do it, but it's the fact that we both liked it so much that always put a smile on his face, too. I think the reason why Hazel enjoyed singing more than anything was because she was actually as good as everyone else for once, if not better than some; she was certainly better than the amusing attempts of our brother.

Because of this, we made it a kind of ritual to go down to the Square every week. We weren't the only ones there, either, because loads of other families would come, too. There, we would sing the old folk songs from long before the Dark Days, and it would be the only day in the week when those who met from the District would be really happy, because we'd always try to attempt a party or a get-together at the end.

I notice myself humming one the songs as I begin to wonder if Hazel managed to make her way to any of them without us. I know that she will have been devastated if she was too ill to go to them, so I can only hope that, if she wasn't too ill, but still couldn't make her way there, that one of our neighbours or one of our friends from there would come to help her. That would be if dad wasn't there to help.

Biting my lip, I go to rest my chin on my knees, until I hear a familiar sound from outside of the cottage. My head instantly snaps up as I recognise the sound as the one that Elijah usually made after finishing work, when he would walk quickly out of the forest, to return to us. Those sounds that are being made now are the ones I used to hear when he was particularly pleased with what he'd achieved that day.

I smile, but draw the backpack at my side closer to me, replacing the toy for the slingshot, just in case. Every past time he's sounded like that recently, he would be happy to be returning to me, pleased with the knowledge that I was safe because there had been no cannon, a signal that someone had died. That should be the same today- as there has been no cannon- so why do I feel uneasy?

I freeze when I hear his movements slow gradually, and then eventually stop. I can hear nothing else other than his footsteps, so I don't know why he's stopped. I think that I'm probably hoping against hope that I'm only accustomed to only hearing his footsteps, so I therefore cannot hear if there's some kind of animal next to him, that he can easily kill. I _really_ hope so.

It's a few minutes later when I finally hear the familiar creak of the front door opening, I crouch on the side, my feet on the worktop as I prepare myself for a quick reaction on either account, good or bad. However, I stay silent, just in case it's the latter, although I'm hoping it will be good. Anyway, I have nothing to worry about if it is Elijah because he knows I'll be here. If it's not him, they don't need to.

Luckily, my position is slightly out of sight of the door, so I can see whoever is coming in, before they see me. In the circumstance that I discover almost instantly after a first, unusually booted foot crosses the threshold, I am therefore fortunate that I now know that is most definitely not my brother. However, there has been no cannon and I am certain I heard him, so he should be nearby.

Almost as soon as I realise this, I hold my breath to try to stay as silent as possible. Then I pack my old toy into the top of the backpack at my side, stuffing it in, on top of the supplies that Elijah checked were in there before he left to hunt. Once I've done that, I quietly put the bag over my shoulders, trying not to make a single noise as I keep my eyes fixed onto the unfamiliar pair of feet, whose owner is exploring the rest of the house.

Without taking my eyes off of the invader, I reach behind me to unlatch the tiny window, that probably can't be called as such. I'm just lucky that I know it's there and that I know the points at which it squeaks or needs adjusting, so that it doesn't. It's just when I've managed to open the window up as far as it will go, fortunately without any noises, that I decide that maybe Elijah is waiting for me, knowing that I will do exactly this.

"Well, well, well, what have we got here, then?" the invader mockingly sings, their voice I recognise as one of the common voices for the most brutal of the Career pack. This one, I know, is the boy from Two, who was most definitely the one in charge of their group, and who suddenly seemed a lot more desperate for a kill from sometime before the Feast, onwards.

As soon as I know it's him, I shuffle closer to the window without making a sound and finally turn away, so I can jump out and then run.

I go to take a deep breath, steadying myself, before a heavy hand grabs the backpack behind me and pulls me down, so I land on the side with a thud, looking up at the smirking Career. "It seems as if we've found the baby of the competition, now that the mummy and her addition from Six were taken out long ago," he decides, almost laughing.

I don't say anything, but try to escape from the straps of my bag, instead. However, he catches my wrists and drags a knife down one of my arms, the sudden intense pain causing a gasp to come from my lips.

This time, though, he does actually laugh, and I have to shut my eyes, so that I can't see his smug face. "I'm sorry, baby, that it's only now that you get to know what a thing such as this is like. I'll teach you a lesson, therefore, and tell you that what you're about to experience is called _dying_."

I clench my fists at my side, the reasons why I already know what it is flashing through my mind, mainly thoughts of mum, and maybe dad. "I know what it is, and I'm not about to experience it for myself," I mutter, twisting in his hold. "Maybe I'll see you experience it, instead."

"Not likely," he disagrees, moving his hands, so one is holding me and the other is holding a sharp blade close to my side. "Especially not after what _trouble_ I've left your District partner in."

My whole body freezes as I hear this, trying desperately not to imagine what peril he could have put my brother in; enough, probably, to leave him to suffer and to be not in a position to move, but not quite in the state where he will die soon. To whatever higher power people used to believe in, though, I suddenly find myself praying to, because he can't die now.

"What's wrong, little girl?" he asks, anything but a hint of caring and interest in his voice. "Can't find it within yourself to believe in what you know is true?"

I bite my lip. It _surely_ can't be true. Elijah would have fought this Career off without thinking, and he wouldn't have let him get off lightly. He said he'd look after me but, truthfully, he needs to look after himself more. He needs to go home, at least to look after Hazel.

Almost as if he can hear my thought, he says, "You've got a sister at home, as well, haven't you? Is she dead, yet, or just near it?"

I _know_ she's not dead. Now, I'm sure that dad's going to be home with her, because he wouldn't have left alone in such a state where she was so ill. No matter how hard he would have had to try to get back, he would have definitely managed it.

"Actually, you're right," he reasons. "You _do_ already know what death is. Unlike some of those kids in the Bloodbath, you knew what coming here meant at the end. I mean, even they knew more than District Six's extra life, but you've seen death before. Wasn't it that your dad ran away and probably died because of doing _bad_ things, and your mum died a few years after that? You're nearly a pro."

My eyes snap open when he finishes talking and I notice he's still got a smirk on his face as he watches me struggle. However, the real reason I open my eyes is because I can hear the faintest sound of pressure on one of the floorboards, an almost silent footstep being one that I can recognise without thinking. I knew that this Career was lying to me.

He must follow my gaze to his boots because when Elijah draws closer, the Career boy twists my arms back so hard that I can't help but scream. The boy laughs, but isn't laughing a second later when my brother has arrived, bringing down a forceful blow on his shoulder and causing him to drop his hold on me. After feeling it, the Career turns his attention on the one who made it happen.

I sit up and rub my arms quickly, before trying to work out what I can do to help my brother in this fight, without getting in the way, at the same time. I look at him and notice that he already has a slightly bloodied head and the beginning of a black eye. For now, though, other than the injured shoulder he can still fight perfectly with, the Career seems uninjured.

Upon seeing this, I jump on the Career's back, attempting to prevent him from fighting, so that Elijah can finish the whole thing. I also try to hit the side of the boy's face as I pull his back down, my tries kind of useless. This is only shown by how he manages to cut both of my wrists, releasing my hold around his neck and making me tumble to the floor.

He turns back to me, cornering me before I get the chance to escape, and then raises his sword above his head. Elijah catches it with his own weapon and throws it out of the other boy's hand, so that I am safe, for now. Then Elijah hits the boy's leg and pushes him away, so he can nurse his injured leg and no doubt get his weapon to continue attacking us.

My brother crouches down in front of my curled up, shaken form in the corner of the room and gently takes my cheeks in his hands. "Run, Fearne," he whispers, looking me straight in the eyes. "I can kill him, but not when I'm worrying about you here, too. Run, and I'll find you." He kisses my forehead, letting go off my cheeks, and, just as he goes to stand up, he manages to dodge a blow from the Careers sword. "Run!" he shouts.

I see the panic in his eyes as he glances back for just a second, before he focusses his attention back on the fight that has begun. I scramble to my feet and pick the backpack that I prepared earlier off of the side, putting it on my shoulders. Following one final desperate glance from my brother, I begin running, kicking the Career's legs out from under him, before leaving the house in a flash.

Once I am outside, I stop for a second, looking back. I don't want to go. I can't just leave him. He can say all he wants that he can't beat him whilst I'm there, but I don't know if I can leave him on his own. However, the look on his face as he shouted "run" for the final time goes through my mind, and I begin following his instructions, again. I know he was scared for me, so I can't make him even more scared by staying here.

I continue running for what could be hours or just a few minutes, but until I feel I'm in a part of the forest I've never been in before. Scanning around for the tallest and most sturdy looking tree, I spot it and climb it without thinking, until I stop somewhere near the top and curl up into a ball, after taking my old toy out of my bag and hugging it close to me.

"Elijah's not gone," I say quietly to myself, leaning my head against the bark of the tree.

"Elijah's not gone because he killed the Career," I decide when I hear a cannon in the distance.

"Elijah's not gone because he killed the Career; and Hazel's fine, too," I add, shutting my eyes.

"Elijah's not gone because he killed the Career; and Hazel's fine, too, because dad's gone home to look after her," I whisper, touching the ear of my toy.

"Elijah's not gone because he killed the Career; and Hazel's fine, too, because dad's gone home to look after her; and, wherever mum is, she's okay," I sigh, tears filling my eyes.

"Elijah's not gone because he killed the Career; and Hazel's fine, too, because dad's gone home to look after her; and, wherever mum is, she's okay, because they used to say that the best people went to a better place when they left here," I reminisce, a tear slipping down my cheek.

"Elijah's not gone because he killed the Career; and Hazel's fine, too, because dad's gone home to look after her; and, wherever mum is, she's okay, because they used to say that the best people went to a better place when they left here, so, of course she's there," I point out, a cool breeze making my cheeks feel like ice.

"Elijah's not gone because he killed the Career; and Hazel's fine, too, because dad's gone home to look after her; and, wherever mum is, she's okay, because they used to say that the best people went to a better place when they left here, so, of course she's there, because she was the best person in my life," I admit out loud, curling up tighter.

"Elijah's not gone because he killed the Career; and Hazel's fine, too, because dad's gone home to look after her; and, wherever mum is, she's okay, because they used to say that the best people went to a better place when they left here, so, of course she's there, because she was the best person in my life, and now I only have the rest of my family left," I reason, sniffling slightly.

"Elijah's not gone because he killed the Career; and Hazel's fine, too, because dad's gone home to look after her; and, wherever mum is, she's okay, because they used to say that the best people went to a better place when they left here, so, of course she's there, because she was the best person in my life, and now I only have the rest of my family left, so I'm never going to let one of them leave me again," I finish, now, fully crying, with tears streaming down my face like a fountain.

I stay like that for a while, until I begin to drop off, back to sleep. I finally let it hit me, though, just before the anthem is played, and before I can hear the code that we made at the Feast, yesterday, being relayed back to me.

* * *

**Author's Note: And, once again, I'm a horrible person. There's nothing I can say, other than I'm really, really, ever so sorry. Bad Squishy!**

**But I do have the next chapter already written, as well, so I will be able to follow my plan of an update every week. The next chapter isn't necessarily going to be any happier, but I like it more, if that makes any sense.**

_**Buttons301:**_** I'm glad you liked them, because I didn't think they were anything particularly special.**

_**Philippa:**_** Wow! I'm glad you like it so much because, as I've said, I didn't think it was too good- I really don't like writing in the third person, or dialogues in the third person, or the past, or the past in the third person, or dialogues in the past in the third person, so I'm really pleased you liked it!**

_**HungerGamesFan03: **_**I'm so pleased you like it- it's always nice to have new readers!**

_**Phoenix Abbot: **_**Woah, maybe my writing in third person isn't as bad as I initially thought- three reviews saying it was good? I'm just glad it was so vivid! And, thank you, another little tricky one.**

**Recap: Nine chapters and the epilogue (aaaaaarrrrrrgggggghhhhh it's drawing so near!)**

**Next chapter: Something some of you have been looking forward to, and some of you have been dreading, I think.**

**My challenge: It's still going, so anyone can still give a number, just not: 3, 5, 7, 8, 14, 18 or 24.**

**I'd love a review!**


	52. Chapter 48 He's Waited For This

**Chapter Forty Eight- He's Waited for This**

(Hope, 14th day)

As I begin to walk through the part of the forest between our new clearing and our old cave, I start to relax. Its near silence and sweet smelling air remind me so closely of better times that I swear I could turn a corner and see District Eleven in the distance, especially if I could feel Orion's steadiness at my side. True, he's gone nowhere, but I know that I've been taken away from everything else that I knew and loved.

For now, though, he finally agreed to let me hunt on my own. Since the Feast two days ago, he has not let me out of his sight for more than a few minutes, really; the most he'll leave me alone for is when he goes to sleep, and, even then, it's only for a couple of hours, when I've still been laying closely to his side. The truth is that I can't risk letting him go either.

When I spot a rabbit on the path in front of me, currently unaware of my nearby presence, I smile slightly, silently loading an arrow onto my bow and pulling back the string to aim it, before firing. For the past couple of days, as we've been staying together and Orion hasn't really wanted to venture from the clearing, we've mainly been eating the safe plants in the clearing, so a rabbit- even a small one, like this one is- will be a treat.

I release the arrow as soon as it is lined up to its target and allow my smile to grow when it hits, killing the animal straight away. I walk over to it and take the arrow of its body, putting it in the quiver over my shoulder, before kneeling down to pick up the rabbit.

"Good shot, gorgeous," a silky voice from behind me compliments.

Without a second thought, I have reloaded an arrow into my bow, firing it into the exact position where the owner of the voice was a second before.

"Now, now, Miss Demers. That's not nice. We haven't seen each other in days, and, yet, you're still trying to kill me," complains the voice, the owner of which having obviously dodged my shot. "Not the kindest of hellos."

My fists clench at my side as I stay kneeled on the ground, refusing to meet his arrogant eyes. "I do not remember the last time we met with any fondness, Ranger," I reply, the wound from his sword on my side suddenly stinging.

"We are on common grounds, then: neither of us have loved the most recent times we've met," he decides. "However, I did not try to kill you, simply injure-"

"_You_ deserve to die, Ranger," I interrupt, finally standing up and turning around to see the boy looking exactly the same as he did in training, only with the Arena clothes, instead of the training ones, and _a lot _more substantial cuts and bruises than the ones I gave him; I wonder who he was in a fight with. As well, he is turning the arrow I fired at his head through his fingers, instead of a weapon of his own, which is actually at his side.

"Again, Hope, it's nice to see you," he laughs. He pushes off against the tree he was leaning against, the arrow still in his hand as he tries to walk to me, only for me to step away. "I'm only returning it," he argues quietly, walking behind me and placing the arrow with the rest in my quiver. "There."

"Why are you here?" I ask, the grip around my bow still tight as he continues to stand behind me, playing with a loose bit of my hair.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure you have a good idea," he answers, not moving to face me.

A shiver runs through me. The only reason that I can imagine why he's come here is that he's come to kill me. I promised Orion that I wouldn't let anyone near me, so why am I staying here, with the boy most likely to be able to stop my heart? However, I still admit in a steady voice, "I'm going to guess that you've come to kill me," before trying to step away, his hand around my wrist stopping me from going anywhere.

"No, it's not that," he disagrees, his breath suddenly tickling the side of my face.

I still try to move away as I decide, "I'll have to do it to you then," reaching behind me for an arrow with my other hand, only to find the quiver empty.

He spins me around and presses a finger to my lips, hoping to silence me, whilst his other hand stays tightly around my strongest wrist, preventing me from doing anything. "Now then, you should know by now that it's not acceptable for _you _to be threatening _me_, is it? I took the opportunity to rid you of them, so that we're not going to be in any trouble."

"I don't need those, Ranger," I try to say, the attempt of strength in my words failing me.

He watches my try to defend myself and just laughs when I begin to fail to even talk. "Come on, Hope. We both know it's true that you can't use anything but a bow and arrow. And we both know that you wouldn't want to kill me, anyway."

I try to glare at him, but it fails again, his laugh only reoccurring to make me want to curl up and hide anywhere but here.

"What's the point of this, though? Why spoil what should be such a pleasant meeting?" he challenges, his eyes meeting mine. "Perhaps we should go somewhere more private?"

"Why would I want to go anywhere with you?" I question, pushing his hand away from my lips with my one free hand. "We've already established that we both want to kill each other, no matter how many times you've tried to deny it."

"We know that it's not true, though, sweetheart," he disagrees, stroking my cheek. "It's obvious that you love spending time with me."

"Of course I don't. There's a reason why we thought it best not be allies." I push his hand from my wrist, trying to walk away and pick up the arrows he threw from my quiver back off the floor.

As I go to stand back up, his hand suddenly appears on my shoulder, turning me onto my back in less than a second and removing the arrows from behind me once again. "You should really choose who you want, you know," he points out, his hands on my shoulders keeping me pinned to the floor and stopping me from struggling.

"I don't know what you mean," I mutter, looking steadily back at him but secretly panicking inside; I know that, if he does decide to try to kill me, it's more likely than not that he'll succeed, or at least injure me so much that I won't survive for long afterwards.

"Actually, I'm pretty sure you do know," he disagrees, smiling slightly because he can probably see fear in my eyes.

I go to say something but, when his hand brushes against my neck, my words freeze in my throat, as I am unable to make a sound.

"How's your partner, then?" he asks, smirking now.

I pause before answering, watching his face carefully to see if there's any hidden sign that could hint that he's done something to my best friend. "Orion?" I eventually say. "He's perfectly fine, thank you. Better than I am, at least-"

"So he hasn't killed himself yet to give you a better chance of surviving?" he interrupts.

"I err- no." But I then freeze, the confident smirk on his face suddenly making me tense up. Surely he hasn't done anything to him, has he? I was away from him for less than five minutes before Ranger turned up and, I hate to say it, but if he'd been killed, I would have heard a cannon. Even so, I let my eyes quickly look over Ranger's shoulder, to our conveniently placed _old _hiding place.

He tries to follow my gaze until I manage to knee him in the stomach, his attention almost instantly turning back to me. "Trying to hide something, are we?" he laughs, squeezing my shoulders a little too much for my liking.

"I don't know what gave you that idea," I groan, trying desperately to avert my gaze away from where he _thinks _Orion is, instead only sneaking small glances in the direction. "And no, he hasn't killed himself yet to give me the chance to win. And, as well, I will make sure he won't."

"I'm still glad that you've managed to make it this far," he mutters, one of his hands leaving my shoulder.

I scoff at his comment, trying not to tense up as he runs his hands through my messy hair, as if he's trying to smooth it.

"It's just a shame that, although he's telling you that he wants you to go home instead of him, that all of those things are lies," he sighs, his hand moving to stroke my cheek again.

I decide to stay silent, focussing on what I've been convincing myself with recently; the reasons why I know that Orion is the one who's actually being true to me, and that it's everyone else that's lying. I don't need much convincing to believe otherwise, though, so I have to try particularly hard to block out all that he's saying.

"Yes, it is rather unfortunate that he was only planning to use you, to get to the end of the Games, and then he'd kill you," he continues.

"Makes no difference to you," I grumble, too quiet for him to hear me, attempting to sit up now that only one hand is on my shoulder, and it's relaxed anyway.

"He's told you since when that he loves you? But now, when it matters most, he won't really show it. It's obvious he's not going to come to try and save you," he continues. "He's only wanted to get the most out of a girl, particularly one that he can tell will be of most use to him-"

"How's _your_ District partner?" I know that, by saying this, I've perhaps ensured my death, but I can't just sit back and let him talk about Orion like that, especially when I can feel the familiar doubting of my best friend beginning to cross my mind.

As soon as my words have sunk in, the confidence that surrounds him has suddenly disappeared, replaced by an intense anger, instead. "Shut it, Eleven," he hisses, his hand clenching some hair to drag me back onto the floor, my head slamming against it. "You know that I could easily kill you now-"

This hesitancy in believing in my District partner has unexpectedly brought me some fire, I think, because, despite the pain that's rushing through my head, due to its sharp contact with the ground, I have enough nerve to challenge, "But you won't, will you? You _won't_ and _can't _kill _me_."

"Believe me, Miss Demers, I have a plan to get revenge on you. There's no need to worry that I won't," he warns, looking a mix of pleased and slightly manic.

"Then why aren't you using it?" I dare, a little confused and worried about my inability to hold back my words. "Are you too scared? Or do you not want to hurt me?"

"I can hurt you in more ways than one, don't worry," he replies, his hold on me causing a sudden pain to shoot through my body. It must be obvious on my face because he laughs.

"Do you care to name any of the ways, then?" I answer confidently, my unnatural composure still scaring me.

"Other than killing you?" he suggests.

I nod, trying not to cringe when a throbbing starts from the origin of where my head connected with the floor.

He removes his hand from my hair and sits back, looking as if he thinks before he answers. "Well, let's see. I could easily torture you. I could torture your partner. I could kill him. Then, other than that, I could force you to stay with me, even though I know that you'd find no objections to that."

Somehow, I manage to get away from him when he finishes talking. Now, seemingly desperate to get away, I don't bother picking up my weapons, instead deciding to find some others at a different time, just managing to call over my shoulder, "I was under the impression that I would hate to be with yo-"

My words are cut short as he catches me again, slamming my head against a tree this time, his hands around my neck, a sharp blade between his skin and mine. He smirks when he sees me trying to squirm out of his hold, this time, only resulting in my further injury. "You know," he begins, unfazed by the distress he's giving me, "I have the feeling that something of this sort has happened before."

"Why ever so?" I cough, desperately trying to push his hands away, uncomfortably aware of how tight his hands are become around my throat, the knife also pressing into the back of it.

"I just feel as if there have been times before, when I've offered to be with you, simply for you to reject it without a second thought," he finishes.

"We have been in this position _many _times before," I agree, my breath becoming shallow, "but the outcome still hasn't changed."

"Must I persuade you again?" he asks, leaning forward, so that his forehead is resting against mine and his warm breath hits my lips.

"I'd be more likely to agree if I could actually breathe properly," I admit as steadily as possible.

He laughs. "I rather thought the ugly, mottled colour suited you."

"Please," I whisper, my voice raspy.

Sighing, he lets go on my neck, only to press my back firmly into the tree, the knife now at the front of my neck, under my chin. "Now, tell me once more: do I have to make you change your mind another time?"

"If necessary," I answer, after drawing a full, deep breath.

"Hmmm," he murmurs, looking at me carefully. "I could tell you everything I told you all over again, and I'm sure you would love to hear it."

"I wouldn't-" One of his hands covering my mouth stops me from speaking, his other arm keeping me still, whilst that hand keeps the knife at my throat.

"Come on, gorgeous." He smirks, chuckling at my glare from above his hand. "At least believe that I've always found you stunning, and that you've been the only girl that I've really been worried about in this competition. I mean, it's not every girl that can get the same score in training as me, and an incredibly high one at that. How did you do it?"

"None of your business, _mister_," I mumble, my words coming out muffled because they're from beneath his hand as well. "And, as my turn to ask a question, how did the traits of being a jerk come so easily to you?"

He raises an eyebrow. "Such an accusation from the _pure_ girl from Eleven," he complains, pressing the knife further towards my neck. "However, I think you'll find that they are often common traits among those in District Two, therefore common traits among the Victors. On the other hand, your type can't usually get more than a three in training, so I have every right to be worried about you."

"I agree that it would make sense for you to be a worried about me, considering I plan not to let you trick me," I decide, trying not to look scared at the fact that the knife is beginning to make me feel afraid for my life.

"What's there to trick you with?" he asks, looking genuinely fascinated. "All I'm telling you is that you're making me somewhat crazy, just because you won't let me near you to express my true feelings."

"That's because I don't want to be killed," I begin, unsurely. "I'd rather stay safe, hence the reason I learnt to use a bow and arrow so well."

"And that I want to spend the rest of the time that you have to live with you," he completes what I interrupted. "Because, no matter how much we both want it, we also both know that they can only have one Victor- which will obviously be me- so we both know that it's going to be me who's going home."

"I have no plan to let that dream of yours come true," I admit, gritting my teeth to stop a gasp from escaping my lips, when I feel a drop of blood trickle down my neck.

"Just admit it," he hisses. "You know that you're going to die by the end of the competition, so what's with the false façade? For one thing, you're not actually strong enough to beat me. The second? Your supposed _lover _wouldn't be coming out with you, so what would be the point in living? What would be the point in going back to something, when you would have no reason to stay there? He'd be gone- the one person you _say _you love- and you wouldn't have any part of him left."

"I know what you're doing, Ranger," I whisper, my breathing now in short bursts. "You're trying to get me to hurt because you lost your District partner. You're going to take it out on me, by making me make your life a whole lot easier, by throwing my life into your hands. You don't care about me in the slightest, you just want me to tell the lie that I love you-"

"If only that was true," he mutters, the look on his face not giving me a clue for either possibility. "We both know that it wouldn't actually be a lie if you said that, and that the only reason why you don't actually want to say is that you're worried that being with me will spoil your _perfect _image, because, before, you've said that you love your partner, so saying you love me will make it seem like you've betrayed him."

"I don't lie, Ranger," I decide. "Orion doesn't either. He's promised to look after me. He told me he loved me. I told him that I loved him."

"You're not noticing the "_loved" _there, which is your downfall," he interrupts.

"It's you who lies," I continue, choosing to disregard his valid point. "Careers take pride in lying. You're nothing more than a typical Career. I'm not typical. It's obvious why we get along so badly." However, as I say it, I know it's not entirely true; in fact, it's almost a lie. It's not true that I get along horribly with him, because it would probably be more accurate to say that, if I were from a Career District, I would be likely to get along with him incredibly well.

He laughs, as if he knows what I'm thinking, dropping the hand from my mouth and putting it next to one of mine, instead. "Wouldn't that be rather more convenient if that was the case? Just try to think back to the time we spent together during training, and _then _try to convince me that we don't get along well."

He looks triumphantly at me as I seem stumped for a moment or two. Eventually, I say, "The time in training with you was just a nuisance. Even before the Games, what you made me do put me down as a troublemaker. People weren't willing to sponsor those kinds of tributes, because they don't like the kind of tributes that initiate a fight when they can't watch. I know that you were only like that to get me to fancy you, so that I'd be on your side, available for your use, whenever you wanted it. You'd actually do what you said Orion is doing. But I've thought through it all since training-"

"So I've been occupying your thoughts?" he suggests, smirking.

"No," I mumble, "I didn't mean it quite like that. I was more thinking along the lines of I wanted to know what crazy idea you had, that made you want me as an ally-"

"I've already told you," he reasons.

"And I've already told you that I'm not falling for it," I retort. "I'm promising you that it would never have worked. I was never stupid enough to not see through the story you made, anyway-"

"I know you're not stupid," he agrees as I feel the pressure from the knife on my neck lessening. "I always thought that you would probably be the cleverest person who took part in the Games this year. So why would I even bother trying to trick you?"

"I am _not _falling for it," I repeat.

"Oh, but you are, and you already have," he argues, putting the knife in his belt, so he can wipe away the blood on my neck with his hand, making me tense away, further towards the tree. "If you hadn't had, you would have killed me long ago. Yet, you've had plenty of opportunities when you could have, only chosen not to. Why?"

"I don't know what you mean," I mutter, not meeting his eyes.

"I really think you do," he disagrees, putting a hand in my hair, so that he can tilt my head to look at me. "Why?"

"I didn't have plenty of opportunities to kill you-" I begin.

"Why?" he asks, forcing my head back at an unnatural angle.

"Yes, there may have been a few times when I was near to you, but there were either others around who would have killed me in return, or I was in no fit state to get you," I admit quickly as he puts his second hand on my shoulder, keeping me in the uncomfortable position.

"And you wonder how I know that you could have killed me all those times, when you were actually meant to be in hiding?" he questions.

"Lucky guess?" I suggest, shutting my eyes when a pain shoots down from the top of my head.

"You and your partner aren't as secretive as you've always thought you were," he answers, no doubt smirking. "You would _sneak _around, close to us, supposedly silent, but I still saw you both. I chose to keep your position away from the other Careers, because I knew that you would be of no use to me if they were to come after you, especially if they got your partner."

"Then why are you suggesting that something's happened to him? Why would that make me likely to join you? Why would you do all this to me, either? Torturing me, tricking me, nearly killing me; how's that meant to work in your favour?" I challenge.

"Well, all the times I told you the truth- and the times since then, when I've been protecting you- you haven't listened. I thought, correctly, that this would be the only way to make you stay still and hear what I came to say," he admits.

"When have you been protecting me?" I scoff.

"Isn't this the first time since the beginning of the Games that I've sent _anyone _from the Career pack to come and get you?" he reasons. "It's pretty obvious that you had been staying in the cave over there since the beginning of the Games, but you moved away from there the other day, although you seem to be under the impression that you could still trick me with it. You've moved to another clearing, but one completely different to the one where the Feast was held-"

"No, we haven't," I snap quickly, my eyes flying open as panic crosses my face. This must make it even more obvious, probably guaranteeing anything he thought of before, but just wasn't sure of.

"Are you certain about that, now?" he laughs, letting go of me completely. "Run back to your love then, and prove it to me."

Confused, I don't move. What am I meant to do? If I don't move, he'll probably do something to me. If I do move, but not to Orion, he'll probably kill me. If I do move to Orion, he'll definitely kill him, and maybe me as well. I don't want to risk any option; however, the first seems like the safest for my best friend.

When he sees me not moving, he laughs again. "Now," he smirks, "does this mean what I'm thinking it does?"

"What are you thinking it means, then?" I ask, warily, taking a step away from him because of the malice in his eyes. "I personally just thought that it meant that I wouldn't give into you and reveal where Orion is-"

"I told you to run to your love, did I not?" he reasons quietly, beginning to circle me, his eyes scanning the whole of me. "Yet, you have not moved. Does that mean-"

"No!" I shout, covering my mouth. "I don't love you! I just- I can't- no! It's not true…" I trail off at the end, unsure of how to finish it.

He smirks, coming to a stop just in front of me, hardly a distance between me and him. "Didn't I tell you that joining together in an alliance would benefit us both?"

"I don't see how it would," I mumble, attempting to walk quickly away from him, my eyes still fixed on him, scared of what he will do in the second I look away.

"It's obvious that you have been fighting your own dreams of joining with me," he begins, taking a step forward for every one I take back. "I knew that there was no point in trying to deny it. I have openly admitted that I like you and would rather have you than Domino in an alliance with me. If anyone killed you or your partner, that dream would be ruined."

"Stop," I whisper, staring at him, before trying to run.

Seeing what I planned to do, he begins running as well, and catches up with me in less than a couple of seconds, knocking to the ground with such unexpected force that I struggle to catch my breath. He laughs at my unease and puts a finger under my chin, lifting it, so that I have no choice but to look into his eyes. However, his other hand keeps me still, so I have no chance of escaping.

I stare at him and he smiles my confused face, obviously revelling in my discomfort. I have no idea what he's planning to do, but, whatever it is, I cannot allow it. I suddenly know hardly anything, though. Whatever I was feeling the other day has suddenly returned, as I attempt to cover my head with my arms, so I can work out all that I know in peace.

My best friend's somewhere nearby: I hurt him badly the other day; he looked after me anyway; he finally let me go away, alone; I don't know if he tells the truth; I could have been lied to for nearly seventeen years.

The opposition is much closer than I would be comfortable with: recently, he's put me in many near-death situations; he hasn't yet killed me; I'm not sure if he's tricking me or telling me the truth; I don't know what I feel about him.

When I open my eyes, I scream at his proximity to my face and push him away. Then, I struggle to my feet and attempt to run away again, reaching for the knife in my pocket that I found the other day, only for it to slowly dawn on me that it's no longer there. I spin around to see him right in front of me, pushing me back onto the ground, so that he can press the knife that had previously injured me- and I now recognise as my own- back onto the recently formed wound on my neck.

"You should know by now that I'm not stupid, either, Hope," Ranger whispers, glaring at me. "Don't think I wouldn't take precautions around you."

My eyes are wide open as I feel him drag the knife down my neck, over my shoulder and onto my chest. He presses it- not completely- into the area of above my heart and I gasp out in pain, trying desperately to scan the area for an escape. It doesn't take long to realise that there isn't one, so my own solution is to do as he asks, whatever it is; it's that, or me and Orion probably both die.

As I shut my eyes, I know he's still watching me, seeing me seem to give up. His thoughts are partially true there because, I mean, what's the point in trying to escape when all my past attempts have failed? Each time, he's got closer and closer to killing me and, anyway, this time, his hold is so heavy against me that I don't think I'd be able to get away, however hard I tried.

Despite this, when I feel his chest above mine, pushing the knife deeper in, and his warm breath hitting my own, my eyes fly open to see him less than a few centimetres away. Without a moment's thought, I manage to grab his blonde hair with the looser held of my hands and pull him away from me, punching the side of his face.

He has a second to recover after the blow, during which he lets go of me and rolls to the side. Finally free of his hold, the area in which he stabbed me beginning to bleed so heavily I can feel myself weakening already, I crawl over to him- unable to get to my feet- and try to inflict a second punch onto the side of his face, unable to find a weapon of my own to do any damage with, instead.

This time, though, he catches my wrist and twists my arm backwards and onto the floor, where he pushes me on top of. He laughs when he sees the pain cover my face, because I know that there's no point in hiding it anymore, so I hope that, when he sees it, he might lessen his fight. "Good try," he mutters, a lie apparent on his face. "It's just a shame that you can't tell when I'm lying about whether or not something actually hurts."

He lifts the knife up at his side and I attempt to knock it out of his hand, instead resulting in him slamming my free wrist down, gouging a deep cut across it. I breathe in sharply at the immense shock from the wound, not aided by the fact that he almost crushes the breath out of me when he kneels on top of me, pushing the knife back into my chest.

A cold look crosses his features as he leans down to my face to whisper slyly, "I'm so sorry, sweetheart, but some things just can't be helped," before quickly pressing his lips to mine, the world going black almost instantly afterwards.

* * *

**Author's Note: Is it really bad that I actually enjoyed this chapter a lot? I'm no good at writing action-y chapters, so this wasn't too bad, in my opinion- feel free to think otherwise! But I was just really excited for this chapter, as I have been for ages...**

**_RadMalfoyCookie:_**** I'm a real stinker, my dear Kcrayg... I'M EXTREMELY SORRY! But does this chapter live up to my expectations...and answer your question? Aaaaand...have I messed with your predictions yet?**

**_Buttons301:_**** Has this chapter answered your question?**

**_Phoenix Abbot:_**** Omigod I feel so bad. I feel as if loads of people hate me for the last chapter!**

**_daddys number 1 girl:_**** Oh... I thought I said I'd update this on Friday; it appears not... But I'll say now that the next chapter will be updated next Friday. **

**Recap: Eight chapters and the epilogue (it's actually so soon!)**

**Next chapter: Errr you're getting closer to the end, so more people need to die- Oh yeah! You can experience some more of my awful past tense writing!**

**My challenge: Pleeeeeease guys, I need any number but 3, 5,7, 8, 14, 18 and 24! I need them all filled in by July, and it's actually sooner than you think!**

**Liv it up and review!**


	53. Chapter 49 Those Who Remain

**Chapter Forty Nine- Those Who Remain**

(Ranger, 14th day)

I walk back to the Cornucopia with no smile on my face, but somewhat satisfied with the way the day went. True, it didn't go exactly to how I planned it- in fact, very little followed what I had hoped to achieve- but I did other things, instead, to make up for it. Now, feeling slightly annoyed, after thinking about it properly, I drop onto the floor by the fire where Domino's cooking our food, my back against the cool stone.

He glances at me, my head resting in my hands, and asks, "Did you not manage to even beat her, then?"

I groan, shrugging my shoulders. "Depends."

"How can it 'depend'? Either you killed her or you didn't," he argues.

"Well, she was in the process of dying when I left," I begin.

"What is it with the leaving her to die?" he complains. "Why not just get it over with quickly? You know that, if there's even the smallest possibility that her District partner will nurse her back to health, he will. Why risk it?"

"What does it matter to you?" I snap, lifting my head up.

"I personally hate having some girl like her left in the competition, when it should just be Careers left. She's survived for too long, Ranger." I jump to my feet, angry at him, but he doesn't even flinch as I threaten him. "_You_ personally hate that she keeps out smarting you, don't you?"

I storm away, instead of answering, climbing to the top of the Cornucopia and, once there, sitting between the battlements. Sighing, I rest my head in my hands, again annoyed at myself for letting it happen, but especially annoyed at my ally for keeping on a topic, just to put me in such an awful mood. More than anything, it makes me want to murder him in his sleep and, he should know by now, that now's not a particularly good time to get me like that.

Just as I begin to consider going back down there to give him a piece of my mind, the anthem starts to play and I settle back down in my place. For two days, there's been only one face that I've wanted to see up in the sky as one of the fallen. Today, with only one cannon having boomed across the Arena- one I caused, later seeing the body taken away to ensure they were dead- I know that I still won't be seeing it.

I groan, leaning back onto the battlement behind my back for support, watching the sky as the face of the girl from Three appears for the duration of the music, disappearing as soon as it is finished. Although I obviously wanted her dead, so that I can go home as the Victor, she wasn't who I set out to kill today. Hope was. I would have succeeded, too, if her partner hadn't arrived at the most inconvenient time for me, but the best for her.

_I had to do it at least once, so I thought that the time just before I killed her would be the best time, as nothing could become of it afterwards. She'd been too much of a distraction from the real goal at the end of the Games: my Victory, so I wasn't about to let her get away with it. I planned to kiss her once and then kill her, which I nearly managed to do._

_Almost as soon after I kissed her, I felt her heartbeat slow, until it was nearly not there. She had her eyes shut and her breathing was barely noticeable; I was almost convinced she would die on her own if I left her. However, desperate to be able to say that I was the one who killed her, the one who didn't break their promise to Stella, I wanted to deliver the final blow._

_I lifted my weapon for just a fraction of a second, before bringing it down to stab her in the heart, when I heard a noise behind me. I span around to see what it was, but not before the knife was knocked out of my hand and to the ground, soon, me also landing in a similar place. The impact of the fall lasted for only a few seconds, before I looked up to see my attacker._

_It was Hope's partner, who had almost instantly turned his attention from and to her. He checked her pulse- which was so feeble, it was hardly there- and then shouted at me for killing her, until I reasoned that there had not been a cannon, _yet_. For a couple of seconds, he seemed relieved that it meant that she was still alive, but it didn't take long before he began fighting me._

_We fought solidly, without a break for a good few minutes, before he somehow managed to knock me out. When I came back around, I obviously found out that he didn't kill me, for some reason. Instead, he must have knocked me out and then left straight away to take Hope back to wherever they were staying, in the desperate wish that she'd stay alive. He was right in his assumptions, fortunately for them both._

_I didn't try to follow them away to their camp because, although I had told Hope that I knew where it was, I only knew _what_ it was, not where it was. Therefore, instead, I went into another part of the forest to find someone, either them or someone else. The truth is that I didn't want to have to go back to a smug ally, after boasting to him for a while about how the next kill would be much easier, and Hope._

_Of course, once I heard a scream, it was obvious where I should be headed. Yes, I knew it wouldn't be Hope because, the last time I saw her, she had been in no fit state to do anything, least of all scream like that, but I knew that, whichever of the young girls it would be, they would be easy to kill; for one thing, they were both extremely young, and neither of them would have their strong ally with them._

_I went to somewhere near the source of the scream- not exactly where it originated, though, because I knew they would have run from whatever it was, and I wanted to be somewhat hidden- and stayed behind some trees, so I could see who it was. It didn't take long for me to spot a pale faced girl from Three running from something I had not yet spotted._

_I managed to time it perfectly, though, so in the moment she tried to run past me, I stepped out, grabbed the ribbon around her wrist, and drew my sword to fight off whatever attacker had come for her. I knew that she was struggling behind me, but I wasn't planning on letting her go anytime soon, whilst she was still alive, and I knew that she definitely wasn't going to go anywhere without what was in my hand._

_However, she turned silent and dead still when what had screamed at appeared in front of me. Seeing them again, she even cowered behind me, hoping that I'd fight them off and then let her go; she was thinking wrong but, if that's what she wanted to wish for, I wasn't going to stop her, because it could possibly make my later task a little easier, I hoped._

_I kind of smirked when I saw what she had been running from, though. When they appeared, they were obviously Capitol creations, although, admittedly, probably _frightening_ for a girl of her age. They appeared to be three huge brown creatures, running on all fours, with long and sharp looking claws, teeth to match, as well. Due to having these in the outskirts of the District, I knew they were bears, but something told me she didn't._

_The first to come to me was the smallest one, and I fought it off with ease, not looking twice, before I made it fall to the floor, dead. Next to come was the medium sized bear that I assumed to be- by guessing from size, only- the mother of the smaller one, and I killed it as easily as I had killed the first. The largest one was possibly the hardest to kill, just because it is particularly difficult to fight something so large with one hand._

_As soon as they were gone, and when the girl behind me felt safe enough, she began struggling within my hold again, trying to use a tiny knife in her shaking hand. It didn't work, or, if it did, I didn't feel it, because I soon turned around and took it away from her without a second thought. I must admit that it made me pleased to see her so scared to see me, though._

_"What are you so scared of, Three?" I asked, throwing the knife onto the ground. "All those _scary beasts_ have gone now. It's only me left here."_

_She looked me straight in the eye, but kept quiet for a few minutes, as if trying to work out what to say. Eventually, she muttered, "I'm not entirely sure whether or not you're an improvement on them, actually."_

_The fact that everyone had enough lip to challenge me was really beginning to annoy me: first Hope- although that wasn't really a surprise- and now her. It kind of impressed me a little, too, for someone of her size and ability to be so casual with _me_. "If I had known you were going to think that, I wouldn't have bothered with killing them for you. I should have left them for you to fight."_

_As soon as I said this, she appeared to look scared, if not a little grateful. "Well, I must admit I'd rather it was you I was left with, not them," she said quietly._

_"Glad to know I can be appreciated so well," I replied, looking at the old green ribbon in my hands, which was still tied around her wrist._

_"I think I'm fine now, though, so I wouldn't mind if you let me go," she decided, trying to pull her wrist away from me._

_"I'm not holding onto you," I reasoned._

_"Let go of the ribbon, then," she corrected._

_"No," I answered, smirking. "Why should I?"_

_"Why should you keep hold of it?" she challenged strongly, although she looked anything but._

_"What's so special about it, anyway?" I questioned, running my hand over it._

_"Nothing," she mumbled._

_"I could always cut it away, then," I suggested. "That way, I wouldn't have to let go, and you could still have this _worthless_ piece of ribbon around you."_

_Suddenly, she looked scared and she shook her head. "I don't think that's necessary-"_

_"What's so special about it?" I repeated, not a hint of emotion in my voice._

_"What's so special about that pin on your shirt?" she retorted._

_I glanced down to see a flash of gold from the pin on my shirt, which had been uncovered during one of my earlier fights._

_"Or that thing in your pocket?" she added before I had the chance to answer._

_I became considerably more scary, I'm sure, after she said this, because she looked terrified whenever I moved, in addition to the fact that she began to shake again. "How about they're proof that the owner is meant to stay alive?" Although, once I said it, I regretted it; no matter how much I wanted it to be true, I knew it could no longer be, at least in my case._

_"Well, that's something we seem to have in common, then." I raised by eyebrows at her, awaiting an explanation, and she sighed. "Let go of my ribbon, and then maybe I'll tell you."_

_"Oh right, of course," I said, pretending to loosen my grip, before tightening even more. "Actually, no. I've got an idea of what it's for. Did you and your District partner exchange little presents before you split up in the Arena? Did you promise to stay safe for each other. That's sweet, but, let me tell you this, I saw him in his last moments and there was no way he would have got out of there alive. Even you know he's dead."_

_She tensed up when she heard me saying it and it looked as if there were the faintest traces of tears, pricking at the corner of her eyes._

_"Or was it from your actual ally, who you managed to stay with for less than a week?" I asked, finally drawing an actual tear down her cheek._

_She sniffed. "It was from neither of them-"_

_"How was it, anyway, that someone of your size, age, and District managed to last longer than her, anyway, someone who was so determined to show the Capitol up, before she went into the Games?" I interrupted._

_"Maybe I have something to go back to!" she shouted._

_I laughed at her sudden defiance. "Why do you say that you do and they didn't?"_

_Unsure, she shrugged. "Faye didn't, at least. She was an orphan, which is why she had so much fight. She had never gone down without a fight before, so she didn't plan on changing."_

_"And your District partner?" I challenged._

_"He did have someone to go back to," she admitted almost instantly, leaving me slightly confused as to why she was telling other people's life stories without a second thought. "Cameron had a twelve year old sister, and his mum and dad. He wanted so badly to go back, especially to his sister, but all of his family were close, anyway."_

_"And why were you the one to survive, then?" I asked. "Longer than he did, at least."_

_"You sound as if you're interviewing me, after I've won the Games," she muttered._

_"Answer the question, then," I snapped._

_She flinched at the intensity in my voice, trying to step back, but unable to go very far with the ribbon around her wrist still held tightly within my hand. "I guess that I maybe wanted to go home more than he did. My sister was the reason that I survived to this year, and my mum and dad and brothers mean the world to me, as well. But, also, one of them went away in the army for five years and has only just come back."_

_"Why does that mean that this ribbon," I lifted her arm as I said it, so high that she had to stand on tiptoe to reach, "is so important?"_

_"Because that brother gave it to me, before he left," she whispered, looking away from me._

_"So it _is_ a lifeline of sorts, isn't it?" I cooed, smirking. "He gave it to you, because he said it would keep him safe, didn't he? Shame it won't work in reverse, for you."_

_As I grabbed my sword with my free hand to raise it to her neck, she took a deep breath and batted it away. "You've still got to at least give me a chance to live."_

_"Why should I?" I argued, getting close to the point where I was seriously annoyed with everyone trying to- and seeming to manage to, afterwards- evade death by my hand, every time I tried, no matter whom to._

_"Because you made a promise and I dislike people breaking promises," she reasoned._

_"Oh, please." I laughed. "I think you've been getting Careers wrong all this time if you think they're going to make and then keep _promises_ with kids like you."_

_"A challenge, then," she corrected._

_"Same difference." I waved my hand at her. "We don't generally talk to your kind of Districts, unless we're in situations like this, when _the person you're threatening doesn't give in_." I said the last seven words through gritted teeth._

_She almost smirked when she saw how much I was annoying her. "You spoke to me when we were on the train on the way here." I raised my eyebrows, "unable" to remember such an occasion. She rolled her eyes and began to speak in a patronising voice, until I raised my sword back to her throat and she backtracked, talking normally, almost instantly. "It was either me or you- or, probably, more like a combination of the two- because I had refused to leave your carriage, and you told me not to start a fight before the Capitol, but I put you down by saying that I didn't want to hurt you before necessary-"_

_"If you're just playing for time, I can very quickly put an end to that," I said, rapidly cutting off her train of speech._

_"You don't believe me, do you?" she questioned, looking at me._

_"No." I said it definitely, but I'm pretty sure she could tell by then that I was really telling a lie. I did remember that meeting- and I had remembered it from the first time she mentioned it- but I didn't want to give her the satisfaction of being right. As well, I was beginning to get bored of fights, and I just wanted the deaths to happen and be over with; the fun had gone out of them._

_"I suppose, in that case, then, I challenge you to fight me, instead of trying to kill me straight away," she challenged, standing up straight, her feet planted firmly on the ground._

_I sighed, letting go of the ribbon on her wrist, waiting for her run as I had expected her to do. "Go on, then," I shooed when she didn't move._

_"What?" she mumbled, no longer strong as she stared at me, confused._

_"Run along," I explained, putting my sword in its holder on my belt, not looking at her._

_"Why?" she huffed, putting her hands on her hips._

_"Listen, if you want a chance at surviving for a little longer than you're headed for, I'd run, if I were you," I hissed, lifting my eyes to look at her. "Otherwise, I could kill you very quickly, now."_

_As soon as she realised what I meant, she sprinted away, in the other direction. When I finally went after her, I only went at a jog because I knew I would catch up to her in seconds if I ran properly, so I didn't really try. Despite this, she still looked panicked when she saw me coming after- even though she was the one who had challenged me- and she tried to run faster, as if she didn't know I'd catch up eventually._

_When I did reach her, I glanced down quickly, wondering why she didn't take off the ribbon from around her wrist. Because of this, I grabbed the ribbon once again, pulling it undone- because I untied the knot earlier, when I was holding it- and then threw it behind her neck, taking hold of both sides and tightening it around her neck, until she gasped._

_I tied it in place there- so she was still gasping for breath- with so many knots that it would take someone else to untie it, and then stepped back, pointing my sword at her. She coughed and tried to unsuccessfully pull the ribbon away, before taking the knife I had thrown to the ground and she'd picked up out of her jacket, her shaking hands attempting to threaten it back at me._

_I knew that she wouldn't be able to throw it straight at me on a normal day, so, when she threw it to me in her dying moments, I was not scared in the slightest. She threw it and it hit the tree next to me, barely skimming the side of my arm. I pulled it out, dropped it into the ground and broke it, before she had the chance to even react. Then, I pushed her to the ground, kneeling beside her._

_"There's no point in playing it out, is there, Three?" I said quietly, watching her struggle to move and breathe. "You challenged me and wished your death upon yourself. It was your own fault, not mine, but you won't be able to take it out on me, afterwards, as you know. So we'll just get it over with now, I think." I raised my sword and drove it through her chest before she answered, not that she could have, anyway. Her cannon sounded instantly, for once._

* * *

**Author's Note: Muhahaha I'm so evil! I tricked you all..for now, at least! Hope's not dead- or it seems that way at the moment- so that meant I had to a chapter almost entirely in past tense! But, points to whoever can guess what Orchid was chasing from in more detail.**

_**Nowgiveusakiss: **_**Hell yeah, Georgie! What's he doing with his life?!**

**_daddys number 1 girl: _You never know. She might still. Or she might not.**

_**Phoenix Abbot: **_**Ahaa that seems to be several things we have in common, then, apart from Hope's not now my favourite character (she almost is, but not quite...) Orion is!**

**Recap: It seems as if I may have miscalculated slightly, so it's eight chapters and the epilogue (I've nearly finished writing them all!)**

**Next chapter: Ranger tries to find Hope and Orion again; will he succeed?**

******My challenge: I still need any number but 3, 5,7, 8, 14, 18 and 24! Pleeeeeeeeease?**

******Be my favourite people and r********eview!**


	54. Chapter 50 Not Quite

**Chapter Fifty- Not Quite**

(Domino, 15th day)

From where I am sitting, casually leaning against the cool stone wall of the Cornucopia, I look up when I hear the generally quiet step of my ally. "Finally decided to give up your game and stop being all high and mighty?"

He glares at me and I smirk. "I have absolutely no idea of what you're talking about," he grumbles, turning away from me.

"Last night, you were a little- how should I say it?- annoyed- I think that's the politest way- about your unsuccessful _adventure_ into the forest," I explain.

He huffs, shrugging his shoulders. "It wasn't too bad."

"But it wasn't the outcome of it that you actually wanted, was it? You don't actually know where _she_ is, do you?" I taunt.

"Of course I do!" he shouts, spinning around quickly, so that he can slam his fist against the wall above where I sit.

"Then why haven't you killed her yet?" I challenge, the smirk plain on my face, just to annoy him even more.

"I've had more pressing matters to worry about," he mutters, his forehead leaning on the stone. "More important people to kill."

"That, or you're scared she'll kill you, and you can't risk having everyone see your defeat," I correct.

"Listen," he hisses, "you're very quickly overtaking her in my I-want-to-kill-you list, so I'd be careful if I were you."

I laugh. "Do you want me to kill her for you? Would it make the whole thing a lot easier? Do you want me to kill her District partner, as well, whilst I'm at it?"

"You have no idea where they are, either!" he snaps.

I raise an eyebrow at him, knowing I've caught him out. "I have no idea where they are, _either_-"

"I know where they are!" he interrupts, beginning to pace in front of me. "They're back in the forest, as they have been throughout the competition. They're not in the place they were at the beginning. For some reason, they moved from there- I just-"

"Don't know where the new place they moved to is?" I finish.

He stops moving and stuffs his hands in his pockets, not answering for a while. "I've got a better idea than you do," he mutters. "I've taken what weren't necessarily clues and put them together so I could get close to them, at least."

"Ooooh why's that?" I say, faking interest.

He frowns in my direction. "You know that I've seen her recently."

"Yes, and I'm sure that you've seen them _both_ recently, but were unable to kill either of them," I reason.

His frown deepens. "You haven't been able to kill them, either."

"I haven't tried," I point out, folding my arms triumphantly over my chest.

"That's because you know that you'd fail," he snaps.

It's not necessarily true, though, and he knows it. I've lost count of the numerous times he's tried and failed to kill the girl- and her District partner, too, sometimes- from Eleven. I've tried no times, so maybe the first time I try, I will be lucky. "You can't prove it, though, can you?" I challenge.

"I don't need to," he mutters. "I already know the answer."

"Why don't you show me to where they're staying, then?" I suggest. "You might finally have your proof, if that's what you're hoping for, anyway."

He glares at me. He knows that he probably won't be able to find them without getting lost many times before; if that would be the case, I'd just kill him to avoid the effort. If he does happen to find them- thanks to nothing more than a pure stroke of luck- we'll be able to kill both of them; at least that means I'll have two less people to kill at the end of the Games.

"Or do you not want to risk being wrong and being shown up in front of the whole of the audience?" I laugh. "It's not as if you've got anything to lose. You won't be going home, anyway-"

"Yeah, why shouldn't I take you there?" he interrupts, looking particularly annoyed. "Like you said, I've got nothing to lose. Although I mean it because you can distract her partner whilst I kill her. I _am_ going home."

I smirk. "Sure. Let's go." I quickly get to my feet, following my ally as he makes his way into the forest, his pace a mix of someone who obviously wants to get there in a hurry, as well as someone who doesn't want to look like they're particularly worried about this. The latter shows more, though, as, when his feet hit the forest floor, you can hear how soon after they hit the floor that they are taken away.

"So, are you particularly scared about finding them, Ranger?" I ask, my hands in my pockets as I stroll behind him, in comparison to his hands, which pump at his side to help him move faster.

He pretends to laugh, although I can tell that he's probably doing anything but feeling easy in this conversation. "You wish I was, don't you, Domino? How much simpler for you would that be, if your ideal situation was true?"

"Oh yeah, it would be like the whole world was served to me on a silver platter," I joke.

He huffs and stays silent, continuing to move through the forest with incredible speed for someone still walking. However, I manage to follow him without any difficulties, not hindered at all by the fact that I am trying to walk nowhere near as fast as he is. It's as if there's something on his tail that he's trying to get away from, but can't do so if he runs.

Occasionally, he stops, crouching down to study something closely. When I say this, I mean that he looks at some bits of leaves on the forested floor, or a part of the trunk on a tree. He runs his hands over whatever he's looking at, raises his fingers to his eye level, and then usually mutters something to himself, so quiet that I have no chance of guessing what he is saying.

Eventually, he looks up at me and asks, "Do you see a cave anywhere?"

"A cave?" I repeat. He nods. "What, that big hole in the side of the cliff over there?"

"No, I meant that big yellow floaty fireball in the sky," he snaps, meaning that we both glare at each for a few moments. "Yes, of course I meant 'that big hole in the side of the cliff over there'."

"No need to get so irritable," I say, earning a sword pointed at my neck. I push it away. "Listen, Ranger, there's no point really threatening me like that, is there? If two kids from Eleven can make it past you when you're like that, you know that I easily can as well."

He shouts out in frustration, putting his sword back in his belt, before punching the ground. By doing this, he manages to uncover a broken arrow from underneath a load of leaves. Frowning, he picks it up, twisting it around in his fingers, muttering something to himself again, before getting to his feet and kicking some more leaves from the ground.

He repeats his action over and over again, each time finding another arrow, some broken, some not. I follow him again, stopping and leaning against a tree whenever he stops to look more closely at what I eventually realise is day old blood. Then, almost as soon as he stops, he moves on again, looking forward to finding his next clue on some ridiculous attempt of a trick trail.

Part way along, he picks up a knife and slips it into his belt. In this area, I notice the most marks of a fight, with the leaves on the ground compacted down from where all the feet would have been moving about it. In some places especially, there are obvious parts where bodies were laying, some of which had been bleeding heavily, others not so much.

I don't know why I ask it- because you'd have to be pretty stupid not to see it- but I hear myself daring to say, "This is where you fought with the girl and her District partner from Eleven, isn't it?"

"Yeah." There's something in his voice that almost makes him sound lost, remorseful, haunted. For some reason, he's thinking back to those fights yesterday and not just thinking about them because he's annoyed that they didn't go his way, but he's also feeling emotions that are usually foreign to Careers; Careers don't think about fights and regret them in the way he's regretting those.

"Does this give you a better idea of where they are then?" I ask after a few minutes of silence, during which he stayed still.

He shrugs, getting to his feet and walking along without another word for a while, choosing to follow the trail of arrows in silence, instead. I sigh and go along after him. As I walk behind him in silence, too, I begin to wonder how desperate he must be to follow what has been extremely obviously made as a trail to lead him away from where they're actual staying; he's depending on false hope.

When the trail finally ends, I stop to lean against a tree, whilst he goes to all the other ones in the area, searching behind them as if he's about to find some "magical land" that they've been staying in. Then, he draws out his sword and goes a bit further, before venturing back carefully, as if he's worried that they're about to jump on him and attack.

This time, I don't even talk to make a biting remark about the condition of his tribute finding skills. Of his own accord, he turns around, slams his fist into a tree, throws his sword onto the ground, and begins shouting curses so annoyed- that they're probably censored for the audience- and so loudly- that the whole Arena and probably the three other remaining tributes can hear and run away from him.

As if to prove it, there's a slight rustling in the trees nearby and I look up to the tree where the sound comes from. I walk over to it, still looking up, and its movements suddenly stop, a few small leaves falling out of it and to the ground around me. I try to listen carefully to hear if I can hear anymore, but Ranger is still shouting so much that I have to walk over to him and punch him to shut him up.

He looks as if he's going to punch me back, until I push a finger to my lips with one hand and point at the tree with my other. Now, for just a moment, the leaves at the top of it have begun to move slightly again, repeating what they did when I was walking over to it. Again, though, just as the tree did before, it suddenly stops moving and stays completely still.

"It could be some mockingjays, I suppose," he mutters, when it starts moving for a third time. As if to prove his point, he whistles a short tune, before we wait in silence to hear if the "birds" are going to reply.

It seems to take a while for the response to come but, when it does, it seems to come from many different directions all at once, and from the tree above us last of all. But, even through all of the different calls, there is one that sticks out slightly more than the other ones, and this one is from the tree above us. We look at each other, thinking the same thing: that's no mockingjay's near pitch perfect tune, so, if that's the case, what is it?

By the way that Ranger looks when he hears the answering call, though, makes the obvious point that he knows it's not a bird but, by the look of a mixture of annoyance and deprivation on his face, it's made obvious that this in not one of the two he was looking for- I could work that out by this being the place where the fake trail led to- but that leaves only one possibility as to who it is.

It takes Ranger less than a couple of seconds to get over his remorse at not finding the two from Eleven, those thoughts suddenly replaced by an evil grin on his face. He takes the sword out of his belt, taking care to make _as much_ noise as possible, to scare the tribute in the tree. Then he swings the blade into the trunk of the tree, with not enough force to knock it down but enough to shake the tribute.

"So, little baby, how have you been doing without your big brother to care for you?" he calls from beside me, his face looking up at the top of the tree. The young girl doesn't answer, so he swings his blade into the other side of the tree, evening out the number of hits to either side of the trunk. "Not so easy when you've got no one else to fight your battles, is it?"

We both hear what could be a small sob when he says this, but she still doesn't answer; I must admit that this girl's got some nerve because it is obvious that she's crying more for her brother being gone, over the fact that she's close to death. As well, I think this is the one of the furthest points in the competition that someone like her- age and District wise- has got.

"We just want to talk to you," continues Ranger. "We- or at least I- saw your brother. _We_ didn't get to talk much, so maybe we could talk to you now."

Then, barely noticeable above the occasional sobs from the treetop, the voice of a young girl replies, "You tried to kill my brother, Two, what's there to talk about?"

Ranger laughs. "'Tried to kill'?" he repeats, putting his sword in the ground and leaning on the top of it. "He was definitely dead when I left him."

We hear a gasp from above and then she says, "He's not dead. Dad said he'd get us both out of here."

"Yes, well, daddy's not here now, is he?" Ranger shouts. "And he certainly wasn't there when I left your brother. Believe me, he was in no fit state to-"

"Stop it!" Her voice has suddenly become a lot louder, reaching down to us on the forest floor without a problem. "Dad said he'd come. He said that he'd look after us."

"Yes, but for how much of your life was your perfect _daddy_ actually there for?" challenges Ranger. "Didn't he disappear for years, leaving a baby, a disabled child and your brother with your mummy? Didn't she, too, leave you all, in no better state than you were to begin with? Didn't-"

He is stopped from carrying on his taunts when I curse out loud, having been hitting on the cheek by something small and sharp. I look around for where it could have come from, looking for the tribute which was smart enough to try to attack us when we were distracted elsewhere, until I realise that the direction in which it came from was above, not to the side; it was _her_ shot that had meant to hit the boy next to me.

"Hey, Ranger, careful. She's getting aggressive," I warned, wiping the smear of blood off of my cheek. "She's aiming _pebbles_ at us."

"Oh no!" Ranger laughed. "We'll end up in somewhere like District Four because there will be so many, and it'll be like we're on the beach!"

"You wouldn't be laughing if you realised that some of them up here aren't as small as pebbles," she argued.

"Oh, I'm scared. She's got garden ornaments, too!" I pretend to cower in fear, hiding behind a tree and glancing around, as if I actually fear her.

"See, little girl? We're not as bad as you think we are," Ranger begins. "We're actually afraid of your measly slingshot, so we wouldn't be able to kill you. You're in quite a lucky situation."

"I'm not stupid enough to fall for that," the girl mutters. "I'm not just going to throw my life away, especially when Elijah tried so hard to keep it worthwhile."

"Yeah, but, as we've already said many times before, _Elijah_ isn't here anymore," I reason, getting back onto my feet.

"It was a Capitol trick," the girl decides. "They knew you'd fall for it. They let him go home with dad-"

"He's dead!" Ranger finally explodes. "Can't you get that through that stupid little head of yours? I killed him. There is no way on this Earth that he could have got out of what I did to him, even if your father were a miracle maker, which I'm sure he's not."

This time, she definitely breaks down, sobbing hysterically, what were originally small sniffles to keep her position secret, now full on tears because she knows that we know her position and aren't moving until she does.

I sigh, dropping to the ground beneath another tree, taking a knife off of my belt and beginning to play with it. "She's your problem, Ranger," I point out. "You got us here because you were so desperate to kill the two from Eleven. Get your angry-because-your-girlfriend's-dead out of your system, so we can at least be a little more subtle when trying to find them. In case you can't tell, we haven't been very successful before."

He glares at me, but chooses not to say anything, waiting, instead, for her cries to quieten, so that she can hear what he's doing. However, it doesn't seem to work and, after waiting for nearly ten minutes, he gives up on not doing anything until she stops. He pulls his sword out of the ground, putting it back into his belt, and begins climbing her tree, informing her of his progress as he goes.

The girl screams once she realises what my ally's doing and I swear I hear her quickly jump from the tree she was in to the next. I try to persuade myself that I'm imagining things until I hear Ranger curse, shouting something after her, and I work out that she must have got away. He doesn't seem to give up, though, because he carries on following her, just slightly less nimbly jumping from one tree to the next.

Trying to preoccupy myself, I get to my feet and begin pacing around where the fake trail ended. I study the floor carefully- having nothing else to do- and realise that I am near certain that the singular pair of footsteps that lead here, although hardly noticeable, seem to continue forward after the trail ends. I look at them but, before I have a chance to look behind the trees to where they lead to, a cannon booms and my ally lands beside me.

He doesn't say a word, choosing to shoo me silently away, instead. However, as I begin to walk away, back to the Cornucopia, out of the corner of my eye I notice, first, him slowing down, also noticing the footsteps. He quickly follows them, looking further behind the trees than I did, but he then turns away, too soon for me to work out whether or not he's found what he's wanted to.

* * *

**Author's Note: I'M SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO SORRY, KCRAYG! I'M SUCH A STINKY STINKER! I'M A HORRIBLE PERSON AND I'M VERY VERY VERY SORRY! We had a nice day today- seeing Epic and drinking peach lemonade- but I bet I've spoilt your day now, haven't I?**

_**Buttons301: **_**I think that's a rather accurate description of him at the moment.**

**_Phoenix Abbot: _****Maybe you'll find out what happens to Hope soon (hint: she's not looking good at the moment).**

_**Philippa:**_** Oooh that's nice to know you enjoyed it that much! And, yes, you did; would you prefer your previous word or the new one?**

_**RadMalfoyCookie: **_**I'm a stinky piece of cheese... But, was this as exciting as you thought it would be?**

_**EmUntitled: **_**Thank you for pointing out that little mistake; I hope I've fixed all those now!**

_**EmUntitled: **_**That's my friend who came up with most of the outfits. But I found all of the Districts online.**

_**EmUntitled:**_** Yeah, I read that through the other day, too, and thought it was a little confusing. To be honest, I can't even remember what it was now; I think I just wanted him out of the way, so Ranger and Hope could talk on their own.**

_**EmUntitled: **_**When I originally wrote the chapters, Belle was eight months pregnant, but I have recently gone through and changed it to seven because I thought it was a better timing. However, I only remembered writing how far along she was in some chapters, so I only changed those ones; I'll go back and change that one soon.**

**Recap: Okay, I'm confusing myself, so I can't imagine what it's like for you. It is ****_definitely _****six chapters and the epilogue left.**

**Next chapter: The Careers and District Eleven meet.**

**Word and number: Almost the same as last week, so any number but 3, 5,7, 8, 14, 18, 19 and 24.**

**Review!**


	55. Chapter 51 Just For You

**Chapter Fifty One- Just For You**

(Orion, 16th day)

I sigh, resting my face in my hands and rubbing my eyes with the palms of them. Then, I draw them away and look at my best friend next to me, her figure so small and so close to death that it actually brings about tears whenever I look at her. I touch my hand quickly to her cold neck, long enough to be able to feel her weak pulse just about fluttering through.

I have to bite my lip to stop myself from tearing up again when I do this. She hasn't moved in days- since I had to stop Ranger from killing her- and I'm just so worried that she won't move again; I'm so scared that, one day, her loss of blood from the other day will stop her heart from beating, even after everything I've had to go through to get her to survive for this long.

Yawning- because I haven't slept since she was attacked either- I pull off her jacket and t-shirt, so I can replace the bandage around her chest for a new one. My routine's been the same since her attack: check that she's still breathing, take off her old bandage, put some of the lotion that we got from the sponsor onto the incredibly deep wound, bandage it up with a new one, put some of the lotion on her neck, too, and give her some medicine; it hasn't changed today, unfortunately.

After putting her t-shirt and jacket back on her, placing my jacket over her, too, to keep her warm, I make my way over to the small river in the middle of the clearing. I don't really want to think of it but, as I splash some of the cool water onto my face, I wonder how long it will be until the Careers actually manage to find us again; I'm sure they've been looking since Ranger's attack the other day, they just haven't managed it yet.

I sit back on the bank, glancing back occasionally at Hope, whilst my body is mainly faced away from her. I can't bear imagining that she might not go home, just because I was so stupid that I allowed her to go out without me, when I knew that she was clearly the target of the most vicious of the Careers. It was obvious that she would have got hurt if I wasn't with her- because he managed to get her whilst I was still there- so I don't know why I let her go.

As I mentally punch myself for her injury, I walk back over to her and lie on the ground beside her, my face close to hers. I can't say that it looks like she's sleeping- like everyone always seems to say when someone's close to death- because that's probably anything but true. Right now, her face is pale and ghostly, the area of her wound is refusing to heal, and she's curled up into what looks like it should be an uncomfortably tight ball.

I sigh again, wishing she could be home now, looked after by proper healers who could cure her in no time. She'd be fine, then, and we could get on with life as it would have been like before. At least, even if it wouldn't have been quite like it is for us now, she'd be safer at home, even if it would be with me as just her best friend, as she always said she wanted.

We've been away from home for nearly a month now. A month where, at home, we'd made so many plans that we'll never be able to carry out. We were going to follow them and do our own things, disregarding what the Capitol wanted us to do. Maybe that was the reason why we were both reaped- because the Capitol knew and didn't want our plans to happen- or maybe it was just bad luck.

I close my eyes, resting my forehead against her cold one, my hands slipping around hers. My eyes are soon squeezed shut to stop my tears from falling, my breathing deep to steady my nerves. She had so many opportunities available to her, so many that I could only dream to give her, and I can't let the life of hers pass me by; she's the one who's going to leave this Arena.

Forcing my eyes open, I lean forward and kiss her forehead, brushing the hair out of her face. Then, I kneel behind her, slipping one arm under her legs and the other around her back, so that I can lift her to her feet. I carefully walk over to the small cave that's beneath the waterfall, climbing to the back and placing her in the warmest and driest part, before- due to wishful thinking- also putting her bow and some of my arrows next to her.

I turn away, but swear I hear the faintest noise that isn't from the slight splash of the waterfall or from the huge trees around the clearing. I suppose it could be a bird in the distance, but I look over my shoulder, anyway, checking on my best friend for one final time before I leave here. When I look, nothing's different, so I sigh, beginning to walk away again.

The second time I hear the noise, though, I choose to ignore it because I know that I'm probably imagining it to make me feel better. However, when I feel a sharp pain on the back of my head, I turn around as I rub it, looking for the source of the pain. This time, I see Hope trying to climb up after me, her legs collapsing beneath her every time she tries to stand.

She sees me watching her, smiles weakly, and then suddenly leans her body to the side, throwing up. I am behind her in a matter of seconds, pulling her into my arms, so I can rub her back gently and clean her face. She coughs slightly and curls up tighter in my arms, resting her head on my chest as I sit down, burying my face in her hair to stem my tears from falling.

"You didn't give up on me, did you?" she asks, her voice hardly there.

"There's no way I'd _ever _give up on you," I answer. "The exact reason for me going was so that I could get rid of the competition, leaving me free to look after you."

She groans and holds my t-shirt as tight as she possibly can within her hands. "Don't go," she pleads.

"I have to," I reply. "I can't look after you when I'm worrying about having other people come to hurt you."

"What if they come when you're gone?" She voices the exact thought that's been worrying me from the back of my mind.

"I'll be back so quickly that they won't." I try not to hug her too tightly in case I hurt her, but she inhales sharply, anyway. "Where does it hurt most?"

"It aches most across my chest," she admits.

"I can imagine it does." I sigh. "How's your neck?"

"It still feels as if he's strangling me." She shivers, slowly raising her hands to touch the part of her skin where there are still white finger marks, from where he held her neck so tightly that she could not breathe.

"I won't let him ever again, I promise," I whisper, stroking the backs of her hands when she puts them down in her lap. "I'm sorry he managed to in the first place. I shouldn't have let you go out on your own when I knew he wanted to kill you."

"I should have run," she mumbles, sniffling.

"He would have tried to kill you, either way," I reason. "It's my fault that he was in a position where he nearly could."

She shakes her head but doesn't answer, once again curling up within my arms. Because she does this, I have to lean out to the side whilst she's still on my lap to grab the bag, spinning it around, so that I can reach in and draw out some food. As I offer it out to her, she looks carefully at it before taking it, eating it slowly as if she's worried she's going to throw up again.

I sigh, resting my head on her shoulder as I watch her, happy that I know she's alive, but trying desperately to work out how I'm meant to get her out of the Arena, now that she _definitely _won't let me out of her sight.

"How did you stop him?" I hear her ask quietly once she's finished eating, her knees tucked up to her chest as she holds my hands tightly, resting her head back on my chest again. I don't answer, so she moves her head to look at me. "Did you kill him, Orion?"

I look away. I want to tell her yes, because that means she'd let me leave her alone to kill whoever else is left, but I can't find it within myself to tell her a lie of that sort.

"Orion?" she whispers, trying to sit up, only for my hands to instinctively fall onto her waist, catching her and holding her in place, so that she can't hurt herself further.

"I didn't kill him," I say, shutting my eyes as her hands touch my cheeks. "I think I knocked him out but I was too preoccupied in getting you away, so I didn't really notice what happened to him after that. You scared me so badly, Hope. Please don't ever do that again. There were moments when I seriously thought that, whatever I did, you wouldn't get better-"

She pushes a finger to my lips to cut off my words, putting a hand beneath my chin to lift it when my eyes open. "How long was I out for?"

"A couple of days," I mutter, staring into the brown eyes that I worried for a long time that I'd never see open again.

She shakes her head, sighing. "I'm sorry, Orion. I shouldn't have let him come near me. I shouldn't have fought so hard with you, just so I could hunt alone. It wouldn't have happened, otherwise."

"It doesn't matter." I kiss her forehead, slipping my arms beneath her to lower her carefully onto the cave floor. "Will you be alright here?"

"Don't go anywhere," she pleads, looking suddenly panicked. "Please. I can't do this on my own, and you know it. You can't leave me." She tries to get to my feet to follow me, but her legs collapse, and she's lucky that I'm so close to catch her and put her gently onto the ground again.

"Hope, you need to sleep," I whisper, lying her down and covering her with my jacket.

"I've been asleep for days," she complains, trying to push my hands away, pulling herself into a sitting position.

"I don't care," I argue, continuing to help her, despite her attempts to move me away. "You weren't asleep, anyway, you- and I hate to admit- were dying. You were _so_ lucky that those sponsor gifts worked as well as they did."

"I was so lucky because you were with me, Orion," she decides. "You still are, so I can't risk you going." She grabs my hands and holds them close to her face, pulling me down with them. "If you're going somewhere, you're going to have to take me, too."

"I don't want you to get hurt again," I reason, watching her. "You might be if you come with me."

"I got hurt last time because you _weren't _with me," she points out. "I can't let you go."

"You can only go home if you let me do what I need to do." It takes her a while to realise what I mean, during which time I get to my feet, replace her bow and arrows next to her, and begin walking away.

"I'll kill you if you kill yourself," she mutters, resting her head on her arms.

I smile at her, shaking my head when I glance around. She's trying ever so hard to keep talking, so that she won't fall asleep but, as she waits for my reply, it finally hits her, her eyes falling shut as her side begins to steadily rise and fall. I take one last look back before I walk away, out through the wall of trees, not planning to look back at the clearing until I have to, just in case I have to keep her position safe.

I know that heading towards the Career's original camp is going to be a long shot because we haven't seen them together there in a while, not since they've lost two of their allies. However, right now, it seems like my only chance. And, anyway, they may still be there because that's where all their supplies were and where they'd have the most protection.

As I near the edge of the forest, after walking for what could probably be near to an hour or possibly even more, I slow the pace of my walk, making sure my steps can't be heard. Then, carefully, I load an arrow onto my bow, preparing myself as I reach the edge of the cover, looking out to luckily see the Careers still in the camp, surrounded by their treasures.

I take a deep breath, readying myself. I have what could be a crazy attempt at a plan but, now that I'm standing here, I see how mad it is and how much of it is resting on stuff that I have no chance of controlling. I'm trying to work out what to do, though, when Ranger's voice catches my attention first, cutting through my thoughts and beginning to make me panic.

"Do you remember where we found that kid from Seven yesterday?" he asks, stopping his pacing in front of his ally.

"Yes, it was where Eleven stopped his fake trail," replies Domino. "It led it to another kid, not them-"

"I know," snaps Ranger, looking annoyed. "But Eleven's camp is near to it. The other day, when I was talking to her, I hinted at things and she basically told me where it was."

"Why didn't you manage to find them yesterday, then?" Domino argues, folding his arms over his chest as he leans against the stone wall of the Cornucopia. "Were you using the girl from Seven as practise to see if you could actually still kill other kids?"

His ally glares at him. "You don't seem to realise that he didn't finish the trail nearly far enough away from their camp as he actually should have. I found it when you began to come back here and I trailed behind. There really wasn't much between their fake hideout and their actual one. Plus, it was easier to find because, when someone agrees to be in a 'clearing, unlike the one from the Feast', there's only going to be one left."

I stare at him, his words slowly sinking in as I fall onto the ground, my head in my hands. I need to get back to her, and I need to get back to her fast, but I have no idea how I'm going to kill those that I came to kill without giving our position away if I go back to her. I sigh, keeping the arrow on my bow, before I climb back onto my feet, slowly walking backwards, trying to work out the best way to return to the clearing in the least obvious of ways.

I finally decide to run, after much arguing within my head. I'll hide in a tree near to the clearing, after making sure that Hope stays back, in a safe position, and then I'll shoot both of the Careers before they even get the chance to get near to her. It will probably be_ her_ safest option, even if it's not the best one.

Despite my desperation to get back to her as soon as possible, I have to slow down to a fast walk as I near the clearing, unfortunately noticing the two voices of the Careers still uncomfortably close to me. I duck behind a tree, loading another arrow onto my bow, and lift it up, directing it at where they'll pass by. They're still too far away from the clearing to split up, but they will do soon, so I should at least get one of them before they can get away.

However, as I stay hidden whilst I walk backwards, I see a glance of dark hair overtaking me and heading towards the clearing close behind me. Panicking now, because I know that that means a Career's close to my best friend and it's my fault again, I spin around, aiming an arrow at Domino's back. Before I get the chance to fire it, though, an arm grabs my neck and drags me away, the bow in my hands falling to the floor as I try to fight back.

Knowing that the tribute that is holding me is Ranger and that he's the one who wants to get Hope, but will obviously get me out of the way first, I begin to fight back, eventually pushing his hold away and scrambling to get my weapon. I quickly look up at him and see that he's now _manic, _before I try to aim my bow and arrow back at his chest, which makes him look anything but scared.

A scream from the clearing, however, catches my attention and, without a moment's thought, I have begun to run to my best friend's aid. Luckily, it takes a couple of seconds for my escape to register in Ranger's brain and, when it does, he instantly begins running after me, but I have the head start and I'm not letting it go for anything, especially as I have no choice but to help her.

I easily push my way through the thick surrounding trees, arriving in the clearing in a matter of seconds, still ahead of Ranger. Unable to let my lead go, I continue running as I grab an arrow and point it at Domino, who is abusing and hurting my best friend- who still lies on the floor- in all and every means possible. Just as I go to release the arrow, I feel the boy's ally appear behind me and he slams me to the ground, just away from the other two.

Gasping for breath after the sudden impact of my weight landing against the hard rock, I try to fight back, only resulting in myself being injured. I ignore the throbbing in my head and the bleeding from my chest, though, because my priority is going to be getting to my best friend, until I manage to get there. Continuing to fight, we move gradually closer and closer to them, until I hear a cannon and stop moving.

"No," I hardly even whisper, dropping my arms to my side and giving up my fight when I see the body of my best friend crumpling to the ground, no longer moving. I stare at her tiny figure and realise I don't care about myself, now that she's gone. As if taking this as his opportunity to hurt me more, Ranger drags his knife deeper into the cut on my chest, the tears that fall from my eyes there for my best friend and not from the pain.

"Not as tough as you pretended to be, are you?" he taunts, punching the side of my face, before throwing me to the side, so that my back lands heavily on the stone floor beneath the waterfall. "You tried the false façade of being better than your District deserves to be for much too long, but, unfortunately, it's only now that you realise it won't actually work."

"What's the point in trying now?" I challenge.

"What do you mean?" he asks, just as I open my eyes to look at him.

This time, I don't reply, choosing to move my gaze onto the fallen tribute behind me, instead.

He follows my gaze and, when he spots her body, he swears, reacting quickly by venting his anger on me, kicking my legs with all of his force, before picking me up by my throat and throwing me across the floor again. Unprepared for this sudden change in his way of violence, I have no way of landing without crushing my arms, so I feel at least one of them almost crack when I land on them.

However, I have no time to recover myself- or to at least have a moment to breathe- before he walks over to me, kicking my side in the same way he'd kick something that couldn't feel. I curl in on myself, shutting my eyes as I wish for it all to be over soon, so that I can leave this place and be with Hope once again.

"Don't worry, Eleven, I plan to get my _ally _back later on by killing your girlfriend," he hisses into my ear, rolling me onto my back, so that he can press a knife to my throat. "It was going to be my job. I wanted to finish what I started the other day."

"Yeah, about that," I croak, "I wanted to talk to you on that subject."

He laughs, talking in a babyish voice, "Were you all upset that I nearly killed your love?"

"Basically, yes," I agree, opening my eyes once more.

"Hard luck," he mutters, the cold metal biting into my flesh. "This is what you get for killing my ally. Let's call it revenge for killing Stella."

"I haven't killed anyone," I admit. "Yet."

"Yet?" He laughs again. "You're not going to get the chance to kill anyone because I'm going to kill you now. And, anyway, you wouldn't have been able to kill anyone in the first place. You wanted to keep yourself innocent, so you'd be perfect to her."

"Actually, my first and only kills had been planned as you and your _other _ally, so that she could go home," I correct. "I didn't care what she thought about me, as long as she got to go home."

"Yes, but, no matter how hard you tried, it wouldn't have happened because I would have killed you both for killing Stella," he repeats.

"I didn't kill her," I say through gritted teeth.

"Well, even if your partner did, I planned to kill one of you, so that the other could see," he explains, a look of slight annoyance on his features. "Although she's no longer here, that doesn't mean you get off any easier. I'll still kill you, I just won't bother with the whole waiting-to-see-how-she reacts aspect."

Suddenly frustrated with the Career, I ignore the pain on my chest and the throbbing in my limbs, raising my hand to hit him away. He easily catches my arm and slams it back down, pulling the knife down it before returning it to my neck.

"I may as well just kill you now," he mutters, smirking as he twists my other arm around, standing up and lifting me up as he goes, so that he is holding me up by the neck. "There's no point dragging it out, is there?" He then tightens his fingers around my throat. "But it would make it a lot more entertaining if I did, wouldn't it? If only your little lover was still alive to see this; I wonder if she would enjoy this as much as I am now."

I am at the point where I am unable to breathe, let alone speak, so I just shake my head, which is probably a bad idea, as it only allows him to increase the strength of his hold around my throat.

He laughs but, before he has the chance to squeeze the final breath out of me, a second cannon sounds across the Arena.

* * *

**Author's Note: We're SO close! Only two tributes left! Is it getting tense yet? Do you know who the last two are? Are they who you expected? AAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHH!**

**_Phoenix Abbot: _Yeah, I am kind of a meanie... It's really not looking good for anyone, is it?  
**

_**Toadetterocks15: **_**Thank you for the review and the number, but can I have a word to go with that?**

_**Buttons301:**_** I know, it's very sad.**

**_RadMalfoyCookie: _At least she'll be with Elijah and Mumma Casswick now!**

**Recap: Five chapters and the epilogue!**

**Next chapter: The last two tributes in the Arena...**

**Word and number: Any word and any number below 24, but not ****3, 5,7, 8, 14, 15, 18, 19 and 24.**

**Review and tell me who you think is going to win, now that we're at the final two tributes!**


	56. Chapter 52 Together For Evermore

**Chapter Fifty Two- Together for Evermore**

(Hope, 16th day)

As I feel something cold splashing against my face, I groan, opening my eyes. I can't make out much, but I can just about see the drops of what look like rainbows coming near my face, although I can't actually work out what they'd really be; for one thing, why would they have crystals in District Eleven? Confused, I roll over, the hard bed I lie on making my chest ache like crazy.

Slowly, as I stare at the grey stone wall in front of my face, I realise that it certainly doesn't belong to my small room at home, the walls a plain pastel colour there. I try to raise my head to get a better look around the place but, when I do, a sudden pounding starts in my head and I feel so dizzy that I have to shut my eyes again, my hand rubbing the spot on my chest where the pain is focussed.

When the faintness has ceased, I open my eyes again, gradually moving into a sitting position. As soon as I have finally moved to lean my back against the cold wall, my hand taken away from my chest because it is making it hurt more, I breathe in deeply to steady my heart rate. After a while, I sigh and look up from where my chin is resting on my knees, hopefully giving it a stable position.

I think I'm in some kind of cave, or at least a hole in some rock beneath a waterfall. The waterfall part I know for sure because it was its spray that I could feel against my face, and no other water feature falls into a river in quite the way this one does. There's no such feature like this in any place I've been to in District Eleven, so- I groan, putting my forehead on my knees- I remember, now, that I'm in the Arena.

"Orion?" I say his name in no more than a whisper but, as I'm pretty sure I remember him promising to stay with me, I can't imagine him having left me asleep on my own. As well, from the condition of my chest, as I'm unsure for how long I was left in that way, I am unconvinced that he'd have left me in such a vulnerable state, from which I wouldn't be able to cope on my own.

After a few minutes of silence, barely disturbed by the small sounds of the waterfall, I raise my head back up to look around. No Orion. My breathing, unsurprisingly, quickens in pace as I begin to panic, the origin of the wound on my chest shooting pain through the rest of my body, my head spinning. I forget how to breathe and I cover my head with my arms, ready for my slow but imminent death.

When it doesn't come or even begin to after a few minutes, I gradually release the hold around my head, lifting it up. Wherever he is, I need to find him. For one thing, he could be injured. For another, there's no way that I'm going to be able to survive for much longer, even with him just at my side. I sigh, pressing my palms to the ground, so I can push myself up, taking a deep breath in before I even try.

Once composed, I try to push myself onto my feet, attempting to put them beneath me, until they refuse to hold my weight. I groan as I heavily land on the ground, lucky that my arms are there to cushion my head's fall. After that, I refuse to move. If the "odds are in my favour", Orion should come back to me and he'll be okay, and then we'll be okay together. If not, well, I'll just hope that these wounds don't drag my life on for much longer.

I shut my eyes, trying to breathe normally as I lie on the ground, refusing to move. If I'm being honest, it hurts much more than it probably should do when I lay down, but it also hurts an immense amount whenever I try to move; I'm going to stay here, only because it hurts a little less than it does anywhere else. Thinking to myself, I exhale softly as I roll onto my side, the one with the least wounds. I hope he gets back soon.

As I lay there, I try not to think of, if I was asleep for a long time, it means that a cannon could have gone off for someone. Unfortunately, I realise a potential cannon could have belonged to my best friend, which would be the thing furthest away from what I currently want. I'm really praying that I was asleep for a couple of hours at the most, and that I would have woken up if there was a cannon, anyway.

I swear that the area that I'm in gradually becomes quieter and quieter as I wait, however, because I can hardly even hear the waterfall next to me now. It's true that I could have possibly gone deaf, although I desperately hope I haven't. I guess that it's not a bad silence, though, because it would be quite peaceful if I were in any situation but the one I am actually in.

It takes less than a couple of seconds for a gentle tap on the shoulder to register in my mind. I didn't hear Orion coming because his step is near silent, but I'm grateful that he's finally returned. Smiling slightly to myself when I realise that it's him, I take the hand that he offers near to my face, using it to help pull me up. Trying desperately to find words within my mouth before I look at him, I think of what to stay, to thank him, until I scream instead.

There is not even a split second between my scream piercing the air and Domino's reaction, him dragging his knife through my t-shirt and across my stomach, making me gasp. I try to shout out to Orion but, before I get the chance to, he brings his fist down onto the side of my face and I fall to the ground, where he takes the opportunity to kick me in the mouth, so that I taste blood and see dark spots in my vision.

I squeeze my eyes shut, until I hear the crashing of tributes through branches and I glance up briefly to see my District partner. Somewhat relieved for a moment, it soon disappears when I spot Ranger, too, who grabs my best friend, slamming him onto the ground, the flash of his sword being unsheathed unfortunately obvious, even in my dazed state.

However, I don't have the time to react for him, when my own pain is reminded. My attacker first kicks my stomach, the wound still bleeding heavily, so the pain is only doubled, before he quickly moves on, kicking me with so much force between my legs that the pain that I feel from this one injury overpowers any other sort that tries its turn as well.

Hot, heavy tears have already flooded my cheeks at this point, even though my eyes are shut. But, despite all my injuries- because I know that Orion is still fighting to get back to me- I reach out gingerly, my fingers tightening around the bow in front of me. In the couple of seconds during which Domino is distracted, I load an arrow and then fire it at his chest, at almost exactly the same time as he slams my head onto the hard stone floor.

I don't know how long after I fell unconscious- as I guess I did- that I begin to stir again but, when I do, I can just about make out the sounds of a fight, although I get no more details than that. After working out from which direction the fight is coming from, I manage to find a small knife in front of me, closing my fingers around it when I do. I know this is my weakness but anything is at the moment, so I throw it towards the fight and hope for the best.

A splash sounds at the same time as a cannon booms, and I can't help but squeeze my eyes shut when it does. I have absolutely no idea who the cannon was for, and I definitely have no idea who the knife that I threw hit. It doesn't take me long to realise that I could have killed Orion, meaning that Ranger will soon be able to kill me, or I killed Ranger and Orion could be there to hold me whilst I die.

"Hope?" The soft voice that follows the splashes from the water makes me cringe, even though it's the one voice that I want to hear. Following further noises from the water, I shake my head and curl in on myself, certain that this has got to be a figment of my imagination; my brain has recreated the one thing that I want to hear again before I die.

I try to ignore what sounds like someone who has been hurt greatly swimming over to me, until I feel two cold hands placed on my cheeks, the water they're covered in dripping down them and falling onto my arm. I shake the person away and, before I know it, I hear myself talking. "It can't be real. It can't be him. I think I killed him. It will be a Capitol creation to make me hurt more. I can't look. I can't do it."

I hear a sigh from in front of me and notice something placed onto the rocks. "You don't have to, Hope, just listen to what I'm going to say. It might hurt, but it won't hurt as much as it did that time when we were eight and playing hide-and-seek in the meadow, and you fell out of the tree. I'll look after you just as I did then. I'll carry you home and, if I can't get you that far, I'll make sure that you get better here, so you can go home after that.

"There's no point in trying to give up, Hope, because you never have before. Even those times when you knew that what we were doing could get us both in trouble, when did you give up? We had been in situations when we couldn't do anything, but we still did. I stopped you from being hurt then, and I still will now. I'm not giving up on you, so make sure you do the same.

"I'm not lying to you, Hope, and you know that. I don't know what else I can do to convince you, though. We both know that there is no chance that I would lie to you about something like this. The only time I'd ever lie to you would be to protect you, but what can I protect you from now? You've seen everything and more, and I only wish that I could prove it to you before I go that what you've got to live will be nearly as good as I wish it could be."

After I hear this, I slowly open my eyes, trying desperately to smile at him. I want to talk to him, to tell him that he'll be the one going home, not me, but it hurt more than anything when I was talking to myself just a few moments before. Instead, I stay silent and try to move along, leaving room for him on the rocks beside me, only for the immense pain to take over again, stopping me from even trying.

Despite his many injuries, he pulls himself out of the water and takes his place next to me, putting my head in his lap and wrapping his arms around me. The safety that his arms provide me with makes feel as if I'll be okay for at least a little while longer, until all my wounds kill me, leaving him free to go home. There's no chance that I'll be surviving this, so I may as well try to help him get better.

Before I get the chance to, Orion gently brushes the back of his hand against my forehead, whispering, "Can I bandage up that new wound of yours? I can't see you losing all that blood before you go home."

I sigh, just about managing to turn over, so that I can glance up at him. "You're going home, Orion."

"If you weren't there for me, there would be nothing for me to go back to," he argues.

I decide not to bother saying anything. Whatever I say, he's going to disagree with, and I don't have the energy for that anymore.

As if he can sense what I'm feeling, however, he suggests, "Why don't we wait it out, then? See who lasts for longer?"

Despite how much I know that it will hurt, I have no other choice. I can't let him kill himself for me, and I certainly won't be surviving, thanks to my injuries. It's going to be painful, and it's also going to hurt him to see me in such pain, but this is the only way he'll accept going home. Slowly, I nod, noticing the faintest trace of a smile on his lips before I shut my eyes.

"I don't think you even have an idea of how pleased I am that those sponsor gifts worked," he mutters, one hand finding mine and holding it tightly, the other playing in my hair. "I knew that there wouldn't have been any point in surviving if I couldn't have helped you as much as I could. It was my fault that you were out there in the first place, and it was my fault that you were nearly killed this time-"

"Orion," I interrupt quietly. "Stop."

"Sorry," he sighs, turning quiet as well.

When he stops talking, the remaining sounds I hear are ones that I could use to imagine I was back in District Eleven: the soft song of the mockingjays that used to watch our work in the orchards; the barely noticeable sound of the wind breezing through the trees; the gentle splash of the falling water, which would land in the small lake from the surrounding trees.

However, above all the near silent noises, I sense something that is even more silent. As my best friend continues to play with my hair with one hand, his other hand tracing small circles on the back of my one, I notice a slight shake to his movements. Somehow, I know that this has not come from the numerous wounds across his body, instead from a new nervousness that has found refuge in his being.

"Orion?" I say after a few minutes of trying to understand his feelings.

"Yeah?" he replies, sounding a little lost.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"You're in the Arena, that's what's wrong," he answers. I groan, opening my eyes to look at him, but he's continued before I've found the chance to argue. "You're hurt, Hope, and you've been hurt badly. It's my fault that you're in this state, and it was my fault that you ended up here in the first place. I should have protected you, but I was too stupid to realise, and now everything's going to happen how it shouldn't and-"

"That's not what you really meant, though, was it?" I complain. "That's not why you're nervous."

"I'm not nervous," he begins, although I can see his cheeks heating up a little when he says this.

"Tell me what you were really thinking about, then," I plead, staring at him.

"I was thinking about our birthdays," he admits, after looking out at the clearing for a few minutes without saying a word.

"They were over two weeks ago," I argue.

"I had them all planned out at home," he continues, seemingly oblivious to my interruption. "I knew exactly how I wanted them to go. I had for ages before. I had everything planned and I thought I had taken everything into consideration. It could have been perfect. It seemed as if I had forgotten about the new rule for the Games, however. You were right that time, when you said that they had it planned. I didn't think for a moment that we would get reaped."

I sigh, curling up onto his lap. Automatically, his arm goes to my side, but it brushes against my latest wound now, which is still bleeding heavily through my t-shirt. I try not to make any sound of pain, but he senses it anyway, sighing.

"I thought we could have improvised and still made it work, even though we were going into the Arena," he explains, looking down at me, as if he's waiting to see my reaction. "I was convinced that it could have worked on that last night before we went into the Arena, which is when I planned for it to happen anyway. You told me that you loved me- and you really meant it that time- and I was sure it would all go as well as it could possibly go. I went to get a replacement and-"

"No!" I shout, even though it hurts so much to do so, when I finally understand what he's saying. "You don't mean that. You can't mean it. Not here, Orion. Anywhere but here. Please."

"Believe me, Hope, I didn't want it here either," he agrees softly, wiping a tear off of my cheek. "I wanted it to happen at home because it would have been ideal there, but it can't happen there anymore. This is the last chance I'm going to get, and I need to get it."

He continues to talk, almost the same thing again, but I kind of tune out, tears streaming down my face, no matter how many he wipes away. The only thing is that they're not all sad tears. Yes, I'm sad that I'm close to death, but I'm also happy, I suppose, with what he's talking about. Saying that, though, I think the main thing that I'm thinking about is, it may be all well and good now, but what's going to happen soon afterwards; only one of us is going to live, and I can almost assure it won't be me.

"Hope?" he whispers, looking at me.

"Yes?" I sigh, squeezing his hand gently.

"Do you trust me?" he asks warily.

"Of course I do," I reply.

He smiles, kissing my forehead, before he puts both of his hands on my hips, lifting me carefully into a sitting position. Once I'm up, he reacts quickly and wraps an arm around my waist to stop me from falling, resting his forehead against mine. No surprise, he's crying as well, and I feel his warm tears falling onto my cheeks when he kneels down in front of me.

Out of the corner of my eye, I spot him placing a small velvet box on his knee, his second hand soon replaced around mine. I can barely see anything through my tear filled eyes, unfortunately, so I don't want to ask a question, in case it sounds wrong.

"It was my gift from the Feast," he explains, answering my unasked question. "Your birthday present."

"It can't be," I mutter. "The key was."

He laughs softly. "I think Leilani knew that this would be what I really wanted."

"You said that it's my present, though," I reason.

"I bought it for you, Hope" he argues. "You know when and why I did."

I shake my head and shut my eyes tightly, although I do know.

He sighs. "Do you love me?"

I open my eyes quickly again. "Of course I love you, Orion."

He's smiling when I look. "That's all I really needed to hear. I can die happily now."

"You're not going anywhere," I argue.

"It's all I ever needed to know," he decides. "I needed you to tell me, and I needed you to mean it when you said it."

"If that's what you need to die, of course I didn't mean it." I sniff. "Please don't go."

He almost laughs, before saying, "I've told you so many times that I love you, so thank you for telling me yourself. I always used to tell you that I loved you, but you just took it as a game and told me that you hated me or something. But I didn't want anyone but you, and I only hoped that, one day, your opinions about me would change. What I planned for the District rested on that."

"And what were your plans?" I ask, even though I think I know; I really just want to drag it out.

"Something along the lines of carrying you out of your room when you complained, taking you to the clearing I'd found for you, spending the day with you, telling you over and over again that I love you." He pauses, watching me as I begin to imagine it in my head, this somehow making it worse because I can imagine it as well as experiencing it. "Then, I would have given you your original present at midnight, so it would have been between our birthdays. But, I would have started something before, too, so it wasn't all sudden."

"Please don't," I whisper, knowing what's going to happen next. "Tell me what would have happened before."

"Within reason, it wouldn't have been as good as what actually happened, but it would have been more like how you would have wanted it, I'm sure," he begins. "Even here, we managed to do so many more things than I thought we ever would."

"Orion, please, I don't want anything of that sort to happen now," I mutter, even though I kind of do, just not like this.

He sighs, brushing his hand against my forehead. "I wanted to do it exactly as you would have wanted it, so I'm sorry about all of this. All the cameras, all your injuries, all my fault."

"Don't." My few words are coming out muffled now, because of all of my tears.

He wipes most of them away. "Just listen to this. How about I stopped joking about how we were going to get married and that kind of stuff, because I knew you felt uncomfortable in those situations. How about I only told you the truth about how I felt, to see how you'd react. How about, on your birthday, I took you on a treasure hunt to a secret clearing. How about I asked you a question. What do you think you'd say?" he asks gently, looking at me.

I stare back, having given up on the arguing to save my breath, before admitting slowly, "I'd say, 'Orion Gradwell, stop playing games with me-'"

"And I'd say, "I'm not playing a game. Hope Ana Demers, I want to know the truth'," he replies.

I smile, taking his hands in mine, now knowing that there's no way that I'll escape. "To which, I'd say, "In that case, then, I think Hope Ana Gradwell sounds much better'."

He smiles softly, too. "Well, if that's what you think, Hope Ana Demers, will you marry me?"

* * *

**Author's Note: And that's it finished. No more Arena chapters. Everyone's dead. No questions asked.**

**Nah, I'm not that mean. Well...kind of... It's not _quite _the end, but I'm not going to answer any of your questions.**

_**Buttons301:**_** I know, right?!**

_**RadMalfoyCookie: **_**I'm a little bit sad now :(****  
**

**Recap: Four chapters and the epilogue left.**

**Next chapter: The round-up of the Games.**

******Word and number: Any word and any number below 24, but not ****3, 5,7, 8, 14, 15, 18, 19 and 24.**

**********I only had two reviews last chapter, so I'm really hoping for more, now that we're at the end. Pleeeeeease? Is it what you expected, or not?**

**********Thank you!**


	57. Chapter 53 The Secrets of These Games

**Chapter Fifty Three- The Secrets of These Games**

Once upon a time, in a land called Panem, thirteen Districts rebelled and only twelve came out. They were forced to pay for their actions, so the Hunger Games were created, sending two children from each District in, with only one coming out. Over the years, each Games changed slightly- there would be new rules, new twists, new tributes; each were unique.

Thirty one years before, for the first Quarter Quell, the Districts chose who they wanted, whether they were someone who caused trouble in there District, or someone who had no need to live for much longer. But, in the fifty sixth year of the Games, when it was meant to be nothing special, no volunteers were allowed. The Capitol never said it, but they planned who would go in and who they wanted to come out.

At first glance, it seemed as if only the Careers would be affected. However, the Capitol were not ones to let a situation such as this one pass so closely by them; they took as many opportunities that came near enough for them to use. It meant that they could punish criminals, punish the families of those who didn't follow the rules, but, mainly, they could put on a better show.

District One, one of the main Districts for providing the Careers offered no different that year. In addition to their killing skills, though, each of their tributes also had a deeper past with the Games. Domino Sullivan, District One's male tribute, already had a not-too-friendly past with his mentor, one he could not agree with because of his father. Electra Temple, their female tribute, had to endure seeing her sister win the Games, meaning she had something to live up to.

District Two, where the Victors for the Games would often be found because of their capability to train and then fight the best, neither of their tributes planned to give up easily. In fact, not even their brief history with each other distracted them from their goal. Ranger Bourne, the male tribute who was almost the most confident of any Career before, had a secret and unwanted family member. Stella Hadley, the District's female tribute, had no intention of losing, despite her returned fancy for her ally.

District Three usually consisted of the smart children that either stayed out of trouble or got killed in the Bloodbath. That year, Cameron Gardener, his District's male representative, was raised by a mother and father who gave him free reign over whether or not he listened to the Capitol. Orchid Garcia, the girl who would normally die first in the Bloodbath, already knew much she needed to about survival, from her older brother, who didn't listen to any army commands.

District Four's training centre was set up a few years before the second Quarter Quell, so the tributes, although not trained for their whole life, had some amount of training that put them above most other tributes. Troy Crossglen, District Four's male, seemed to be caring to those he liked, but he had experience of reacting badly in split seconds, hurting others. Skyla Fairchild, their female tribute, had moments in her past where she resorted to extreme methods to survive, like sneaking into jobs with her brother when their parents left for a while.

District Five has always essential for providing the power of Panem's nation, although the tributes from the District usually choose to stay in the background, before and during the Games. Sterling Picard, the District's male tribute, was forced to go to the Reaping, as he tried to run away from every one before. Krisanne Harper, the girl to represent her District, was no less of a stranger to the Reapings, simply because it was her first one as she made herself too ill for her official first one and any other important Capitol planned event.

District Six could- if they were lucky- give, not tributes that were particularly skilled with weapons, but one's that could learn quickly when they had to. Logan Wolfe, his District's male tribute, had, unfortunately, found out he was to become a father and did anything or everything to provide what his wife and younger sister- who also lived with him- needed, in any means possible. Belle Wolfe, the District's female representative, was unaware of her husband's wrongdoings and was there to simply make him hurt more, as well as the fact she had a child.

District Seven would occasionally provide tributes that would not necessarily run away as soon as they set their eyes on a weapon; in fact, some could even use one. However, both Elijah Casswick, the male tribute, and Fearne Casswick, the District's female representative, were there through the fault of their father, who stole the small remnants of his work; the male tribute worked especially hard at home to avoid having to resort to those methods at home.

District Eight usually involved tributes that were used to anything but the wilderness that was seen within the Arena, so they were unlikely to last. Royce Valencia, District Eight's male tribute, was an orphan who had been passed from one family to the next, doing the often illegal tasks that were given to him from his orphaned companions. Kenzie Murray, the District's female, was also an orphan and she had been one to lead the troublemakers, who seemed to destroy her jobs more often than she kept them.

District Nine had tributes that hardly ever fared well for the brutality of the Games, those usually accustomed to quiet fields dying on the first day, normally in the Bloodbath. Bridger Tesla, the District's male representative, had been raised by his brother, who seemed to do well in terms of finding work, although he never actually said he stole instead. Faye Allimaga, the female tribute, was not only the daughter of two rebels, but she followed through their work, and also trained herself to volunteer.

District Ten was a District with tributes that usually suited the quiet, less violent part of the Games, even though some of them could use a knife because of their work at home. Malloy Bonnet, District Ten's male representative, was present when a vital factory for the District was burnt down, but he did nothing to stop it because he knew those who were committing the crime. Rhyleigh Crowne, the District's female tribute, was there because her sister and her boyfriend nearly succeeded in escaping Panem.

District Eleven's inhabitants were normally alike in looks, and their likelihood to survive was similar, too, unless they knew a little more about plants. Orion Gradwell, the male tribute, and Hope Demers, the female one, were in there through a mixture of their own fault, as well as those they had no influence over: just before they were born, all of their parents moved away from District Four, which meant they had the knowledge to teach their children about weapons, but it was the tributes' fault that they never followed the rules.

District Twelve usually either consisted of tributes that were so thin from starvation in their home District, or tributes that could survive terrible conditions because it was hardly different to their home. Draven Dalhaak, District Twelve's male tribute, was a major part of the Hob, an illegal part of the District, repairing it whenever it was destroyed and keeping the peacekeepers away. Kit Townsend, the District's female, had got into awful trouble for having been the cause for a serious fight with the Mayor's daughter.

* * *

It is true that, often, the tributes that were thrown into the Fifty Sixth Hunger Games were forced in through no fault of their own. Many of the tributes were innocent and should have been for the rest of their lives, as they just wanted to get along with enough food for themselves and others who they cared for. However, because of the misdeeds of someone else that affected them, they could only be punished by using the innocent.

Many of the tributes were bad, too, at the same time as being good. Even with their intentions to do well- please their family, or provide for everyone- their actions may have caused worse consequences on others or themselves; they could end up in the Hunger Games, for example. Their initial good thoughts would have been overlooked, so only their faults could be shown to the world.

Of course, there were tributes that were simply just bad, although the way they acted was possibly able to hide this from everyone else's view. They weren't meant to- and they, therefore, rarely ever did- show mercy to the other tributes, which were their competition, and they definitely were never meant to show even the hint of kindness. They were trained to be the bad guy.

However, whatever these children were like before they were chosen to compete for their District in the Hunger Games was seen as hardly anything after. Whether they were from a poor working family or- although none of them were- a rich no-need-for-work family, it was their actions and not their status that decided their fate, but it was more often the poor ones who had not enough to eat and were pitied more that got the most sympathy.

The one who chose what would happen to them was the President and he was like the king to them, or at least the one in charge. He spent most of his days in his cosy, castle-like home, whilst those in the Districts did whatever they had to in the worst possible conditions, not only working for themselves, but more for him and those on his side, so they could enjoy their hard work in comfort. For those in the Districts, life would never be fair.

* * *

The first couple of months that followed the last Victor's Victory Tour were no different to normal: within the Districts, the excitement died down within a few days, whilst it lingered on for many months in the Capitol. It was only three months before the Reaping when the rule change was introduced, though, which meant that three intensive months of training were in store for the Careers, whereas the other Districts simply wanted to know the reason for the change.

At the Reaping, when the pre-selected tributes were chosen, some acted as if they expected it, whilst others wished as if it wouldn't happen to them or, in some cases, their District partner, too. Fortunately for the Capitol, not only had they chosen tributes that had caused trouble, so that they would be removed from it in the future, but they had often chosen tributes that already knew each other, as well.

Each tribute reacted differently, though, as the Districts often did, too. In the Career Districts, those that were chosen were triumphant, as if they'd already won, whilst the others mourned their loss of a chance at Victory. In outer Districts, there was usually outrage for sending in scared and innocent twelve year olds, but an equally angry response to the Capitol sending in a heavily pregnant woman.

As the usual rules stated, however, each District was given at least one guardian- more commonly known as their mentor- to help guide the tributes. They were told, as ever, that they had to teach the tributes how to behave, instruct them on how best to train, and how to present themselves whilst in the Capitol. For the Arena, they could only give them advice before, and then occasionally send them sponsor gifts once they were there.

The Tributes' Parade was nothing special, nothing that made the tributes stand out for any way in particular, other than District Two's confetti guns. They had the normal costumes for each District, showing off their Districts instead of the tributes; it was more an opportunity for the crowd to laugh at the tributes having to wear clothes like theirs.

However, it was the few days of group training that first caused trouble when no trouble was meant to be caused. Usually, tributes would stay away from each other, either to keep their talents hidden or to keep themselves safe. This year, though, it seemed to be the complete opposite- in some cases, at least- to what had become almost routine.

Most tributes seemed to follow the normal ways of acting, although a few more frequented the weapons stations, so it was only a couple of tributes that decided to challenge it. Depending on which story was considered more believable, either the boy from Two or the girl from Eleven initiated a fight. Whichever way, they fought and were trailed by peacekeepers for the rest of training, to keep everyone safe.

The final scores that came from each of the tribute's private training sessions also provided some surprises, within reason. It was normal for Careers to have the highest scores, but, with these, there was also a high score from others, particularly the girl from Eleven. Unfortunately for them, the private training sessions made it obvious that some tributes had had some not-so-basic training at home.

The interviews were finally a chance to let the audience see more of the tributes' true selves that they had been hiding before then. The interviews gave the tributes the opportunity to dress up like princes and princesses for what would be the first and last time for all but one of them, so it was something they had to savour, but also use to their advantage in terms of making themselves seem likeable for the sponsors.

However, the night after the interviews was the tributes' final night before entering the Arena, therefore the last night that some tributes had to live. Some tributes didn't seem to care about this, whilst others mourned over how their death could be drawing closer. Then, of course, there were a few tributes that had to admit their feelings for another before the Games started, as they wanted what they were going to say to be private.

When they got there, the saw that the Arena was mainly split into two halves for the tributes, the high force field hidden by steep and bare cliffs, with nothing on them to help the tributes. In the middle of the Arena was a tall stone structure, built to resemble the castles from fairy tales from long before the Dark Days. The turrets rose far up into the sky, topped with Panem's flag in various different colours, and the battlements around the top would have provided perfect cover for in a battle.

As an ideal water source for whoever would find refuge in the castle, a lake- not quite a moat- was positioned nearby, fed by the little streams that originated from deeper within the Arena. It was a crystal blue, bluer than any comparative water that was in District Four, and it was considerably calmer, too, if what was hidden beneath it was not taken into account.

On one side of the Arena was a forest, full of tall trees, most of which were taller than those most commonly found in District Seven. Hidden within the trees, there were also caves and the occasional friendly looking cottages, all of which would provide perfect cover for tributes that survived for a little longer. Close to these hideouts, within the trees, too, there could often be found a mix of fast flowing rivers and slow, calmer ones.

The other half of the Arena consisted completely of a huge meadow, its size taking up the whole of one side without a break; its size was mainly there to allow tributes to get lost within it, never finding their way out. It also involved many unidentifiable plants and flowers, these so large and brightly coloured, too, that they could be used for shelter, if used correctly; otherwise, they could be used to poison the tributes.

For the Games, there were certain alliances that had been made, even before they'd arrived in the Arena. The obvious one was that of the Careers: Domino, Electra, Ranger, Stella, Troy and Skye; however, the reason for trouble during the training was Ranger asking Hope to ally with him. As well, Orchid and Faye allied, because of their similar traits. The other ones were made apparent before they'd been reaped: Logan and Belle as husband and wife, Elijah and Fearne as brother and sister, and Hope and Orion as best friends.

When the Games started, some of tributes escaped away, whilst others chose to stay and fight. The two tributes from Twelve both ran- separately- into the woods without any supplies. The female tribute from Three went towards the meadow, until her ally from Nine chose the woods. The male from Six got his wife away from the Bloodbath before getting their supplies. Whilst the sister from Seven ran for the woods, her brother grabbed them a backpack and ran after her. The two from Eleven, like everyone before them, headed for the woods with a backpack each.

The first kill of the Games was from Ranger, inflicted onto the boy from Nine, Bridger. Ranger had chosen to keep guard of the Cornucopia, to ensure no one but his allies could go in, but he was watching those who didn't stay for a fight as he did so. He finally turned around after reacting in annoyance at the escaping tributes and, hearing a gasp from beside him, quickly killed the boy who made the sound.

Next, after collecting some of her own chosen weapon, Stella left the Cornucopia and back to the fight outside. For just a moment, she glanced at her District partner, who was still keeping guard of the Cornucopia, before throwing a dagger in the direction of someone close behind her. It hit and injured Sterling, the boy from Five, but it was a second stab from Stella that finally finished him off.

When the other tributes saw two being killed, they began to lose their fight and they all started to back away from the Bloodbath. However, Domino picked up the sword from the one that had just been killed and threw it in the direction of that tribute's District partner: Krisanne, the girl from Five. She screamed and fell to the ground, just before Domino reappeared at her side, slowly removing the sword, before he killed her with his own weapon.

Once Electra saw three tributes fallen to the ground, she picked up her crossbow and looked around, having decided that it was then her turn. She soon spotted Rhyleigh, the girl from Ten, and aimed it at her, only making her stumble, however. Cursing, Electra ran after her and shot her to the ground, stabbing her with the girl's own knife when she was spoken back to.

Upon seeing her District partner's victim beginning to run away from him, Stella shouted to Ranger that she would be able to handle the tribute in question. She didn't even really throw a glance in the direction that Malloy, the male tribute from Ten, stood in, before throwing a knife at him and hitting her target. Ranger smiled at her, complementing her skills, before quickly moving on again

Used to climbing stone structures, instead of tree like things, Troy climbed to the top of the Cornucopia in no time, waiting for his victim to arrive. When the girl from Eight, Kenzie, appeared, he threw his net on top of her and jumped to the ground in front of her. She began to plead for her life, before she started to try to cut away the net, which was when Troy threw his spear into her chest and killed her.

The final kill of the Bloodbath was made by Skye, who looked like she regretted her actions entirely. She was the one closest to Royce, the fallen boy from Eight, but she considered leaving him there, until Ranger threatened her with him, too. Suddenly, she became scared for her life, so she went over to the boy, apologising many times over, before killing him quickly.

After the Bloodbath, many tributes- or all but the Careers- settled with going their separate ways, within the same area: the forest in the Arena. Although all the tributes either wanted to go home or wanted to help send their District partner home instead, none of non-Career tributes really had the intention of killing someone else, unless it was absolutely necessary.

Belle from Six, after being injured at the edge of the Bloodbath, allowed her District partner to carry her to what she hoped would be somewhere safe enough to look after the two of them, as well as their unborn baby. She didn't realise that she would be taken to such a homely cottage within the Arena, so she was wary whilst Logan left her to get the herbs for the medicine for the both- or more, if you were to include the little one- of them.

The male tribute from Twelve, Draven, ran to the forest and took some time to wonder throughout the trees as he got further away from the Cornucopia. After the seven cannons for the Bloodbath sounded, he climbed up a tree to rest at the top of, which was when he spotted Cameron from Three, who was walking on the ground beneath his tree. Draven went to kill the other tribute until an eighth cannon distracted him, and the other boy managed to run away.

For Fearne and Elijah of District Seven, their situation seemed to put them in a lucky position because they found a cottage exactly like their one at home. As they pointed out straight away, though, it was probably a trick. Despite this, they chose to stay there because, for one thing, it seemed like the safest place, as well as the fact that they would do anything to be returned home, so feeling that way would be the closest they'd get for a while at least.

Hope and Orion, the best friends from Eleven, began their journey away from the Bloodbath together, following the plan that they promised to each other even before the Games started. However, it took just over an hour for the two to go their separate ways, refusing to give in to the other. It was Orion, though, that finally gave in because he couldn't dare to think of his ally injured. Luckily for him, she was so pleased with his return that she kissed him.

It wasn't all plain sailing for everyone, especially the Careers, who usually had it the easiest of all. Just a few minutes after the seven cannons for the Bloodbath sounded, Ranger became annoyed at the lack of deaths so early in the competition. As if in answer to his want, the six Careers soon headed to a lake, which drew only some of them. It was Troy, a boy who was used to water, that drowned in the lake, because of the sirens that lived there.

On the second day of the Arena, after a night when the tributes found out if they really trusted their ally or not, everyone was still there. When Faye, the girl from Nine, woke up from a nightmare and her ally from Three, Orchid asked her questions, she answered very little, for fear of giving away what she couldn't risk revealing. Somewhat trusting of her ally, Faye gave Orchid some information, before leaving her on her own, whilst she went to get supplies.

Orchid's District partner, Cameron, was unsure of where to set up camp and he moved around after the first night, when he slept, scared that Draven would kill him. After the sun first came out, he moved on, trying to find water. However, unable to find any, he set up a new camp, which was when he realised Hope and Orion knew a source for water, and that he could maybe become allies with them.

That night, the girl from Twelve, Kit, made a plan to raid the Careers' camp, once they had left the Cornucopia unguarded whilst they went out to hunt others tributes. She waited until they had gone, before she quickly left behind the cover of the trees she had been hiding in. It didn't take long for her to get inside, grab some supplies and then leave again, because she was hindered for only a couple of seconds when the camp's defences began to kick in.

On the third day, however, after a day or so of Skye moping around, mourning her District partner, her fellow Careers began to get bored of waiting for her to resume a normal Career-like state. It seemed, though, that the only one who could have gone near to her was Stella, but she was reluctant to because it had seemed as if that girl would be her only ally before. After some persuasion, she finally gave in and killed her.

The first death that almost all of the Capitol mourned was that of Belle, who had begun to go into labour in the Arena. First, her original wound that she received from standing at the edge of the Bloodbath was paining her greatly. Soon after, she started to experience new pains that she recognised as being told that they were contractions. However, because of the immense pain, she took much too much of the pain relief and died, killing her baby as well as herself.

On the fourth day, whilst the two tributes from District Seven were still inside the building, the cottage that had initially looked like their house at home changed to resemble more a fairy tale cottage. After this had happened, mutations began to be drawn to the house as well, such as wolves and other dangerous creatures, which had been conjured up by the Capitol.

Despite the best efforts of the Capitol, however, the father of the two tributes had not only managed to escape their punishments for twelve years, but he also managed to become part of an underground rebel ground. This meant that, when he managed to get back to District Seven to look after his other daughter, he could send a message- seen only by his two tribute children- with false hope for getting them both out.

A few days after this incident, long after the Capitol had become bored of waiting for another tribute to happen to stumble upon another one, they decided that it would be best to start such an accident on their own. In the cases that the Capitol produced, they seemed to be able to use magic because they were able to create things much more dangerous than fire out of thin air.

Fire did seem extremely dangerous for Faye, though, after the situation where she lost her parents. As if to recreate the conditions in which a fire consumed their house and then them, a fire began to rage through the part of the forest where Faye and her ally were staying in. It was no surprise that, when she thought that she could lose her ally, immense fear overtook her and she also died in the fire.

The next night, there was somewhat a sense of relief with the remaining tributes; if the Capitol had recently made something so expensive to create panic amongst some tributes and kill one, it meant that, in theory, they should be left to their own devices for a little while longer. Too, although they would not admit it, it took some of the pressure off of the Careers because it meant that there was one less tribute that they would have to deal with.

That night, therefore, allowed the Careers to relax slightly within their power. To show this, Stella and Ranger fell asleep whilst they were meant to be keeping watch, and they then ran into the forest before their allies could confront them. There, they found Logan, who had gone mad after the death of his wife and child, meaning that he would wander around, unprotected. It was no surprise that he could easily be killed, through an act of some kindness.

Whilst two of the Careers were elsewhere, the other two stayed in their positions as guards for the Cornucopia. For a while, it seemed as if one of them would kill the other, until Logan's cannon brought them back to reality. Domino and Electra returned to what they were meant to be doing, not long before Electra caught an intruder to the Cornucopia, killing her eventually.

Ranger commended Electra's kill afterwards, which only made his District partner lose all respect and trust for him. Stella confronted him about this but, later, Electra simply took this as an opportunity to break them apart. She started taunting Stella, not long before she began fighting with her. However, Ranger broke them apart before any serious damage was done.

Somewhat annoyed that she was prevented from killing Stella by the boy that she was trying to impress, Electra spent the rest of the day on her own. She did receive a gift from home, though; a necklace from her best friend. For the rest of the day, she kept it to herself, until, when she was on watch, Ranger came up to join her and used it against her. Because she was so preoccupied with it, he could kill her.

The following morning, on the other side of the Arena, in the forest, Hope went out hunting to get some food for her and her District partner. Whilst she was doing that, just before she was going to head back to their hideout, she was stopped from moving by Cameron, not because he wanted to kill her, but because he wanted to save her. Unfortunately, Orion did not see it as this.

The mutts that had surrounded the area pounced at this point, though, leaving Hope and Cameron to fight them off alone, whilst Orion had to get his weapons. When he returned out, not only had the two been covered in minor wounds, but the area had turned dark. It was no surprise, therefore, that the two from Eleven, who had trained, could see a bit and fight in the dark, whilst the other could not.

Hope and Orion managed to fight away most of the mutts in the area, coming away with only one major wound each, which they tried to bandage up, anyway. After that, they tried to find Cameron, who had not been as fortunate as they had in terms of his wounds. They tried to take him back to their camp, but he died before they could, Hope nearly dying, too.

All of the remaining Careers watched as Cameron died, although at least one of them said that they thought the cannon was for Hope. They left the area of forest that they had found them in without doing anything, even though their opponents' wounds would have made a fight a lot easier. Ranger ensured that his allies did nothing against those who survived the mutts' attack.

When they returned to the Cornucopia, things were not as simple as the Careers would have liked. Despite how Ranger had killed Electra that morning for threatening Stella's safety, she was still not completely convinced by his loyalty. Almost as if she thought that fighting would prove it, they nearly killed each other, until Ranger stopped her and saved her, promising that she was the only one he'd ever fall for.

The next evening, just after Elijah sent his sister to bed, he sat on their sofa and stared at the screen in front of him. Like the moment that had occurred to them just a few days before, a message that was especially for Elijah appeared. That time, instead of his father on the screen, it was the girl that he loved, who told him on her message that she felt the same. This only created the problem of if he should go home to her, or send his sister back, like he had wanted to originally.

On the eleventh day in the Arena, Orchid experienced some of the strange weather that had been happening in the Arena; on that day, it was snow, but there had also been extremely hot days and storms. One of the storms that had occurred had caused the fire that had killed her ally. After that storm, she had run into the meadow, but the meadow contained flowers with a perfume so potent that it sent her to sleep for a few days.

The next day, just after the sun rose, Orion woke up and took Hope to somewhere he'd made especially for her. The new clearing he led her to was a replacement for the cave they had been staying in, but this was meant to be more comfortable for her. For a few minutes, she could not show how pleased she was in any way good enough, until a cannon boomed and the Final Eight announcement was made, leading to her nearly killing her District partner.

However, a cannon from elsewhere in the forest sent her perfectly lined shot off course, although this didn't worry her. She then tried to kill him with another weapon, until something stopped her and Orion managed to save himself. It took a while longer for him to allow her to fix his wounds, and then it took even longer after that for him to believe that she wouldn't kill him any time soon.

The two cannons were caused by the Careers on the other side of the Arena, because they had begun to become bored with the very few deaths that had occurred. Ranger led his allies into the forest- because that's where he knew all the other tributes were- and they decided it would be best to split up; Ranger would go one way, Stella another, and Domino would go in the direction they'd heard someone in.

It seemed as if Domino had managed to kill the person he set out to kill, because a cannon soon sounded afterwards, but Ranger was still preoccupied with the wellbeing of his District partner, who had shaken away any offers of help. Unfortunately, the wounds that she had sustained needed another person's help to fix, but she didn't realise this until too late. Before she died, however, she made Ranger ensure that he wouldn't let Hope win, and that he'd kill her.

Before the cannon cut the time of the Final Eight short, the Games were paused for the viewers, so that the audience could be shown the interviews with the tributes' families and friends. These were customary for every year but, this time, they weren't meant to know that they Final Eight would last for only a few minutes, so one of the families that would be shown would almost be pointless.

The family of Domino had no different reactions to someone else in a situation like theirs: the family of strong District One Career. In fact, it would have been stranger if the family of such a dominant tribute and Career was not expecting him to go home. Their motivation for him to win was also aided by how desperately his father wanted him to come home, so that it meant that he was as good as his mentor.

In District Two, for Ranger at least, there seemed to be trouble from his supporters. Not only did it look as if he was going to be in for a serious argument with the girl who had considered herself his girlfriend, a brother he did not know he had had also come into the equation. However, it looked like for Stella, not only did she have a family who were waiting for her to fill an empty hole, but she had someone to become acquainted with, too.

Orchid's family in District Three, her brother- who had survived five years of fighting for his own life- had come back, almost begging her to do the same; it seemed as if he could have been her motivation to do likewise. As well, though, there was also her sister, who had saved her from the Reaping before, and was going to get a surprise from her boyfriend, to help her through the hard times.

Despite what the two tributes from District Seven had seen, the lack of that person, as well as their sister, was perhaps proof that they had been tricked by the Capitol. On the other hand, it suggested that he wanted to keep himself hidden, keeping his other child safe. But the girl who seemed most desperate for Elijah's return, even though she knew that it would mean the loss of his sister, wanted him back, so she could see if they could return each other's love.

In District Eleven, it was obvious that the tributes that had been chosen were the ones who should have been chosen: their families stuck out, so much so that it was obvious that they had left another District for that one. Too, what the family of Hope said was that their daughter's relationship was not ideal- the complete opposite to the opinion of the other tribute's family- and the tributes' friends seemed not to know them as well as they had originally thought.

That evening, just after sunset, the Final Eight Feast was held, despite how there were only seven tributes remaining. Because not one of the tribute knew how to get there, though, each alliance was met by a guide to help them on their way: the Careers met a nymph, Orchid met a fairy, District Seven met an angel of someone from their past, and District Eleven met an elf.

Until just before the clearing for the Feast, the tributes were led by these guides. After a certain point, however, they left, transformed into less than helpful creatures, this time changed into a witch, a dark elf, a troll, and a giant. These mutts were programmed to wait and initiate a fight if one was avoided, which, unfortunately for the tributes, was the case.

An incredible awe filled the tributes as they stared at the clearing for the Feast, their gifts in the centre seeming to be the least of their worries for a while. Soon, though, they soon altered their thoughts, so that they could think about how best to get their gifts without being killed, and this caused much debate between the tributes in alliances, meaning Orchid had it easiest.

Orchid got her gift straight away, escaping without a problem. Domino then went to guard the table in the clearing, whilst his ally waited outside of there. Despite the guards, Elijah managed to slip in and out without getting caught, soon back at his sister's side. Hope and Orion were the last to get their gifts, when Orion finally let his District partner go, if he distracted the two Careers.

Because no fight had been started without the Capitol's aid, the mutts were sent in and pushed all the tributes back, towards each other. However, it wasn't best thought out plan because, instead of fighting each other, they fought the mutts in front of them. The only tribute that attacked another one was Ranger, who managed to stab Hope in the side, before all of the tributes escaped once more.

Back at each of their camps, the tributes could discover what gifts they were given. Domino, as he was from a Career District and was not the sentimental type, received his volunteering band, which was a brown leather bracelet with a huge jewel encrusted domino in the middle, because each one would be personal to the owner. The band was important for him at home because it meant he could have volunteered.

When Ranger received his gift, he was not expecting something from his parents; instead, he thought it would be most likely to come from Gemma Avery. However, when he looked, he had been given a circular golden pin with two swords crossed over. Unsure who it was possibly from, he next looked at the letter, which had come with it, only to find out that it was from his unwanted half-brother.

Despite how his District partner had been lost, the Capitol still sent Ranger Stella's gift, which, he soon realised, was a tactic to break him. It was simply a plain silver bangle with her name engraved on the back; it meant more to him than he thought possible. He knew that that type of bracelet was given after the trainee in question had reached a high point in training; she had reached it by beating him.

Orchid's gift was something that didn't look particularly special but, to her and her brother, it had meant the world. When her brother went away to the army for five years, he was struggling to do anything that would persuade his sister that he'd be fine, so he eventually settled on giving her a green ribbon, which he said was his lifeline. She guarded it with her life, until she left it safe at home, which was why he could send it to her.

The gift that Fearne received was her most treasured toy from at home: an old, once white teddy bear, with one of its ears falling off and half of its nose missing. She had been given it by the rest of her family just a few days after she was born, so her brother remembered giving it to her more than she did, but she remembered carrying it around everywhere because it was the last gift from both of her parents.

Elijah's initially seemed to be simple: their first and last family portrait, which was his favourite picture at home. However, after his sister went to bed and he went to readjust the picture in its frame, another fell out with a letter. This time, the picture was just of his parents, on a day he guessed to be their wedding, and he thought the letter was from his father to his mother, the day before his father proposed.

The gifts for the two tributes from District Eleven looked as if they ought to be shared between the two of them, for they were the two keys for the house that Orion had made with his father for Hope. What tied the two keys together was Orion's mother's favourite bracelet from home, which she explained in her letter that she wanted him to give to his best friend.

Hope went to sleep, convinced and content that the keys and bracelets were all they were going to get. What Orion didn't tell her was that he was actually hiding his real gift in a pocket in his trousers, away from her eyes and the eyes of the audience. Once she had fallen asleep, though, he did look at the message that had come from their mentor with the gifts, which meant that she knew of his plans.

The next day, as had happened every day since they had entered the Arena, Elijah went out to hunt, whilst Fearne stayed in their Arena house, supposedly safe. Unfortunately, on that day, Elijah was found by Ranger, who started a fight with him and left him in awful conditions, before he went in the direction of his sister. He began torturing her before Elijah fought to keep her from harm.

Elijah made Fearne run, because he knew that there wasn't much she could do without getting seriously hurt, and he couldn't risk having that happen. He thought that, if she got away, he would be able to kill the Career and then find his sister again. However, after a long time of running away and finding refuge in a tall tree, Fearne heard a cannon, which she hoped was for the Career but was actually for her brother.

The day after that, the fourteenth day, Hope was hunting in the nearby forest, having finally persuaded her District partner that she would be okay on her own for a while. She was wrong because the very person that Orion thought would attack her did attack her, although he did not kill her straight away; he planned on dragging out the death to make it hurt more, like he thought she'd made his District partner's death hurt.

By not killing her straight away, it meant that he gave her chance after chance to escape, which actually only left her with more wounds than she had had before. She had some nerve, too, when she was speaking to him, knowing that it would cause her more pain than she was already experiencing, but knowing that she couldn't not defend her best friend either. Ranger soon became bored, though, kissing her once before he went to finally kill her.

By this point, Hope had fallen unconscious, thanks to her substantial wounds and how Ranger had nearly strangled her. However, before he got to deliver the final blow, Orion pushed him away, trying to save his District partner. He was initially angry that he had killed her, then relieved that she wasn't dead, finally angry again that he'd tried. He started a fight with the Career and knocked him out, leaving him in the forest, because he was more worried about what would happen to Hope, over what would become of the Career.

When Ranger woke up, he was desperate to look like he'd done something useful that day, so he went to find someone else to kill. After wandering around the forest for a while, he heard Orchid scream and then run, pursued by what he recognised as three bears. Luckily for the younger tribute, he killed them all easily, but then he turned his attention to her.

It was obvious that she had no want to be killed, so she would do anything to avoid death, even if it involved challenging the boy who was about to kill her. She reasoned that the challenge had already started whilst they were on the train, but he refused to admit it. After a while, he finally agreed and chased after her, using her brother's ribbon to begin to strangle her, not long before he stabbed and killed her.

On the fifteenth day, knowing that the girl he so desperately wanted to kill would still be weak and probably dying after their last fight, he decided that it would be best to set out after her. Domino chose to follow him that time, reasoning that he hadn't been able to kill her or her District partner on his own before, so he may as well help at least once.

For a while, Ranger made his own way through the forest, until he found a trail- what at least Domino recognised as a trick trail- of arrows, leading from the part of the forest where they'd fought in the day before to another part. Once at the end, Ranger soon realised it was a trick, too, but he recovered once he realised he'd have the chance to taunt Fearne, soon afterwards killing her.

The day after that, Orion was beginning to lose faith; he had waited for nearly two days for his best friend's condition to improve from his and the sponsor's help, but it hadn't worked and he was beginning to doubt that it ever would. He decided that the only way that would work for her recovery would be to kill all the other competition, so that she could go to the Capitol's hospital and be saved professionally.

Just as he went to leave her, Hope woke up and threw up, instinctively calling Orion back to her side. However, no matter how much she tried to argue to get him to stay with her, she soon fell asleep again, leaving him free to go. Although he was worried that someone would attack her when he was gone, he was certain he'd be back so soon that they wouldn't have the chance to.

He found the Career camp with a crazy plan that he had made to kill both of the Careers even before they had the chance to come near Hope. However, before he got the chance to put it into action, he discovered that they knew their hideout and were heading in its direction. Panicked, Orion headed back in its direction, too, until he saw Domino overtaking him. He went to kill him, but that boy's ally stopped him before he got the chance to and began fighting with him to keep him away from Hope.

At the same time as her best friend was fighting to help her, Hope shut her eyes tightly, resting her forehead against her arms. She knew that she could no longer get up, so she would, instead, have to wait for her District partner to help her. As if she thought it was him when she felt Domino tap her shoulder, she smiled slightly and took his offered hand, before she realised it was not her best friend and screamed, trying to move away.

As soon as her scream pierced the air, Domino dragged the blade of his knife along her stomach, before kicking her in all of her most vulnerable places. She gasped the second time, unable to really make a sound, and looked up to see her District partner coming in her direction. Seemingly pleased that he was coming to help, panic covered her face when she saw Ranger catch him, pushing him backwards, onto the floor.

Desperate to help, although she knew she could not, she attempted to crawl along the floor, also away from Domino, who she could hear drawing closer to her again. Just as he grabbed her throat, Hope managed to grab her bow and arrows, too, loading one and sending it in her attacker's direction, at the same time as he slammed her head onto the ground.

A cannon sounded for Domino as Hope fell unconscious on the ground, making Orion give up his fight, for he saw no reason to fight without his best friend there. It took Ranger a while to realise why the other boy had given up so easily, but, when he did, he grew angrier and took out these feelings on the other boy, because he also thought that the girl was dead; he had wanted to kill her.

It was a few minutes later, just as Ranger and Orion's fight was coming to a seemingly obvious end that Hope began to stir, her fingers closing around a small silver knife in front of her. She could hardly move- and knives were never her strongest weapon, anyway- but she managed to lift the knife and throw it in the direction of the fight, hitting something there.

Unknowing who she'd hit, but knowing one had fallen to the ground and the other in the water, she squeezed her eyes shut as a second cannon sounded. Preparing herself for her own death, however, tears began to roll down her cheeks; either Orion had died and Ranger was coming to kill her, or Ranger had died and Orion would be there, at her side, when she died.

She continued to lie still, until she heard movement in the water and a distant voice calling her name, cringing at the sound slightly. Convinced that this was some figment of her dying mind, she refused to move towards the person, instead choosing to curl up into a ball, around her wounded self. She could not bear to give into such hopeful imaginations.

Once he saw this, Orion, despite his injured limbs, managed to swim over to her, placing his hands on her cheeks. She shook him away and began muttering to herself about how it could not be him, how there was no chance she was going to believe the Capitol creations. Becoming desperate, the real Orion began speaking of things that only he would know of, putting something on the ground at her eye level.

After what felt like hours, she finally opened her eyes, smiling at her best friend, despite the immense pain it caused her to do so. She tried to move, so that she could leave room for her best friend to sit beside her, but she failed, meaning that he had to pull himself up on his own, carefully sitting next to her and putting what he had put in front of her back in his pocket.

As soon as Hope felt safe back in his arms, she wanted to help him regain his normal self; in comparison, he wanted to help heal her, so she could go home. Neither of them wanted to give up, but they both knew that only one of them could be correct in their intentions and wishes. However, in the end, they decided that, no matter how painful it would be, the best thing would be to wait it out, to see who would live for longer.

Whilst they were waiting, though, Orion soon began to become nervous. Strangely, he was not nervous for his own survival, and he was trying desperately not to think of what would happen if his District partner came into a position where she was even closer to death. Instead, he was thinking of something much more personal to the both of them, even though only he knew about it.

It took a while for him to finally say what he was thinking out loud and, when he did, it was in some kind of code, so that only a few people would understand him. However, it did take his District partner a few minutes to understand what he was saying as her head was still hurting and she was struggling to understand even the simplest of things.

When she finally did understand, she tried to stop him, not because she didn't want to hear what he was saying, but because she didn't like the situation in which he was presenting it to her. He told her that he would rather have been in the situation they could have been in at home because he had it all planned out, but he had to do it eventually, anyway, and this was the final chance he'd have.

Hope was crying a mixture of incredibly sad and incredibly happy tears when he continued to speak, due not only to the fact that her emotions were as confused as she was, but also because she knew what the consequences of his actions would be. She knew that he knew that they couldn't both live, but he was going to continue asking anyway, and she didn't want to think about what would happen to the one who lived on their own.

After a few minutes of just listening to her best friend, having given up arguing with him long ago, she gave in instantly when he lifted her into a sitting position, one of his arms protectively around her to ensure that she wouldn't collapse against him again, at least not for that moment. Then he leaned his forehead against hers and got into a kneeling position, taking what he had nearly shown to her when she woke up out of his pocket again.

Quickly, knowing what all of her questions would be, he answered them all before she had found her voice to ask them, explaining how it was his gift from the Feast and that their mentor thought he'd need it, as well as his story about something similar from home. However, this only made it worse for Hope, because it meant that, not only was she having to experience it in the Arena, she could imagine what it was meant to be like at home.

When Orion began to ask her about it, she tried with all her might to avoid answering him because, the way he worded it meant that, if she didn't answer, neither of them would die. Eventually, though, because he managed to trick her into answering in a different way, when he asked her the actual question, she answered it properly without a second thought. She said yes.

The smile on Orion face was probably larger than one he'd ever smiled before, as he slipped the ring onto her finger. Made mainly out of a high karat of gold, it was an antique looking ring, designed to mimic those from hundreds of years ago in a different part of the world. The small bezel-set garnet that sat at the heart of the ring was in a floating setting.

Smiling, too, Hope looked at her best friend, her tears no longer flowing, but rimming her eyes. Then, after whispering something that only he could hear, she leant forward and kissed him for the first time since she had almost killed him four days ago. However, their embrace was cut short when Orion felt her go limp within his arms and he looked back to see her having fallen unconscious again.

Orion looked down at her with tears in his own eyes, which also fell down his cheeks, pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead as he laid her gently on the ground. Then he took her hand, briefly touching the ring present on it, and placed it with one of his, just above her newly formed wound, carefully manoeuvring around, so that it seemed as if they were both lying on the ground, asleep.

Sighing when he saw her resting like she was peaceful, he rested his chin on her shoulder, his lips close to her ear, as if she could still hear what he said. Finally, he whispered, so, if she were still conscious, only she could have heard, making sure the audience wouldn't hear, "I love you, and I'm sorry that I couldn't help you more. It's my fault that our time together was cut short, when we have so much more that is going to happen. I'm sorry, but I really do love you two more than anything."

* * *

A cannon boomed across the Arena. "Ladies and gentlemen, I give to you Hope Demers, Victor of the Fifty Sixth Hunger Games."

* * *

_Here, not one of the stories of the tributes ends in happily ever after._

* * *

**Author's Note: DO YOU KNOW WHO WON NOW? DID IT SHOCK YOU? KCRAAAAAAYG, COULD YOU HAVE PREDICTED THAT? **

**Muhaha.**

**It's sad, though, because it means that twenty three tributes are dead and that ****_I Volunteer_**** is nearly finished- BOO! But that means we're one chapter closer to the sequel, so it can be continued- YAY!**

_**Guest: **_**Awww I'm really sorry! I don't like the idea of Orion being dead either- he's definitely my favourite character- but I can promise you that there ****_will _****be something for Hope to live for.**

_**Buttons301:**_** Were you not expecting that, then?**

_**Phoenix Abbot: **_**I'm just a meanie poo, really. You can ask questions- within reason!- now, if you want to, but I didn't want people to ask too many questions, because then people I actually speak to, like ****_RadMalfoyCookie, _****could start asking me questions to my face, and I could have spoilt things! But I didn't! As well, I'm very sorry if that last chapter made you cry and for being such a confusing person, but, about not reviewing, don't worry!**

**(****_RadMalfoyCookie: _****No, I think your tablet is a stinker. If it told you that you reviewed, it lied.)**

**Recap: Three chapters and the epilogue left.**

**Next chapter: We shall revisit some of the losing Districts (Two, Three, Six and Seven).**

**Word and number: Any word and any number below 24, but not 3, 5,7, 8, 14, 15, 18, 19 and 24.**

**You know, ****_I Volunteer _****is a year old on Sunday, so I'm sure that it would love it if you gave it a marvellous review... **

**Thanks!**


End file.
